The Maelstrom of Stardew (Spring Year 1)
by yoshi3000
Summary: Taeko dented Joja, but what's a roughneck to do with farm life? With newfound powers from a perverted fairy and his "counterpart", he'll strive to survive the valley. He'll make some allies, enemies, and maybe form bonds. Pairings decided. Male!PC/Anti-Hero!PC/Prepared!PC (Not going to be everyone's friend) Sequel to "SV - The Boiling Point" (Minor Gamer Elements) (Details in A/N)
1. Author's Note

Disclaimer: I don't own Stardew Valley, but ConcernedApe and Chucklefish do. This game is seriously quite a gem. Past the grinding, it's well made and it's fun. Go get yourself a copy!

* * *

The Maelstrom of Stardew Valley

Pre-Story Author's Notes

* * *

Hello readers, I'm Yoshi3000. Before we get into the maelstrom of the story, I need to establish details to you about this AU, and how it works. First detail is a list of the changes to the main story, each one will have an explanation.

* * *

 **List of Major Story Changes**

 **Minor Gamer Mechanics –** There will elements of this, and each chapter will end with how much money was made, the farm's total earning, Taeko's gold, his stats, and his relationship. I will also be taking influence from another game, but that's a surprise for next chapter.

 **Leah and the Taeko (PC) have a history –** Leah and Taeko would have gone to the high school together, but went separate ways after graduating. She'll serve as his close friend. (Making them a couple would be too easy, so I won't be doing that.)

 **The Wizard IS Abigail's true father –** Yeah, it was hinted in the entire game. Here, I'm going to roll with it as a potential plotline.

 **Pam and Penny's Relationship –** I won't spoil it, but this isn't going to end well.

* * *

Next on the table is ages and last names. I originally was just going to do the main characters, but I've decided to most of all the Villagers. Ages are one of the changes, but it's rather minor.

* * *

(These ages apply to Year 1, obviously.)

 **Character Ages**

 **Taeko Kiba Maelstrom – 20** (A bit younger than in most fanfics, but I really did want to show how precocious he was, along with making it for the most part legal.)

 **Leah Gardenia – 20** (Clearly old enough to live on her own. Last name's a reference, so let's see who gets it.)

 **Penny Leanna – 19** (Penny have Irish roots. It's suits considering Penny's red hair. As for the last name, it's not her mother's, it's her father's. The last name itself is Irish. Try to translate it. As for her age, I didn't want to make her too young or too old. Considering she's a "teacher", I wanted to make her old enough to have a teaching degree or at least qualification for homeschooling.)

 **Haley Umbra – 18** (She's fresh out of high school. The age suits considering her immature attitude.)

 **Maru Grant – 17** (She's also fresh out of college as well. She's pretty much a genius child graduating early and so forth. Last name is from her father. The reason she is under 18, is to make sense of her 2-Star scene. I'll be doing that scene early.)

 **Emily Umbra – 21** (I'm going to assume she's the older sister, and I made her of legal drinking age because she does work with liquor as a barmaid.)

 **Alex Mullner – 18** (He's fresh out of high-school as well. A small detail is that most of the characters did go to school together with Pam being their bus driver to the city.)

 **Sam Knight – 18** (He's fresh out of high-school, and the ages suits his attitude and personality.)

 **Sebastian Shadows – 18** (Same deal as Alex, Haley, and Sam (they graduated last year, as Maru would be graduated by the start of the story). Unlike Robin, Sebastian keeps the last name of his birth father.

 **Harvey Ovid – 35** (Considering, Taeko's not romancing him, he's a tad older. He's as young as I could make him due the fact he's a doctor.)

 **Elliott von Holton – 25** (Not much to say, figured the age suits him.)

 **Shane Sanford – 21** (He's old enough to drink all that beer)

As for the rest of the characters, the age is up to you to interpret. Except for Jas and Vincent, they're about six by the start of the story. Why six? If you look in Penny's room, there's a book about how to teach 2nd graders.

 **Robin Oak-Grant** – Just wanted to get the name for her out.

 **Demetrius Grant**

* * *

Next is shipping, and I can say for the most part will follow canon. The ships on this list are one I'll doing a bit of focus on.

Lewis/Marnie

Alex/Haley ((A/N: Since they won't be romanced by our main character.))

PC/Abigail/Penny/Maru ((I should explain that. I wouldn't really call it a love square, but they are going to have some form of relationship with him. Mainly, it's going PC/Abigail. It'll be explained over time.))

* * *

Last, but not least, is the bash list. Yes, I'm going to kind of bash characters in this. I do like all of the characters in Stardew Valley (except for Morris), but some warrant a bit of dislike. Pierre was almost going to on this list, but…I changed my mind considering he's a bit of a woobie. Without further ado, the list:

Demetrius – I'm not going to lie, but I really don't like him. Considering the fact, he ignores his step-son and favorites Maru. Also doesn't help that he did send Maru to college, but fact out told Sebastain there was no money for him. Sebastian also has it in his head that Maru hates him, even though she admits that isn't the case and she does want to get closer, with the implication that Demetrius interfered in their relationship, something backed up by Demetrius threatening the player in Maru's two heart event to not get too close and ruin his daughter's dreams. And all this is canon as well, and it really doesn't help that the creators considered making Robin a marriage candidate. PC isn't really going to like him much.

Pam – Considering she does make Penny's life hard isn't helping. Penny's 4-heart even doesn't help much. Also, doesn't help she constantly drinks every night boozing and making a mess of things. Unlike game canon, her habits are going to have a bit sourer effect on Pam. Her drinking despite being a BUS DRIVER doesn't do any favors either. Shane's a drinker as well, but he's not driving.

Morris – It's easily obvious why, but I have more to say. Let's just say, he'll be more of a key to Taeko's past.

Other than that, you're ready to enter this fanfic. The gamer stuff will be explained next chapter. Our main character won't try to be friends with everyone. If anything, he might come off as a roughneck. So without further ado, I present the **Maelstrom of Stardew!**


	2. 27th of Winter - Year 0

**The following is a fanbased take on Stardew Valley with the elements of HuniePop and the Gamer. These belong to their respective owners as I only own the plot and the PC. And as with other fanfictions I write, this one will have an opening and closing theme. Each season will be different. Since its technically not spring yet, I won't post the opening theme, but I will post a link to the closing theme.**

 **Another thing, this take will be a bit more contemporary. How? Well, if you played the game, certain references will be a bit different.**

* * *

 **The Maelstrom of Stardew**

 **Year 0 (Winter)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – "An Early Start"**

 **Saturday, the 27th of Winter, 2016**

 **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification

* * *

Taeko had fallen asleep during the bus ride unaware of the driver, Pam, still boozing. He was in the midst of dreaming. He was sitting on a rock playing his mini harp, specially playing a calming song. **City Lights**. It was what he was leaving behind, but he'll miss somewhat. He was in the midst of peace when the landscape changed to a void. He looked to see two people standing in front of him. The male resembled him, but his hair color was black. The woman had a slender physique, with curved hips and a small chest. She has green eyes that contrast her pink, pig-tailed hair which extends to just above her shoulders. Her hair also has two decorative silver antennae. They both wore suits with Taeko's lookalike black, and Kyu's pink. Kyu's wings fluttered.

"Kyu? This isn't a wet dream is it?" Taeko asked.

As you see, Taeko's knows who Kyu is because Huniepop exists in his world. It's ironically enough one of his favorite puzzle games.

"No, I'd be naked if it was that. Plus, you're not dreaming. Me and my partner merely teleported you into this pocket dimension to give you a gift." Kyu said.

Taeko was confused as all hell, but the lookalike.

"Taeko. My name is Tora Maelstrom…I am your alternate counterpart." Tora spoke up.

Taeko was confused as all hell, but Tora merely explained that the Maelstrom clan has four different counterparts in different.

"Grandpa is a badass farmer in your, mine was a badass lover. I found another he was a badass ninja." Tora said kindly. "And I want to make things easier for you to rise to your full potential."

"Keep going." Taeko said.

"Taeko, I want to bestow about you the power of the Gamer. Basically, this world of one of many versions of Stardew Valley. I'm going to give you a power to make things a tad easier yet challenging." Tora said laying a hand on Taeko's head.

Kyu did the same.

"And I'll be tossing in some elements from my world too…" Kyu said deviously.

Taeko was coated with a white glow before it faded. Taeko had the Gamer effect and he picked up on it rather quickly. Being that he read fanfiction when he should be working while at Joja, he called up his **[Status]**.

 **Taeko Kiba Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer/Freelancer Ronin**

 **Age: 20 years**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **Energy: 300/300**

 **Overall Level: Greenhorn**

 **Farming Skill Level: 0**

 **Mining Skill Level: 0**

 **Foraging Skill Level: 2**

 **Fishing Skill Level: 0**

 **Combat Skill Level: 10**

 **Gold: 2500**

 **Total Amount Earned: 0 Gold**

 **Taeko is a former employee of the corrupt Joja Corp. Screwing it over, he got away with it free to chase his dreams and ambitions. An anti-hero and a roughneck, he won't take crap from no-one. Now he's the head farmer of Shadow Farm along with being essentially a ronin. His favorite food is pepperoni pizza. His favorite gifts tend to center around gaming, manga, and combat.**

"That's it." Taeko said. "I thought I'd have Perks."

"You have perks. Call them out." Kyu said.

" **[Perks]** " Taeko said as another text box came up.

 **[Taeko's Perks]**

 **The Gamer's Mind - Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of Mind. Immunity to Psychological Mass Effect and Hypnotism.**

 **The Gamer's Body - Grants the user a body to live life like a video game, Immunity to Physical Damage, but not the pain. Sleeping in a bed fully restores HP/Energy, Sleeping in a tent restores HP/Energy by 75% of total amount, and sleeping on an improvised surface (a couch, the ground) restores HP/Energy by 50% of maximum amount.**

 **Made of Iron – You can survive your HP going down to zero, and you only need four hours and ten minutes of sleep to function perfectly. (Downside, you have to bed before 2 A.M. or else you pass out.)**

 **Fighter - All attacks deal 10% more damage. (+15 HP)**

 **Brute - Damage is increased by 15%**

"It's rather small now, but you need to level up your skills. Farming will grow by harvesting crops and caring for animals. Mining will grow by busting up rocks. Foraging will rise when you gathered foraged goods, and wood from trees chopped with an axe tool. Fishing is the skill associated with catching fish

obviously. Those four skills, when leveled up will provide you an increase in proficiency in a certain tool. Lastly, combat. It's how good you fight, but it's maxed out. Each level up will give you crafting recipes." Tora explained. "Since combat is maxed out, you'll get all the crafting recipe for it right away."

"So, like Minecraft?" Taeko asked.

"Yeah, that. Except you can call up the crafting menu whenever." Tora said.

"Well I'm liking this so far!" Taeko said with a smile.

Kyu shoved Tora out of the way and she had a devious smile.

"Now for the fun part. Relationships!" She said wickedly. "There are 6 guys and 6 girls who are eligible bachelors for you to romance, screw, and if you want marry."

"Uh...I only want the girls." Taeko said awkwardly.

Kyu pouted.

"Damn it, you're make a hot seme!" Kyu said giving Taeko a purple smart phone. "Either way, I'm giving you the HunieBee 5.0."

"So, it'll work like the HunieBee in the game? Those bachelorettes and bachelors I meet will ping in here, tell me a little info on how to appeal to them, collect and keep pictures." Taeko said.

"Saved me the trouble of explaining." Kyu said. "You can keep track your relationships with everyone in town with the **[Relationships]** page. The higher the friendship, the more benefits!"

"I think you can figure what the observe and inventory feature do, right?" Tora said as Taeko nodded. "Good, then here's another gift."

Taeko was zapped again as a text box came up.

 **[Taeko's inventory shot up from 12 items to 36 items!]**

"Sweet!" Taeko said.

"Lastly, your choices and actions will affect your friendships and so forth. However, certain times, you can get away with being a dick." Tora said with a wink. "Good luck, my brother."

"Thanks, but I have a question. How are you able to do this?" Taeko asked.

Taeko was unaware that his "counterpart" was a warper, and Tora had an idea in mind.

"I'll tell you…if by the end of first year if you make 100,000 in total amount earned. I'll share the secret of my power then." Tora said. "Now we must go. We'll pop in to give tips and so forth."

Tora had also quickly explained the gift system and how learning on what people like could help.

Kyu and Tora vanished and Taeko awoke back on the bus. He found the sun burning his head, and his nearly burned his beloved mini-harp. The bus wasn't moving, and Pam was nowhere to be found. Taeko was told they'd be at Stardew by now.

Taeko got out his phone to see it was six a.m. He walked up and exited the bus. His gamer's map informed him that he was in Calico Desert. Now he had to look for Pam. Walking the desert was a trot. Taeko had worn a grey t-shirt with a black skull on it, green slacks, and his black hi-top sneakers. On his left side, was his katana in his sheath. The heat was unbearable.

"When I find that drive, I'm going to kick her face in for this!" Taeko said fuming.

He noticed an Oasis shop and decided to enter. He noticed a rather attractive redheaded tanned woman tending the store. His gamer ability told him to use his observe ability.

" **[Observe]** " Taeko said wordlessly.

 **[Pelican Town Villager – Sandy – Relationship Level: 0/10 – Her actual name is Charlese Tunt, but goes by the moniker of Sandy around these parts. Her family has owned the desert in front of Pelican Town for years. Her likes center around flowers.]**

"Haven't seen you around? New to town?" Sandy asked him.

"I would be. That bitch of the driver left me on the bus asleep to burn!" Taeko said annoyed.

"Oh, you poor thing. Pam's a bit of a drunk. I saw her come here to gamble at the casino. And came out piss drunk and broke. I feel bad for the daughter for putting up with her." Sandy said. "She's a sweet girl unlike her mother."

This raised interest, but Taeko dismissed it for now.

"I'm Taeko. Taeko Maelstrom." Taeko said offering a hand.

Sandy took it in stride and said, "Call me Sandy."

"What exactly do you sell here?" Taeko said curiously.

"I sell seeds you won't get in Pelican Town along with salvage from the desert." Sandy said before getting behind the counter.

A text box came up showing Taeko her stock, and he noticed the Rhubarb Seeds.

 **[Rhubarb Seeds - Plant these in the spring. Takes 13 days to mature.]**

"I'll take some Rhubarb seeds, only about 3 packets. I can't afford much." Taeko said putting down three hundred gold.

"Please don't tell me you're a gambler too." She said passing him the seeds.

"No, I blew my money on leaving my old life. I used to work for those pricks at Joja, and I needed a change." Taeko said putting the seeds in his pocket. "Something new."

Once they were inside his pocket, they vanished into his **[Inventory]**.

"Oh, you're like me. I used work for Joja as well." Sandy said a bit saddened. "Soulless place."

Then Sandy took a good look at Taeko and recognized where she had saw that face before. She had watched the news about the "Taeko Incident" of him being kidnapped and claimed dead by Joja.

"Wait a second, now I remember where I saw you. You were the man who survived Souamil. You're a living legend among the former Joja employees and its detractors." Sandy said with a smile.

Taeko thanked her for the praise and even got a Sandfish as a gift. He was informed that there is a motel next door, and Pam would be there most likely. This angered Taeko because Pam didn't even bother to wake him and tell him. Taeko thanked Sandy and was leaving when a text box came up.

 **[You've gotten Sandy's respect, your relationship is up to 2 hearts (500 friendship points) out of 10 hears (2500 friendship points).]**

"Come back anytime." Sandy said as he left.

The motel was your average motel and the motel manager was idly flipping through a manga. Specifically, "Love Hinata". Taeko had to admit that the manager had good taste. The manager was so invested as Taeko slipped past. He noticed that the manager wasn't observable.

"Guess it only applies to certain people." He said to himself.

His Gamer ability allowed him sharpened senses and he found Pam in Room 3 which he entered. It was a sad sight. Pam was a blonde middle-aged woman with purple eyeliner with brown eyes. She wore a pink windbreaker jacket and faded jeans. Her sandals were discarded on the ground. Pam was passed out drunk with a bottle of pale ale in her hand. There were also several other bottles in the trash. Taeko was mad, but closed the door before using **[Observe]**

 **[Pelican Town Villager - Pam – Relationship Level: 0/10 – Pam Leanna is the town's bus driver and town drunk. She's the mother of her only daughter, Penny, and they have a strained relationship. Despite having few talents, she's good at fishing. Her likes center around liquor (duh) and parsnips.]**

Any like he could have for the woman pretty much went to the dogs. He had no real issue with liquor, but crap parents were. His old buddy Manny was a big reason for it. Another text box with Pam's status and she'll be out cold for basically six hours.

"Just great, drunk bitch had to get hammered." Taeko said. "I'm glad I moved my things, so the sun won't burn them."

Now he had to wait for her to wake up, but then the world went gray with a text box.

 **[Karmic Option]**

 **Your driver has passed out drunk and leaves you with options on what to do with her. Your choice will have gains/penalties depending on what you do.**

 **Heroic – Wait by her side for her to wake up and give her something to ease the hangover. [+250 Friendship Points with Pam (1 Heart)]**

 **Pragmatic – Do nothing and wait the six hours. [+125 Friendship Points (Half a Heart)]**

 **Deviant – Get a bit of revenge on Pam. [No friendship points gained, but any action you do to Pam during those six hours you get away with.]**

He looked down at Pam and wondered how to go with this. He looked at the time, and the grey void froze time. He did see that he was 8:30 a.m. already.

"Now what to do?" Taeko thought.

* * *

-Player Status-

 **Taeko Kiba Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer/Freelancer Ronin**

 **Age: 20 years**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **Energy: 300/300**

 **Overall Level: Greenhorn**

 **Farming Skill Level: 0**

 **Mining Skill Level: 0**

 **Foraging Skill Level: 2**

 **Fishing Skill Level: 0**

 **Combat Skill Level: 10**

 **Gold: 2200**

 **Total Amount Earned: 0 Gold**

 **Taeko is a former employee of the corrupt Joja Corp. Screwing it over, he got away with it free to chase his dreams and ambitions. An anti-hero and a roughneck, he won't take crap from no-one. Now he's the head farmer of Shadow Farm along with being essentially a ronin. His favorite food is pepperoni pizza. His favorite gifts tend to center around gaming, manga, and combat.**

 **[Taeko's Perks]**

 **The Gamer's Mind - Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of Mind. Immunity to Psychological Mass Effect and Hypnotism.**

 **The Gamer's Body - Grants the user a body to live life like a video game, Immunity to Physical Damage, but not the pain. Sleeping in a bed fully restores HP/Energy, Sleeping in a tent restores HP/Energy by 75% of total amount, and sleeping on an improvised surface (a couch, the ground) restores HP/Energy by 50% of maximum amount.**

 **Made of Iron – You can survive your HP going down to zero, and you only need four hours and ten minutes of sleep to function perfectly. (Downside, you have to bed before 2 A.M. or else you pass out.)**

 **Fighter - All attacks deal 10% more damage. (+15 HP)**

 **Brute - Damage is increased by 15%**

 **[Relationships]**

 **Sandy – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Pam – 0/10 Hearts – 0 Friendship Points**

* * *

(A/N: Not another gaming fanfic. Yeah, well unlike Sekirei Blackthorned, I only have one player to focus on. Plus, the Wiki provides enough information to explain how the friendship values work. I'll be taking one liberty and that's not having a penalty if you don't talk to a villager. Other than that, it's basically the game with Kyu modding the crap out of it. Either way, what do you think Taeko should do? Comment below!)


	3. (Still) 27th of Winter - Year 0

**The Maelstrom of Stardew**

 **Year 0 (Winter)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Might as well, take advantage…**

 **(Still) Saturday, the 27th of Winter, 2016**

 **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification

* * *

Taeko took the deviant option. His days in Souamil taught him a few lessons. One, never pass out. Two, if you do, make sure you lock the door. Three, don't drink to excess. In Souamil, this left you open to being robbed and then some. And since, no one was looking, Taeko had a smile. The kind of smile that was crooked. The kind of smile that makes people take steps back. The kind of smile that show how a person was willing to be pragmatic. Hell, you could call it a slasher smile. First, he started with the wallet on the nightstand. He found 1300 Gold in it to which he stole 300 of it.

"Good, I'm back to 2,500." Taeko said.

Pam was still out and a thought came to mind. He had six hours with her out cold and at her mercy. The time was 8:40, leaving her out until 2. He came across a picture of her daughter, Penny.

"Cute, but I can see the look in her eyes." Taeko said to himself. "The look of frustration yet softness."

Taeko decided to return the Gold because of her. He felt she needed the money, and made a mental note to gift her daughter occasionally. A text box came up.

 **[You're done a good favor to Penny despite not even meeting her! +800 Gold and Knowledge on how to increase friendship with her.]**

Taeko smiled at the gold and was beamed information. He didn't even know who Penny was yet, but got her likes and dislikes down.

"Guess, I'll be a melon farmer in the summer." Taeko said to himself.

He turned to Pam.

"Well then Pam, I was going to take it out of your wallet, but I guess I'll take it out of your ass." Taeko said coldly.

It was nine a.m. when Taeko left the room with a satisfied smirk. What did he do to you? Arguably, what you expected might have been better than he actually did….

Instead, Taeko resorted to something he would remember. Finding a bottle of warm pale ale (Pam drunkenly left it on top of the heater), he poured some into a glass and put her hand into it on the ground. The old warm liquid to piss yourself trick was an old one, but it was efficient. Getting a marker, Taeko wrote "酔った古い袋" (Drunk Old Bag) on her forehead. The best part of the prank was that Pam didn't speak or read Japanese. Ironically enough, at Stardew Valley, Penny was reading up on how to. Taeko slipped out of the motel room closing the door behind, and got out of the motel unnoticed. He was glad there was no cameras and that his sneaking and stealth skills he got from Souamil were still sharp. He had the rest of the morning to himself. His stomach growled. Gamer thing alerted him he had to eat something for breakfast, lunch, and dinner or he'll lose energy. He went back to the bus to check on his things before going back to Sandy. He did have to lie that he decided to wait for him instead of going after her.

"So, Sandy, tell you me you got food? I'm starving." Taeko said with his stomach growling.

"Oh jeez, I swear that bitch Pam really cares about herself. I'm tempted to go over to the motel to kick her face in." Sandy said upset. "You'd be at Pelican Town by now if Pam didn't stop for drinking and gambling."

"Leave her. Karma will get her soon enough." Taeko said.

"Either way, how about you come with me upstairs to my loft? I can get you some breakfast." Sandy said. "On me."

Sandy walked over to push a button that revealed an elevator and to which they entered. The elevator went to the second floor where Sandy lived. The place was rather lavish. Taeko took a look around, but got another text box. Basically, telling him, he can peer into a person's bedroom when he reaches 2 hearts with them and he could learn secrets and so much.

"Care for some steak and scrambled eggs?" She said. "I'll be using a bit of barbeque sauce."

"Might want to make some for Pam too? She's a bitch, but I need her able to drive. Got any stuff for hangovers too?" Taeko said with a sigh.

"I sense you really don't want to help her, but I'll get to it. You get comfy." Sandy said as she started cooking.

"I'm get to regret never buying a car. Joja always provided one." Taeko said bitterly.

He decided to have a look around the place as he found pictures and furnishings suggesting her likes. Her bedroom door was open as Taeko waltzed in. He found a pair of blue frilly panties on the floor to which he picked up. It glowed blue before disappearing between his hands. A text box popped up to explain this.

 **[Mini-Quest: Panty Raid]**

 **Collect the panties of all the women of Stardew Valley and gain a special prize from Kyu! Women must be over the age of 16.**

"Oh joy." Taeko said before leaving the bedroom.

He took a seat on the kitchen table and had a nice meal with Sandy. They talked about their lives in Joja, and had a couple of laughs.

"You seem trustworthy. Remember that incident where Joja secrets were spilled recently?" Taeko said darkly.

"Yeah, the guy who did it died in a blaze of glory." Sandy said.

"Oh no, he's sitting across from you." Taeko said with a smirk.

"Ehhh?!" Sandy said in shock.

"It wasn't Johnny, it was me. I merely pinned the thing on him because I knew he was going to die of an overdose soon enough." Taeko said smugly.

Sandy's respect for him shoot up like a rocket, and a text box indicated Taeko that his relationship with Sandy rocketed to four hearts.

"You have balls of steel. No doubt. I wish I could do that, but I only left raiding the break room of cola." Sandy said with a chuckle.

"Well shit, I did the same thing!" Taeko said with a laugh.

The meal was pleasant and time flew quickly as it was already eleven. Sandy showed Taeko around the desert. This proved good for Taeko because he got five cactus fruits and six coconuts to add to his **[Inventory]**. Soon enough, it was 1:30 and the two headed for the motel where Taeko and Sandy entered Pam's room.

"Oh Yoba, the woman pissed herself." Sandy said trying not to laugh. "And the marking on her face….I think it's Japanese."

"Means, "Drunk Old Bag"" Taeko said as Sandy broke into laughter.

"I didn't know you read Japanese." Sandy said to him.

"I'm half-Japanese to be specific." Taeko said proudly. "Combined with African-American, a bit of Latin, and white. I'm a real mixed bag."

Taeko did had the dark skin from his father's side of the family, but his mother's green eyes and hair. And at 5'9'', he was a tall one. Taeko subtly snagged a bottle of vodka to put in his **[Inventory]** for he'd gift it to Pam later. Taeko got an open bottle of wine to pour it in a glass. You'd think he'd pour it on Pam's face. Instead…

"Wake up, you bitch!" Taeko raged flinging the glass at her.

It hit Pam in the face before she tumbled off the bed shaken awake. Pam looked up to Sandy and an angry Taeko at the door.

"Oh, damn it, I completely forgot to wake you…up…sorry." Pam said weakly.

"Ugh, just shut up, eat, and take the hangover pills. On a side note, change your pants." Taeko said putting the food and pills down on the nightstand.

The two left, and Pam looked down to realized she pissed herself. Pam called for the manager (who we'll call Lexi). Lexi came annoyed that her reading was interrupted, and sniggered at the markings on Pam's face. Pam asked her if she left any clothes here to change into.

"Only a skirt." Lexi said dryly.

"Just a skirt, no pants…. Do I even have underwear?" Pam said frantic.

Lexi shook her hand and Pam hung hers. She liked wearing pants for a reason. She had pay extra for the cleaning bill, and as she left, Lexi dare not tell her about the markings on her head. Pam walked back to the bus where Sandy and Taeko waited for her. A gust of wind blew, and the two got an eyeful.

"Geez, Pam. I don't mind a bit of bush, but it's a jungle down there." Taeko said.

"Shut the hell up!" Pam screeched.

"Oh, you are no position to yell me considering I could tell Lewis about your drunk driving." Taeko threatened.

Pam pleaded for not to and Taeko got another karmic choice. Ultimately, he chose to keep his mouth shut without any cost. This got a one friendship heart with her. Before Taeko departed, Sandy asked for his address to which he give. They bid goodbye as Pam and Taeko departed. Taeko leaned back in his seat glad to be back on the road when a text box came up.

 **[Friendship with Sandy at 4 Hearts, she will now send you gifts in the mail on occasion.]**

"Awesome." Taeko mused.

Taeko would be arrived in town by the 1st of Spring, but at least he'd get to tilling the land.

* * *

 _Between dimensions/universes_

Kyu and Tora were watching the events unfold. Kyu was laughing at Taeko's little practical joke. Tora was sniggering as well.

"We should help Taeko, a little. Clear out the bushes, stones, and trees around the silo and coop. That way, he'll be able to put up a fence and start planting." Tora said.

"Of course, just a small space. How's 4 by 12 sound?" Kyu remarked.

"Good enough." Tora said.

* * *

 **-Player Status-**

 **Taeko Kiba Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer/Freelancer Ronin**

 **Age: 20 years**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **Energy: 300/300**

 **Overall Level: Greenhorn**

 **Farming Skill Level: 0**

 **Mining Skill Level: 0**

 **Foraging Skill Level: 2**

 **Fishing Skill Level: 0**

 **Combat Skill Level: 10**

 **Gold: 3000**

 **Total Amount Earned: 0 Gold**

 **Taeko is a former employee of the corrupt Joja Corp. Screwing it over, he got away with it free to chase his dreams and ambitions. An anti-hero and a roughneck, he won't take crap from no-one. Now he's the head farmer of Shadow Farm along with being essentially a ronin. His favorite food is pepperoni pizza. His favorite gifts tend to center around gaming, manga, and combat.**

 **[Taeko's Perks]**

 **The Gamer's Mind - Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of Mind. Immunity to Psychological Mass Effect and Hypnotism.**

 **The Gamer's Body - Grants the user a body to live life like a video game, Immunity to Physical Damage, but not the pain. Sleeping in a bed fully restores HP/Energy, Sleeping in a tent restores HP/Energy by 75% of total amount, and sleeping on an improvised surface (a couch, the ground) restores HP/Energy by 50% of maximum amount.**

 **Made of Iron – You can survive your HP going down to zero, and you only need four hours and ten minutes of sleep to function perfectly. (Downside, you have to bed before 2 A.M. or else you pass out.)**

 **Fighter - All attacks deal 10% more damage. (+15 HP)**

 **Brute - Damage is increased by 15%**

 **[Relationships]**

 **Sandy – 4/10 Hearts – 1000 Friendship Points**

 **Pam – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

* * *

(A/N: Any Stardew Valley player will receive what advantage I just gave Taeko. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was meant to build up some character. I'll be adding my own flair to the characters. As for the "friendship" with Pam, don't think much about it. Taeko still detests Pam, but he needs the benefits.)


	4. Old Connections Within a New Home

**The Maelstrom of Stardew**

 **Year 1 (Spring)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Old Connections with a New Home**

 **Monday, the 1st of Spring, 2017**

 **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification

* * *

The ride was uneventful which was good for Taeko because he already had a headache from Pam. When they arrived, the bus completely broke down right at the bus stop. Of course, the Gamer told him he was not going to get that fixed until a story quest was done. Taeko groaned.

"On the bright side, fat drunk ass no longer has a job." Taeko thought coldly.

He made a mental note to meet the daughter though and maybe help her out. Taeko got his thing and exited the bus to greet Lewis who's happy to see them.

"Damn it, I can't believe she croaked!" Pam said referring to the bus.

"I'm sorry Pam, but the town might not have enough of a budget to fix it. At the moment." Lewis said sadly before turning to Taeko.

"Lewis, it's good to finally meet. I would be here earlier, but traffic." Taeko said. "A couple of drunk drivers on the road."

Pam could feel that was a dig at her as Lewis's brow furrowed.

"Well I'm glad you two are safe. Welcome back to the valley, Taeko. I noticed that you had workers come on ahead to clean up the old place. I'm glad you invested, but next time go see Robin, she could use the business." Lewis remarked.

Taeko had no idea about the workers hired but gave a nod. Then Taeko covertly used **[Observe]**.

 **[Pelican Town Villager - Lewis – Relationship Level: 1/10 – Lewis is the mayor of Pelican Town. Everybody likes the guy, he's been mayor for over 20 years undefeated. Then again, nobody really wants the job. Lewis has a relationship with Marnie kept under wraps for no real reason. He tends to like special cooked dishes, blueberries, and hot peppers.]**

"Next time for sure, Lewis." Taeko said.

Coming up was Robin, the town's local carpenter, and she was glaring daggers at someone who Taeko recognized. She was in a worker's uniform and hat, but Taeko recognized that pink hair of Kyu's.

"Good, you're here. The setup is finally complete, and you'll be able to get into farming right away." Kyu said to Taeko. "Your bill was covered, and so we're done here."

Taeko swiftly used **[Observe]** on Robin.

 **[Pelican Town Villager – Robin – Relationship Level: 0/10 – Robin Grant is the town's carpenter and she practically builds everything in town. She's even good with electronics. Her dream is to pass on her craft of crafting. She is also an avid Minecraft player in her down time. She's a married woman with a son (Sebastian) and daughter (Maru). She loves spaghetti with added goat cheese.]**

"You must be Robin. I apologize for not calling you, but the order was place ahead of time." Taeko said to her.

Robin adjusted her vest and looked over at him.

"It's all right, you're new. The Maelstrom kid…Taeko, was it?" Robin said to him.

Taeko nodded, but Kyu cleared her throat.

"You can introduce yourself, later. I don't have all damn day for you make small talk, Mr. Maelstrom." Kyu snapped.

Of course, Taeko wanted the fairy's help and went with her and Lewis who was following along.

"Bitch!" Robin thought as she left for home.

Taeko, Kyu, and Lewis had walked over to Shadow Farm with Taeko and Lewis carrying Taeko's things. Tora, in a worker's uniform and hat, had come out the farmhouse and took Taeko's things inside.

"Seems the farm is cleared up a bit. The farmhouse is even fixed up a bit. I also see you already got them to form a silo and coop. All you'll need a fence." Lewis remarked.

Steps away from the farmhouse from the distance was a 4x12 patch of dirt cleared for farming. The silo was further down, and the coop was next to the small patch of water near the edge of the fence. The rest of the farmland was still wild with many trees, stumps, grass, and rocks of all sizes.

"However, the place is still a bit wild." Lewis said a bit dismayed.

"We were only paid for fixing the house, getting a silo and coop set up, and setting a patch of land." Tora said coming out of the farmhouse. "The rest is up to you. Good luck, brother."

Tora and Kyu were opting to leave when Kyu remarked she left something for him in the house as a housewarming gift.

"Uh, they were surely strange. Well, why don't you get settled in and introduce yourself ahead town?" Lewis remarked before leaving as well.

A quest pinged up in front of Taeko.

 **[Story Quest: Introductions]**

 **It would be a nice gesture to introduce yourself around town. Some people might be anxious to meet the new farmer.**

 **People Met: 3/28**

 **This quest is mandatory.**

 **Bonus Objective: Do it all in less than 3 days.**

"Of course, it freaking is." Taeko said hitting accept.

Taeko went inside to find everyone unpacked and in place already. The TV wasn't the box Taeko remembered, but a flat screen TV. All his game consoles were already hooked up and ready to play. There was even a couch for him and friend to crash on to play it. There was a table in the middle of the room with two wooden chairs tucked in. The kitchen was filled with new appliances ready for use. The walls were a plain cream finish with the floors a pale gray.

"New wallpaper will be bought ASAP." Taeko thought.

Taeko walked into the bedroom to find a king-sized bed up with its bed against the mall. The fireplace in the right corner and it was clearly off. Taeko found three chests in the room; one between the bed and the fireplace, one in the bottom right hand corner, and one on top of the mats. Taeko found a note from Tora and Kyu explaining that they built the chests for him to store my supplies and excess stuff when needed.

"Convenient. Either way, I should shower, change, and get started questing." Taeko said going for the bathroom.

A swift shower afterward, Taeko went to his bedroom closest. He decided to wear a pair of aqua blue trousers, an unzipped, bright aqua blue jacket with a closed pocket flap on each side, a black tank top underneath, and black hi-top sneakers with grey socks. Taeko learned he could equip hats, two rings, and shoes to add bonuses. With the morning young, Taeko got his new house key, wallet, and Huniebee in his pockets. With his sheathed katana at his left side, he exited his home and looked over the property.

"From cushy business man to farmer. Well at least the Gamer power helps." Taeko said pulling out the Gamer's Guide out his **[Inventory]**. "The guide helps too."

Taeko took to glancing it over.

"Alright. I have seeds, but I should go buy fertilizer. It's a bit costly, but I'll be fine." Taeko said closing the book returning to his **[Inventory].** "Off to Pelican Town."

Taeko dashed off to the bus stop to get to the town and Taeko found the place quaint. His Gamer ability identified the places. Taeko started with Pierre's General Store wanting to support local business. Entering the humble store, he gazed at a teenager at the counter. Her lavender hair was her most striking feature to him. She was about 5'6 with a slightly fit build.

Taeko wordlessly used **[Observe]** on her and Pierre.

 **[Pelican Town Villager – Abigail – Relationship Level: 0/10 – Abigail is the only daughter of the Belmont family. She's into the "alternate lifestyle" being a complete perky goth. She's all about the supernatural. She loves pumpkins and amethysts. Apparently, her teeth are strong enough to eat them. (She is one of the six eligible bachelorettes.)]**

Taeko was screaming within his head for joy.

 **[Pelican Town Villager – Pierre – Relationship Level: 0/10 – Pierre is the patriarch of the Belmont family. The Belmont family is historically known as a family of vampire slayers using the legendary Vampire Killer whip. He's a freak for Fried Calamari and fish-related foods. It's rumored he's thinks Abigail isn't his biological child.]**

Taeko calmed down and strode up to the counter. Pierre adjusted his glasses.

"You must be the Maelstrom boy….I mean man. You've grown up to look a lot like your grandfather." Pierre said. "You might remember me, but I'm Pierre. Pierre Belmont. And this is my daughter, A-"

Abigail rushed up to Taeko.

"Abigail Belmont." She said taking his hand. "Nice to meet you. You got such wild green hair. Dyed?"

"No, it's natural. My mother has green hair." Taeko said sheepishly. "Yours?"

"I wish. Mine's chestnut brown." Abigail mused.

Then she noticed his sword as his waist.

"Wait, you're a swordsman?" Abigail asked. "A real one?"

"Legit. I've been training in martial arts and swordplay from young. My grandad was a fighter, and so was my dad. This katana is my own, and I call it... Eclipse." Taeko said confidently.

A text box flashed up in Taeko.

 **[You've impressed Abigail with your sword, you've gained a friendship heart with her.]**

"That's a rather strange name for a sword." Abigail said raising her eyebrow.

"I took the swordsman's oath at a lunar eclipse." Taeko explained.

"I see. You look so much like Zoro, it's uncanny. Shift the eye color a bit and it's perfect." Abigail remarked.

"An okatu? Guess it won't be lonesome here?" Taeko said.

"I'd say I'm one, but my taste is rather obscure." Abigail claimed.

"Please. I'm picky about my anime and manga. FLCL on my favorites list and everyone I mention it to usually have never heard of it." Taeko said.

Abigail's eyes widened.

"You're a fan of FLCL! I love that anime, its complete insanity hides such a simplistic story." Abigail said.

"I concur." Taeko said simply.

"It's kind of a shame, though. I always enjoyed exploring those overgrown fields by myself." Abigail said referring to the farm.

"Well you're always welcome to do so. It'll be a while until I could even fully clear it." Taeko said warmly. "Besides it'd be nice to have company being new in town."

Pierre cleared his throat, but the door to leading to the apartment behind the store came open revealed a grass green haired woman who looked close to Abigail. This was Abigail's mother, Caroline. Instinctively, he triggered **[Observe]**.

 **[Pelican Town Villager – Caroline – Relationship Level: 0/10 – Caroline Belnades-Belmont is the wife of Pierre and helps to run the store by adding to the stock with gardening. A rather traditional mother, this puts her at odds with her daughter. She likes fish tacos, daffodils, and summer spangles.]**

"You must be the Maelstrom child. I'm Caroline. I see you've met my husband and daughter." Caroline said to him.

"Uh yeah. Taeko's the name. I came up because I needed to find a place to be my area for supplies. Anywhere from that bile called Joja…" Taeko said a bit bitter.

"Well then, you've come to the right place." Pierre said beaming.

A text box came up showing Taeko the stock of what's available and the prices. Taeko sighed for he knew he had to spend to make cash. He selected to buy five **Basic Fertilizer** and five **Speed-Gro** after he read their abilities and add-ons. The items were in his inventory and 1000 gold suddenly in Pierre's hands.

"Thanks for your patronage." Pierre said warmly.

"Well I'll need all the boosters I can get." Taeko said.

"You didn't buy anything to cook with." Abigail pointed out.

"I only have about 2000 gold. Food's going to have either what I find out in the woods or elsewhere." Taeko said.

Taeko was about to leave when Abigail suggested he visited Gus for a good meal at a decent price. Taeko nodded and left. Stepping out, another text box came up.

 **[Foraging]**

 **Foraging is the skill associated with gathering wild resources found on the ground throughout Stardew Valley, and with chopping down Trees. Foraging skill also increases by harvesting crops grown from Wild Seeds. You can also search garbage cans. When you perform certain tasks, you'll even find rarer items in the trash. If you interact with a garbage can near any villager other than Linus (and Sam depending on your luck), you will repulse the villager and lose 25 friendship points with him/her. The villager must be in a 15x15 square centered at your character to be offended.**

Unlike most, Taeko was okay with going through trash cans. Playing RPGs in his down time made Taeko sharp enough to know you can found rare stuff in the most unlikely of places. Sneaking to the one next to the Stardrop Saloon, he "foraged". A **Bread** was added to his inventory and Taeko found it was fresh.

"Cool, and it even has healing properties." Taeko said with a smirk.

Seeing a fence with a doghouse within, Taeko walked up to 1 River Road. Taeko found it strange that for a small town that there were roads. Taeko found another trashcan near the house on 1 River Road.

"Might as well, go through the trash here since no one is looking." Taeko said going over to it.

He got….a 6 **Cookies**.

"Fresh too. If it's the Gamer effect putting these things in them, I can understand. But if these guys are just throwing out food like this…. it'd be a homeless man's paradise." Taeko said as the new item went into his inventory.

A text box pinged up for Taeko.

 **[Your line of thinking is a lot like a certain outcast in town. +50 points with ? ! Heart event with ? unlocked, head to town anytime between 8pm-12am.]**

"The hell's a heart event?" Taeko asked himself only to get another text box.

 **[Heart Events]**

 **[Heart Events are cutscenes or triggers that come as rewards for developing higher levels of friendship with a villager. For example, the friendship bond with Sandy got the heart event of her mailing you once in a while. Some will aid in developing deeper relationships with the villagers, getting you benefits, and/or learning more about the villager's backstories. Remember, your choices done during these (if they are cut scenes) heavily determine whether you make or break your bonds. Be careful in your choices. There is also the "custom choice", where you can speak for yourself, but that is rather risky.]**

Taeko said and walked on ahead. The house was a pale blue one story with an added basement. There was a hanging potted plant near the door. Taeko was about to knock when he stopped himself.

"Wait. I'm living in the RPG, since when does anyone ever knock." Taeko said to himself before entering.

He noticed there were two elderly people here, a couple. Taeko promptly used observe on the both of them.

 **[Pelican Town Villager – George – Relationship Level: 0/10 – George Mulller is one of the oldest residents living in this town. Having a rooted sense of justice is what attracted his wife, Evelyn. The combination of why he's in the wheelchair is a tragedy and his daughter, Clara, dying of heart disease has made him very bitter. He loves fried mushroom and/or leeks.]**

 **[Pelican Town Villager – Evelyn – Relationship Level: 0/10 – Evelyn Smite-Mulller is one of the oldest residents living in this town, being essentially the town's grandmother. The complete opposite to her cranky husband, she thrives on gardening and baking. She's a bit worried about Alex and misses her daughter, Clara. She loves chocolates, fairy roses, tulips, and diamonds.]**

Taeko cleared his throat getting the two's attention.

"Oh my, it's the Maelstrom child. George, can you tear yourself away from the TV for a moment to say hello?" Evelyn said putting the cookies in the oven.

George turned his wheelchair around away from the TV which was playing a game show, "Can You Endure It?"

"Humph, you look just like your grandad…a roughneck. You're taking over the farm, aren't you?" George said to him.

"Yes, I'll be taking it over and running the place. It's a better job than my old line of work." Taeko remarked a bit downcast. "Only wish my grandparents were still around."

"Oh right, he passed away. But I didn't know that Kimiko passed away." Evelyn said saddened. "Poor dear must have died of a broken heart. Well, just you can call me Granny like everyone does in town."

Taeko nodded.

"If I wasn't so damned old, I'd show you a thing or two on that farm." George said. "But you should introduce yourself to our grandson, Alex. He's outside playing with his balls."

It took all of Taeko's willpower to not snigger like an idiot, but it seemed Evelyn was corpsing. George realized what he just said and facepalmed.

 **[Not laughing like an idiot got you some respect out of both George and Evelyn. +250 Friendship Points!]**

Taeko said his goodbyes and left outside to find Alex outside fiddling with a football. Observe was used rather quickly.

 **[** **Pelican Town Villager – Alex – Relationship Level: 0/10 – Alex Mulller is a guy fresh out of high school with aspirations of being a professional athlete. Alex loves sports and hanging out at the beach. He's arrogant and brags to everyone that he is going to be a professional athlete, particularly girdball. His cockiness covers his facade to mask his crushing self-doubt. With no parents in his life, he's a Woobie of all his own. (He is one of the six eligible bachelors.)]**

"Oh great. One of the guys available has daddy and mommy issues. I pity the females in my place interested in him." Taeko thought before greeting him.

"Yo, you must be Alex." Taeko said calmly.

"What's up bruh? Name's Alex, the future sports star of Stardew Valley." Alex said cocky.

Already, Taeko wanted to punch this guy.

"So you say." Taeko said blankly.

"Trust me, I can beat anymore here in a sport. You couldn't match up to me." Alex said to me.

"How about kendo?" Taeko said darkly showing a glint of Eclipse. "Or boxing, martials arts, or maybe judo?"

Alex gulped.

"Well…." Alex said nervously.

"Thought so. Later, "bruh"." Taeko said walking away.

Taeko decided to circle back to Clinic next to the General Store wanting to get acquainted with the town doctor. Entering, he found the doctor at the counter reading a novel. Looking over the doctor, Taeko couldn't help but dig his style. **[Observe]** came up automatically at this point.

 **[** **Pelican Town Villager – Harvey – Relationship Level: 0/10 – Harvey Ovid is the town doctor. He's a little old for a bachelor, but he has a kind heart and a respected position in the community. He lives in a small apartment above the medical clinic but spends most of his time working. You can sense a sadness about him, as if there's something he's not telling you. He comes from a family of pilots, interestingly enough. He loves coffee, picked veggies, and wine. (He is one of the six eligible bachelors.)]**

"You must be Dr. Ovid." Taeko said getting his attention.

The novel was put away as Harvey adjusted himself.

"Mr. Maelstrom." Harvey said offering her hand.

Taeko gave the handshake.

"Considering the sword on the side, you'll be here soon enough." Harvey said.

Taeko chuckled.

"I wouldn't bet on too often." Taeko said.

"Either way, you should meet my assistant and nurse, Miss Maru Grant. Should be coming out of the restroom any minute." Harvey said.

A text box came up with Maru's profile.

 **[Pelican Town Villager – Maru – Relationship Level: 0/10 – Maru Grant is essentially the town nerd having a passion creating gadgetry. Friendly and ambitious, she aims to create new technology to aid mankind for the better. She has a strained relationship with her half-brother wishing he'd open up. She'll go crazy for battery packs, diamonds, gold bars, and strawberries among other things. (She is one of the six eligible bachelorettes.)]**

And then she came out and Taeko was pleased. Dark skin, reddish hair, and purple eyes that pierce. The nurse uniform was doing her favors and the glasses were the cherry on the cake. Taeko introduced himself.

"It's funny. We have already meet." Maru said to him.

Taeko was about to ask when the world went gray and the Game had triggered a flashback. Taeko noticed it was playing out like a cutscene.

- **[Flashback: 2014]** -

 _It was the STEAM fair at Nationals, all the territories and States gathered at New York City. Many projects were lined up for the chance to win best project._

((A/N: Ok, I know that Stardew Valley's world exists in a place called the Ferngull Republic. So, I decided to make it a U.S. territory in this canon. It makes sense in context. In this fic, it has a similar backstory to the US Virgin Islands. Bought by the US a long time ago to save their butts, they ignored it for a bit, and it became an agricultural tourist trap since the last '70s.))

 _A 17-year-old, Kiba, was next to his project. This was his last shot and last year in school before graduating. He had done well in his local high school and Island Wide STEAM fairs being reigning champs. This was Taeko before getting work at Joja Corporate, instead he was a manager at the St. Thomas branch._

((A/N: To explain this, he didn't grow up in Stardew Valley and technically neither than Leah. Both were raised within the US Virgin Islands specifically, Saint Thomas.))

 _Kiba was next to his partner, Leah Gardenia. Essentially his best friend. Their project was one they did before. It was themed around video games. Ironically, the project was centered on the programming code of an RPG. Leah had provided the art, and Kiba did most of the coding. He had provided some of his own art too. Kiba was on the phone chatting with a long-distance friend._

 _"Sebastian, you, all right? You seemed more depressed than usual." Kiba asked._

 _Kiba and Sebastian weren't close, but they were players of the same MMORPG, FinalFall: Worlds Beyond. They came across each other in the game and became a part of a team. Kiba was the leader, Naruto von Maelstrom, and Sebastian was first mate, as Zero Zeta._

 _"It's my family again. I feel so shut out… That assclown of a stepdad didn't even put money for me to go with my half-sister down to the STEAM nationals. I wanted to go, but all he cares about is her and Mom lets him get away with it." Sebastian remarked._

 _"Damn….remind me never to bitch of my parents to you." Kiba remarked. "Jeez Shadows, you got it rough. But know you have us all. We're your friends and fellow players stick together."_

 _Then they announced they were announcing final results._

 _"Gotta go, they are announcing results." Kiba said hanging up._

 _The head judge came up to the podium._

 _"Students, I must stay we have a hard time choosing a winner. So much so, in the first time in about 5 years since we have a dead tie for first place. And those winners are Kiba Maelstrom of Saint Thomas' Charlotte Amalie High School and Maru Grant of Ferngull Republic's Stardew High School. Please come up and accept your reward."_

 _Maru, who was 14, had done an extensive project on robotics to increase physical strength to aid with lifting. Kiba personally was a bit smug at the fact he got the popular vote._

 _"Congrats on winning. I've tested your build, and I must say it's quite fun." Maru said shaking his hand._

 _"Thanks. Your work ain't too shabby neither." Kiba remarked._

 _Afterwards, they were all at a dinner party. Kiba was seating with his parents and Leah next to Maru and her parents._

Taeko remembered this and sneered at it. He'll never forget those words.

 _Maru's father was gushing over Maru's win._

 _"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. Still, I don't see how some pointless game that probably didn't take much effort managed to tie with your robotics." Maru's father said._

 _CLINK! Kiba's fork hit his plate. Everything went quiet as the people looked on with shock. Kiba and Leah had spent years on their project. It was the project in the background and considering their busy schedules and Kiba's job, it was a miracle it was even done before Senior Year. Leah was quiet yet she clearly looked hurt. Leah stood up and left trying her hardest to hide her tears. What pissed off Kiba further was the fact that Maru's father didn't realize why she bolted. Kiba wanted to say something and give him the prick a tongue lashing, but Maru being uncomfortable with her father's praise made me relent. Instead, he relented._

 _"Mom, Dad, I'm going back to the hotel after Leah. Save me some desert." Kiba said walking away fuming._

 _"I will make that asshole pay for making Leah cry!" Kiba thought coldly._

And Taeko still aimed to do so. The flashback seemed to end, but it showed him another scene. One he hadn't seen before.

 **-[2015]-**

 _The scene was someone's bedroom with a dark-haired teenager on the computer in his room. He was programming a set of codes for his business. This teenager was a whiz at computer and was making money._

Taeko saw a familiar ass come into the bedroom.

 _Maru's father arrived into the room._

 _"Sebastian, dinner's ready." Maru's father said._

 _"So, you acknowledge me at last?" Sebastian said coldly._

Taeko realized something. Maru was Sebastian's half-sister and Maru's father was the bastard stepdad. But why show him this? Then he looked at the date on Sebastian and gasped. That was the day that FinalFall had closed its servers. He had lost contact with Sebastian.

"Shit. No wonder he's depressed. I got to fix Maru and Sebastian's relationship." Taeko said.

A text floated up offering the warrior a quest.

 **[Optional Quest]**

 **Mending Bridges**

 **You are the only one who help fix the relationship between Maru and Sebastian. The way to do so will not be easy, and choice you make are going to become difficult. ? has made their relationship fractured rather badly.**

 **Quest Objectives:**

\- **Get your friendship level with Maru up to 8 hearts.**

\- **Get your friendship level with Sebastian up to 4 hearts.**

\- **Find a way to get the two together to talk it out.**

 **Quest Requirements:**

\- **The third objective cannot be done until the first two are done.**

 **Quest Completion Reward:**

\- **1,000,000 Gold**

\- **Maru and Sebastian will be indebted to you.**

\- **Robin will respect you.**

 **Quest Failure:**

\- **It's best not known the consequences.**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

\- **Ensure ? is clueless to your plan.**

\- **Ruin Maru's relationship with her father.**

\- **Don't fix the relationship with Sebastian and ?**

 **Bonus Objectives Reward:**

\- **5 Ancient Seeds**

\- **500,000 Gold**

\- **10 Diamonds**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/N**

Taeko drooled at the rewards. This quest would take some time, but Taeko was staying for the long-term either way. He accepted the quest, and the world returned to normal.

"Oh I remember now. You tied with me in the 2014 STEAM fair…." Taeko said coolly. "Guess we'll be neighbors now. I've been still working on my old project. Improving it in my spare time, you can come over and test it whenever I'm not busy."

Maru perked at this. A text box pinged up.

 **[Your bond over geeky tech forms a faint bond! +250 friendship points with Maru. Getting friendly with Maru got you friendly with the good doctor. +250 friendship points with Harvey.]**

"It's good to see you two getting along." Harvey remarked.

"Well, I should get going." Taeko said. "Nice seeing you Maru."

Taeko about to leave when Harvey called for him tossing two bottles which Taeko caught turning around.

"Something to help you out. First one's free." Harvey said cheerfully.

"Yeah, thanks." Taeko remarked leaving.

Outside, Taeko immediately used **[Observe]** on them.

 **[Item – Energy Tonic – It's a mixture made by the good doctor himself, it restores a lot of energy. It's basically the Senzu Bean of your world. +500 Energy/+225 Health (Can be sold for 500 Gold)]**

 **[Item – Muscle Remedy – It's a mixture made by the good doctor himself, it's more focused on reliving Exhaustion for when you exhaust all your energy. Won't heal you much though. +50 Energy/+22 Health (Can be sold for 500 Gold)]**

Taeko called up for the time to find it's already 10 am, and figured he'd get a move on.

* * *

 **[STATS]**

 **Taeko Kiba Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer/Freelancer Ronin**

 **Age: 20 years**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **Energy: 300/300**

 **Overall Level: Greenhorn**

 **Farming Skill Level: 0**

 **Mining Skill Level: 0**

 **Foraging Skill Level: 2**

 **Fishing Skill Level: 0**

 **Combat Skill Level: 10**

 **Gold: 2000**

 **Total Amount Earned: 0 Gold**

 **Taeko is a former employee of the corrupt Joja Corp.. Screwing it over, he got away with it free to chase his dreams and ambitions. An anti-hero and a roughneck, he won't take crap from no-one. Now he's the head farmer of Shadow Farm along with being essentially a ronin. His favorite food is pepperoni pizza. His favorite gifts tend to center around gaming, manga, and combat.**

 **[Taeko's Perks]**

 **The Gamer's Mind - Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of Mind. Immunity to Psychological Mass Effect and Hypnotism.**

 **The Gamer's Body - Grants the user a body to live life like a video game, Immunity to Physical Damage, but not the pain. Sleeping in a bed fully restores HP/Energy, Sleeping in a tent restores HP/Energy by 75% of total amount, and sleeping on an improvised surface (a couch, the ground) restores HP/Energy by 50% of maximum amount.**

 **Made of Iron – You can survive your HP going down to zero, and you only need four hours and ten minutes of sleep to function perfectly. (Downside, you have to bed before 2 A.M. or else you pass out.)**

 **Fighter - All attacks deal 10% more damage. (+15 HP)**

 **Brute - Damage is increased by 15%**

 **[Relationships]**

 **Sandy – 4/10 Hearts – 1000 Friendship Points**

 **Pam – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Lewis – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Pierre – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Robin – 0/10 Hearts – 0 Friendship Points**

 **Abigail - 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Caroline – 0/10 Hearts - 0 Friendship Points**

 **George - 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Evelyn - 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Alex – 0/10 Hearts - 0 Friendship Points**

 **Harvey - 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Maru - 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **? - .5/10 Hearts – 125 Friendship Points**

 **[SAVE GAME]**

 **….**

 **[GAME SAVED]**

 **(A/N: Yeah, not every chapter is going to be one day. That's too much. Either way, I'm pleased with this chapter. Why? Deep story, that's way. I realized the golden opportunity I had with the game's limited backstory on the Ferngill Republic. I even got to show you how Taeko was in his past, how "Kiba" was different back then. He wasn't an ass to everyone until that day. The connection was Sebastian was actually a last-minute thought I had. Either way 2 of the main girls Taeko will focus on had meet him or all that's left is Penny. Stay tuned.)**

 **(A/N: Fun fact: Demetrius is the catalyst for more than you think. I don't want to say how, as they will be revealed later on. You'll just have to WMG them all!)**


	5. Exploring Old and New Bonds

**The Maelstrom of Stardew**

 **Year 1 (Spring)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Exploring New and Old Bonds**

 **Monday, the 1st of Spring, 2017**

 **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification

* * *

 **[LOAD GAME]**

 **…**

 **[GAME LOADED. WELCOME BACK!]**

Taeko was out of the doctor's office wondering what next. He noticed the Stardrop Saloon and figured to try there. He entered the saloon and got a real pleasant feel from the place. It even had a jukebox, arcade machines, a vending machine, and a pool table. He noticed the barman on the counter cleaning a glass to which Taeko used **[Observe]**.

 **[Pelican Town Villager – Gus – Relationship Level: 0/10 – Gustave Curry is essentially the town's best chef coming from a long line of chefs. Big fun and friendly, befriending him is very easy to do. He had a goal in expanding the place, but Joja's put a monkey wrench to that. He's married to Cosette. He loves diamonds, escargot, fish tacos, and oranges.]**

Taeko noticed Cosette was cooking as well. She had long light brown hair tied in a braid, light brown eyes and freckles on her face. She wears a dark red bordeaux chef's uniform top and a white knee-length skirt. Taeko found that using **[Observe]** on her merely told him of her personality, but her friendship was according to Gus. Essentially, befriend Gus and you befriend Cosette.

"Good morning." Taeko greeted kindly.

Gus and Cosette looked up to see Taeko.

"Ah, the Maelstrom man. You look a lot like your old man. I was only a young whelp when I met him years ago." Gus remarked. "I'm Gustave Curry, and this lovely angel is my wife Cosette Spice-Curry."

"Taeko." Taeko said curtly. "I already like this place. It has such a rustic feel. Reminds me of a hole-in-the-wall I used to go to when I used to work in the city. Even has arcade machines, I freaking miss those."

"Well, I'm a big arcade guy myself." Gus remarked.

Aside from the Jumino Kart and Journey of the Prairie King machines, there were arcade machines for Street Fighter 2: Ultimate Edition, Pac-Man 256, TMNT Turtles in Time, and The Simpson Arcade Game. Taeko was salivating and he hadn't even seen the food.

"Thank you, grandpa!" Taeko said in joy. "If I knew this place was so cool, I'd quit Joja years ago."

"Used to work for Joja?" Cosette remarked. "Funny, I used to work for them too, right here in this town actually. Were you a cashier?"

"Nah. I was a part of corporate." Taeko remarked. "I was a part of that big scandal they had."

"The one about exposing Joja secrets?" Cosette said in shock.

"The very one." Taeko remarked. "I was able to flip off Joja before walking away."

"And I thought what I did was bold. I used to work the counter at this JojaMart. Morris was always putting me down and ruining my self-esteem. Unlike you Taeko, I don't have connections to anyone in town. I was new here. I met Gus and he became a dear friend to me. Soon enough, I got sick of Morris. Before I quit from JojaMart, I took a bottle of wine, drank half of it, and smashed it right on his head before I quit. It's the reason Morris's JojaMart doesn't sell liquor." Cosette said sweetly. "I also asked Gus to marry me that same day."

Taeko was impressed. She had an iron will that Taeko respected.

 **[Cosette and you have mutual respect for each other! +500 Friendship with Gus (and Cosette)!]**

"So Taeko, you cook?" Gus asked.

"Not really. I'm ashamed to say I'm a shitty cook. I never really cooked because at my old job, I never had the time. Most I ever made was a fried egg." Taeko said sheepishly. "I was usually eating out."

Cosette pulled her husband to talk before Cosette gave Taeko a scroll.

"Here. It's a recipe. My husband sells them on top of selling food here. I want you to this one on the house, it's for pancakes." Cosette remarked.

Taeko accepted thanking her. Taeko remarked he'd come back for lunch and went on his way. As he left the building, he opened the scroll. It broke out into a blue light before it absorbed into his body.

 **[You now know how to make "Pancakes"!]**

"Next time, a friggin' warning!" Taeko yelled rubbing his head.

Another text came up.

 **[Food and You, and Recipes Too]**

 **[Food (or drink) in this game would not only full you, but supply buffs as well (at least certain ones will). You can learn to cook different food by either watching TV (the Queen of Sauce), getting recipes from your friends, or buying recipes at the Stardrop Saloon. You can also give food (or drink) as a gift to your villagers, if you didn't realize that yet.]**

"Well, that's cool, I guess. But now I need syrup for those cakes." Taeko mused to himself.

As Taeko walked down the street, he noticed a familiar person sitting on one of the benches. His dark hair curved to one side and black hoodie were a giveaway.

"Sebastian?" Taeko said.

Sebastian closed his 3DS and turned to the face Taeko.

"Do I know you?" Sebastian asked.

"You should. **By the winds of this planet, Gaia, we fight to defend it. No matter the cost, no matter the risk. We fight to end to prevent the Final Solution and...** " Taeko said before a stunned Sebastian finishes Taeko's sentence, " **restore the peace in this world. For battle and for glory, this is Final Fall!** "

Sebastian was floored.

"von Maelstrom?" Sebastian remarked.

"Good, we finally meet in person, Zeta." Taeko remarked.

 **[Sebastian recognizes you from the days of FinalFall battling! +500 Friendship added from past bond!]**

"Wait, you're the new guy they said that was moving here. How crazy." Sebastian remarked. "At least, it's nice to an old gaming buddy here."

"Same here. I'll be taking command of the farm. Don't worry, I brought most of my game consoles with me." Taeko remarked getting a laugh out of Sebastian. "So, what have you been up to?"

"I'm a computer programmer and I work from home. It's my own little business. And you?" Sebastian asked.

"I used to suck Joja. I was a part of corporate until I betrayed them and exposed their secrets." Taeko said coolly.

"No way! That was you! Damn, that's impressive." Sebastian remarked. "I should introduce you to Sam and Abigail. How about you come to the Saloon tonight? We'll have a little hanging out. It's not Friday, but I'll make an exception."

"Freakin' A. I'm game. I'll see you later." Taeko said going on his way.

The text box for Sebastian's profile came up.

 **[Pelican Town Villager – Sebastian – Relationship Level: 2/10 – Sebastian Shadows in the town's emo. a rebellious loner who lives in his parents' basement. He is Maru's older half-brother and feels like his sister gets all the attention and adoration, while he is left to rot in the dark. He tends to get deeply absorbed in computer games, comic books, and sci-fi novels, and will sometimes spend great lengths of time pursuing these hobbies alone in his room. He loves frozen tear, obsidian, pumpkin soup, sashimi, and the only person to like void eggs. (He is one of the six eligible bachelors.)]**

Taeko decided to promptly ignore that last part of his profile. Going down to 2 Willow Lane, Taeko decided to try the house there. It was a little sun above the door and cactus in the little flowerbeds. Taeko knocked on the door before entering. The house had clear evidence that whoever lived here had that Monopoly money. Two young women sat at the kitchen table. The older one, about twenty-one, was about 5'8'' with blue hair done short, pale skin, and red lipstick. She wore a stylish red sundress with a star design on the ends of it with a sash around her waist and red flats. This was Emily Umbra. The younger one, about eighteen, was about 5'6'' with long blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, and no lipstick. She wore an ocean blue dress ensemble with a pink skirt and blue heels. She also wore rather expensive jewelry basically saying she had money to burn. This is Haley Umbra.

Taeko immediately used **[Observe].**

 **[Pelican Town Villager – Emily – Relationship Level: 0/10 – Emily Umbra is the older fashion heiress to the Umbra Clothing Corporation. Her personality doesn't reflect this as she is essentially a new age hippie. She likes getting in touch with nature, dancing, and making her own clothes. Despite being wealthy enough to own this town, she works for Gus as a barmaid. While she thinks her parents think little of her, they actually think highly of her. She loves certain gems, cloth, survival burgers, and wool. (She is one of the six eligible bachelorettes.)]**

 **[Pelican Town Villager – Haley – Relationship Level: 0/10 – Emily Umbra is the younger fashion heiress to the Umbra Clothing Corporation. Her personality sadly reflects this as she is a spoiled and superficial. Conceited and a bit self-centered, she's a total daddy's girl. She prefers shopping to making clothes. She's not very bright, and her parents pray nothing happens to Emily, so they have to give Haley the fortune. She loves coconuts, fruit salad, pink cake, and sunflowers. (She is one of the six eligible bachelorettes.)]**

Haley sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose.

"What smells like grass and sword polish?" Haley said putting down her coffee before turning to see Taeko. "What's with him? He looks like he walked out of those dorky comic-cons."

Taeko was ten seconds away from smacking the crap out of her. Taeko lived in Souamil where if someone insulted her, you retort in gusto. However, Taeko released his grip on his sword much to Emily's relief.

"I'm standing right here, **dadakko**." Taeko remarked coldly.

Unlike Haley, Emily read enough Japanese literature to understand and snickered.

"Haley, be nice. He's the new guy that's taking over the old farm." Emily said pouring a cup of coffee for Taeko. "I'm Emily Umbra and that **dadakko** is my younger sister, Haley."

"Maelstrom Taeko." Taeko said respectfully.

"Ugh, this is the new guy the Mayor droning about. He speaks and looks like a total weeb especially with lame sword of his." Haley remarked about to drink her cup of coffee.

If she only knew. Before anyone could even, Taeko unsheathed Eclipse and slashed Haley's coffee mug causing it to split in half sending the coffee to the floor. Then, he calmly raised up to Haley's eye level.

"I'm only going to say this one you spoiled beach blond valley girl stereotype, I am not a weeb. I am part Japanese, you ignoramus. Secondly, you've got no right to dig on how I dress considering fashion is subjective meaning your opinion means nothing. Thirdly, this katana is made of the hardest metals and I know how to use it. I will not use on her, but I'll be damned if I take shit from you!" Taeko ranted before sheathing his sword.

Haley was, of course, terrified. Emily laughed it off.

"Haley, you should be lucky he didn't take your head. His aura shows he's witnessed some rough stuff. Plus, if the sword was fake, he wouldn't be using sword polish." Emily said before giving Taeko the coffee.

Taeko used **[Observe]** on it right away.

 **[Drink – Coffee – The sweet nectar of the coffee beans. Basically, it's a safe bet in keeping you alive and active. Just don't get an addiction. _It smells delicious. This is sure to give you a boost._ +3 Energy/+1 Health (Can be sold for 150 Gold) Buff: +1 Speed Stat for 1h 23m 00s]**

Taeko downed it in one drop and his eyes bolted open. He had never drunk coffee all through his past in Joja preferring juices and sodas. Now he understands why many downed coffees. The speed boost was a nice gain. Haley was still stunned stupid.

"So, I notice that wicked design on your clothes. You make them?" Taeko asked.

"Sure do. I do like making my own clothes, but fabric is hard to come by here." Emily remarked. "That jacket of yours is clearly a custom job. You tailor?"

"A tad. I have to learn due to rather traumatic circumstances." Taeko remarked.

Taeko had to once use a sewing needle and material to sew someone's wound shut. Taeko had blood on his hands and arms. While traumatizing, he had to later sew a mob boss's plum wine suit while with arms still covered in blood. Taeko flinched before snapping out of his recollection of it.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Sorry about that mug." Taeko said putting the mug Emily gave him on the table.

"It's no problem." Emily said. "Haley really needs to realize the world don't revolve around her."

Taeko had bid goodbye and left. Back outside, he foraged in their trashcan to find…an **Amethyst**. Taeko was just wondering why anyone would toss an amethyst in the trash. Shrugging, he foraged through the one next door on 1 Willow Lane. He got…another **Amethyst.** Another text box came up with an important message.

 **[Mining and Gems]**

 **[Congratulations! You've obtained your first gem. When you obtain a gem for the first time, it's recommend you bring it to the local museum for the "Gem Collection" sidequest. After doing so, you'll be lucky get a better chance of finding more of them. Certain gems can be used on the forge as crafting material. Gems can be given as gifts or sold.]**

Taeko bolted for the museum with the coffee enhancing his speed. It only 11 in the morning now and Taeko managed to rocket from one side to the other five minutes flat. Another text box came up.

 **[Lost Books]**

 **[This sidequest is mandatory for later main story quests. This library here at the Stardew Museum had lost several books. You can find it by using the Hoe on special spots around the Valley. Any book you find will be automatically beamed to the library.]**

Taeko shook his head, dismissed the text box, and entered. There he met Gunther and Taeko was relieved he had max friendship with Gunter already. He made the handoff to Gunter to which the curator explained his old assistant and ex-wife stole the original collection. Taeko turned over to see Penny teaching two young six-year-old children. Penny would be what many called lithe at nineteen. She was about 5'5" being the shortest of the bachelorettes. Despite the shortness, she had the best of Pam's features to the point where Taeko mused that Pam could have still looked like this if she wasn't drinking. She wore a plain yellow blouse, orange skirt, and matching flats. **[Observe]** kicked in automatically. Unlike the others, this gave more information.

 **[Pelican Town Villager – Penny – Relationship Level: 0/10 – Penny Leanna is essentially your town woobie being the daughter of a drunk. While Pam is out carousing at the saloon, Penny quietly tends to her chores in the dim, stuffy room she is forced to call home. Painfully shy and modest, without any grand ambitions for life other than settling in and starting a family. Sad, considering she's a genius who's surpass Maru if she studied hard enough. She can't even gain nerve to stand up to her mother. She loves diamonds, emeralds, poppies, poppy seed muffins, red plate, roots platter, sandfish, and Tom Kha Soup. She detests holly, grapes, hops, and anything related to liquor.]**

"Wow, this gamer profile is roasting her. But I do want to aid her in growing a spine." Taeko said before looking over at the profiles for the children.

 **[Pelican Town Villager – Jas – Relationship Level: 0/10 – Jasmine Sanford is a part the third generation of Stardew Valley alongside her best friend, Vincent Knight. She's a rather quiet girl with her nose in a book or playing with her dolls. Her parents died tragically due to a drunk driver running them off the road thus to why she's with her Aunt Marine. She's a bit creepy having a rather morbid sense of humor. She likes fairy rose, pink cake, and plum pudding.]**

 **[Pelican Town Villager – Vincent – Relationship Level: 0/10 – Vincent Knight is a part of third generation of Stardew Valley alongside his best friend, Jasmine Sanford. He's your typical little kid, loving sweet things and exploring the valley. He dreams of being like his brother who he idolizes. He tends to be Jas's confidant prove he does have a mature side when ready. He loves cranberry candy, pink cake, and grapes.]**

Taeko was intrigued by the profiles. The three were in a study session, with Penny teaching them about the muscles in the body. Vincent took note of Taeko immediately.

"Whoa, is that a real sword?" Vincent said pointing to Eclipse.

Penny and Jas turned to see Taeko standing here.

"Yo. And yes, it's real and I can use it." Taeko said striding in.

Penny was caught off-guard by the new guy and a brief blush caught her face. He had obviously seen combat and the way he had sword was position for him to sheath it in and out with ease.

"You must be the new guy that Mayor Lewis was talking about." Penny remarked. "I'm Penny and these are my charges Vincent and Jas."

"Hello." Both of kids said respectfully.

"Taeko Maelstrom. It's nice to meet all of you, especially you Penny." Taeko remarked.

The blush on Penny's face came back full force.

"Jas, Vince, I think to speak to Penny for a bit. Why don't you two take a breather?" Taeko said.

The two rocketed out of their chairs and out the door like they had a cup of coffee. There was even a trail of smoke.

"Are the people of this town superhuman?! Actually, that would explain so much." Taeko thought before turning to Penny.

"I want to talk because it's about your mom." Taeko said taking a seat.

Taeko explained what happened on the crap ride with her omitting certain details.

"Oh, I'm so sorry you had to endure that." Penny said having sympathy.

"Don't be. If anything, it's you I should be sympathetic to. If you need anything, just ask." Taeko said kindly.

"Th….Thank you, Taeko. That means a lot… It's really bold of you." Penny remarked.

Penny was wishing she could be bold as well.

 **[Penny respects your boldness and appreciates your concern! +250 Friendship points with Penny!]**

Taeko got up to leave bidding Penny goodbye before going. He returned to the farmhouse to put the Amethyst in storage. He had gotten a calendar in the house and the gamer power marked birthdays for all the villagers. Since Abigail's was 12 days away, he'd save this for her.

"So far, 16 down, more to go…" Taeko said to himself as he crashed on the couch.

* * *

 **[STATS]**

 **Taeko Kiba Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer/Freelancer Ronin**

 **Age: 20 years**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **Energy: 300/300**

 **Overall Level: Greenhorn**

 **Farming Skill Level: 0**

 **Mining Skill Level: 0**

 **Foraging Skill Level: 2**

 **Fishing Skill Level: 0**

 **Combat Skill Level: 10**

 **Gold: 2000**

 **Total Amount Earned: 0 Gold**

 **Taeko is a former employee of the corrupt Joja Corp.. Screwing it over, he got away with it free to chase his dreams and ambitions. An anti-hero and a roughneck, he won't take crap from no-one. Now he's the head farmer of Shadow Farm along with being essentially a ronin. His favorite food is pepperoni pizza. His favorite gifts tend to center around gaming, manga, and combat.**

 **[Taeko's Perks]**

 **The Gamer's Mind - Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of Mind. Immunity to Psychological Mass Effect and Hypnotism.**

 **The Gamer's Body - Grants the user a body to live life like a video game, Immunity to Physical Damage, but not the pain. Sleeping in a bed fully restores HP/Energy, Sleeping in a tent restores HP/Energy by 75% of total amount, and sleeping on an improvised surface (a couch, the ground) restores HP/Energy by 50% of maximum amount.**

 **Made of Iron – You can survive your HP going down to zero, and you only need four hours and ten minutes of sleep to function perfectly. (Downside, you have to bed before 2 A.M. or else you pass out.)**

 **Fighter - All attacks deal 10% more damage. (+15 HP)**

 **Brute - Damage is increased by 15%**

 **[Relationships]**

 **Sandy – 4/10 Hearts – 1000 Friendship Points**

 **Pam – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Lewis – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Pierre – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Robin – 0/10 Hearts – 0 Friendship Points**

 **Abigail - 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Caroline – 0/10 Hearts - 0 Friendship Points**

 **George - 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Evelyn - 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Alex – 0/10 Hearts - 0 Friendship Points**

 **Harvey - 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Maru - 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **? - .5/10 Hearts – 125 Friendship Points**

 **Gus (and Cosette) – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Sebastian – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Haley – 0/10 – 0 Friendship Points**

 **Emily – 0.25/10 – 62.5 Friendship Points**

 **Penny – 1/10 – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Jas – 0/10 – 0 Friendship Points**

 **Vincent – 0/10 – Friendship Points**

 **[SAVE GAME]**

 **….**

 **[GAME SAVED]**

 **(A/N: The key to a good story is good pacing and taking your time. That's why I'm easing on myself for still being on the introduction. After that mission, the chapters might come quicker. I also filled in the blanks on Jas's backstory adding a hint of dramatic irony to those who play the game. Either way, expect more to come soon. Edit: 2/26/18: A small error I made was having Penny teaching on Monday as she only does so on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. But I did not change it as the reason why Penny taught that day will be explained in another chapter.)**


	6. An Old Friend meets the Continuing Storm

**The Maelstrom of Stardew**

 **Year 1 (Spring)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – An Old Friend meets the Continuing Maelstrom**

 **Monday, the 1st of Spring, 2017**

 **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification

-Happy 5th Chapter to this fanfiction-

* * *

 **[LOAD GAME]**

 **…**

 **[GAME LOADED. WELCOME BACK!]**

Taeko was still under the effects of the **[Coffee]** and felt energized. He put several items in the storage chest and put the **[Bread]** in the fridge. The day was still young, and it was now noon. Taeko pulled up the **[Game Map]** looked at it.

"Hmmm…well then. Backwoods, it is!" Taeko said a bit jumpy.

He dashed off to the Cindersap Backwoods. The backwoods path in main section connects Shadow Farm to The Mountain in an L-shaped curve, complemented by decorative bushes. Forgeable items were rather aplenty as Taeko noticed. **[Observe]** came on instantly for him and Taeko found it leveled up. The data given was a lot more helpful and useful to the ronin farmer.

 **[Forageable – Wild Horseradish – A spicy root found in the spring, usually above on the ground within the Valley. Eating one raw is safe, but you'll want water afterward _._ Normal Quality-(+13 Energy/+5 Health) Silver Quality-(+18 Energy/+7 Health) Gold Quality-(+23 Energy/+9 Health) Iridium Quality-(+33 Energy/+13 Health) (Can be sold for 50 Gold (Normal), 62 Gold (Silver), 75 Gold (Gold), 100 Gold (Iridium)) Buffs: None.]**

 **[Forageable – Daffodil – A traditional spring flower that makes a nice gift. Makes good for a quick snack or boiled to make tea _._ (This item doesn't heal or restore energy.) (Can be sold for 30 Gold (Normal), 37 Gold (Silver), 45 Gold (Gold), 60 Gold (Iridium)) Buffs: None.]**

 **[Forageable – Leek – The tasty relative of the onion. It won't make you cry from its fumes _._ Normal Quality-(+40 Energy/+16 Health) Silver Quality-(+56 Energy/+22 Health) Gold Quality-(+72 Energy/+28 Health) Iridium Quality-(+104 Energy/+41 Health) (Can be sold for 60 Gold (Normal), 75 Gold (Silver), 90 Gold (Gold), 120 Gold (Iridium)) Buffs: None.]**

"Ok, that's a lot of information. Can't the description be set to only show the cost, healing, and buffs of the current item's quality instead showing me all of them?" Taeko said.

 **[Description menu set.]**

 **[Forageable – Dandelion – Not the prettiest flower, but the leaves make a good salad. Usually found above ground in the valley. Silver Quality (+35 Energy/+14 Health) (Can be sold for 50 Gold (Silver) Buffs: None]**

"Better. Now to snag them." Taeko said collecting them.

He had gotten two of each item and gotten a new text box in his face.

 **[Foraging Skill Leveled Up! Level 3 provides you with +3 Axe proficiency (to make up for the ones we did not give you earlier), and crafting recipes for Wild Seeds (Sp), Field Snack, Survival Burger, and Tapper. (You were supposed to get rewards for already having 2 levels in foraging, but the Game did not give you the rewards for it. We apologize, and will fix it. On that note, you'll be sent a set of rewards for your combat level being maxed on the day the mines are available.)]**

Taeko pulled the ax out of his inventory and twirled it around. He had felt more skilled with before. He called up the **[Crafting Recipes]** menu and put it the four items needed to make **[Wild Seeds (SP)]** getting a set of ten. He was curious to see what rewards he would get for combat.

 **[Crafting Item – Wild Seeds (Spring) - An assortment of wild spring seeds, that can yield quality forageable items. _Any fertilizer used on the ground to plant them will be lost when it's fully grown._ (Can be sold for 35 Gold)]**

"I'll be sure to plant them." Taeko said as the **[Coffee]** 's buff faded. "Damn it…"

Taeko left for the Mountain which had the moniker of Stardew. He found some forage to craft some more **[Wild Seeds (Sp)]** before running into Demetrius. Taeko did not bother to use **[Observe]** on him as the conversation was less than pleasant. He didn't recognize Taeko at first, but he eventually recalling Taeko's lackluster project. A text box came up.

 **[You've resisted the urge to strangle to strangle Demetrius! You're a decent person!]**

Taeko's hand was slipping toward Eclipse.

 **[You've gained 50 Gold for your moral action! Please do not kill him…]**

Taeko relaxed his grip and walked away. The game at least rewarded him for putting up with Demetrius's crap. Walking away, he came across a tent with a lone wild man looking out at the mountain lake. He wore a jacket made of dried yellow leaves, a blank tank top, yellow slacks, and no shoes. His hair unkempt, but his beard was maintained.

 **[** **Pelican Town Villager – Linus Lemuel – Relationship Level: 0.50/10 – A tough badass old man who is sick of society. Being rather quiet and reserved, he lives off the land with humble surroundings. Master forager at hand, his origins are shrouded in mystery. He is considered the town "outcast" and has no real friends aside from the Wizard. His likes center around blueberries, fish, and yams.]**

"I see a new face." Linus said turning around.

"I see a new friend. Taeko Maelstrom." Taeko introduced.

"You resemble your old man. A nice, but rough guy." Linus said quietly. "This place isn't what used to be thanks to Joja."

"Joja's a poison." Taeko said bitterly. "Even if they made good cola."

"Nice to know you care." Linus said aloof.

"Here." Taeko said handing him a **[Cookie]**. "Least I can do."

Linus accepted and the two ate a cookie (for Taeko, two of them) in a bit of silence letting the sounds of nature flow. Fifteen minutes had flown by and Taeko had left. However, his friendship with Linus increased to a full heart. Next was the Mountain Lake, and Taeko took in the fresh air. He ran into Abigail who was on break from the shop.

"Oh, it's you. Still, touring the place?" Abigail said as she got up from her rock.

With the pickaxe, he shattered the rock collecting about 4 **[Rock(s)]**.

"Yup. I'm getting familiar with the place and collecting a few things for the house." Taeko said calmly.

"Well, it's nice to see you're enjoying yourself at least. I'm a bit jealous myself. You've got your own place and you're free to do whatever you want." Abigail admitted.

"Abigail, you do realize I have to get out of my home and work for money now. It's not like I have a job anymore." Taeko said using the ax to chop down a tree to collect the **[Wood], [Pine Cone], [Maple Seed(s)] ,** and **[Acorn].**

Using the crafting menu, a **[Field Snack]** was made as Taeko's bite to eat as he felt famished.

"Still, you got a house to yourself." Abigail said.

"That I have to maintain myself." Taeko said rolling his eyes.

"Ok, fair enough." Abigail said with a chuckle. "I should introduce you to Marlon and Gil."

"Who?" Taeko asked.

"They run the Adventurer's Guild. You'd love it as it's a place for swordsman and warriors." Abigail explained. "I'll show you."

Taeko followed Abigail to the Guild, but it was closed with a sign on the door. **Emergency Meeting in Zuzu! Will Return on the 5th of Spring! – Marlon and Gil.** Abigail was disappointed and Taeko got a message from the Game that he would not be seeing them until the Mines are available.

"Well what a waste. They didn't even announce they were leaving on the bulletin board." Abigail said. "Then again, few have the heart be monster hunters. I want to be one, but..."

The world turned grey for Taeko as he was given a choice.

 **[Pry into Abigail and ask what was going to say.]** or **[Don't ask, and let the moment die.]**

Taeko decided to pry and picked the first option.

"But what?" Taeko asked.

"You'd think it's stupid." Abigail remarked despondent.

"Come on, I won't laugh." Taeko insisted.

"I…want to be a swordswoman!" She admitted. "It's been a small dream of mine since I learned to fence as a kid. Kuina from One Piece had been my inspiration to be the best."

"That's noble. At least you were not inspired by Tashigi." Taeko joked.

"Oh please. She's a total tool at worst and an idiot at best." Abigail shot back.

"But why would I think it's stupid if you want to be a swordswoman?" Taeko remarked.

"Well nobody believes in my "silly" dream. Not my parents, for sure." Abigail said bitterly. "Tell me, are you really trained with your sword?"

"My grandfather taught me martial arts and swordfighting from really young." Taeko explained. "I would be a bit rusty considering it's been a while, but I think I can still mimic the One Sword fighting style well."

"Wait, you can actually preform those moves?" Abigail said with wide eyes.

In reality, Taeko could actually mimic the posing. Taeko was hoping the Game would actually let him pull one off. Saying nothing, Taeko reaching her his sword to unsheathe it. With a gulp, he readied himself. Abigail took some steps back. Taeko first holds Eclipse horizontally above the shoulder of his left arm (he usually uses his left arm to swordfight). Little did, Taeko knew that he was about to trigger the combat feature.

 **"[Ittoryu: Sanjuroku Pound Ho]**!" Taeko said performing a circular swing toward the lake.

The swing launches an air compressed projectile spiraling into the lake causing a huge splash to Taeko and Abgiail. To add more to it, the splash caused five **[Lakewood Bass]** to flop on the ground and a Treasure Chest to crash on the ground.

"Holy shit!" Abgail said/Taeko thought.

Taeko knew the shockwave was not as strong as the real deal, but he was just shocked it worked. Abigail turned to Taeko and he noticed she looked flushed and shocked.

"Teach me." Abigail said blankly.

Once again, Taeko was given a choice, but he didn't bother with it. He quickly hit yes.

 **[Your friendship with Abigail shot up to three hearts! You've earned the title of "Sensei"! 2-Heart Special Event available, visit her when she's in her room. You can also enter her room whenever you want.]**

Taeko thought that was a nifty reward.

"Well, how does Thursday and Friday Night sound?" She asked still blankly. "Or would what you prefer?"

"I could call you when I'm available." Taeko said. "I can try to make it once a week at night."

"You got a phone?" Abigail asked as Taeko handing her his.

Still blank and wide-eyed, she keyed her digit into his contact list before returning it. Taeko had used **[Observe]** on the fish.

 **[Fish – Lakewood Bass – A popular fish that lives in lakes, yet for some reason only five people in town are neutral to it. (Normal Quality) +38 Energy/+17 Health (Size) Range from 11 to 31 inches]**

Taeko took up all five of them (two of them had silver quality) before kicking open the treasure chest. Inside it was a… **[Treasure Chest]** to Taeko's confusion.

 **[Rare Item – Treasure Chest - Wow, it's loaded with treasure! This is sure to fetch a good price. _Basically, the Nugget of this game. It's useless for anything, hated by all as a gift, and only good for being sold._ Can be sold for 5000 Gold]**

Taeko was thanking all the days of watching anime because now he did not have to go hungry at all. Collecting the item, he bid goodbye to Abigail before skipping off. Abigail was completely lost.

"That was so intense… and so hot." She mumbled.

She let a squeak when she realized a certain place got a little wet. She let out a sigh of relief to know Taeko was long gone. A blush came to her face. She always had a bit of a crush on Zoro and it didn't help that Taeko faintly looked like him and just preformed one of Zoro's actual attacks. Abigail set off for home for a shower.

"I had to admit, I'm curious about Taeko all the more." Abigail thought.

Taeko was back in town cruising through having a drink of Joja Cola. He knew the game classified it as trash, but he still drank it. He decided to pass by and say hello to Gunther before visiting the local blacksmith. As he walked into the blacksmith shop, Westwood and Sons, Taeko met Clint.

 **[** **Pelican Town Villager – Clint Westwood – Relationship Level: 0/10 – A rather boring man who's rather good at being a blacksmith. He's not really boring in a sense, he's just awkward. He's got a huge crush on Emily though. His likes center around gems, geodes, and certain cooked dishes.]**

"Well hello, you must be the Maelstrom kid. I'm Clint Westwood, your humble blacksmith." He says.

"Charmed." Taeko responds. "I'll be happy to do business with you. Unfortunately, I'm just passing through. I'll let you know when I need your services. I do have to introduce myself to all in town."

"Of course, we can talk in the saloon." Clint says bidding goodbye.

Taeko left the place for the next destination. Taeko checked the game's clock to find it 2:00 in the afternoon already.

"What next? Maybe I should visit Cindersap Forest." Taeko thought. "Why not? I could run into some nice forage."

Taeko took off for the southwest end of town only to run into someone. He had brown shaggy hair, an equally ragged beard, a worn brown cap, red jacket, blue jeans, and boots. This was Willy.

"I'm sorry about that." Taeko said.

"Equally sorry. Wait, you're that Maelstrom kid. You look a lot like your grandpa." Willy remarked. "Name's Willy."

"Taeko." Taeko said using **[Observe].**

 **[** **Pelican Town Villager – Willy Longcod – Relationship Level: 0/10 – Willy comes from a family who follow and have careers dealing with marine life. Willy was a former navy man before leaving for the life of a fisherman. He's an expert fisherman, and he hunts for the fish of legend. He runs the Fish Shop on Star Stud Beach. His likes center around iridum bars, diamonds, catfish, mead, and pumpkins.]**

"Well, Taeko. We'll meet up more tomorrow. I've got to work on the chum." Willy said walking away.

"Right." Taeko said heading into Cindersap Forest.

The forest was rather expansive with a lake, river cutting through the place, and pathways galore. Taeko walked over to the river that seemed to slice a piece of the land away. It was then Taeko noticed some things that looked like women's clothing. A pair of stripped panties was near his foot to which Taeko took up. It disappeared once he did.

 **[2/11 Panties collected!]**

"Oh shit." Taeko thought as bubbles came from a spot on the lake.

A woman came up from the water. One that Taeko knew in the past. She had orange vibrant hair done straight and flowing (her hairstyle from the games is a bit hard to describe) which ended in one big braid, she had peach skin with a few freckles around her chest, and Taeko could feel she had a sizeable pair of 32-Cs because she was completely naked.

"Taeko?" Leah said.

He was frozen. He could see everything now down to her hairy snatch. This was new ground for Taeko. He had never thought of his best friend in a sexual way before. Mostly because, Taeko was more busy drooling at anime girls or staring at the popular girls. The shock was too much for his brain to process. Blood shot out of his nose, and he collapsed.

 **[Taeko fainted!]**

No shit.

Before Taeko could lose any money, Leah got up on land and woke him up.

"Leah?" Taeko remarked.

"Yeah, baka, it's me." Leah said teasingly. "You act like you've never see a naked woman before."

"Didn't expect it to be you." Taeko said getting up.

Leah chuckled.

"Well it's nice to know you talk I am attractive." Leah teased gesturing to the bulge in his pants. "You've certainly grown."

"Hardy har har, at least I didn't have to lose weight." Taeko chided.

Leah was a bit chubbier in her schooling day, but she looked a lot thinner. Leah was also a tad taller standing close to Taeko's own height. Taeko's **[Observe]** kicked in.

 **[** **Pelican Town Villager – Leah Gardenia – Relationship Level: 10/10 – Leah lives alone in a small cabin just outside of town. She loves to spend time outside, foraging for a wild meal or simply enjoying the gifts of the season. She's a talented artist with a large portfolio of work… yet she's too nervous to display it to the public. She is also your longtime best friend from the past, so you know what she likes. (She is one of the six eligible bachelorettes.)]**

Taeko felt a twitch and the Game conveniently gave him Leah's likes and dislikes. Taeko blushed inwardly that the option to marry Leah was on the table. He also got a message that he could trigger the heart events once he's been on the farm for about five days.

"Well, living off the land does that. I quit the junk food…mostly because I couldn't really afford it. Joja's expensive as hell." Leah said getting dressed. "So why are you even here?"

"I run Shadow Farm now." Taeko said proudly.

"Wait, you're the farmer everyone's been talking about. Small world. I moved here to get away from Kel and my parents." Leah said a bit bitter.

"What happened?" Taeko asked.

"My parents wanted me to give up being an artist and work for Joja!" Leah said fuming.

"I just quit that shithole. I ruined them and that's why I'm here now." Taeko said.

"That was you!" Leah said with a smirk. "You're the talk of our old high school."

"So, what happened?" Taeko asked.

"We had a fight and I left home for good. I wandered from island to island on little money until I ended up here. The cottage was originally abandoned, but the mayor let me keep it because the original owner was long dead. And I've been staying in the valley ever since." Leah says. "All that running and living on little food was what caused me to lose weight. Now I live off what I can find around the forest."

"And how you even make any money?" Taeko asked with concern.

"For one, you can find some neat stuff. Plus, I fish. I can sell a little to Lewis and make enough scratch to buy essentials." Leah remarked.

"Well, I'm just glad you're all right." Taeko said taking out a Joja Cola to drink.

"You still drink that? Pass one over." Leah asked.

Taeko does so in confusion.

"I thought you hated junk food." Taeko said.

"I do. However, I find so many of these in the river and the trash. Better to have liquid refreshment." Leah said. "I was living off these in the winter…"

Taeko felt an air of awkward blow through them as they drink their cola in silence. **4 more to go…**

* * *

 **[STATS]**

 **Taeko Kiba Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer/Freelancer Ronin**

 **Age: 20 years**

 **HP: 510/510**

 **Energy: 300/300**

 **Overall Level: Greenhorn**

 **Farming Skill Level: 0**

 **Mining Skill Level: 0**

 **Foraging Skill Level: 3**

 **Fishing Skill Level: 0**

 **Combat Skill Level: 10**

 **Gold: 2050**

 **Total Amount Earned: 0 Gold**

 **Taeko is a former employee of the corrupt Joja Corp. Screwing it over, he got away with it free to chase his dreams and ambitions. An anti-hero and a roughneck, he won't take crap from no-one. Now he's the head farmer of Shadow Farm along with being essentially a ronin. His favorite food is pepperoni pizza. His favorite gifts tend to center around gaming, manga, and combat.**

 **[Taeko's Perks]**

 **The Gamer's Mind - Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of Mind. Immunity to Psychological Mass Effect and Hypnotism.**

 **The Gamer's Body - Grants the user a body to live life like a video game, Immunity to Physical Damage, but not the pain. Sleeping in a bed fully restores HP/Energy, Sleeping in a tent restores HP/Energy by 75% of total amount, and sleeping on an improvised surface (a couch, the ground) restores HP/Energy by 50% of maximum amount.**

 **Made of Iron – You can survive your HP going down to zero, and you only need four hours and ten minutes of sleep to function perfectly. (Downside, you have to bed before 2 A.M. or else you pass out.)**

 **Fighter - All attacks deal 10% more damage. (+15 HP)**

 **Brute - Damage is increased by 15%**

 **[Relationships]**

 **Sandy – 4/10 Hearts – 1000 Friendship Points**

 **Pam – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Lewis – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Pierre – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Robin – 0/10 Hearts – 0 Friendship Points**

 **Abigail - 3/10 Hearts – 750 Friendship Points**

 **Caroline – 0/10 Hearts - 0 Friendship Points**

 **George - 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Evelyn - 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Alex – 0/10 Hearts - 0 Friendship Points**

 **Harvey - 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Maru - 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Linus - 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Gus (and Cosette) – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Sebastian – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Haley – 0/10 – 0 Friendship Points**

 **Emily – 0.25/10 – 62.5 Friendship Points**

 **Penny – 1/10 – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Jas – 0/10 – 0 Friendship Points**

 **Vincent – 0/10 – 0 Friendship Points**

 **Demetrius – 0/10 – 0 Friendship Points**

 **Clint – 0/10 – 0 Friendship Points**

 **Willy – 0/10 – 0 Friendship Points**

 **Leah – 2500/2500 – 10 Friendship Points**

 **[SAVE GAME]**

 **….**

 **[GAME SAVED]**

 **(A/N: I'm glad to have my laptop back at working order. This was long overdue, and I made sure to make the chapter longer than usual. I think I did well because there's only four more people to make an introduction too. Then the story can truly begin. As for training Abigail in sword fighting, I wanted to justify Abigail's sword a bit more. It's never really brought up in the game much other than once for the most part. As for Linus, he and Taeko will become fast friends mostly due to their similar anti-social vibes. As for Leah and Taeko, I do not have the intention of pairing them like I said earlier. It would be too easy. I hope you all stick around. I'll be reworking my writing schedule in due time.)**


	7. A Beginning's End and an End's Beginning

**The Maelstrom of Stardew**

 **Year 1 (Spring)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – A Beginning's End and an End's Beginning**

 **Monday, the 1** **st** **of Spring, 2017**

 **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification

* * *

 **[LOAD GAME]**

 **…**

 **[GAME LOADED. WELCOME BACK!]**

Taeko and Leah had gone their separate ways off to continue their task. Next up was Marnie's Ranch, and Taeko casually walked in entering the ranch. Marnie was idly at the counter and Taeko had mildly surprised by her. Marnie was certainly a mature woman reminding Taeko of those Takasugi Kou mangas he and Leah used to sneak peeks at back in the old days. She had the body for it with lightly sun-kissed skin, partly braided chestnut hair, and hazel eyes. She wore her regular green dress and took note of his appearance.

 **[Observe]** hit like a sledgehammer.

 **[Pelican Town Villager – Marnie Sanford – Relationship Level: 0/10 – Marnie runs the ranch and acts as your supplier of feed and animals for your farm. Despite appearing conservative, she's quite wild in her down time. She was formerly an athlete in her late teens before retiring early to run the family ranch. She and Lewis have a rather secret physical relationship for 20 years, but Marnie yearns for a real romantic one. She worries a lot about Shane and Jas being quite protective of both of them. Marnie adores diamonds, farmer's lunch, pink cake, pumpkin pie, and rabbit's foot.]**

If Taeko did not have a reason to mildly dislike Lewis, this was the reason. Taeko was wondering how Marnie was, and the Game gave him his answer, 35, which caused him to cringe. Before Taeko could question that, Marnie snapped her fingers snapping him out of her daze. Taeko noticed a book in her hand, one that Taeko had the displeasure of reading himself.

"You must be the Maelstrom kid. I'm Marnie Sanford of the Sanford Ranch." She said sweetly.

"Taeko." Taeko said curtly. "I'm surprised that all the way out here, I would meet a Massai reader."

Marnie seemed spook.

"You're a reader of the Shinobi Sensual books?" Marnie asked. "I did not think I'd meet an avid fan of such fine literature."

"It's smut." Taeko said rather bluntly.

Marnie rolled her eyes and asked who his favorite character is and they conserve a bit. Honestly, Taeko hated Massai's work due to most of the main crew being unlikeable save for about three out of the large cast. You know you messed up when out of your three main protagonists, only one is likeable. Ironic, that Marnie's favorite pair was Maya and Tatsu or maybe that was Game setting things up. Before Taeko could respond, the world went gray.

"Seems I got another choice to make." Taeko remarked as the text box pinged up.

 **[Karmic Choice]**

 **[Lewis and Marnie are at a stalemate in their relationship. Do you destroy it, save it, or take advantage of the situation? Once again, your choice will have gains and downsides.]**

 **Destroy It. – Help Marnie to realize that this relationship between Lewis is not working and help her to move on. [Marnie becomes an available marriage candidate if you succeed] and [Friendship with Lewis won't go past 4 Hearts as he will secretly grew to dislike you] [Bonus Scenes with Marnie, but Scenes with Mayor Will Falter] [Loss of Chance at one of the Achievements] (+3 Hearts to Marnie now) (Your morality level drops)**

 **Take Advantage – Be Marnie's comfort and confidant, while of course using her friendship to your advantage of their stalemate to reap benefits. [Marnie is more open to you.] [Potential Optional Quest to advance or break Lewis/Marnie relationship whenever you want.] [Bonus Scenes with Marnie] (+1 Heart to Marnie now) (Your morality level won't move.)**

 **Save It. – Help Lewis to realize he can't continue this relationship like it and make things right. [If completed, friendship with them is maxed out.] [You will get away with breaking a few rules due to Mayor's Favor.] [Massive discounts from Marine's Ranch.] [1,000,000 Gold if completed] (Your morality goes up)**

Taeko would have picked Save It, but he already had a big cash reward promised in the form of dealing Maru and Sebastian. Secondly, he really felt Lewis was being a bit of a turd by giving her the roundabout for twenty years. However, he did not want to choose to Break It. As much as he disliked Lewis's choice of stalling her, he wanted to know more about why. As for benefits, Taeko thought Take Advantage was more practical as while he gained, he could make the choice later down the line. If anything, Taeko wanted to learn more before making a judgment. So, he selected Take Advantage and world returned. So, the conversation ended with Taeko admitting he rather dislikes her favorite pair being a bit earnest of their character flaws. Somehow, he got a Heart for his honesty. He'd leave rather unsure and completely unaware of exactly what kind of bonus scenes he was walking into. Of course, the Game tended to be a rather cruel and impish engine at times. Three more to do, and Taeko saw it was getting close to three in the afternoon. He was lost in thought after what to do next before Leah come up asking Taeko if he wanted to join her for beachcombing to which he agreed to. As they walked down the sword, Leah inquired about Eclipse.

"Planning on being a monster slayer like Gil and Marlon?" Leah asked.

"Yup. I'm just wanting for those two to come back into town and things to clear up. Besides, farming is my main for now." Taeko said. "If you need food, I'll sell you some at a good discount."

"You don't have to. I can afford it." Leah insisted.

"Leah, we're friends. Plus, it's the least I could do." Taeko remarked.

"I could pay for it another way, T. I'll help out if you need it. Besides, your land is full of materials." Leah said with a small smile.

The two arrived at the beach where a new face was taking the sea air. A young man a little older than Taeko and a proud head of long brunt orange hair flowing and lush. He dressed as a traditional American gentleman. **[Observe]** was automatic.

 **[Pelican Town Villager – Elliot von Holton – Relationship Level: 0/10 – Elliot is the town's starving author. The man can write, but has troubles in his work that hamper them. He hails the von Holton which are all are mildly famous poets and authors. He lives out the ideals of a true gentleman being a rather gentle soul. He's crazy about hair. Harvey loves Crab Cakes, Duck Feather, Lobster, Pomegranate, Prismatic Shard, Rabbit's Foot, and Tom Kha Soup. (He is one of the six eligible bachelors.)]**

Taeko was inwardly twitching over the fact that Game was telling him he was a dateable bachelor. He had a theory that this Game was open-ended for boys and girls or Kyu was messing with him. Elliot turned around and greeted Leah.

"And who's this rogue ruffian?" Elliot said a bit dramatic.

"Maelstrom. Taeko Maelstrom." Taeko said calmly. "I'm an old friend of Leah's."

"Oh, you're that Taeko." Elliot remarked kindly. "Leah talked rather highly of you."

"Heh, Leah and I were tight." Taeko said sheepishly. "It's nice meeting you."

"If you come by the Saloon later at the night, we can get properly acquainted." Elliot said shaking Taeko's hand.

Elliot returned to his cabin and Taeko and Leah would spend some foraging around the beach. Taeko had given most of what he had found to Leah as he knew she needed the shells more than he did at the moment. What caught his interest was a second part of the beach that cut off due to a broken bridge. The Game told he'd need 300 Wood and bring it here to repair it along with being a required story quest.

"Of course, it is." Taeko said to himself rolling his eyes and drinking another Joja Cola.

He could eye the collectables from here, and was just tempted to jump over there.

"Times like this, I wish I could use the Six Powers." Taeko remarked before thinking about it for a moment. "Or can I?"

"Hey, Taeko! Check this out." Leah said coming up to him. "I found this book."

Leah showed him a book that his Game automatically turned on **[Observe].**

 **[Skill Book – Ansatsuken – Want to learn how to fire Hadoukens and preform Shoryukens? This book covers the ancient fighting times. As it was written by Gouken, this is based around not killing people like Akuma. This book will teach you discipline and what you need to truly become a better martial artist.]**

Taeko took up the book in his hand.

 **[Would you like to learn [Ansatsuken]? Yes/No]**

Taeko hit yes and the book broke out into blue flames all over his body. Taeko ran around screaming like a howler monkey about how he was on fire with Leah confused on what to do. Before Taeko could realize he should jump in the water, the flames died out.

 **[You now know [Ansatsuken] techniques!]**

Taeko facepalmed forgetting about that the Game would do that, but he was at least glad he had new skills. He knew he had to level them up, but it was worth having it either way.

" **[Shoryuken!]** " Taeko said performing a jumping uppercut.

He spun upwards with some horizontal movement as well like he always knew how to and even Leah was impressed.

"Whoa, did you absorb that book through magic or something?" Leah asked.

Taeko shrugged claiming he was not really sure. Leah and Taeko left their separate ways with Taeko returning home. It was barely four in the afternoon. Looking at the plot of land, he figured why not get started farming. Before that, he saw that giant tub next to his home.

"If I remember correct, Lewis and the Game told me that I could put items in there to sell." Taeko said as he opened it up.

A text box came up asking what items he wanted to toss in, and he selected the Treasure Chest and five Clams before leaving it.

"Now for the fence, according to the crafting menu, I need 2 Wood for 1 piece of fence. I'll need 60 Wood to cover the field and I'll have to make a gate too. That's 10 more wood. Plus, I'll need to deal with the Coop too. Must as well, huff it!" Taeko said taking out his **[Axe]** out of his **[Inventory]**.

Taeko started hacking at a maple tree near the farmhouse with the basic Axe and it took a few swings before it came down. The fallen tree burst into neat chunks of woods and a maple seed which Taeko had to walk over for it to go into his **[Inventory]**. Annoyed with the Axe, he stabbed it in the stump of it turning to the oak tree behind him.

"The book did say I could fire Hadoukens!" Taeko said excitedly focusing energy through his palms. " **[Hadoken]!** "

Taeko thrusted his palms outwards towards the oak and a surging dark blue energy wave is expelled that blows up the tree sending chips of wood at his face leaving the items and a smoking stump. Taeko's face could be compare to the face of someone who was told they won the lottery. However, the game had to spoil this good moment by showing him his energy rating.

 **[Energy: 175/300]**

It had cost a bit of energy, but on the bright side, Taeko discovered that he could increase his energy levels through training. So, Taeko did the logical thing. Punch and kicks trees to train abusing the **[Gamer's Body]** ability to his advantage. It did burn down his health for a while until his body adjusted. Eventually, he got several trees down his bare hands and the axe, gaining a level in Foraging in the process which he would get in Cindersap Forest

 **[You've gained a level in Foraging! You are now Level 4, +1 to wild berry harvesting gained, Charcoal Kin crafting recipe in craft menu added, and Wild Seeds (Summer) crafting recipe added.]**

Taeko's energy was now at zero and his muscles screamed in agony. Downing a Muscle Remedy had fixed the **[Exhaustion]** debuff. The afternoon was slowly becoming evening and Taeko trudged to his farm following his "path of destruction". Seeing the Sanford Ranch, Taeko turned to go in to find Marnie doing push-ups with one hand with a sweatband on her head.

"Oh, hey Taeko." Marnie said effortless hoist herself up with one hand to tumble on her feet.

"Impressive." Taeko admitted.

"I was actually in the 1996 Olympics for Judo." Marnie said with a wink. "Won the Gold."

"Didn't pitch you for a fighter. I happen to be a bit of martial artist myself. My family had its own style they passed down to me." Taeko said garnering Marnie's interest.

"Your grandpa came kick ass even when he was old." Marnie said with a mirthful chuckle. "I wanted to learn the style, but he would not teach me."

"He taught me directly before he got sick." Taeko said remembering the good times. "But I shouldn't waste time. I'm here to buy a chicken and some hay for the coop."

"Well aren't you rather productive. First day here, and you're already asking. Well, I suppose I can give your first chicken for half-off and I'll supply 40 bales of hay to make it an even 800 gold." Marnie said kindly.

"Sold." Taeko said producing the gold.

Taeko paid up and gold the hay and chicken. Marnie was carrying a young chicken in her arms as they walked back to Shadow Farm. Using the crafting menu, Taeko had made a fence for the crops, silo, and coop with gates to pass through one. At least the small pond saved him having to use all the wood as it serves a natural fence. The two entered the gate where Marnie gently put the chicken down and a text box came up for Taeko.

 **[Animal Care – Coops]**

 **[Right now, you have a basic coop. Upgrading later on will add more space, an incubator to hatch eggs, enable care for ducks and dinosaurs (yes, you can incubate those), and an autofeed system. The cost for them will be available if you go to Robin at her home to talk upgrades. At maximum, your coop can hold four chickens. Remember to feed your animals and refill the feeding station. Use the hay hopper to gain Hay out of your Silo to lay down for your animals. Animals here can be named by you and cared her. The more hearts an animal has, the higher quality the eggs. Chickens can be sold or make into a meal if you so desire. Happy caring!]**

Taeko read it as he looked down at the brown chick exploring the coop and decided to name it, Reiju. Reiju flitted around pecking at the feed on the feeder as the two left. Taeko felt the coop door open because he felt it was safe for Reiju to wander thanks to the fence. Taeko made sure to put the rest of the hay into the silo.

"Well, I've be taking my leave. You should head to the saloon and get yourself properly acquainted to the town." Marnie said. "I'll even buy you a drink."

"Thanks, Marnie." Taeko said with a warm smile. "I'll make sure to bring some of Reiju's eggs when it grows."

Marnie waved goodbye and took to leaving for home. Taeko still had work to do, and, after crafting a field snack, used the rest of his common tree seeds to plant to regrow tree in the same spots around the farm he chopped down. Then he went inside to put his Largemouth Bass in the fridge before cracking open another cold Joja Cola.

"Whew. Now, I need torches." Taeko said crafting one to use as light.

Walking out of the farmhouse, he stuck the torch on the left end of the gate leading to the area for crop growing. Making another, he stuck it on the right side. The Game made it so Taeko could keep them on indefinitely and turn them off and on.

"Finally, time for planting the seeds." Taeko said with a grin.

 **[BGM Triggered: Nujabes – Hikari]**

Taeko's grin widened at the fact the Game had BGMs, and it was custom. With a pep in his step, he returned inside to get out the seeds (except the Blue Jazz ones) and the fertilizer. Planning on planting twenty seeds, he put thirty-tree of the Wild Seeds in the storage chest. Sauntering outside, he got to actually farming. He planted them all using the fertilizers on most of the first column. The process was not hard as Taeko thought, but it still was energy draining. It's only the Game making it easier for him to keep going. They were all planted and watered with the watering can (which he had to refill twice to finish the job). Planting was an arduous task and he gained a level.

 **[You gained a level in farming! You are now on Level 1. Crafting recipes for Basic Fertilizer and Scarecrow are in your menu now. +1 Watering Can and Hoe Proficiency]**

"Whew, what an evening." Taeko remarked checking the time. "6:45 already. Time for a shower…"

Taeko went inside to put his gear down and have a nice hot bath. It was nice to get the dirt off of him and it restored his health and energy. Of course, Taeko was hungry and eating the Field Snack would only starve off hunger for so long. A knock on the door brought Taeko out of enjoying his jazz and the BGM had changed.

 **[BGM Change: Black Lagoon OST 13 – Tadpole Dance]**

"That's a random choice." Taeko thought. "Oh well, it's a good song."

Taeko got off the shower clad in a towel around his waist and a smaller one for his hair to answer the door to find it was Abigail and Sebastian at the door. Abigail's face was sputtered thanking Yoba for the sight.

"Hey Taeko, Abigail wanted to come get you to drag you to the saloon." Sebastian said. "And really? A towel on your head."

"My hair requires it's own towel." Taeko muttered. "Come in. You can wait on my couch."

Abigail and Sebastian sat on the couch as Taeko strode back into his room to get some clothes on. Abigail was gleefully watching Taeko's behind as he entered his room. Sebastian was asking Taeko's game consoles and technical equipment. Abigail was eyeing that Huniepop Poster Taeko had on the wall. Taeko had come out wearing a black tracksuit and sneakers.

"Well, I'm ready." Taeko said gathering his gear. "Shall we?"

The three friends departed from the Farmhouse arriving at the Stardrop Saloon at seven at night. They entered, and it seemed most of the town was in tonight except for George, Evelyn, Maru, Demetrius, Linus, and the kids.

"Well, if it isn't Taeko?" Lewis remarked. "I see you were able to make it."

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss celebrating my first day. It feels like months already." Taeko said earning a few laughs.

Taeko noticed one guy at the bar wearing a worn JojaMart jacket, and Taeko used **[Observe]** on him.

 **[Pelican Town Villager – Shane Sanford – Relationship Level: 0/10 – If Tom Cat were reincarnated into a person, it would be Shane. The man is a sharp one, but screwed over by life itself. Joja works him like a slave and he drinks every night. He's rather distrustful of most people and bitter to a fault where he may be depressed. There is a nice guy in there, but you'll have to dig deep. Shane's an animal lover and wishes to be a biologist someday. The best gift for him is beer, pizza, hot peppers, or pepper poppers.** **(He is one of the six eligible bachelors.)]**

Ignoring the last sentence, Taeko approached Shane. Shane turned to see the newcomer.

"So, you're the new guy everyone's been talking about?" Shane said dryly.

"Cosette, I'd like two pizzas, one of them for him." Taeko said to Cosette.

 **[You gain half a heart with Shane!]**

"Well, you got taste." Shane said perking up. "Good to meet you."

"Pizza on the house for tonight." Cosette said setting two pans of pizza for him and Taeko.

Taeko devoured his plate like food was going out of style. He savoured the pepperoni and cheesy goodness. Leah shook her head at this, but chuckled as he offered Penny a slice who gladly took up. When he finished his pizza, he joined Abigail and Sebastian in the arcade area of the saloon.

"Taeko, this is Sam." Abigail said introducing the blonde mischievous teenager with spiky hair. "Sam, this is Taeko."

 **[Pelican Town Villager – Samson Knight – Relationship Level: 0/10 – Sam is an outgoing, friendly guy who is brimming with youthful energy. He plays guitar and drums, and wants to start a band with Sebastian as soon as he has enough songs together. However, he does have a habit of starting ambitious projects and not finishing them. He wants to be a musician in the future, and digs many different tunes. Best gifts for him are pizza, tigerseye, maple bar, and cactus fruit. He's one of the only villagers to actually like Joja Cola. (He is one of the six eligible bachelors.)]**

"Sup, Sam. Care for a Cola?" Taeko said offering one.

"Hell's yeah." Sam said gleefully taking it to crack it open.

"Ugh, you drink that slag." Sebastian remarked as Taeko drank one as well.

"It's a guilty pleasure. I used to work for Joja and drink one of those to get the stress away." Taeko said sheepishly.

"You used to work as Joja?" Sam said curiously. "What branch?"

"Zuzu. I was one of guys in corporate until…." Taeko spoke before the sound of Shane going to a spit take interrupted him.

Shane rushed over to Taeko.

"You're the same guy Morris was talking about. The one who survived Souamil. You're a legend among the employees all over the county!" Shane said a bit excited. "You have to give me details!"

"Well, yeah. That was me, and I rather not talk about Souamil. I'm not comfortable enough to talk about it." Taeko remarked before muttering, "I'd need to be drunk for that horror."

"Wait, Souamil? I thought the scandal was all heresy. That's why you quit?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I went back to work after that. I quit due to my boss being a royal asshole, and I made sure to jab a knife in Joja's operations before I left." Taeko said. "But enough of that, how about we play some Turtles in Time? Dibs on Leonardo."

"Michealango's mine." Sam said heading over to the arcade machine.

"I usually main Leo. Guess, I can use Donatello this time." Abigail said.

Sebastian took up as Rapheal and they all put a gold coin in the machine. Shane had returned to the counter and the four played to their heart's content. While, yes, he did prefer the SNES version, being able to play with three friends made it all the more sweeter.

"Hey, Penny. You should join us." Taeko said as he tossed Foot Ninja at the screen. "I'll cover for you in case one of us dies."

Penny was a bit hesitant, but, seeing her mother down another beer, she decided to join them. It would be the Metalhead boss on the second that Michealango died leading to Sam having to give up. Taeko put in another gold coin to pay for Penny for her to join. It would two hours of busted baddies before the group had to mostly split up. Sam had work tomorrow, and Sebastian was drained. The two guys lumbered out of the saloon leaving Abigail, Taeko, and Penny. Much to Taeko's relief, paying for Penny to play and encouraging her to join them lead to his friendship meter increasing to gain a heart. He also gained a heart with Sam and a quarter heart with Abigail and Sebastian. Remember, the heart event, Taeko excused himself to trigger it. As he entered the cold night air, and looked around. He noticed George armed with a crossbow of all things.

 **[BGM Change: Pokémon DPPT: Pastoria City / Solaceon Town - Jazz Cover || insaneintherainmusic]**

"Damn raccons were rustling in my trash." George said annoyed. "Hey Taeko, I need your help. Think you could take care of the damn coons raiding my trash?"

"Sure, why not?" Taeko said with a shrug as Geroge returned inside to his home.

Taeko immediately went inside the garbage can and got a pair **[Quartz]**. The game explained it's many uses, but Taeko knew he had to give one of them to Gunter.

"Who throws away raw materials like this?" Taeko questioned.

"Who indeed?" Linus said as Taeko faced him. "I see you scavenge too."

"Eh, considering I'm low on cash. It's a living. Plus, aside from trash, I find neat stuff. I actually found several things of value aside from food in them." Taeko admitted.

"Nice to meet a man who thinks alike." Linus said warmly.

"You look hungry, but I suggest you check the Saloon first." Taeko warned. "George's armed with a crossbow."

Linus took the advice and snook over to the trashcan of the Saloon only to be found by Cosette and Gus. Linus looked awkward, but Cosette only give him a smile.

"No need to fret. Can't have any villager here go hungry." Gus said.

"I'll get a to-go plate. We have leftover zucchini rolls and fish tacos." Cosette said returning inside.

Taeko came up offering a Joja Cola.

"Yes, I know the drink isn't the most appealing, but I figured I'd get you something to wash it all down." Taeko said as Linus graciously accepted it.

"I hate the stuff, but the thought counts. Joja Cola actually makes good for making sap to catch mosquitos." Linus said to Taeko's surprise.

"I need to seriously consider getting a new drink to sponge on." Taeko thought.

As Linus left, Taeko got a text box saying Linus will be sending him mail once in a while and his friendship ratio will increase the frequency of him doing so. Abigail came out of the saloon and was glad to see Taeko.

"Well Taeko, how was your first day?" Abigail remarked.

"Made some friends, and I may make some enemies. All I can say, it's a hell of a lot better than working for those fucktarded people at Joja." Taeko said. "I mean, I went from white collar corporate to boss of my own land. I always thought that the most I'd own was an apartment and an okay car. Now I own that sack of land and a pretty big farmhouse. Sure, money's tight, but I'll get there."

"Well said, Taeko. I must be going home." Abigail said. "Good night."

"Night." Taeko said as Abigail went home.

Right then, a stressed out Pam came out with Leah.

"Let me guess, Pam's drunk off her ass." Taeko said dryly.

"Yeah. Penny tends to stay over at my place. I swear to Yoba and God that Pam makes Shane look like a saint!" Leah said bitterly.

She and Penny left for the direction of the cabin over for a buzzed Shane to come out after Marnie rushed out with Lewis.

"Hey Taeko, Marnie says you've already started raising chickens on your farm. That true?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I just got Reiju earlier." Taeko remarked.

Shane seemed impassive only saying to care for the chicken well before chided Taeko for the name. Taeko rolled his eyes getting a snicker out of the drunk. He went on his way, and Taeko was about to leave for home.

"Taeko!" Cosette called out.

Taeko turned to see her with a hammered Pam.

"Oh no." Taeko thought.

"Penny seemed to have left her mother. Could you be a dear and help her home?" Cosette asked.

Taeko was given a choice.

 **[Yes, I'll do it. – (1/4 Heart Increase with Gus (and Cosette)), (+1 Friendship Heart with Pam),(Bonus Pam Scene Unlock), and (Future Quests Unlocked)]**

 **[No, I can't. – (Friendship with Gus (and Cosette) will not increase for a while)]**

"Ugh, and Cosette has those big brown eyes!" Taeko thought being flustered.

Cosette was too nice for her own good to be aiding Pam and Taeko gave her a dry stance.

"Fine, I'll do it. But only because of you are too nice for her." Taeko remarked putting his arm around Pam. "Seriously, she needs to lay off the booze."

"I can…hadel mysetf…damn it..." Pam slurred.

"Cosette. If you're weren't the sweet natured chef, I'll say no to your face. You damn lucky you're the only restaurant in town!" Taeko muttered.

That smile on her face confirmed she got him and Taeko could feel it. As Taeko walked away with Pam, Cosette could not make the swears out in Japanese Taeko muttered. Pam keep slurring her words to Taeko's annoyance as they got to her trailer. Taeko opened the door and "helped" Pam inside. Pam stumbled onto the couch and Taeko was glad it was only drool on his shoulder. He was about to leave only to notice Pam reaching for a bottle of beer to which he snagged away from Pam.

"Oh no, you don't. Like I'll let you have more of this." Taeko said coldly. "No more of this."

Taeko was not doing this as an act of kindness, but more of payback. Penny would not be the type to do this, but Taeko was. He had little tolerance for Pam already only knowing her for two days.

"Come…on…please…" Pam pleaded slurring. "I don't really…have…more cash to pay, but come on."

"Yeah, not happening." Taeko remarked.

He kept note of the messy condition of the trailer and Taeko could wager half of his land that Penny's room is probably the only clean place. It repulsed Taeko, and made it less willing to even give Pam a sip. Pam was a mood swinger when drunk, mostly aggressive or jovial. However, the GAME threw Taeko in for a loop for what happened.

"Wait, I could pay another way, you too. You are a young man after all." Pam said roughly.

Once again, Taeko was given from the Game a choice to stay to hear her out or leave. Taeko would have chosen to leave, but he remembered the earlier choice. It said bonus scenes with Pam, and Taeko was curious. So, Taeko selected to stay to hear her out and was not surprised to hear she'd do anything for that beer. The options were plenty, but ultimately decided to give the woman the beer. It was the first day, and Taeko wanted to end on a high note. Pam ended up passing out before she could even drink said beer knocking out a laundry basket. He picked up one of Penny's underwear and one of Pam's before they disappeared.

 **[4/11 Panties collected!]**

"Huh, I guess doing the right got me a neat reward." Taeko said tossing Pam on the couch.

Taeko took up that beer to put in his **[Inventory]** and went home. As he entered his home, he got another text box.

 **[Story Quest: Introductions (COMPLETE)]**

 **It would be a nice gesture to introduce yourself around town. Some people might be anxious to meet the new farmer.**

 **People Met: 28/28**

 **This quest is mandatory.**

 **Reward: 2/5 Friendship Heart (100 Friendship Points) with Everyone**

 **Bonus Objective: Do it all in less than 3 days. (Did it in One!) Reward: 1,500 Gold**

Taeko fist pumped at the gained and was told he'd have more quests to do tomorrow morning. Locking the door, he trudged off to bed ready for sleep to take over. He'd survived the longest day and was looking forward to the days ahead.

* * *

 **[STATS]**

 **Taeko Kiba Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer/Freelancer Ronin**

 **Age: 20 years**

 **HP: 550/550**

 **Energy: 350/350**

 **Overall Level: Bumpkin**

 **Farming Skill Level: 1**

 **Mining Skill Level: 0**

 **Foraging Skill Level: 4**

 **Fishing Skill Level: 0**

 **Combat Skill Level: 10**

 **Gold: 2748**

 **Total Amount Earned: 0 Gold**

 **Taeko is a former employee of the corrupt Joja Corporation. Screwing it over, he got away with it free to chase his dreams and ambitions. An anti-hero and a roughneck, he won't take crap from no-one. Now he's the head farmer of Shadow Farm along with being essentially a ronin. His favorite food is pepperoni pizza. His favorite gifts tend to center around gaming, manga, and combat.**

 **[Taeko's Perks]**

 **The Gamer's Mind – Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of Mind. Immunity to Psychological Mass Effect and Hypnotism.**

 **The Gamer's Body – Grants the user a body to live life like a video game, Immunity to Physical Damage, but not the pain. Sleeping in a bed fully restores HP/Energy, Sleeping in a tent restores HP/Energy by 75% of total amount, and sleeping on an improvised surface (a couch, the ground) restores HP/Energy by 50% of maximum amount.**

 **Made of Iron – You can survive your HP going down to zero, and you only need four hours and ten minutes of sleep to function perfectly. (Downside, you have to bed before 2 A.M. or else you pass out.)**

 **Fighter – All attacks deal 10% more damage. (+15 HP) (Augmented by Anasatsuken fighting style)**

 **Brute – Damage is increased by 15%**

 **[Relationships]**

 **Sandy – 4.40/10 Hearts – 1100 Friendship Points**

 **Pam – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Lewis – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Pierre – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Robin – 0.4/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Abigail – 3.25/10 Hearts – 812.5 Friendship Points**

 **Caroline – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **George – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Evelyn – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Alex – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Harvey – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Maru – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Linus – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Gus (and Cosette) – 2.4/10 Hearts – 600 Friendship Points**

 **Sebastian – 2.25/10 Hearts – 562.5 Friendship Points**

 **Haley – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Emily – 0.25/10 – 62.5 Friendship Points**

 **Penny – 1.4/10 – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Jas – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Vincent – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Demetrius – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Clint – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Willy – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Leah – 10/10 Hearts – 2500 Friendship Points**

 **Marnie – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Elliot – 0.4/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Shane – 0.9/10 Hearts – 225 Friendship Points**

 **Sam – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **(Status of the Farm)**

 **Column 1:**

 **Row 1) Parnsip (Basic Fertilizer)**

 **Row 2) Parnsip (Basic Fertilizer)**

 **Row 3) Parnsip (Basic Fertilizer)**

 **Row 4) Parnsip (Basic Fertilizer)**

 **Row 5) Parnsip (Basic Fertilizer)**

 **Row 6) Wild Seeds (SP) (Speed-Gro)**

 **Row 7) Wild Seeds (SP) (Speed-Gro)**

 **Row 8) Wild Seeds (SP) (Speed-Gro)**

 **Row 9) Rhubarb (Speed-Gro)**

 **Row 10) Rhubarb (Speed-Gro)**

 **Row 11) Parnsip**

 **Row 12) Parnsip**

 **Column 2:**

 **Row 1) Parnsip**

 **Row 2) Parnsip**

 **Row 3) Parnsip**

 **Row 4) Rhubarb**

 **Row 5) Wild Seeds (SP)**

 **Row 6) Wild Seeds (SP)**

 **Row 7) Wild Seeds (SP)**

 **Row 8) Wild Seeds (SP)**

 **Row 9)**

 **Row 10)**

 **Row 11)**

 **Row 12)**

 **Column 3:**

 **Row 1)**

 **Row 2)**

 **Row 3)**

 **Row 4)**

 **Row 5)**

 **Row 6)**

 **Row 7)**

 **Row 8)**

 **Row 9)**

 **Row 10)**

 **Row 11)**

 **Row 12)**

 **Column 4:**

 **Row 1)**

 **Row 2)**

 **Row 3)**

 **Row 4)**

 **Row 5)**

 **Row 6)**

 **Row 7)**

 **Row 8)**

 **Row 9)**

 **Row 10)**

 **Row 11)**

 **Row 12)**

 **(Day 1 Total Profits: 5,310)**

 **[SAVE GAME]**

 **….**

 **[GAME SAVED]**

 **(A/N: Finally, Day 1 is done and two days before Christmas. Merriest of Christmas and holiday tidings to all of you. Man, this chapter was exhausting. I'll be expanded more on the "bonus scenes" later on, but I'm curious to wonder if you all would be interested in omakes for this series later down the scene. Either way, I fixed the math calculations for the friendship points which is why older chapters were re-edited and the numbers are so jagged. As you can see, you'll all be getting a lot of details and stats. It's all being micromanaged by me. Oh right, and his training increased his health and energy slightly this time around.)**


	8. A Slow Start

**The Maelstrom of Stardew**

 **Year 1 (Spring)**

* * *

Chapter 7 – (T^T') A Slow Start

 **Tuesday, the 2** **nd** **of Spring, 2017**

 **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification

* * *

 **[LOAD GAME]**

 **…**

 **[GAME LOADED. WELCOME BACK!]**

Taeko rolled out of bed at six a.m. feeling completely refreshed. The text box told he slept in his bed and he was completely healed. He also saw the current gold increase as because it was a new day. Taeko learned his gold amount changed to due to him dumping item in the bin to sell.

 **[Current Gold Amount: 8,058]**

"Damn, I guess I won't be going hungry for a while." Taeko said springing up. "Now, it's time for a bath."

While taking said bath, a floating box appeared in front showing the visage of everyone's favorite pink love fairy.

"Hey cutie." Kyu teased.

"Damn it, Kyu!" Taeko said with a blush. "What do you want?"

"Just checked your progress. You already close to making 10,000. And from just one day. Color me impressed. So, I've decided to reward you." Kyu said teasingly. "With a skill book, it's at your door. By the way, would you be open to you, me, and T—"

Taeko closed out the window not wanting to go down that road. If the games were true, Kyu was nuts. He did not want his first time do to be with her…she'd cheapen it. He finished his shower and got dressed. He wore a pair of weighted black boots, black long cargo pants, a white t-shirt with two black stripes running down the left side, and his usual jacket. Getting his wallet and stuff in order, he went to the kitchen to see what he could make for breakfast.

"Oh yeah, I don't have any…what's that?" Taeko said noticing a small box in the corner of the fridge not registered in the fridge's inventory.

Taking up, he found it was full of sausage patties, but he did not complain. Instead, he put those two out to defrost. He strode outside to the coop slashing the grass with a scythe to collect hay (which was sent to the silo automatically thanks to the game).

"Hey Reiju." Taeko said as the chicken chirp.

 **[Chicken – Reiju – Heart Rating: 2/5 – Taeko's first chicken. She's spunky and likes the outdoors in the daytime.]**

Taeko petting the chicken before remembering she would not be producing eggs yet. Sighing dejectedly, he refilled her feeding station and left. Coming back up to the farm, he remembered Kyu saying she left a package. He found it and opened it up.

 **[Skill Book – So You Think You Can Breakdance? – Light on your feet? Learn how to whirl about with these wicked moves. Whether it's dancing to impress or kicking ass in style, you'll look fly doing it. (Skill Requirement: Combat Lv.3)]**

Taeko wasted no time "absorbing" the book and broke out into several dance moves. Taeko had a feeling those move would come in handy as he went in to have breakfast. Sure, it cost him his bread to make sandwiches, but it was worth it. Downing a cola, he got to work watering the crops. That was a pain considering he discovered he had to upgrade his main tools for them to be more efficient. So, it took him a half hour just to get everything watered.

"I need to upgrade my shit." Taeko said panting. "And I can't mine with the Game telling me it's available."

Taeko also realized it's early in the morning and few would probably be up at the time getting the adult to groan. Taeko thought about foraging, but he really did not feel like doing it so early in the morning. However, the thought of the bridge drove him out to the Cindersap Forest swinging his sword. Axe be damned!

 **[An Hour Later]**

Leah came out of her cottage wearing her usual wear but was still sleepy. An explosion rocked her awake and had her come running. She found a small crater and a panting Taeko looking thrilled.

"That was awesome!" Taeko cried out before collapsing. "Totally worth exhaustion on all my muscles."

Leah noticed many trees were slashed apart or blown up before looking down at Taeko who just seemed happy to see her.

"S'up, Leah?" Taeko said.

 **[You've leveled up your Foraging Skill to 5, you can select new perk!]**

The world went gray as Taeko looked up to two new options.

 **[New Perk – Forester – Wood worth 50% more (Applies to Hardwood and Wood).]**

 **[New Perk – Gatherer - Chance for double harvest of foraged items. (20% chance of double harvest)]**

Taeko went for **[Gatherer]** as he felt it was unlikely he'd be selling wood considering he need all he could get. Wordlessly, he made a pack of Wild Seeds (SP). The world returned to normal as Leah aided him up.

"You worked these old trees. I pity them." Leah said as Taeko handed her a seed packet. "What's this?"

"Something you could grow. Figured it'd be easy for you to grow up something you could eat for one." Taeko said.

"How sweet." Leah said pocketing it. "Allow me to return the favor."

Taeko was given a Muscle Remedy and an Energy Tonic which completely revitalized him.

"I can't have my best friend unable to work. Besides, I need your help." Leah said dragging Taeko away.

Taeko was given the warning he was about to be pulled into a heart event by the Game and all Taeko was thinking was it was still early for this. Taeko found himself inside her cottage with a sculpture in the center of the room. It was abstract art out of wood, and it was the kind that hard to describe.

"Once you get past the outer layers, the true nature starts to show..." Leah said.

Due to his high friendship with Leah, Taeko was given leeway in his options on what to say.

"I'm about to be blunt. This is abstract…the kind of stuff you'd see in someone's office. Now, that's not bad thing. It's just not dynamic. It feels more of a background place." Taeko admitted. "I still like it."

Leah looked a bit deflated by that but perked up.

"Thanks for being honest at least. It's not easy to pay the bills as an artist." Leah said with a pout.

"Uh…there's deviantART? You could sell your art there." Taeko suggested.

Leah facepalmed hard enough to leave a mark on her face.

"Yoba-damn it! I completely forgot about that site!" Leah said springing over to her laptop. "I was only using it for getting off and reading smutty fanfics…"

Taeko sniggered and Leah blushed bright red.

"Wait, why am I blushing? I know you do that too!" Leah said turning towards the snickering gamer.

"Too busy with farming for that." Taeko said coolly. "I guess I have better control of myself."

Leah rolled her eyes and pulled up her account. Taeko had one as well where he posted up drawings and so forth. He actually did manage to sell a few products much to Leah's twitching eye. Leah felt a dumbass but kept her cool.

"Taeko, thanks for the help. You should go. I have work to do." Leah remarked.

Taeko left to see a text box come up saying Leah's 2-Heart event was completed, but no reward came out of it.

"At least, it passed the time. It's finally nine and Pierre's open." Taeko said running off for town.

Taeko strode into town only to bump into Alex, as he was the last person Taeko was in the mood to see.

"Watch it." Alex said fluffing his jacket as he got up. "Your sword jigged me."

"Sorry about that." Taeko said trying to civil.

"I don't even get why you carry the damn thing with you everywhere." Alex said sharply.

"Swordsmanship is a thing that runs in the family. It's a bit of a rite of passage." Taeko said before going on his way. "Better to pack a blade then to fumble with your balls."

Alex was a sputtering wreck, and Taeko victoriously snickered. Taeko did not make gains, but it was worth it to see him flustered. Entering the general store, Pierre was talking to Willy who turned to see Taeko come in.

"Taeko! I was going to deliver a message to you but seeing you're here. I'll just give it to you now." Willy said handing Taeko a fishing rod. "Tell me, son. Got any experience fishing?"

"Does playing it as a minigame in MySims Kingdom or dealing with that shite levels in Sonic Adventure count?" Taeko said weakly.

This actually got Willy to laugh alongside Pierre.

"This guy…. You remind me of Abigail. She thought she could drive because she used her fancy wheel controller for racing games." Pierre said beating the desk with his fist while laughing.

 **[You got a good laugh out of Willy and Pierre, 250 Friendship Points gained!]**

 **[Calculating…previous fishing experience found! Fishing Skill leveled up by 2 – You can now make bait. Fiberglass Rod upgrade unlocked at the Bait Shop.]**

Turns out his little incident on the lake yesterday was counted, and Taeko was told the Game had overlooked it earlier. Taeko only wished he could brag, but he kept silent on it. He turned to Pierre clearing the throat showing he was ready to shop.

"I'll take 4 cases of Wheat Flour, 3 of every kind of fertilizer, 5 Bean Starters, 5 Potato Seeds, 8 Tulip Seeds, and a bag of rice." Taeko said curtly.

"That'll be 2,085…" Pierre said sheepishly as Taeko paid up.

"Taeko?" Abigail said coming through the door leading to the rest of the house. "Hey."

"How's it rocking?" Taeko remarked. "Just came to do some shopping and some work. Over than that, I am free for most of the day."

Taeko subtly gestured to his sword giving Abigail the signal and a smirk.

"So, Abigail, what's the plan for today? Going to lay about the store?" Pierre asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, I promised Taeko I'd help out on his farm. Figured I'd started earning some of my own money." Abigail lied calmly.

Taeko looked surprised, but he had to calm down when Pierre turned to him.

"Well that's wonderful. I'm finally glad you're starting to work instead of lazing about all day. How much are you being paid?" Pierre asked.

Before Abigail could answer, Taeko cut down.

"2 gold an hour, plus lunch on me." Taeko remarked quickly. "It's the best I can provide considering it's a small farm for now."

"Well, that's nice." Pierre said.

"I'll see you there, Abs." Taeko said rushing out of the store.

He was a bit sore over having to pay Abigail, but he was making decent money. Plus, he could sell stuff to make gold either way. Crafting three more Field Snacks, he ate one on the way back.

"Thank God, I cut in. If she had said anything higher, I would be broke before the end of the week." Taeko remarked walking down the dusty road back to the farm.

Taeko's first action when he got back was to dump some food items in the fridge. The rice, the beer, the cookies, all of the wheat flour, and 35 of his Joja Cola. He stored away half of the tulip seeds and took out 4 of the blue jazz seeds. He had a goal in mind to plant a simple garden and with Abigail on the way, he'd get it.

* * *

 **[STATS]**

 **Taeko Kiba Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer/Freelancer Ronin**

 **Age: 20 years**

 **HP: 570/570**

 **Energy: 350/350**

 **Overall Level: Tiller**

 **Farming Skill Level: 1**

 **Mining Skill Level: 0**

 **Foraging Skill Level: 4**

 **Fishing Skill Level: 2**

 **Combat Skill Level: 10**

 **Gold: 2748**

 **Taeko is a former employee of the corrupt Joja Corporation. Screwing it over, he got away with it free to chase his dreams and ambitions. An anti-hero and a roughneck, he won't take crap from no-one. Now he's the head farmer of Shadow Farm along with being essentially a ronin. His favorite food is pepperoni pizza. His favorite gifts tend to center around gaming, manga, and combat.**

 **[Taeko's Perks]**

 **The Gamer's Mind – Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of Mind. Immunity to Psychological Mass Effect and Hypnotism.**

 **The Gamer's Body – Grants the user a body to live life like a video game, Immunity to Physical Damage, but not the pain. Sleeping in a bed fully restores HP/Energy, Sleeping in a tent restores HP/Energy by 75% of total amount, and sleeping on an improvised surface (a couch, the ground) restores HP/Energy by 50% of maximum amount.**

 **Made of Iron – You can survive your HP going down to zero, and you only need four hours and ten minutes of sleep to function perfectly. (Downside, you have to bed before 2 A.M. or else you pass out.)**

 **Fighter – All attacks deal 10% more damage. (+15 HP) (Augmented by Anasatsuken fighting style)**

 **Brute – Damage is increased by 15%**

 **(New Perk!) Gatherer - Chance for double harvest of foraged items. (20% chance of double harvest)**

 **[Relationships]**

 **Sandy – 4.40/10 Hearts – 1100 Friendship Points**

 **Pam – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Lewis – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Pierre – 2.4/10 Hearts – 600 Friendship Points**

 **Robin – 0.4/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Abigail – 3.25/10 Hearts – 812.5 Friendship Points**

 **Caroline – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **George – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Evelyn – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Alex – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Harvey – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Maru – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Linus – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Gus (and Cosette) – 2.4/10 Hearts – 600 Friendship Points**

 **Sebastian – 2.25/10 Hearts – 562.5 Friendship Points**

 **Haley – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Emily – 0.25/10 – 62.5 Friendship Points**

 **Penny – 1.4/10 – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Jas – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Vincent – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Demetrius – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Clint – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Willy – 1.40/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Leah – 10/10 Hearts – 2500 Friendship Points**

 **Marnie – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Elliot – 0.4/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Shane – 0.9/10 Hearts – 225 Friendship Points**

 **Sam – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **(Status of the Farm)**

 **Column 1:**

 **Row 1) Parnsip (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 1/4)**

 **Row 2) Parnsip (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 1/4)**

 **Row 3) Parnsip (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 1/4)**

 **Row 4) Parnsip (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 1/4)**

 **Row 5) Parnsip (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 1/4)**

 **Row 6) Wild Seeds (SP) (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **Row 7) Wild Seeds (SP) (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **Row 8) Wild Seeds (SP) (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **Row 9) Rhubarb (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 1/12)**

 **Row 10) Rhubarb (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 1/12)**

 **Row 11) Parnsip (Days in the Soil: 1/4)**

 **Row 12) Parnsip (Days in the Soil: 1/4)**

 **Column 2:**

 **Row 1) Parnsip (Days in the Soil: 1/4)**

 **Row 2) Parnsip (Days in the Soil: 1/4)**

 **Row 3) Parnsip (Days in the Soil: 1/4)**

 **Row 4) Rhubarb (Days in the Soil: 1/13)**

 **Row 5) Wild Seeds (SP) (Days in the Soil: 1/7)**

 **Row 6) Wild Seeds (SP) (Days in the Soil: 1/7)**

 **Row 7) Wild Seeds (SP) (Days in the Soil: 1/7)**

 **Row 8) Wild Seeds (SP) (Days in the Soil: 1/7)**

 **Row 9)**

 **Row 10)**

 **Row 11)**

 **Row 12)**

 **Column 3:**

 **Row 1)**

 **Row 2)**

 **Row 3)**

 **Row 4)**

 **Row 5)**

 **Row 6)**

 **Row 7)**

 **Row 8)**

 **Row 9)**

 **Row 10)**

 **Row 11)**

 **Row 12)**

 **Column 4:**

 **Row 1)**

 **Row 2)**

 **Row 3)**

 **Row 4)**

 **Row 5)**

 **Row 6)**

 **Row 7)**

 **Row 8)**

 **Row 9)**

 **Row 10)**

 **Row 11)**

 **Row 12)**

 **(Day 2 Total Profits: Day Is Not Over Yet)**

 **(Shadow Farm's Total Profits (This adds all the money made by the end of each day): 8,508 Gold)**

 **[SAVE GAME]**

 **….**

 **[GAME SAVED]**

 **(A/N: I had to slash the chapter in two to improve my pacing. Considering a major new perk was given, I needed to slice it. I reorganized the farm land to keep better track of how long the crops will grow. Doing so (along with fixing the inventory txt file) has made this fanfic much easier to write this fanfiction. Either way, Abigail's coming to visit, and training will commence. Will sparks fly? Find out next time! By the way, I'm thinking of including elements from the MySims games. Comment on that. I want to hear your thoughts.)**


	9. Training and Tilling

**The Maelstrom of Stardew**

 **Year 1 (Spring)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – Tilling and Training**

 **(Still) Tuesday, the 2** **nd** **of Spring, 2017**

 **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification

* * *

 **[LOAD GAME]**

 **…**

 **[GAME LOADED. WELCOME BACK!]**

Abigail would arrive at the farm a half hour later to find Taeko using his Hoe to make eight slots of soil in a box around an untouched spot before planting flower seeds around it. Abigail carried her sword like people would only do in fiction, over their shoulder.

Abigail noticed Taeko was planting up with no shirt on and his jacket hung up on the railing to the porch of the farmhouse. Walking up on the cobblestone path, she watched Taeko get up to face her.

"You're a bit late." Taeko remarked. "And I'm a bit peeved about what you did."

"I'm sorry about that, but I had to say something." Abigail remarked trying not to gawk. "You don't really have to pay me."

"No, I have to. Because I actually do need your help around here." Taeko said with a smirk. "You see those 28 empty plots, they need to be filled."

Abigail paled looking at Taeko with pleading eyes. Those bluish-green eyes shone and Taeko was tempted oh so badly. It was a true contest of wills…that Taeko was able to win thanks to Gamer's Mind.

"Sorry, Abigail. I need those filled. Plus, considering it training just like that movie." Taeko teased.

"Oh no, you're pulling a Miyagi on me! You dick." Abigail said in a joking mood playing punching Taeko's shoulder.

"I'm serious, but I'm not a dick. I will split the work with you." Taeko said kindly. "Then, we can train."

 **[Cue BGM: Nujabes – Color of Autumn]**

Taeko tossed back his shirt and he and Abigail got to work. Taeko was partly glad he had a partner to make it easier. The Game already make farming an easy process, but it was nice not to had to exhaust all his energy. He made sure to lay the fertilizer down on nine slots before getting to planting realizing one would have to go without fertilizer. Abigail got the job of planting the acorns, pine cones, and maple seeds around the farm which was an easy enough task. With the potato seeds planted and the trellises for the beans set up, Abigail came back looking a bit haggard.

"I really dug myself into a hole." Abigail thought. "I know he gave me the easy task, but he looks like he's barely broke a sweat."

Taeko turned to Abigail with a content look on his face saying he had one more task before they could get started. Taeko handed her the watering can and told her water the seeds and trellises he just planted. Simple enough, Abigail poured away noting the number of crops planted already.

 **[BGM Unlocked: Kenichiro Nishihara - Mind Tourism]**

"Hey Taeko, no mean to pry but you got family?" Abigail said as she watered.

"I got parents, but they're still back home in the Virgin Islands. I do have a little sister who my family adopted, but I haven't seen Hikari in over five years. She ran off to travel the world or something." Taeko said twirling his sword.

Abigail finishing the water excitedly handing over the can back to Taeko and getting up her sword in her hands. Upon a closer look, the sword was seemingly the "offspring" of a claymore and a chokuto. It had a purple jewel in the hilt and the blade give off an eerier dark purple glint.

 **[Normal BGM Active]**

Taeko was about to draw but remembered something that got him to not to bring his sword out.

"We can't start yet." Taeko said.

"Why not?" Abigail said with a pout.

"Well, what's the most important thing about being a sword user?" Taeko asked. "Aside from the sword."

Abigail was admittedly at a loss for word as Taeko pointed out it was support. Taeko led her into the farmhouse and he sat on the couch as he dug in his closet. He came out with what seemed to be bandages.

"This will help to make your sarashi." Taeko said. "It's wraps to support your body and protect you from injuring yourself."

Abigail merely took out her smartphone to which she proceeded to look it up. Seeing that, Taeko got out his Huniebee phone. To Taeko's surprise, he had Leah's contact information automatically. He noticed a few messages from Kyu with attachment but put the phone away.

"Okay, I see you know what you're talking about." Abigail said with a blush. "So, you'll have to wrap some around my stomach and my…chest."

"If you want, I could get Leah to help." Taeko asked.

Abigail seemed a bit frantic to keep all this secret, but Taeko pointed out that Leah was his best friend.

"She's grown up with me. Hell, she knows how to use a sword as well. Not to my extent, but enough to know how to care for more and properly wrap a sarashi. If you really don't want to get her, I can do it. I just don't want it to be awkward." Taeko said sheepishly.

Part of Abigail's mind was telling to have him to do it, but the only half told her maybe getting Leah's a good idea.

"What am I thinking? I have only known the guy for two days." Abigail thought before saying, "You're right. You should get Leah. If you trust her, it's good enough for me."

Abigail and Taeko walked back outside, and Taeko told her he'd be back. He took off for Leah's cabin checking the time on the way.

"Eleven twenty, already?" Taeko thought as he arrived at Leah's cabin.

He entered the cabin to walk into an awkward moment in the making. Leah had her pants off and her underwear around her ankles at she furiously pleasured herself. Her shirt was even rolled up giving Taeko an eyeful. Seems Taeko had _come_ right on time as Leah twitched violently back.

"Taekoooohhhhhh!" Leah said arriving at her climax.

"You should really lock your door, and honestly, getting off to Korrasami of all things. That pair is totally overrated like the show itself." Taeko said looking at the laptop. "And a bit of ya…"

Leah cut him off with throwing a weight at his groin costing him a good chunk of health.

 **[Current Health: 500/570]**

"Oh hey, my health went up." Taeko thought with a pained groan.

"I know the show and that pair are garbage. The artwork's hot…bite me." Leah said cleaning up and getting dressed.

"Isn't that the same logic that led to it being canon in the first place?" Taeko asked incredulously.

"Oh please, don't start this up. I thought we agreed shipping in LOK was overrated." Leah remarked.

Taeko rolled and decided to move on from this conversation.

"Either way, I need your help. I'm teaching Abigail how to swordfight." Taeko remarked.

Leah raised a brow.

"Why?" Leah asked.

"Can't say. She wants the reason to stay secret. I came to you because I need your help getting a sarashi on her." Taeko said sheepishly.

"I'll do it, if you treat me to lunch." Leah said with her stomach growling.

"Come back in six days, and I'll have potatoes. If I get some oil, I can make fries." Taeko remarked.

"Well, you're still the smartass." Leah said as the two left her cabin.

"And you're still the deviant." Taeko sniped back.

The two returned to the farm where Leah and Abigail bid their hellos before she dragged Abigail into Taeko's room to wrap her up. Taeko was outside eating four of his dandelions to regain lost health. Abigail would come out looking ready to train and Leah giving the thumbs up. He handed over the rest of his dandelions to Leah saying that's lunch, but she didn't complain as at least it was not daffodils.

"Let's begin, Abby. Show me your stance." Taeko said as Abigail did so.

The stance itself was a bit loose, but Taeko was a bit glad she was not a complete novice.

"Not bad, not perfect, but it's workable." Taeko said drawing his sword.

Leah helped to adjust Abigail's stance to make her more balance. Taeko and Abigail had started the simple parrying of blade with him teaching along the way. Abigail did find the borderline fencing boring, but Taeko had a serious look.

"Even the likes of Zoro was not slicing mountain men when he was starting out. You must master the basics. It'll be slow, but you'll get there. I'm not leaving the Valley anytime soon." Taeko said assuring. "It'll be easier for you because you don't have other skills you needed to balance."

"Yeah, his family was nuts of training them to be skilled in combat outside of gunplay. Swords, knifes, bos, and so on. Something about disciplines or something." Leah said.

"You mean the disciplines of ninjutsu." Taeko said. "Bajutsu (horsemanship), Bōjutsu (stick and staff techniques), Bōryaku (tactics), Chi-mon (geography), Chōhō (espionage), Hensōjutsu (disguise and impersonation), Intonjutsu (escaping and concealment), Kayakujutsu (pyrotechnics), Kenjutsu (sword techniques), Kusarigamajutsu (kusarigama (chain-sickle) techniques), Naginatajutsu (naginata (polearm) techniques), Seishinteki kyōyō (spiritual refinement), Shinobi-iri (stealth and infiltration), Shurikenjutsu (throwing weapons techniques), Sōjutsu (spear techniques), Sui-ren (water training), Taijutsu (unarmed combat), and lastly Tenmon (meteorology)."

"Wait, so you're basically a ninja?" Abigail said shocked. "That's hot."

Taeko blushed and Leah snickered. Taeko learned the basics of those skills but did not further use on all of them. He did not realize all that knowledge would come in handy in this quiet little valley. Abigail blushed nearly loosening her grip.

"My grandpa was the truest ninja. He used to troll the people of the valley by pulling a Batman on them or disguising himself as them to confuse them." Taeko said warmly. "He could fight like the best of them. It's a shame cancer gutted him."

"I'm sorry about your loss." Abigail said as their swords clang once again.

The training end about noon with Abigail exhausted and Taeko barely broken a sweat.

"There's your first problem. Your stamina needs to increase. Seeing that you're in your prime, it can be doable. You'll have exercise a lot. Trying to run or jog around and upping your diet." Taeko suggested.

"You may want to start wearing weights too." Leah suggested. "You'll need them to up your bodies physical strength. I do have some of Taeko's old training weights laying around the cabin. Better you use them then them being used as paperweights." Leah said getting up to stretch.

"Thank you, senseis." Abigail said with firm bow.

"Well, that's just one thing we need to do to conclude it. You have to name your blade. It's a bit of a rite of a swordsman. Aside from the cutting yourself to put blood on the blade, that's a bit extreme for you. A sword is an extension of you and must be treated as such. So, what'll it be?" Taeko said sheathing Eclipse.

Abigail looked to her sword noticing the eerie purple glow that shimmered off her it.

"My family's ancestors were masked in legend for slaying vampires with that whip that dad keeps in the closest." Abigail said. "How about Espada?"

"I think that's taken." Taeko remarked. "But what the heck, Epada it is! Besides, how did you get your sword anyway?" Taeko said.

That question went unanswered as a text box flashed up.

 **[The Origins of a Blade: Quest Locked until Friendship with Abigail is at 7 Hearts or More (Heart Events must also be done as well).]**

"Never mind that question, here's your pay." Taeko said paying her 10 gold coins. "And here's your lunch."

Taeko gave the woman a Leek.

 **[You've given Abigail a "Leek" as a gift. It's a liked gift, +45 Friendship Points. (Reminder: You can only gift once a day, and only two gifts to a person per week.]**

"Later, to both of you. I go things to deal with." Taeko said walking off.

Being it was noon, Taeko wanted to grab a bite of at the saloon. Coming in, he noticed Cosette at the counter reading a book familiar to Taeko.

"Doesn't everyone in town read manga? Because if that's the case, I found my paradise. I never thought anyone reads Michiko and Hatchin Ride Again." Taeko said coming up to the counter.

"Ah, Taeko. How's the farm treating you?" Cosette said putting the book back.

"Well enough. I've got Parsnip, Rhubarb, Potatoes, and Beans growing there." Taeko said. "It's slow, but I totally intend to make fires out of some of those potatoes. I just need the oil and salt."

Cosette chuckled.

"But for now, I came to buy lunch." Taeko remarked.

"Gus and I do feel bad charging you for food when you just started out on your journey." Cosette said being empathetic.

"I'll cover him." A familiar voice said entering the saloon.

Taeko turned to see it was Emily and a smile came up. Emily was someone Taeko felt a click with. She felt a bit of the same with him.

"Hey Em, nice seeing ya. I'll find a way to make it up to you, and I think I know how." Taeko said handing her a quartz. "It's no ruby, but maybe you'll find use it in."

 **[You give Emily a "Quartz" as a gift. It's a liked gift! +45 Friendship Points gained!]**

"I feel a positive energy off you and this gift." Emily pocketed. "So, what will you be having for lunch?"

"Spaghetti and Meatballs for me, please." Taeko said getting a Joja Cola to down with it.

"I'm surprise you drink that swill." Emily said taking a seat on the stool next to him.

"It's a childhood thing. Its crap, but it does remind me of good times. If this town had Fanta Soda, I'd toss this in a heartbeat." Taeko said as Cosette put a cold Grape Fanta in front of them.

"Lucky for you, I have a guilty pleasure for Fanta. It's a bit better than that Joja Swill. Have one on me." Cosette said with a wink.

Taeko put the cola back in **[Inventory]** as Cosette came back with a spaghetti plate for Taeko and a chicken Caesar salad for Emily.

"Dig in, you two." Cosette said as Emily paid for the meals.

"Where's Gus?" Taeko asked curiously between slurping the noodles.

"Resting up. He hit the wine a bit too hard last night." Cosette said with a giggle.

"Oh, a hangover. I've been there before." Taeko said under his breath.

"So, Taeko? What's the plan for today?" Emily asked.

"Socialize a bit." Taeko remarked. "What's your plan?"

"I'm thinking on working on making a jacket like yours, but it's to get hard proper cloth out here due to Pam no longer driving the bus." Emily said. "My sister will probably walk out and takes pictures of things."

Taeko had a raised eyebrow, but he decided not to investigate further. Finishing off the heavenly food and downing the soda, the farmer leapt up the stool.

"Thanks Cosette, say hi to Gus for me." Taeko said before leaving. "Later, Em."

Leaving the saloon, Harvey's spot was next. Entering the office, Taeko found Maru at the counter of the doctor's office.

"Yo." Taeko said coolly walking in. "Well hello nurse."

Maru chuckled. Taeko asked about Harvey, but Maru explained he's with Evelyn on her appointment.

"So, Taeko? When are you setting your appointment?" Maru asked. "You do live here now."

"I'll think on it, but I wanted to talk a bit." Taeko said.

"Well, I'd love that, but I can't. Sadly, I'm on duty of stocking shelves." Maru said with a huff. "But I get off at 4:45."

"Good to know." Taeko said before leaving.

"One more thing, check the town's bullet board for quests and stuff. It'll be an easy way to earn some coin." Maru said as he left.

Taeko went over to the bulletin board next to the general store and checked it out. A text box pinged up.

 **[Bulletin Board Quests]**

 **[Every day, this bulletin board a randomly generated Help Wanted quest from a village that you can complete in exchange for money, sometimes increased friendship, or favors from the quest giver. When a new quest is available, the bulletin board will have a yellow exclamation point floating above it. Rewarded money depends on the number of items/monsters involved, your skills, and sometimes a bit of randomness. Once you have accepted a Help Wanted quest you will have only 2 days to complete it, the current day and the next. Quest come in four types: Gathering, Slaying Monsters, Fishing, and Item Delivery.]**

Taeko hit yes and a quest came up.

 **[Item Delivery 01]**

 **Haley: I will *heart* you forever if you bring me a Quartz – Haley**

 **Get Haley a Quartz!**

 **Reward: 75g on delivery, Haley will be thankful (+150 Friendship Point), Possible Favor**

 **Quest Failure: Nothing.**

 **You got two days.**

 **Accept This Quest?**

Taeko accepted the quest. While he did not like Haley, the quest paid well. He went to find Emily to ask where her sister.

"She's at home. Tuesday's her lazy day." Emily told him.

Taeko had gotten Emily's number in the process ending up a bit of a conversation. It was about one in the afternoon where Taeko entered the Umbra house where Haley was on her phone. Listening in, he could hear she was doing what most millennials with money do (*cough* like those rich kids in Saudi *cough*) with nothing better to do, Instagram. Taeko groaned.

"I keep trying to defend my generation, but shit like yolo and Tide Pod challenges makes it nearly impossible." Taeko thought as he walked up.

"Hey followers. You're talking to your favorite rich chick from Stardew…and *sniff* I smell dirt. Ugh, probably some…"

Haley did not finish that sentence as Taeko's groan cut her off.

"I'm not one to talk, but shouldn't you be doing something productive." Taeko said.

"Sounds like something a poor person would say." Haley remarked callously.

Taeko sighed.

"Dadakko, do your research. My family aren't poor." Taeko remarked. "Unlike you and those rich pricks from Saudi, we don't blow through money like madmen."

Haley rolled her eyes but did the research. The Maelstrom family was ironically right under her family in the wealth department. Taeko's mother, Victoria Bellator, ran a business that used to be a failing one. She came from a family of blacksmith forging weapons and so forth. Fitting, she married Taeko's father.

"Wait, you're the son of the Victoria Bellator of Bellator Industries. The same company that sells metalwork!" Haley said shocked.

"Yup, the same woman." Taeko remarked.

"But she's…white." Haley said blankly.

"I'm mixed race, ignoramus. Plus, she's not white alone, she's Latin as well." Taeko pointed out. "I just take after my father's side. My sister's lighter."

"I can't believe. Why are you living as a poor person? You've got money to spare. Why bother with farm life?" Haley asked.

"Because my parents believe in a hard work ethic. Secondly, I'd commit seppuku then be anything like those Saudi pricks. I never asked for more money than I needed because I wanted to work and make something of myself. My mother did not come from old money, but he worked her way up. She fiercely believes in hard work and education." Taeko spouted.

All this flew over Haley's head, and Taeko sighed.

"I have a Quartz." Taeko said getting her attention by producing said item.

"Eek. Gimme!" Haley said trying to take it.

Taeko pulled it away.

"I don't know. You did insult me, even if you pay me, it wouldn't sit well. I guess I could give me to Emily." Taeko said sneakily.

Haley did not need to know he already gave one to Em, and Taeko was enjoying messing with Haley.

"Wait, I can offer up something." Haley said. "I need that quartz for a photo piece I'm making. How about along with the pay, I give you my number?"

Taeko was going to say no when a text box specifically from Kyu explained that a number in the Huniebee from females can lead to more benefits. Remembering Huniepop made Taeko accept that deal, and Haley become contact number four.

 **[Quest Complete: +75 gold, +150 Friendship Points, and Haley's Number are rewarded!]**

Funny, Taeko thought. He had a full heart with her now. He left decided to see what Penny's up to unaware he was walking into a heart event as it was a sunny day and it wasn't past 2 in the afternoon just yet. Taeko noticed George struggling with reaching inside his mailbox. Taeko noticed Alex was standing there doing nothing to help him, but Penny comes up to the old timer.

"Here, Mr. Mullner." Penny says respectfully getting the letter out for him.

Sourly, Geroge scolds her for helping.

"Oh for shit's sake." Taeko muttered as he walked up.

"Oh, Taeko?" Penny said surprised. "How much did you see?"

Taeko was given a choice but decided to go a bit custom to take a gamble.

"Enough to know you did a kind thing for someone who clearly doesn't deserve it. That's a sign of good character in you." Taeko said warmly yet firmly.

Penny went beet red stuttering a bit.

 **[+75 Friendship Points Gained. Good custom response!]**

Alex snickered, but Taeko glared at him to shut him up. Souamil did wonders in teaching you how to shut a man up with one action. His gaze shifted to George, and the old man looked up at Penny.

"I should apologize. I don't want everyone to help me, but there are times when I'll need it. Thank you, Penny." George remarked.

"And on that note, why the hell were you just watching him instead of helping Alex?" Taeko said turning to the jock.

"He didn't want me to help." Alex said plainly.

"I really hate this guy." Taeko thought.

"Sure, let your grandfather flounder. When he's in a jam and screams "Don't help". You'll watch and fumble your balls." Taeko said sarcastically.

Taeko left with Penny.

"It must be difficult growing old." Penny said to him.

"It can be if you get screwed over like him or my granddad." Taeko remarked.

"Thanks for standing up for me." Penny remarked. "I'll be at the library if you want to talk."

"Wait, one thing. I don't have your number." Taeko remarked.

Penny blushed harder as she got out her phone. Her smartphone was white having an evident crack in the upper corner taped up with invisible tape. Taeko got her number registered and the heart event ended. However, it time skipped an hour leading close to evening.

"Oh, crap. Sebastian and Linus!" Taeko thought.

He was off to Stardew Mountain to the carpenter's place. The house was well built and clearly a custom job that was a labor of love. Entering the home of Grant-Shadows, his HUD pointed that Sebastian lived in the basement. Thus, he headed down right into another heart event. Coming into the room, Sebastian was finishing work on a program.

"Hey Sebastian, what's up?" Taeko remarked.

"Working on a program for a client." Sebastian said.

"So, you use C++ or IntelliJ for that?" Taeko asked.

"You program?" Sebastian asked.

"I mod." Taeko explained. "I would have done it for a living if not for working for Joja."

There was a text from Sam that came on Sebastian asking to hang out despite Sebastian not wanting to leave. Another text from Robin came saying Abigail was looking for her. Robin was currently with the other women of the valley still exercising and Demetrius was out scouting.

"I swear nobody takes my work seriously." Sebastian remarked.

"Well I do. And in a sense, Maru should as well. Considering she makes gadgets, she'll need to program them." Taeko said making a valid point on the fly.

"Huh…you got a point there." Sebastian remarked. "Maybe I should bring that up sometime. Thanks."

"You got it, bro. Seems your busy, so I'll be going. It's close to five either way." Taeko remarked.

He left as the smiling emo bid goodbye. No points were gained, but Taeko still felt good aiding his old friend. Coming up, he ran into Robin. Robin was not in her usual, but exercise grab. The tight-fitting kind. Taeko had to control himself and hastily said hello.

"Oh, Taeko. Didn't except you here." Robin said.

"Just came to see my buddy Sebastian. He's busy on a project for a client." Taeko said.

"Well that's nice. Since you're here, why not take a look the shop's catalogue?" Robin said kindly. "You do owe me one for the silo and coop not being built by me?"

Taeko would have rolled her eyes but decided to roll with it. Her main stock did not really have anything Taeko wanting, but he noticed the Game showed she had a rotating stock of furnishing. He did buy something, a Purple Office Chair. If anything, he needed a comfy chair for his desk. However, he was a bit sore having to spend 500 Gold for it, but at least got 100 back by selling Robin his clay. He left as Maru was coming in.

The evening sky was a beautiful sight to see in the valley, and Taeko trotted up the stairs to see Linus at his campfire near his tent.

"Hey Linus." Taeko remarked.

"Well hello. I see you have a bit of time on your hands after all the farmwork. What brings you?" Linus said cooking a fish.

"Figured I'd see if you were all right. Plus…you need something to go with that." Taeko said dropping a Leek in his hands. "Least I can do."

 **[You've given Linus a "Leek" as a gift. It's a liked gift, +45 Friendship Points.]**

"Thanks, Taeko." Linus said. "I'll savior it."

"Well, I'm off to fish a bit." Taeko remarked jumping down off the incline to head for the mountain lake.

 **-(Meanwhile)-**

Penny was at home at the trailer looking evidently annoyed. Her mother was off at the saloon blowing through money like she had any to so do. Penny felt miserable but had a simple comfort in her books. She wanted nothing more than to escape her reality. Right now, she was in the midst of reading The Good Earth. How fitting.

"I wonder if Taeko is actively struggling with that farm of his." Penny thought.

Penny groaned with a bit of envy.

"Must be nice. All that house to himself, and all I have to my name is this tiny room." Penny thought.

The trailer was a one bedroom trailer, and Penny's room was actually a closet. Pam got the actual bedroom. Penny wished she had a game console to drown her time into. Teaching the local children only did so much to ease her pain. Penny put down the book and went to the fridge. Of course, it was full of alcoholic drinks. Penny would sooner drink water out of the river than drink a single one of those. Hell, she'd even take a Joja Cola over it.

"Well, might as well root through the trash." Penny thought glumly. "Not like mother knows that's where half our food comes from."

 **-(Back With Taeko)-**

Taeko was walking back to town a bit drained. Fishing with the regular rod basically sucked. He made a note to get the Fiberglass Rod. At least he caught a pair of bullheads and chubs. As he arrived in town, he found Penny rooting through the trash of the Mullner home and finding a Spring Onion. She turned terrified to see him.

"Taeko…" She said in a low whisper.

Taeko was given a karmic choice, but when for the custom approach.

"Let me guess, food troubles?" Taeko remarked.

Penny nodded.

"Well then, I have an idea in mind. I could get you a meal at the saloon." Taeko offered.

"I can't go in. My mother's there." Penny remarked.

Taeko thought about it and had an idea. It was about seven and Pam would most likely be drinking it up.

"How about you come over to my place and I can cook you a meal?" Taeko remarked.

Penny blushed at thought of the invitation but accepted the offer. Taeko told her he'd meet her at his place as he had to get some things from the store. Penny walked off ahead and Taeko got to work. Sneaking around, he raided all seven trashcans out of the valley in succession not looking at the item he got until he was done with the last time outside of Emily and Haley's place. He huffed back to the dusty road between his farm and the town before leaning against a tree to see what he got.

"Let's see, an Earth Crystal, an Amethyst, Trash, 7 Cookie(s), a Geode, a piece of Coal, and a Lucky Lunch." Taeko remarked.

Taeko tossed the trash and ate the Lucky Lunch feeling a lot luckier. He waltzed into the saloon which was rather full of people. Taeko strode up to the counter.

"I need recipes. One for Hashbrowns and Bread." Taeko said to Gus and Cosette. "Here's 750 for the three."

Gus gladly handed the three scrolls over as they turned into blue flames and went into Taeko's body. It did not hurt as much as the first time.

 **[You can now make "Hashbrowns" and "Bread"]**

Taeko dashed out for home but was surprised to find Marnie there with Penny along with a dog and a cat. The dog was a golden lab retriever and a cat was an orange calico cat.

"Well howdy, Taeko. I wanted to give you some dinner in the form of a pizza. Shane wanted to get you one, so he got me to get you a frozen pizza for you to heat up." Marnie said. "On the way, I found these two in your farm."

The world went gray.

 **[Pets]**

 **Within this game, you will be caring for animals. Adopting the pet is optional. If you accept, you will be able to choose any name you want for your pet the moment you adopt it. You can choose the dog, the cat, or both. Pets function as your companions. So, what will it be?**

 **[Adopt none of them]**

 **[Adopt the cat]**

 **[Adopt the dog]**

 **[Adopt both]**

Taeko went for both and got another box saying his friendship with Marnie shot up to two hearts and he could enter her room now.

"Aw, that's sweet of you to adopt both of them." Marnie said warmly. "What will you name them?"

"The dog I'll name Logan and the cat Tom." Taeko said being deliberate in his choice.

A text box came up explaining that pets had a bigger purpose and can function as battle pets to fight monsters if they are trained. Taeko was suddenly gleeful to Marnie and Penny's befuddled looks as he snuggled his new pets.

"There's a corner for the pets to rest in, and a nearby cave on the farm if it rains. I can handle them both." Taeko said walking over to that corner to fill the water bowl.

"Well, that's great." Marnie said handing Taeko the box with the frozen pizza. "Be seeing you two."

Marnie left, and Taeko and Penny entered the farmhouse.

"How lovely." Penny remarked. "It's really homely."

"Thanks." Taeko remarked. "Now seat yourself on the couch and let me cook."

Taeko put the frozen pizza in the oven to let it cook. Then, got to breadmaking using two boxes of Wheat Flour to craft/cook two loaves of **[Bread].** Using the Spring Onion (from Penny) and two Leeks, he made a flavored bread like garlic bread.

 **[Custom Craft Object: Onion Bread – Food Item – Using two out of the onion family, combining butter as well, you have glazed the bread to toast to create the baby brother of garlic beard. (Ingredients: Leek, Spring Onion, Bread) Healing Properties: +34 Energy/+15 Health]**

I got a warning that giving custom objects as gifts could be a gamble in either the receiver will like it or hate it. I swipe it aside and set the table. I put down the pizza, the bread, and a pair of Joja Cola.

"Sorry, I got nothing else to drink. I really should invest in getting juices." Taeko said with a chuckle.

"I'll forgive this. It's just you who lives here alone." Penny remarked. "This bread looks different."

"Just made it with Onion and Leek glaze and toasted it." Taeko said getting the remote to flip on the television.

On the television was a sci-fi movie, Alien vs Predator vs Jason vs Freddy vs Freddy Fazbear. The plot was weird, but it appealed through its fight scenes. Penny devoured the onion bread and seemed to flat out love it. Dinner was a nice affair as the two watched the movie making fun of it yet enjoying the mindless violence with several cold ones of Joja Cola. It was sound nine when the movie ended with Predator winning the fight only to send the Terminator show up with a To Be Continued.

"The Terminator? How the hell did they get the rights?" Taeko asked.

"That's your first question." Penny said. "Either way, it's late. And I should get home."

Taeko was given a choice to walk her home to which he accepted. He left the farmhouse with Penny. Tom was already asleep, and Logan trotted up to follow along.

 **[BGM Unlocked: Night – MySims Kingdom]**

Taeko had walked Penny across the road enjoying the peaceful night with Penny by his side. The two took their time before getting to the trailer.

"Well, good night Penny." Taeko remarked.

"You too, Taeko." Penny said as Logan barked. "You too, Logan."

Taeko and Logan departed leaving Penny to enter her lonesome trailer. She found herself more appreciative of him already.

"To think he's only been here for two days." Penny said to herself. "He's a true whirlwind."

Taeko got a few text boxes.

 **[Your "dinner date" with Penny was successful! +75 Friendship Points! Penny feels indebted to you!]**

 **[Hidden objective: Walk her home (Complete!) Reward: Pet skills unlocked, check tomorrow on more details.]**

"Huh, neat." Taeko said. "Well, Logan. Let's go home."

Taeko and Logan jogged home. Taeko did not have anything for the bin tonight and entered inside. He put the Amethyst and the chunk of coal in the storage chest. He tossed the bullheads and chubs in the fridge. He set the office chair in front of the desk in his bedroom. Changing into his pajamas, he went to bed wondering what else this valley to offer. He did not notice the last text box come up. He also missed his Huniebee ringing with a message from Penny.

 **[Game updating to V1.1 (Pets Edition)]**

(Elsewhere)

On an isle far away, a young woman of seventeen was looking out to the ocean. Coming up to her was a blue-haired, green-eyed boy of sixteen dressed in blue overalls, orange shirt, and wears a dog hood hiding most of his dark blue hair.

" **Tim?** " She said to him.

The young man, known as Tim, spoke up.

"Yeah, Hikari?" Tim asked.

"There's another player out there….." Hikari said as her body seemed to flicker.

* * *

 **[STATS]**

 **Taeko Kiba Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer/Freelancer Ronin**

 **Age: 20 years**

 **HP: 570/570**

 **Energy: 350/350**

 **Overall Level: Tiller**

 **Farming Skill Level: 1**

 **Mining Skill Level: 0**

 **Foraging Skill Level: 4**

 **Fishing Skill Level: 2**

 **Combat Skill Level: 10**

 **Gold: 4888**

 **Taeko is a former employee of the corrupt Joja Corporation. Screwing it over, he got away with it free to chase his dreams and ambitions. An anti-hero and a roughneck, he won't take crap from no-one. Now he's the head farmer of Shadow Farm along with being essentially a ronin. His favorite food is pepperoni pizza. His favorite gifts tend to center around gaming, manga, and combat.**

 **[Taeko's Perks]**

 **The Gamer's Mind – Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of Mind. Immunity to Psychological Mass Effect and Hypnotism.**

 **The Gamer's Body – Grants the user a body to live life like a video game, Immunity to Physical Damage, but not the pain. Sleeping in a bed fully restores HP/Energy, Sleeping in a tent restores HP/Energy by 75% of total amount, and sleeping on an improvised surface (a couch, the ground) restores HP/Energy by 50% of maximum amount.**

 **Made of Iron – You can survive your HP going down to zero, and you only need four hours and ten minutes of sleep to function perfectly. (Downside, you have to bed before 2 A.M. or else you pass out.)**

 **Fighter – All attacks deal 10% more damage. (+15 HP) (Augmented by Anasatsuken fighting style)**

 **Brute – Damage is increased by 15%**

 **Gatherer - Chance for double harvest of foraged items. (20% chance of double harvest)**

 **[Relationships]**

 **Sandy – 4.40/10 Hearts – 1100 Friendship Points**

 **Pam – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Lewis – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Pierre – 2.4/10 Hearts – 600 Friendship Points**

 **Robin – 0.4/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Abigail – 3.43/10 Hearts – 857.5 Friendship Points**

 **Caroline – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **George – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Evelyn – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Alex – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Harvey – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Maru – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Linus – 1.7/10 Hearts – 425 Friendship Points**

 **Gus (and Cosette) – 2.4/10 Hearts – 600 Friendship Points**

 **Sebastian – 2.25/10 Hearts – 562.5 Friendship Points**

 **Haley – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Emily – 0.83/10 – 207.5 Friendship Points**

 **Penny – 3.2/10 – 800 Friendship Points**

 **Jas – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Vincent – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Demetrius – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Clint – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Willy – 1.40/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Leah – 10/10 Hearts – 2500 Friendship Points**

 **Marnie – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Elliot – 0.4/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Shane – 0.9/10 Hearts – 225 Friendship Points**

 **Sam – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **(Status of the Farm)**

 **Column 1:**

 **Row 1) Parnsip (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 1/4)**

 **Row 2) Parnsip (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 1/4)**

 **Row 3) Parnsip (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 1/4)**

 **Row 4) Parnsip (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 1/4)**

 **Row 5) Parnsip (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 1/4)**

 **Row 6) Wild Seeds (SP) (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **Row 7) Wild Seeds (SP) (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **Row 8) Wild Seeds (SP) (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **Row 9) Rhubarb (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 1/12)**

 **Row 10) Rhubarb (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 1/12)**

 **Row 11) Parnsip (Days in the Soil: 1/4)**

 **Row 12) Parnsip (Days in the Soil: 1/4)**

 **Column 2:**

 **Row 1) Parnsip (Days in the Soil: 1/4)**

 **Row 2) Parnsip (Days in the Soil: 1/4)**

 **Row 3) Parnsip (Days in the Soil: 1/4)**

 **Row 4) Rhubarb (Days in the Soil: 1/13)**

 **Row 5) Wild Seeds (SP) (Days in the Soil: 1/7)**

 **Row 6) Wild Seeds (SP) (Days in the Soil: 1/7)**

 **Row 7) Wild Seeds (SP) (Days in the Soil: 1/7)**

 **Row 8) Wild Seeds (SP) (Days in the Soil: 1/7)**

 **Row 9) Beans (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 0/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 10) Potatoes (Basic Fertiziler) (Days in the Soil: 0/6)**

 **Row 11) Beans (Basic Fertiziler) (Days in the Soil: 0/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 12) Potatos (Basic Retaining Soil) (Days in the Soil: 0/6)**

 **Column 3:**

 **Row 1) Beans (Basic Retaining Soil) (Days in the Soil: 0/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 2) Potatoes (Basic Retaining Soil) (Days in the Soil: 0/6)**

 **Row 3) Beans (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 0/9) (Will Produce More Every 2 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 4) Potatoes (Speed-Gro)**

 **Row 5) Beans (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 0/9) (Will Produce More Every 2 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 6) Potatoes (Days in the Soil: 0/6)**

 **Row 7)**

 **Row 8)**

 **Row 9)**

 **Row 10)**

 **Row 11)**

 **Row 12)**

 **Column 4:**

 **Row 1)**

 **Row 2)**

 **Row 3)**

 **Row 4)**

 **Row 5)**

 **Row 6)**

 **Row 7)**

 **Row 8)**

 **Row 9)**

 **Row 10)**

 **Row 11)**

 **Row 12)**

 **Flower Box:**

 **Slot 1) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 0/7)**

 **Slot 2) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 0/7)**

 **Slot 3) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 0/7)**

 **Slot 4) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 0/7)**

 **Slot 5) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 0/6)**

 **Slot 6) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 0/6)**

 **Slot 7) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 0/6)**

 **Slot 8) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 0/6)**

 **(Day 2 Total Profits: 0)**

 **(Shadow Farm's Total Profits (This adds all the money made by the end of each day): 8,508 Gold)**

 **[Status of the Pets]**

 **Logan Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer's Dog/Battle Pet**

 **Age: 1 Year (in Dog Years)**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **MP: 350/350**

 **[Perks/Traits]**

 **Active -** ** _These dogs are very energetic. They really like running and enjoy frequent walks. (Allows them to regain lost health easily)_**

 **Hunter -** ** _These dogs are natural hunters. Send them off into the world and they'll hunt and dig for things. (Starts off with Lv1 in Hunting, training in hunting is easier)_**

 **Loyal -** ** _These dogs want to be closer with their owners and love to be pet. They like to follow their owners around. (Easier to build relationships with them, will be more willing to guard the house, and protect its owner.)_**

 **[Skills]**

 **Hunting – The link dogs have to their predator ancestors. They will go out to hunt.** ** _Can possibly bring back a small animal, valuables, forage-able, or junk. The item depends on which area Logan is sent to hunt._** **(Level 1)**

 **Tom Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer's Cat/Battle Pet**

 **Age: 1 Cat Year (15 Human Years)**

 **HP: 150/150**

 **MP: 250/250**

 **[Perks/Traits]**

 **Clever -** ** _These cats are fast learners, and some say that they can even understand human speech when spoken to!_** **(Will be more likely to understand commands and be more perceptive to conversations by humans.)**

 **Friendly -** ** _These pets tend to be friendly towards people and will happily greet others around them. (Easier to befriend and can help aid to befriend other people)_**

 **Glutton -** ** _These pets will eat significantly more often, and much more messily. (Will eat slightly more, can sniff out food within a mile radius.)_**

 **[Skills]**

 **Food Seeker –** ** _Can use its nose to seek out food as long as it has a scent._** **(Level 1)**

 **[GAME UPDATED]**

 **[SAVE GAME]**

 **….**

 **[GAME SAVED]**

(A/N: Yeah, this is long overdue, but I hope two chapters makes up for it. This month is going to quite busy! So, I hope this quenches your appetites. I wanted to do some development for Penny, but not too much. The training sessions will be sporadic, but I hoped this one opens up on Taeko, Abigail, and Leah's characters. The pets were long overdue. He was supposed to get them in the morning, but I forgot about it until later which is why they show up late. But, surprise, they are a part of the Game as well. They will have an active role as Battle Pet, so suggest attacks they could do. I bet you did not expect the ending….will Hikari and Taeko meet up? Time will tell!)


	10. Playing With Skills

**The Maelstrom of Stardew**

 **Year 1 (Spring)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Playing With Skills**

 **Wednesday, the 3rd of Spring, 2017**

 **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification

* * *

 **[LOAD GAME]**

 **…**

 **[GAME LOADED. WELCOME BACK!]**

Taeko awoke with a stretch heading to the kitchen to make breakfast by frying up the bullheads with leftover spring onions. After eating his fill, he went outside to set a plate for Logan and Tom. The battle pets trot up the steps to the patio of the farmhouse. Tom dove into his food quickly lapping in up as Taeko waltzed over to their water bowls and filled them both up. As he walked back inside, he flipped on the television as the Game showed he could access four special channels, a Fortune Teller for his luck stat will be modified, Weather, Livin' Off the Land, and the Queen of Sauce to learn recipes. The latter two could only be access on certain days, however.

He flipped on the FT channel feeling curious. The teller looked into the crystal ball only for it to explode in the soothsayer's face.

 **"The spirits are somewhat mildly perturbed today. Luck will not be on your side."** The teller spouted before falling over.

 **[Luck today in scenarios today will be boosted by (-0.07 to -0.02)]**

Taeko rolled his eyes, cleaned himself up, and got dressed in fresh clothes. Taeko donned a gray shirt before putting on a high-collared navy coat with red trim, dark violet pants, a black belt around his waist, and navy shoes with red trim that match the colors of his coat.

"Totally glad I took some of my cosplay clothes to wear." Taeko said putting his essentials in his pockets.

Getting his sword at his side, Taeko looked to the time seeing the time was 6:30 in the morning. Running out, he got to watering the plants trying to hurry it along. Next on the agenda was Reiju, to which Taeko was surprised to see her grown a lot over the night. However, he petted her before letting the coop door open for her to graze outside.

 **[Chicken – Reiju – Heart Rating: 3/5 – Taeko's first chicken. She's spunky and likes the outdoors in the daytime.]**

"I think I'll pay Willy a visit today." Taeko said as went to attend to his pets.

* * *

(Cue: Nujabes – Counting Stars)

The melodic tune played heavily within Penny's room as this was her tune to wake her in the morning. She learned this was earlier than having her mother wake up. When her mother had a hangover, she was not pleasant to be around at all. Penny groaned as she staggered up. She does not even remember a time in her life when she was able to sleep in, but her mother did it so often. She looked in the mirror seeing her still tired face and her hair frazzled. She would put it in a bun like normal, but she decided "screw it". Her red hair hung down today as she showered and got dressed. One small comfort was her mother's room had her own shower, and so the main one was hers. She got on her usual clothes and applies some homemade lip gloss before cooking up. Moving her phone and jacking it in the speaker, she let that smooth jazzy tune flow as she cooked breakfast. Some simple omelets and some ham would suffice.

"Today's Wednesday, which means it's time for start of school for Jas and Vincent." Penny said to herself. "You've ran them down on orientation yesterday."

Penny was happy to teach them, but her issue was more with her mother. As she was a licensed teacher to homeschool, she got a stipend from the USFR Department of Education. However, she had to go above and beyond to store that cash, so her mother would not use it to spend on booze. Those kids needed a future, and Penny would ensure it.

"Mind turning that crap off? My head is still ringing." Pam said slurring her words as she came out of her bedroom.

(Music Ends)

Penny did so but rolled her eyes. Pam stretched coming out into the trailer's living room wearing only a pair of undergarments to Penny's annoyance. Normally, Penny would not say a thing, but this time she felt different. Penny hit the pause button on her phone and turned to glare at her mother with a sickly-sweet smile. Pam actually took a step back in fear as Penny was holding a chef's knife with that look on her face.

"Mom. If you're not going to shave or manage that jungle between your legs, at least wear some shorts." Penny said in a low tone. "Or at least make yourself decent, you don't know if you are going to get visitor."

Pam was surprised at the implied threat but shrugged it off. For Penny, it was a shock to herself that she said that. Even if Pam shrugged it off, Penny felt good to show some nerve. Pam lumbered off to the couch to watch television. Penny finished her breakfast and got her materials decided to go to the library early.

* * *

 **[BGM Cue (Unlocked): Route 30 - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver]**

Eight a.m. was the time, and Taeko was finishing tending the farm having made sure to water the crops, hack some grass to fill the silo with some hay, chopped some trees, played with Reiju, Tom, and Logan, and crack up some rocks with his pickaxe. Text boxes had come up.

 **[Farming Skill Leveled Up to Level 2! Crafting Recipes for Sprinklers, Stone Fence, and the Mayonnaise Machine are unlocked. (And because we forgot about telling when you get Level 1: Scarecrow and Basic Fertilizer recipes unlocked.) +2 proficiency to the Hoe and Watering Can. (Each level up will provide +1 proficiency onward).]**

 **[Mining Skill is now Level 1! Crafting Recipe for Cherry Bomb unlocked. +1 to Pickaxe proficiency.]**

"So, I can make bombs now. Neat!" Taeko thought liking the idea of explosives.

Too bad, he needed copper ore for it.

"Maybe, I could buy some from Clint." Taeko said to himself before a quest pinged up.

 **[Story Quest: Advancements]**

 **As you gain experience you'll discover new crafting recipes to increase profit and make life easier. A Scarecrow, for example, will prevent crows from snacking on your precious crops.**

 **Objective: Build (1) Scarecrow.**

 **Requirements: Must have Farming Level 1.**

 **Reward: 100g**

 **(This quest is a passive quest and can be done at your leisure.)**

"Easy money!" Taeko said crafting the **[Scarecrow]**.

 **[Basic Scarecrow – Crafted Item – This handy haunter prevents crows from eating crops (except Wild Seeds which do not need protection, and flowers if they not near crops.). A Scarecrow will protect the surrounding circular area of 248 spaces, a 17x17 area, excluding 10 spaces in each corner. Quite the OP item, if you know how to use it well. Cannot be sold.]**

Taeko got his hundred gold and proceeded to tear down his wooden fences (except the gates) around the crops to replace the 50 **[Wood]** he put into the scarecrow. He replaced it with a **[Stone Fence]** considering the longevity of 132 days was completely worth blowing through his supply of stones. As for the scarecrow, he placed in the middle of the crops before jovially jogged back out the contained crops to be. He was done with farming and had the day to himself. He looked to Logan and Tom and decided he could train them. Looking over their stats, he thought on what he could do with them. A text box came up to have him select classes for the pets.

 **[Classes For Your Battle Pets!]**

 **Selecting a class for your pet determines the skill tree for them. While they can learn skills outside the tree, the ones related to the selected will have a STAB effect. Think Pokémon! Stats will also come up, albeit a bit more complex. The following basic classes are available:**

 **Fighter – Description: The classical fearless warrior which boast the basic stats to allow for directly assisting in combat or fight on his/her own. Benefits: Chosen Pet will gain Brave perk. Statwise, will start off with high strength and dexterity. Drawbacks: Limited access to use Mana attacks at the start as they start with low Wisdom stat.**

 **Thief – Description: The classical thief who emphasizes speed to land hits and run into the shadows to assist the master or fellow pet. A natural charmer to get you to give it what it wanted, the rouge will not fight on its own, unless it is completely necessary. Benefits: Chosen Pet will gain Ninja perk. Statwise, will start off with high dexterity and charisma. Drawbacks: Will start off with low strength.**

 **Mage – Description: The classical Mana user to cast crazy spells. Benefits: High Wisdom, Mana is doubled. Drawbacks: Your physical stats will start off low.**

"Just three classes." Taeko said with a pet. "This sucks."

 **[Be aware, selecting one of those classes will allow you to choose a sub-class later on.]**

"Whatever. I'll select **[Fighter]** for Logan and **[Thief]** for Tom." Taeko said making his choice.

Doing so caused the pet's status page to completely change. The two had levels, an experience meter, stats, and a sub section for attacks/supportive techniques.

"Damn, moves and stats to keep track of. Well, can't be helped." Taeko said calling for Tom.

Tom trotted as Taeko brought the list of skills he could teach Tom. Among them was the basic pet stuff that ingrown already, but Taeko chose to hunt **[Hunting]**. Taeko's body glowed white as that glow shot into Tom's body.

 **[Tom now knows how to [Hunt]!]**

"Alright, Tom. Go hunt in the forest." Taeko said as Tom sped off in the direction of the forest.

The time was now nine-fifteen and Taeko had to hop to it. Calling over Logan, he decided to take the dog with him into town. He got a nifty message saying Logan's joined his party.

* * *

 **[Alternate BGM For Pelican Town Unlocked: Opelucid City (White)- Pokémon Black & White]**

Taeko took in the sweet simplistic melody of the background music which soothed him. Logan trailed by his side as the two came up across Lewis who was updating the bulletin board.

"Morning, Lewis." Taeko said coolly.

"Ah, Taeko. Good to see you're up and about. Who's this pooch?" Lewis remarked candid.

"His name's Logan. The lab was wandering around my farm with a cat, and I took them in. They'll assist on the farm." Taeko said satisfied. "So, what's new on the board?"

Lewis explained he was requesting a Daffodil to make some tea with it, only for Taeko to have one in hand seemingly out of "nowhere".

"Where did you…" Lewis asked before Taeko said, "Are you really going to question why I have this?"

Lewis thought about it but decided to just pay the 90 gold for a job quickly done.

 **[You've completed your second Help Wanted quest! +90 Gold Earned! +150 Friendship Points with Lewis!]**

"Thanks, Mayor." Taeko remarked.

"Oh, and I sent you an important letter early in the morning while you were working on your farm. I think you'll find the letter most useful." Lewis said taking out his request off the bulletin before walking off.

Looking at the bulletin, Taeko decided post something on the bulletin. A small drawing of a chibi Taeko raising his sword looking heroic.

"Heh." Taeko chuckled as he walked off for the blacksmith's.

Entering Westwood and Sons, he noticed the music shifted as the game explained that store will have its own set of alternate themes to play on occasion.

 **[Alternate Theme of the Blacksmith 1 (Unlocked) Cues: Teaching Feeling OST – Ivory Fiber]**

Taeko walked in to see Clint trying to ask out a stuffed doll that looked too much like Emily to be a coincidental. The two locked eyes and awkward silence filled the room. Clint immediately shoved the doll in cupboard and tried to save face. Clint failed miserably, and Taeko's profile on Clint updated slightly.

 **[** **Pelican Town Villager – Clint Westwood – Relationship Level: 0/10 – A rather boring man who's rather good at being a blacksmith. He's not really boring in a sense, he's just awkward and creepy. He's got an attraction to Emily that may be borderline creepy. His awkward work hours are an account of his nature of him not really having a work ethic. His fake "nice guy" attitude is pretty annoying as well. His likes center around gems, geodes, and certain cooked dishes. (Emily's underwear would also be a liked gift.)]**

Taeko looked wide-eyed and felt really uncomfortable. What made it real crappy was Clint was the only blacksmith in town, and he was stuck with him. However, Taeko made an internal promise to keep a wary eye out on him.

"Uh, you don't have to say anything about what you just saw?" Clint said in near monotone with hints of falter.

"It was just a stuffed…" Taeko said before something of Clint's fell out of the closet.

It was a RealDoll like Taeko saw on that online news article. He was shocked that Clint had one much less afford one. The doll itself was a beauty with proportions befitting to a woman in their prime. Its hair was aqua blue with amber eyes only wearing a shirt. In between its legs, wasted genetic material seeps out of its slit. Clint looked mortified, Logan decides to trot back outside, and Taeko shakes his head.

"Heh...how about you take a turn on Aemilia?" Clint said offering a way for Taeko to keep quiet.

Taeko looked repulsed as he obviously did not clean it often. However, an idea crawled up Taeko's mind.

"Yeah no, come up with a better offer than that." Taeko said crossing his arms.

Clint started to sweat a bit.

"How about a half a dozen copper ore?" Clint offered weakly. "On the house."

"I'll keep my mouth shut for that and if you crack open any Geodes I bring to you for half price. I consider that fair considering you've given the sight of something I did not need to see." Taeko said taking the copper ores.

"I suppose that's fair." Clint said putting "Aemilia" back in the closet.

"Good grief, I only came for you to crack open this geode!"

Clint came back down to crack open the Geode, and inside was a **[Dwarvish Helm]**. Taeko got the information from **[Observe]** that it was an artifact to hand in. Thanking Clint, Taeko made his leave. Clint looked around before locking the door. He was going to have an "early lunch".

* * *

 **[BGM Back to Default Soundtrack]**

Taeko felt disturbed and the discount was not worth it. He needed to a freaking drink, and maybe he could snag something off Pam. He knew she could use less booze. Logan rubbed up against his leg to make him feel better.

"Good dog." Taeko said as they entered the library.

The time was now ten o'clock and Penny was on the larger tables setting up "school". Gunther was at the desk as usual.

"Hey Gunther, I got things for you. I got an Earth Crystal and some Dwarf Helm." Taeko said putting said items on the counter for him.

"Whoa, the helm's an artifact for sure. Where did you get it?" Gunther asked.

"Geode. I don't get why, but I'm not one to complain." Taeko said plainly.

"Well thanks." Gunther said as the two set the items on the table for artifacts.

One nice benefit was the ability to customize where the artifacts, gems, and minerals go to thanks to the game. Gunther returned to work, and Taeko sauntered over to Penny. Logan trotted up to Penny and gave her a friendly look.

"Hey Logan, you cutie." Penny cooed.

"Hey Pen." Taeko said. "Figured I'd say hello as I was dropping off donations for the museum."

"That's real nice of you to do so. It must to wonderful to discover materials like that often." Penny said warmly petting Logan. "But how's pet training?"

"Fine for the most part. I taught the cat how to hunt, but I wonder…." Taeko said before a cat's meow interrupted him.

Coming on was Tom, who had something in his mouth as he leapt in through the window. Tom come up and presented the item.

 **[Artifact – Prehistoric Tool - Some kind of gnarly old digging tool. Hand it to Gunther for more information. Worth 50 gold]**

"Huh, neat." Taeko said holding the item.

 **[Hunting is complete!]**

 **Items obtained: 1**

 **Rarity of Items: Ultra Rare (3%)**

 **Experience Points Gained: 70**

Tom had leveled up and Taeko gained 5 points to allocate to improve the cat's stats. He put two into strength and give everything except charisma and dexterity one. Taeko also found himself 250 gold richer as another text box informed him he had completed a quest involving donating to the museum, but the game forgot to acknowledge it due to the Mines being closed.

"Seems you cat is a good hunter." Penny said as Taeko handed the item off to Gunther.

"He's getting there." Taeko remarked as he got a gift from Gunther. "Huh?"

"I'd figured I would set a small rewards system to encourage you to keep going out there to collect. Take these 9 packets of Cauliflower Seeds as a token of my thanks." Gunther alleged with his trademark grin.

Taeko nodded as thanks as Vincent made his way inside the library. The six-year old was dreading school.

"I wish I did not have to go to school." Vincent whined a bit.

"Vinny, you do realize you have the advantage. You have one teacher who can devote ample time to you and Jas. Secondly, no crap lunch food." Taeko said wistfully. "Besides, you are a child in a time where it sucks to be an adult."

Taeko left with Logan and Tom finally heading to Willy's Fish Shop at just about eleven. The three came up the dock and into the shop.

"Welcome, young fisherman. What can I do to aid you?" Willy said making Trout Soup.

"I'd like one Fiberglass Rod and 10 sets of Bait." Taeko said putting down 550 Gold for the man.

The purchases were quick and Taeko even got a "free sample" of Trout Soup which give a buff to his fishing skills. The game had overlapped his fiberglass rod to replace his old rod allowing him to use tackles and bait now. Seeing it was eleven fifteen, Taeko plopped down on the beach and casted out his rod to fish. The buff for +1 Fishing was going to only last for less than five minutes.

"Logan, Tom, you two explore the beach and enjoy yourselves." Taeko said nuzzling both his pets for a bit before paying attention to the water.

The game made fishing a bit different. Depending on the person, it was a godsend or worse than regular fishing. Taeko was trying to reel in a bite he got. Nearby, Tom was getting into his own battle. A crab bit the cat and he wanted that crab dead. The calico was about to pounce for a **[Crossroad Killing]** when Logan sprang out attacking the crab with **[Dig].** The crab was flipped over, and Logan took it up in his teeth. He proceeded to **[Bite]** down on it to properly off it.

 **[Logan has defeated a [Crab]! 10 Exp Gained!]**

Logan was happily eating the crab much to Tom's annoyance. Tom wanted it to eat that crab but settled for a mollusk. Logan yipped and dove into the water for a swim as Taeko was struggling with this catch. His rod detected a "treasure chest" and was keeping the meter on it to obtain it. Once he got it, Taeko hauled in the fish. Out of the water came…a **[Halibut]** along with the treasure chest. The chest materialized in front of Taeko and which he kicked open. Inside the chest was a mini-inventory with useful items. 10 **[Copper Ore]** , 24 **[Wood]** , 10 **[Coal]** , and an **[Emerald Ring]**.

 **[Emerald Ring – Ring (Equip Item) – These are from a set of rings call Stat Rings. These rings enhance a skill depending on the jewel on the hilt. The emerald is imbued with the power of speed. (Increases weapon speed by 10%)]**

Taeko slipped the ring on his middle finger as the ring's band glowed green as Taeko felt its power cover him. Taeko watched the rest of the items fade into his **[Inventory]** and the chest fades to dust. Taeko tested out this buff by practicing his iaido. His quick draw was great, but he felt excellent when he drew his sword. His felt faster, and he realized that it applied to all weapons.

"Does this mean axes, guns, and heck my ki attacks?!" Taeko asked himself in shock.

Taeko sheathed his sword and tried to fire a Hadouken. It came out much faster than before and Taeko watched it sail across the ocean before exploded.

"I am never taking off this ring." Taeko said blankly.

"Ruff." Logan barked coming out the water as he shook himself dry.

"Reoowww…." Tom said.

"Well, it's about lunch time. Let's cook us up a meal." Taeko said getting up as the fishing rod phasing into the game's storage for key items.

Taeko, Tom, and Logan had left with Willy having saw Taeko pull up a treasure chest.

"Interesting. I think I may need to fish on his spot more often." Willy said wistfully.

* * *

 **[Alternate Theme for Harvey's Clinic (Unlocked) Cues: Kirby Super Star Ultra Music - Rest Point]**

Maru was rather happy to see Taeko come to the clinic as she was prepping to leave early. She had worked on Monday to fill up her hours making a bit of a deal with Elliot. She had plans to work in her home lab.

"Ah, Taeko. It's wonderful to see you, and whose pets are those?" Maru asked getting her jacket on.

"So, the farmer's come to visit? Need some medical help?" Harvey said coming back from the back room.

"Nah, I good. Been working hard yet working smart." Taeko said cheekily. "I got myself pet. The dog's Logan and the cat's Tom."

"A golden lab and a calico. You got taste." Harvey said with a mirthful as the friendly mutt greeted Harvey.

"They'll be helping me in the farm and in the mines." Taeko remarked confidently.

Somehow, Tom used **[Thief]** and stole Harvey's wallet.

"Harvey, isn't that your wallet in that cat's mouth?" Maru said as Harvey checked his coat for his wallet.

Harvey was dumbfounded as Taeko handed him back his wallet. Seems the cat was a little thief, and Maru had left with Taeko and his pets.

 **[Music Ends]**

"Either way, I wanted to ask if you could smelt ore into bars." Maru said as they walked down the road.

"I can't, but might I ask why?" Taeko asked curiously.

Maru explained it was all fuel for her experiments preferring gold bars the most. She was willing to use copper bars and silver bars for lesser experiments.

"Maru, I'll think of something to help you out at the very least." Taeko said.

"Thanks anyway for that." Maru said walking on ahead home.

A text box had appeared with a small Friendship quest for Maru telling him he had to find a way to smelt bars. The reward was his friendship with her shooting up to two hearts.

"Man, which means I'll have to see Clint. Fuck!" Taeko spat to himself. "Well, I might as well drink that beer in the fridge."

He went on his way only to bump into Alex, the last person he wanted to see today.

"Can help but run into me, palm tree?" Alex said getting up. "And when did you get pets?"

"Recently, and secondly shove it." Taeko said getting back up himself. "Mutt's Logan, Kit's Tom."

"Lame name choices, much?" Alex said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I don't give a shit about your opinion." Taeko said roughly walking off.

Tom hissed at Alex before joining his master and Logan as they entered the saloon. Taeko went to the jukebox and set a song.

 **[BGM Cues: SpongeBob Soundtrack - "Piano Presto"]**

"That song is making me crave ice cream." Gus thought as Taeko came up.

"Bonne après-midi, Taeko. And who are these cute pets?" Cosette said as Tom leapt up on the counter.

Taeko introduced them as Tom started laying the charm with his charisma. Tom had a sharp eye on the lady purring and rubbing against her.

"He's so cute." Cosette said taking the cat in her arms.

"That furry little weasel." Taeko thought seeing the look in Tom's eyes.

"Maoooew….." Tom said as his stomach growled.

"Aw, you poor thing, you must be hungry." Cosette cooed.

Taeko swear he saw Gus glaring at that cat. Gus felt somehow threatened by that cat. Taeko rolled his eyes as the glutton got himself a **[Baked Fish]** on a plate. Right then, Penny came walking in with Vincent and Jas.

"Ah, Penny. You've come for lunch with the little ones." Gus said with a wide grin.

Thanks to her stipend, Gus had a sweet setup at he got cash to feed the three. If anything, it kept him and Cosette completely solid.

"Yes, I have." Penny said before getting a small blush to see Taeko. "Oh Taeko, you're here too."

"I was about to order, but my gluttonous cat is schmoozing one of the cooks for free food." Taeko said dryly as Tom dug into his fish meal.

Using his claws, he slashed a piece to drop down into Logan's mouth as he was his partner. Penny chuckled at that.

"So, I want to ask for a small flavor. Do you think you could make more of that lovely Onion Bread of yours?" Penny asked.

Gus and Cosette looked aghast asking what all this was about.

 **[Jukebox BGM Change: J Dilla – Life]**

Penny mused about Taeko's new recipe as Taeko awkwardly laughed it stating it was no big deal. To Cosette and Gus, it was.

"I thought you were not much of a chef." Cosette said raising her eyebrow at him.

"I'm adept at it." Taeko said weakly. "When you got the internet and trial and error."

No way was he was saying a thing about his Gamer powers.

"Well then, would you consider selling the recipe to us?" Gus asked.

"Depends on how much? What's the rubric?" Taeko responded.

Cosette asked how many ingredients it needed, and a price was settled. Taeko earned 500 gold for his "recipe", but the cooking couple were rather surprised at the two key ingredients. They would have to forage for them to cook them.

"Puppy!" Vincent/Jas said excited as they hugged Logan.

"How cute." Taeko said before looking up at Penny. "Sure, but I need those two to hunt for them."

"Logan, I need you to go out and hunt for some Spring Onions. Tom, you're on hunting for Leeks. We meet up at the farm." Taeko said in a commanding voice.

Tom meowed lazily before licking the plate and ran across the counter before jumping out through the window. Logan gently shook off the children before running out the entrance to follow Tom.

"Don't worry, you're getting pretty good at hunting. As for me, I'll need to make the bread. I got two box of wheat flour. Go ahead and order something for them, Pen." Taeko said before leaving the saloon.

"Well kids, what will it be?" Penny asked.

"Pizza, just the way you make it, Gus." Vincent said ecstatic.

"I'll have the special today." Penny said taking a seat at the stool. "And one special for Taeko."

"Fond of the boy, already?" Cosette teased to Penny's embarrassment.

* * *

 **[BGM Ends]**

Taeko was back at the farm with Abigail in tow. She wanted to train a bit more but agreed to aid in making lunch. That's why she was carrying two boxes of wheat flour and were having a casual conversation as they walked across the bus stop.

"I can't believe your cat stole Dr. Ovid's wallet!" Abigail said chuckling.

"Believe it, Abs." Taeko said coolly. "After that, he charmed Cosette into giving him food for free. He's such a glutton."

"Must be nice to have pets. My dad's allergic to pet dander." Abigail bemoaned. "I'll say it again, you've so lucky to be living on your own. My mom keeps ragging on me lately."

"What about?" Taeko asked as they arrived on Shadow Farm.

"The way I look, my hobbies, and my hair. She's always on about my hair color when hers is green!" Abigail pointed out.

"Isn't it natural?" Taeko asked as they entered the farmhouse.

"Yeah, but so's my purple hair. I was born two toned. I was mostly brown haired with bits of purple. Later on, I dyed all of my hair to match it." Abigail said as she put the box on the counter.

"Jeez." Taeko said coming on.

Inside, he stored a few items in the chest and tossed the halibut in the fridge before getting out the beer.

"Didn't take you for a drinker." Abigail said surprised.

"I'm not. I was forced to drink at meetings at Joja Corp, and I had to drink to keep my sanity in that shithole, Souamil. Let me put it this way, I saw something rather fucked up with Clint." Taeko said downing the beer in one gulp.

"What? Is he secretly a murderer?" Abigail asked as Taeko got to make the bread. "Because Sebastian has theories."

"I fucking wish! At least, I could justify killing him. No, this secret is rather messed up in a more personal sense." Taeko said with a slight buzz.

"Is he peeping on women or something?" Abigail asked worriedly.

"Abs, that would be NORMAL, compared to what I saw. I can't and won't say what it is, but I will say I got a deal off Clint." Taeko said as he finished making four loafs of bread. "Half off geode cracking."

"Well, ok then." Abigail said weirded out. "I'll keep quiet on this. If it's not him being a murderer, then I don't think anyone else needs to know."

"Thanks, Abs. I appreciate your secrecy." Taeko said letting the bread cool. "That beer must have been light because I'm not feeling the buzz anymore. Or, my tolerance is high."

"You're doing better than Pam, and that's a good sign." Abigail said with a chuckle as they could hear scratching at the door.

Abigail opened the door to see Logan and Tom trot inside with their mouths stuff with spring onions and leeks. Tom was carrying about five **[Spring Onion]** and Logan had ten **[Leek]** holding them in his mouth by the roots.

 **[Food Retrieval Success!]**

 **Tom: 5 Spring Onions Obtained – 10 EXP for task successful + 8 EXP for each item obtained (50 EXP Total)**

 **Tom leveled up to 3!**

 **Logan: 10 Leeks Obtained – 10 EXP for task successful + 18 EXP for each item obtained (190 EXP Total!)**

 **Logan leveled up to 4!**

Tom groaned that the fact that the mutt was stronger than him and he did less work than him. Quickly, the **[Onion Bread]** was made and the leftover material put away. Taeko decided to leave Tom and Logan home to relax while he and Abigail were on their way to the Saloon. In his head, Taeko was delegated the points (He got fifteen points for Logan, and five for Tom) to up his pets' stats. As the two entered the saloon, Penny was mildly caught off guard by Abigail coming in with him but calmed down oddly enough. Taeko produced his culinary creation on the counter.

"I'm not real big fan of leeks, but I'll try this once." Jas said quietly biting into one.

Taeko felt at ease having lunch with everyone else, but then the jukebox's music shifted when a new face waltzed in.

 **[BGM Cues: Team Rocket Hideout - Pokémon Fire Red & Leaf Green]**

Morris had entered and Taeko's good mood darkened. The grip he had his Fanta tightened as Morris waltzed to the counter.

"I'll take two coffees, no cream nor sugar. Chop chop, I have money to make." Morris said checking his watch.

Gus rolled his eyes and served up the coffee. Morris had hastily paid and left without a word, and Taeko calmed down as the jukebox returned to playing the usual BGM.

 **[BGM Ends]**

"He probably like it black as that's the color of his putrid soul." Taeko said coldly.

This got a laugh out of Gus and Cosette.

"I swear. No greet and he practically tossed gold at you." Taeko said bitterly. "Ya know, Joja encourages you to walk all over the little businesses."

"Did Joja really darken your mood so much?" Jas asked.

He ruffled the young child's hair and said, "It did, and I'm clawing my way out. But you. You're young and still full of untapped potential. Enjoy it and revel in it while you still can."

Jas seemed to perk up at that, and lunch was able to conclude. Penny and the children were off for "recess".

"So, what's the plan for you now?" Abigail asked.

"Go home and meditate for a bit." Taeko said getting on his feet. "As for you, keep up your exercise."

Abigail nodded and the two left the saloon. A group text box came up for Taeko.

 **[You've made [Onion Bread] 5 times, the chance of making it with silver quality increased! [Onion Bread] is now a liked gift for: Jas, Vincent, and Penny. Your group meeting has increased your bonds with the locals!]**

 **[Friendship with Jas and Vincent are now at one heart, they look up to you now!]**

 **[Gus and Cosette were impressed with your cooking! Friendship with them is at three hearts! A gift from them will be mailed to you! Saloon mini-game unlocked for you to serve and make some coin.]**

 **[You've gained 43.5 Friendship Points with Abigail!]**

"Whew, that's a lot." Taeko thought as he jogged home.

At Shadow Farm, he found his mailbox had a floating icon indicating it had mail. Taeko opened it up and the mail came into the form of text boxes.

 **[Letter From Lewis]**

 ** _Taeko_** **,**

 **I'm really glad you've become part of our community! I've enclosed a 500g check from the Stardew Valley Agricultural Fund to help you continue your good work.**

 **Maybe you can buy some more seeds with it.**

 **Sincerely, Mr. Lewis**

 **[500 Gold Enclosed]**

"Thank you, politics." Taeko said he had more gold to use. "Next."

 **[Letter From Sandy]**

 **Greetings from Calico Desert, Taeko!**

 **Come visit me soon, I'm really bored out here :(. I've included a gift from the desert. You can come and thank me in person! And take some advice, invest in a car. I would not trust the town drunk to drive you there.**

 **-Sandy**

 **[Cactus Fruit Enclosed]**

That item was going in the fridge as Taeko had a feeling he'd need it later heading inside with the rest of the letters while he tossed the Cactus Fruit in there.

 **[Letter From Clint]**

 **Um, Hello...**

 **Sorry, I'm not good at writing letters. Seeing you got ore, I'd figure I would hand you a blueprint to make your own furnace to make your own bars. As a peace offering, I've also included a copper bar. No need to tell anyone about my secret. ^^;**

 **-Clint, the blacksmith**

 **[Enclosed: Furnace (crafting blueprint), Copper Bar, x20 Copper Ore, x25 Stone]**

The game explained the uses of the bars and said he could now make them. He also completed a story quest, **[Forging Ahead]** , thanks to this letter. Taeko still wanted to avoid the man and ensure he does not get near Emily. And then there was the second to last letter.

 **[Letter From Kyu]**

 **Hey cutie,**

 **I noticed you're not using your Huniebee. Just a reminder for you to check on it and your messages. Also noticing you were training that purple cabbage girl in how to use a sword, smooth one. Maybe she'll be grabbing your sword, if you took what I mean. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I've watching your journey and things can go either way. You're doing a good job working this farm so far. Tora and I are celebrating Huniepop getting a sequel and we're going to "welcome" the new girls in soon enough. Either way, I'm enclosed a present for you. My advice is for to eat one and sell the other.**

 **[Enclosed 2x Stardrops]**

"A Stardrop?" Taeko said using **[Observe]**.

 **[Stardrop – (Rare) Item - _A mysterious fruit that empowers those who eat it. The flavor is like a dream... a powerful personal experience, yet difficult to describe to others._ (Increases your health and energy by 85 points) Can be sold for 7,777 gold.]**

"Damn!" Taeko cried out. "That's a lot of gold."

Taeko decided to eat one and the flavor was indescribable. It felt that for a few seconds, he was on an epic acid trip despite never doing acid before.

 **[Your health and energy increased by 85 points!]**

Now there was a debate on what to do with the second time. Selling it would be nice and a bit of a nice mini nest egg, but he remembered his pet. Going outside, he slashed the **[Stardrop]** in two with his sword and fed it to them.

 **[Your pet's HP and MP increased by 85 points!]**

Tom and Logan were acting a bit drunk off that fruit however, and Taeko left them to read the last letter.

 **[Letter from Gus]**

 **Dear Taeko,**

 **Here's a recipe from my saloon. I only share this with my good friends!**

 **-Gus**

 **Be sure to come visit us! We may have a job for you!**

 **-Cosette**

 **[Enclosed Salmon Dinner Recipe]**

The recipe was burned into his mind and it did hurt as bad as it did the first time. Taeko groaned in annoyance, and he plopped down on his bed.

"Might as well check out the Huniebee." Taeko said getting the phone.

Unlike the traditional Huniebee which was pink, this one was black with pink chibi Kyu on the back. Taeko unlocked it to find his wallpaper and his apps from his old phone there along the rest of the Huniebee's features. He opened up the "Girls" section and saw he had his contacts, Leah, Abigail, Emily, and, Haley. Each one had a small profile on them with little details just like the Huniepop came. Their occupation, age, height, weight, hangout, birthday, cup size (Taeko blushed beet red), favorite hobby, favorite color, favorite season, favorite alcoholic drink (Penny's had none), and libido levels. The only one with a complete profile was Leah which made sense considering his friendship with her. He blushed to see her libido was "high". The rest profiles had pieces filled with others blank. Taeko moved to the messages. The first text was from Penny yesterday and it had a photo attached. Taeko opened it up.

 **[You cooked such a nice dinner for us, and it's really left an impact. Though it's only been two short days, you've done a lot for me. Someday, I'll return the favor.]**

There was a photo of Penny trying different recipes. He did not think that Penny was the type of girl to own a tube top. In the photo she wore a pink one under the white apron he had on along her usual skirt. Unknown to him, that top used to belong to Pam. It was a rather cute photo, and Taeko moved down to Abigail's message. This one seemed to be from after her first training session.

 **[Oi, Taeko! I want to thank you for making me your pupil in sword fighting. It's been a dream to actually wield Espada and be a great swordswoman. The mines are full of monsters from old along with the hidden place in the deserts, and it's my dream to plow through them someday. You've done a lot for me already and to think you're just starting out. Well sensei…think you could help this body get more toned? ;)]**

The picture she sent with it just Taeko to blush. The photo was her posing with her sword wearing her usual wear except the shirt was open to show her sarashi and stomach.

"Damn teasing…" Taeko muttered as he checked the rest.

Sebastian had sent him a modded copy of Sonic Advance 2 saying he's been wanting to try level design asked him to test it later and review it.

"I guess I could play it after I build the furnace." Taeko said getting up and checking the time. "It's one in the p.m. now."

Lastly, there was Kyu's message which was a bout of tips on the Huniebee and so forth. Putting the phone back in his pocket, he went out into the living room. Clint had given him the materials to build a furnace and used the crafting menu to form one. Now there was the matter of where to put it, and Taeko settled for outside on the porch. The new furnace was placed and Taeko tossed the coal and five copper ores before closing the hatch. Going back in, he sat at his computer plugging in his Huniebee into his computer. He wanted to try that mod, and he wasted a half hour playing it. The mod was rather strange, but Taeko plowed through the first zone.

"A zone themed after the world of Mario, and a plot for Sonic to Eggman across different videogame worlds." Taeko mused to himself. "A bit basic, but the gameplay and music's decent."

Taeko had texted Sebastian about his run-through of the first act before going to the furnace to get his new copper bar which pinged into his **[Inventory]** automatically.

"Ok, the time's 2:30, and I got time to see Maru." Taeko thought before leaving the house.

Logan was asleep on top of the chicken coop, but Tom was on the front porch.

"C'mon Tom, might as well leave him to sleep." Taeko said as the cat followed along. "Might as well take the backwoods route."

"Mewl." Tom purred out as he followed along.

The Backwoods had two sections before leading to Mt. Stardew, the path leading up the mountain from his farm and a lower section that can only be reached by heading west along the road from the Bus Stop. The two were walking along with a flashing text box came up with an exclamation point. Out from nowhere, three wolves made themselves known. Their fur was blood red with chains around their necks and had their eyes on the duo.

" **[Observe]"** Taeko/Tom thought focusing on two of them at first.

 **[Enemy Combatant – Red Wolf – HP: 250/250 – MP: 20/20 – A fierce wolf feared for its cruelty to its victims. They are hardy enough to survive different environments. Normally, most of these wolves live in the desert or higher up on the Mountain. It will bite and try to tear your limbs off.]**

Taeko gaze moved to the slightly larger one, who had snarling at him.

 **[Enemy Combatant – Red Wolf Alpha – HP: 500/500 – MP: 50/50 – The leader of the Red Wolf pack, the biggest and toughest of the group. Its bite is so vicious, the Red Wolf has been associated with vampirism. The chains on it are slightly rusted, but she can swing them for harsh attacks. Normally, they are nocturnal creatures.]**

Taeko knew full well that ignoring them was no option, so he took a stance. Tom hissed ready for combat.

 **[Battle BGM: Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyan OST – Enemy Encounter Theme]**

Tom wasted no time using **[Shadow Divide]** splitting himself into multiple illusionary copies that surrounded the wolves. One of the wolves got hit with **[Confusion]** staggering around like a drunkard. The Alpha swung her chain around to attack the copies while the second wolf charged at Taeko who backflipped into the air.

 **"[Hadouken Aerial Barrage]!"** Taeko said firing down a few weak and rapid Hadoukens down at it.

Taeko had hoped for some damage the game marked that the second wolf had **150HP** left. Taeko sighed in relief as he landed on his feet only to get bitten on the Alpha making his blood stain his coat. If not for gamer powers that would have hurt a lot more than it did.

 **[Current Health: 555/655 (Status Effect: Bleeding, will slowly lose Energy and HP** )]

"You bastard!" Taeko said using his bloody arm to slam Alpha into a nearby tree.

Tom was struggling with **[Bleeding]** as well as the injured wolf nicked his side. The confused wolf tried to attack only to hit his head against a tree, losing health. Triggering **[Crossroad Killing],** his claws glow an eerie whitish-purple aura before Tom used his dexterity to move at faster speeds.

SLASH! **[Critical Hit landed! Bleeding Status Effect given!]**

The confused wolf got the brunt of the attack due to the injured wolf dodging it, leaving the confused wolf with **100HP** left. After Taeko slammed the Alpha into the tree three times, she let go and blood oozed out his right arm.

 **[Current Health: 515/655 (Still Bleeding)]**

 **[Red Wolf Alpha's Health: 300/500 HP / Status Effect: Minor Concussion (Dazed)]**

Taeko knew he had a problem considering his right arm was in pain and in no state to pull a sword attack leaving him one hand for a sword technique. The injured wolf Taeko attacked first had jumped up to bite on Taeko only to get an elbow to its jaw sending the wolf to the ground whining in pain. Its health down to **50HP** and its jaw was damaged and unable to do biting attacks. Using **[Thief]** and **[Crossroad Killing]** , he finished off the wolf which angered Alpha.

"It's now or never!" Taeko said unsheathing Eclipse with his left hand as he began readying himself. "Come and get it, bitch."

The Alpha saw red and circled the farmer twice before using a tree to jump off of to try to bite down on his hand.

" **[Blurring Blade]!** " Taeko said unleashing a series of rapid stabs in the air hitting Alpha's body. "Here's your final plunge!"

With a final plunge, his sword impaled through the Alpha's neck with its blood drizzling down on the metal of the blade. Taeko was earnestly surprised that worked. It took three more attacks from Tom to finish off the last one.

 **[Wolf Pack Defeated! Tom gains 100XP, +2 to Defense Stat, and a New Move [Aqua Jet]. Items added to your inventory!]**

 **[Battle BGM Ended]**

I immediately used the points to up Tom's stats before looking to the items. He got 2 leeks stolen from the wolves thanks to Tom. He dropped one on the ground for him to eat to replenish his strength. The wolves' carcasses turned into red dust blowing away in the wind leaving behind items. A blood red leather jacket that fur lined in the inside, a black string necklace with a wolf fang, and a blue pair of ninja sandals. Using **[Observe]** , he found that the necklace was a pet equip item and the ninja sandals had bonuses.

 **[Wolf's Fang – Necklace (Pet Equip Item) – They say the wolf fang within the string allows dogs to connect to their primal ancestors as it is imbued with a mysterious energy. (Biting attacks will do 10% more damage and Hunting's likelihood of bringing junk is decreased by 10%)]**

Taeko set it to equip and it vanished. The sleeping dog would now have a necklace around his neck but was blissfully unaware. Taeko moved into the sandals.

 **[Beginner's Shinobi Sandals – Footwear (Equip Item) – Sandals befitting that the genin shinobi of the Naruto world. Taken from the Naruto gamer worlds, these sandals are basic but provide solid comfort and protection (+2 Speed, +1 Defense)]**

The idea of actual sandals from the world of Naruto was a mind blower. Naruto, as a series, may had its problems, but he'd be lying if he was going to refusing stuff from the world itself to use and abuse. His navy shoes came flying off along with his socks as he slipped on the sandals. He knew that coffee gave him a speed boost, but that was temporary. This one was permanent. He had slip off his ruined coat stained with his blood finding his grey shirt undamaged. His arm had two holes in it and it was still bleeding. He picked the wolf-themed leather jacket and wrapped it around his waist. He walked back to the farm, and left the ruined coat, his socks, and shoes on the porch. He and Tom both looked messed up, but they trudged through the Backwoods. Once through, they arrived at the house of the Grant-Shadows family and entered through the door. Robin was twirling her hunter's knife in her hand talking to Maru when they turned to see them. Maru screamed, and Robin's knife hit the ground with blade digging into the ground.

"What the hell happened to you?" Maru said coming her to him. "Your arm's bleeding really badly."

"And you and that cat are trailing blood!" Robin said looking at that light trail of sanguine.

"It's not that bad….I wanted to come to bring you a Copper Bar, Maru. I got a furnace to make them." Taeko said with a wistful yet pained smile.

"Forget that, how did you get hurt?" Maru said concerned.

Before Taeko could explain, Sebastian bolted through the front door.

"Mom, Maru, we have a problem. Dad pissed off some wol-Taeko, what happened to you?" Sebastian said.

"Wolves…Tom and I just fought and killed them." Taeko said wincing. "And what did your father do?"

"Well dear daddy lured a red wolf pup away from its pack to study it." Sebastian said sarcastically. "Hell, red wolves aren't even supposed to be living near people, but there's a pack in Cindersap Forest deep within."

Taeko's eyes widened.

"You mean to tell me, I get jumped because of that prick!" Taeko said angrily. "If I hadn't passed through the Backwoods, they would have torn through my farm and kill Reiju!"

"Reiju?" Robin asked confused.

"My chicken." Taeko explained. "I get a bleeding arm and Tom looks all bruised up."

Sebastian looked absolutely livid at the sight of his friend being hurt and stormed back out to have words with his step-father. Robin went after him, and Taeko and Tom were dragged into Maru's bedroom.

"You still use floppy disks?" Taeko said noting the floppy disk driver attached to her sleek yet worn computer.

"It's too store smaller projects. It's cheaper than buying flash drives for everything. Now let me help you two." Maru said getting a first aid kit out of a case in her room. "Now this is going to hurt."

Rubbing alcohol was poured on the wound and it took all of his willpower not to scream. The wound was cleaned and wrapped up in a gauze. Tom had a few bandages wrapped around his stomach and legs.

"Please don't scare me, like that." Maru said relived before Taeko handing her the Copper Bar. "And thanks, this is could come to be useful for a recent project."

Maru unveiled what seemed to be a small yet bulky laser turret except it was attached to a jug of water.

"It's a turret designed to target planet and spray them with suitable amounts of water." Maru explained. "It's fueled by metallic bars as it is cordless."

 **[Sebastian respects your bravery and your friendship is moved up to 600 Friendship Points! Maru's thankful your safe, friendship is now at 2 Hearts (Room can be accessed + Heart Moment Unlocked). Friendship with Robin is jerked up to 1 Friendship Heart.]**

Taeko sighed in relief that it was all worth it. Taeko eyed the invention wondering if he could convince Maru to part with it.

"Well, now that you're all patched up, let's test it." Maru said picking it up. "Hold the bar and follow me to the lab."

Taeko slipped on the red leather jacket and followed with the bar into the lab.

"So, I noticed your wearing ninja sandals. Where did you even those? They're a perfect lookalike." Maru said she set the machine on the middle of the table in the lab.

On the table was several potted plants with fertile soil, and Maru took the copper bar to slip into the power slot.

"I found them…" Taeko said being vague on purpose. "Or they found me."

Maru chuckled lightly chiding him for being mysterious before shifting the topic to his furnace.

"So, you got your own furnace now? How good is it?" Maru asked programming in the range of how far for it to spray.

"Well, I'm still figuring it out as I built my own. But it makes copper bars in about thirty minutes." Taeko said sheepishly.

"A half an hour, you say? Most impressive consider most take longer. You think I could come over and use it sometime?" Maru asked.

"I could use the company." Taeko said with a chuckle as Maru set the beakers of her growth formulas lighting the Bunsen burners.

Demetrius had arrived, and Maru left to get more samples asking the two to watch over them leaving the two alone. Tom lazily sat on the counter leaving the air awkward between the two. Taeko did not even want to speak, but Demetrius spoke.

"You know, Maru and you seem to get along just fine." He said as Taeko wanted to roll his eyes. "Thanks for helping her out."

"Maru's a good kid. She's my special little girl." Demetrius swooned on.

"Where's your love and care for Sebastian, douche?" Taeko thought bitterly only for Demetrius to face him.

What Demetrius did not know was Sebastian was watching this afar testing out his new record audio app on his phone, and he was able to catch something juicy.

"I wouldn't want anything or anyone at all getting in the way of her bright future, know what I mean?" Demetrius said in warning tone before chuckling. "Just some food for thought?"

That did it, and Taeko turned to Demetrius. Demetrius had thought his "Papa Wolf" glare and tone was intimidating, and it would be. However, not to a person who's seen the horror of Souamil, the glare and look of it Taeko gave to Demetrius scared him. It was more of a look of feeling and enraged. Taeko normally would not mind this, but there are two factors that got him to mind this. One, he had the nerve of threatening him with his despite the fact he's only known Maru for less than three days and had not made an attempt to up and date during then. If anything, he'd accept this if this was Pierre, but he hasn't said a thing. Secondly, the fact that he was brazenly threatening him despite the fact that he and his cat were attacked by wolves thanks to him and he hasn't apologized for it.

"You have got to kidding me." Taeko said in a calm yet dark tone of voice. "Then again, you obviously think little of Maru. You're saying she can't have a relationship and achieve her dreams."

"It's not really the fact of a relationship. I just don't want you to take adva..." Demetrius said before Taeko glared harder.

"Seriously?! It's only been three days since we meet, and you're assuming the fucking worst." Taeko said not raising his voice. "Maru can make her choices but even then, we're not even dating."

Before the beakers boiled over, Taeko turned it off. Finally, he raised his voice.

"Lastly, you have the fucking nerve to threaten me after your bonehead move nearly got us me and Tom killed. I could have lost my arm, or even my life if I wasn't trained to fight! Some fucked up priorities, you got. I nearly get killed and all you could think about is me getting in your daughter's pants!" Taeko ranted viscerally.

Tension was high, but then Maru walked in with another potted plant.

"Ok, I'm ready. What's going on? And Taeko, why do you look like your about to slice something in two?" Maru asked.

Taeko was given an option by the game to either say nothing or admit the truth. Ultimately, Taeko chose silence and reviled in disgust to see that he gained 10 Friendship Points with Demetrius for keeping quiet. Before Taeko could open his mouth, he heard his own voice and Demetrius's. Sebastian was playing what he recorded while sitting on the couch, and Maru heard every second. Sebastian was pretending to mind his own business when he did that. Maru looked her father before leaving for her room clearly livid, and Taeko decided it was best he leaved. Tom hissed at Demetrius before running past him with a bit of a glow to him. Sebastian looked at Taeko and give a subtle nod. Taeko had a quiet grin leaving the place as he did not realize Sebastian had unintentionally done him a favor in his long-term quest.

"I need a break." Taeko said to himself. "And it's nearly three."

"Mow." Tom said having a small bag in his mouth.

"Hm?" Taeko said taking up the small bag.

The game had let him that item was gold, specifically two-thousand gold that Demetrius had on him when Tom robbed him.

"That's a good little thief." Taeko said stroking his cat's hand. "Now let's go see Shane."

JojaMart was a place that repulsed Taeko especially due to old memories. As he walked in with Tom, old memories surfaced of his early days being a cashier. Even if misery builds character, he had fond memories there. He walked through the aisle calmly before finding a grumbling Shane struggling with some heavy boxes stacked higher than his head.

"Here, let me help." Taeko said taking one of the boxes off the stack for him to see.

"Thanks, Taeko." Shane said with a sigh. "I swear Morris could off his lazy ass and help me."

Taeko put the box down where it belonged and felt his pain.

"That cat, yours?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, that's Tom. Your aunt found them him and a dog on my farm with no owner or home. So, I took them in. I always wanted pets, and Logan makes a good guard for Reiju." Taeko said as they were stacking the shelves together.

"That's good to hear, you're taking care of Reiju." Shane said as they finished. "How is your first few days in the Valley?"

"I won't lie to you, but there too few people in this place. I swear I have to be careful with how I go about things." Taeko admitted feeling a bit at ease.

"Well, you obviously learned a rule here. But I admit, I envy you a tad having that farm to work with. I'm not a crops guy, but I'd love to use the place for a farm for animals, especially chickens." Shane admitted.

"Back when I worked in a trap like this, I thought I could work my way up and become a corporate guy." Taeko admitted. "With lots of money, a neat company car, and a personal assistant."

"But admitted you got screwed over by the company you bled for. At least, you're young, and got your life ahead of you." Shane mused.

"Shane, I think you're only older than me by a year." Taeko said dryly.

"And here I find you talking instead of working." Morris said impatiently.

"Ahem, I believe corporate policy says that all Joja employees that work in the stores are permitted two ten-minute breaks in their shifts if they work for more than eight hours." Taeko said dryly.

"I am?" Shane said in shock.

Morris paled and Taeko walked away.

"Later, Shane. And you may want to read your employee benefits list, because I have a feeling Morris is skimping you." Taeko said with a small smile.

"And what's a filthy fleabag doing here? Shoo!" Morris kicking Tom away right on his ribs.

Taeko was reaching for his sword, and Shane had to convince him that skewering Morris was not a good idea. Tom flinched from the blow but sprang up glaring back. Triggering **[Aqua Jet]** for the first time, its body glowed blue to everyone's (except Taeko who was more curious) shock. When the glow "shattered", Tom's body was surrounded with water cloaking the cat. With a roar, he shot at Morris like a rocket ramming him right in his stomach getting the rich prick to cough up blood and spittle. The attack sent Morris into the shelves causing a jar of expired pickles to fall on his head shattering the jar and leaving the guy out cold.

"What kind of cat is this?" Shane asked Taeko.

"The awesome kind." Taeko said proudly. "You should see the dog in action, a warrior he is."

"Well, he's breathing. I should get Harvey after…I have a pizza and a beer. A root beer because I'm still on the clock." Shane said waltzing off to enjoy his break.

To add insult to injury, Tom urinated on Morris before using **[Thief]** on his body.

 **[Tom has defeated [Morris]! He gains no exp though, but a Pet Equip Item instead. It's in your [Inventory]. Tom has robbed Morris, gained 4000 Gold! However, Tom cannot enter JojaMart for a week.** ]

Taeko exited JojaMart with Tom proud of his deed returning home to check out the new item. Said item was a comfortable cat sized red cape.

 **[Reunion Cape – Back Item (Pet Equip Item) – This cape was woven with softness and the love of a Yoba Priestess. It's blessed, and if the person wearing it is lost, it will warp back to its loved ones.]**

Taeko immediately equipped it on finding it nifty.

"Well, I guess I'll have to hide you better. For now, you'll have to sleep in the coop." Taeko said pouring water in their food bowls.

Tom nodded and trotted off.

"Might as well, go see Abigail." Taeko said to himself. "Plus, I can test out my running speed in my sandals."

Rocketing off, Taeko felt a lot faster feeling and felt a lot more agile. Using a bit of parkour, he found himself up on the balcony of Pierre's home before swinging down to ground level.

"I love these sandals." Taeko thought as he entered the shop. "Shoot, now I got two hearts with Maru, I'll need to collect for that Kyu quest. Oh right, Abigail too."

Pierre was reading a novel as Taeko entered.

"Ah, if it isn't Taeko. I want to thank you by giving my daughter a job. Better her actually doing something then lazing around." Pierre said as he kept reading.

"Yeah, sure. By the way, I'll take 6 boxes of Speed-Gro and Potatoes." Taeko said getting out his wallet.

"That'll be 1200." Pierre said blankly putting the items on the table.

Taeko paid and the items pinged into his **[Inventory]**. Leaving Pierre to read his book, Taeko went ahead inside triggering a heart event with her. Entering Abigail's room, she found the room darkened with only the lights from the television. There was a bit of a mess as a few clothes were strewn out. Abigail sat in just boy shorts and her sarashi playing video games on an old SNES. Moving slowly, he noticed a rather frilly pair of underwear at his feet among the more boyish underwear.

"Mother probably bought it for her." Taeko thought with a blush. "Eh, might as well."

With a touch, it vanished.

 **[Panties Collected: 5/11]**

"Shit!" Abigail spat as she got another game over. "I swear that the arcade version was easier than this!"

Taeko had an idea and silent leapt up to the ceiling using the sandals to stick to it. He noticed that Abigail had at least two more game consoles, a neat library of games, and a hamster cage for a guniea pig.

"Ah, Journey of the Prairie King. I swear that game makes Wild Guns and Contra look merciful." Taeko said.

"Yeah…TAEKO?!" Abigail said spooked out as Taeko jumped down.

"Hey Abby, I wanted to come visit." Taeko said coolly.

"You could have knocked, perv." Abigail said with a blush.

"Considering the picture, you sent, this is nothing." Taeko said with a blush. "Either way, I heard that game is being a bitch to you."

Taeko looked up on his to see if there were cheat codes and did not find much.

"Ok, try this code. At the main title, hold down Select, and hit X, Down, Y, Up, B, A, and Start." Taeko suggested. "It'll triple the lives you start with it."

Abigail tried and managed to get it to work hearing the small chime signifying it went though. Abigail insisted he joined in playing and Taeko was not one to back out. Thus, they lived and Taeko was reminded why he was glad to be born into the generation that grew up with GC, PS2, and GBAs. Older games were harder and merciless in their difficulty. It took them a while, but they had beaten a first world.

"Whew. That's enough of them, we can save it here." Abigail said saving the game. "Man, there was rough. Thanks for aiding me, Taeko."

Taeko wiped sweat off his brow and checked the time finding it was about six o'clock. They were playing for three hours straight.

"Well, it's late. How about I treat you to dinner at the Saloon?" Taeko said getting up to stretch.

"Asking me out on a date? Don't you know that you can't date your students, unless you're into that?" Abigail teased getting an annoyed blush out of him.

"Humph." Taeko said leaving the room.

"He's so cute when he pouts." Abigail said to herself getting dressed to go after him.

Abigail caught up to Taeko as they entered the saloon which was lively as usual. Pam was at her soft drinking in booze to Taeko's annoyance. Looking over at the jukebox and remembering the game had told him what song a put in would shift the mood of the people within, Taeko decided to play something.

 **[Jukebox Cues: National Park - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver]**

It seemed an aura of relaxation came out among the people. Marnie seemed more wistful, Leah had a dreamy look on her face, and Cosette had a tinge of pink on her face.

"Finally. Someone with a taste for music." Sam said coming up. "Nobody seems to realize that video game music can be so moving."

"Hey Sam, you remember Taeko?" Abigail said coming up.

"Oh right, the new farmer in town." Sam said with a small smile. "How do you like the valley so far?"

"It's a bit small for a town, it feels like a quaint village you'd see in an RPG." Taeko said sheepishly.

"I feel you." Sam said coolly. "So, what are you and Abs up to do?"

"He's buying me dinner." Abigail said teasingly.

"Damn, three days and you charming already." Sam joked.

"Jeez, don't say it like that. I just got into town." Taeko said with a sigh. "But either way, just let me order and we can all talk."

Taeko went up to the counter where Cosette asked for his order.

"Hey, Abigail. A large pizza to split between us good." Taeko asked turning to her.

"Yeah, sure." Abigail said walking with Sam to the pool table and arcade room.

"One large pizza, half pepperoni and cheese. Three sodas." Taeko said to her.

As the order was set, he looked over at Shane, all at his lonesome finishing off a beer. Taeko did not want him to end up like Pam, and made the offer to him to join him, Sam, and Abigail. Shane seemed hesitant and decided it was better than drinking alone. Taeko would up paying 400 gold for everything thanks to Shane offering to chip in for a chunk of it. Taeko carried the food and drinks into the room and the four were eating up on a small table within the arcade room.

"So, Taeko? You said you used to work for Joja's corporate branch? What was it like?" Sam asked curiously.

"It was monotonous. I don't think I was that active. I'd be mostly sitting in an office working while subtly goofing off. It wasn't until my trip to Souamil that I realized I had grown rusty in my skills. I used that hellhole to sharpen them once again." Taeko said looking to his sword. "After that, I made sure to train, and plan my revenge."

"Heh, you have to admit that revenge you did pull was sweet." Shane said jovially.

They all shared a good laugh as Sam asked about family.

"I got an adopted sister. Hikari, and yes, she's trained like me. Haven't seen the little upstart in five years though." Taeko said. "I think she's out doing something important though. As for my parents, that's a secret for now."

"What is your family an ancient clan of ninjas?" Abigail joked.

Taeko decided to mess with their heads by ninja flipping into the wall sticking into it slightly thanks to the sandals before sliding down into his feet.

"Maybe." Taeko teased.

Abigail blushed, Shane was impressed, and Sam was awestruck.

"That was so cool!" Sam said ecstatic. "I meet a real life ninja!"

"Could you sneak up on someone?" Shane said with a smirk.

"Any requests on who to pull a Batman on?" Taeko said returning a smirk.

"Emily." Shane/Abigail says.

"Watch and learn, everyone." Taeko said cracking his knuckles.

The game made flipping and wall jumping much easier to the point where Taeko felt light on his feet. If anything, he felt it took half the effort to perform this than before. Helps he could perform wall kicks to move about thanks to the game. Abigail, Sam, and Shane watched in shock in how Taeko zipped past everyone without being seen. The only one who caught a glance at Taeko was Leah, who experienced Taeko's Batman hi and byes. Emily was minding her own business serving Pam another shot of whiskey when Taeko came down from the ceiling scaring her and Pam.

"Gah, Taeko!" Emily said in surprise.

Everyone, except Leah, Sam, Abigail, and Shane, turned their heads surprised to Taeko over there despite never seeing him leave the arcade.

"Hey Em. Sorry for dropping in, but I wanted to say hello." Taeko said before turning to Pam. "You look like you had enough."

"Humph, I can take 5 more shots of those." Pam boasted with slurred speech.

"Oh please, that's child's play." Taeko said rolling his eyes.

Taeko calmly walked away with Pam demanding a drink off, but Taeko refused. Coming back into the small room, the conversation went on and were even some playing of Street Fighter for fun. It had soon hit, and Taeko was fixing to leave with the box of leftover pizza.

"Well guys, this was fun. However, I must go. I need to deal with the farm real quick before I turn in." Taeko said.

"Well this was fun, you should join us on Fridays. But I should go too, I got work tomorrow." Sam said leaving. "But it was nice for you to join us Shane."

"Thanks, Taeko, for inviting me to join. That was something to break the boring." Shane said as left as well.

Abigail went on ahead home as Taeko walked into the night air.

 **[BGM Change – MySims Kingdom – Night]**

His pizza box disappeared into his **[Inventory]** and a text box pinged up.

 **[You had a pizza party with friends! Sam loves pizza (+80 Friendship!), Shane loves pizza (+80 Friendship), Abigail's interested in your skills, a future quest may be in your cards, you impressed Emily (Friendship is jilted up to 1 Heart)]**

Taeko decided to go see Penny, and he found her sitting outside grading papers.

"Hey Penny, you all right?" Taeko asked. "I bought you a slice of pizza."

"Gimme!" Penny said snatching the slice out of Taeko's hands and wolfing it down.

"Sorry about that. I was rather hungry, but too tired to cook." Penny said flustered.

"Well, I just wanted to check up before I run home." Taeko said with a small smile.

"Thanks." Penny said as Taeko run off.

In a rush, he arrived back in his farm only to find he had an "unwelcome" guest. Haley was poking around seemingly aiming her camera at the sleeping Logan with Reiju on top of it.

"The perfect shot." Haley said snapping a photo.

As if on instinct, Tom run up and snatches the camera off her hands and runs to Taeko to give it to him.

"My camera!" Haley said looking up to see Taeko with it.

"You know, it's not polite to waltz in here for a photo shoot without asking." Taeko said holding the camera.

"Give it back." Haley said trying to take it back.

Taeko's response was to leap up a nearby oak tree.

"Yeah, no. Not until I get a why you're here." Taeko said looking down at her.

"An animal photography contest. Winner gets a gift card of $1,000 to use for Tobi." Haley admitted.

"I want half the reward." Taeko said sternly.

"It's a women's clothing store." Haley said smugly.

"So? I want half of it." Taeko said sternly.

"What the heck are you going to do with women's clothing?" Haley asked incredulously.

"I can find use for it." Taeko said thinking of Penny.

"Whatever. Fine, you can have half." Haley said as Taeko came down to give her camera.

Haley stormed off with Taeko sighing. Not wasting time, he planted the potato seeds lacing them with Speed-Gro. However, he was going to have another guest, Maru.

"Hey Taeko, I'm sorry about my dad. I feel awful he did that to you. We merely just meet." Maru said earnestly. "So, I brought something to help you out."

In her hands was the water spritzer cannon, and Taeko lit up. She told him that he needed this more than her. The game let him know that this could auto-spray at least two columns and it could be upgraded to spray further. Maru and Taeko set it up in the middle of the crops.

"Thanks, Maru. This'll cut my watering time down for now until I dig up more farmland at least." Taeko said curtly.

"It's no problem. I should be thanking Sebastian for exposing that." Maru said sheepishly. "But I have to admit that the way you stood up to my dad…was kind of hot."

Taeko raised an eyebrow at this as Maru had a bit of a bit of blush on her face. Maru admitted that no guy has ever stood up to him like that before.

"Well, Maru, he doesn't scare me. I've have to deal with mean mugging in Joja and in Souamil. And he's not even that scary considering I had to deal with people having a gun to my face. All and all, your dad's small fry." Taeko admitted.

Maru gazed into his eyes with wonder. Someone smart and fearless was a rare combo.

"Well, I wish you the best. Either way, I sent you a little something to your phone to show you a sneak peek of my next project." Maru said walking off.

Taeko went inside and got on his Huniebee finding the message.

 **[Next, on my list of projects. I'm thinking of making googles to see through objects. So far, it works on a basic level through one layer. ' But I won't give up!]**

And then there was the picture, it was in Maru's room with her testing the glasses. However, with how the glasses and projector was set, you could see Maru's reflection in the mirror expect the reflection showed her in a one-piece swimsuit. It hit Taeko that she set herself like that on purpose. Who wears a one-piece swimsuit under their clothes?

"Well that's nice." Taeko said with a yawn. "But I need sleep."

Taeko went down to give his pets dinner in the form of the leftover pizza slices which they ate heartily.

"Well good night, you two." Taeko said heading in.

Tom followed Taeko inside, but Logan went off to the coop to sleep in there to guard Reiju. Taeko kicked off his sandals, put the jacket on his desk, and collapsed into bed. He had a long day and turning in early felt like a good idea. Tom jumped up to his desk and curled up to fall asleep next to his master.

* * *

 **[STATS]**

 **Taeko Kiba Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer/Freelancer Ronin**

 **Age: 20 years**

 **HP: 655/655**

 **Energy: 435/435**

 **Overall Level: Tiller**

 **Farming Skill Level: 2**

 **Mining Skill Level: 1**

 **Foraging Skill Level: 4**

 **Fishing Skill Level: 2**

 **Combat Skill Level: 10**

 **Gold: 10066**

 **[Taeko's Perks]**

 **The Gamer's Mind – Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of Mind. Immunity to Psychological Mass Effect and Hypnotism.**

 **The Gamer's Body – Grants the user a body to live life like a video game, Immunity to Physical Damage, but not the pain. Sleeping in a bed fully restores HP/Energy, Sleeping in a tent restores HP/Energy by 75% of total amount, and sleeping on an improvised surface (a couch, the ground) restores HP/Energy by 50% of maximum amount.**

 **Made of Iron – You can survive your HP going down to zero, and you only need four hours and ten minutes of sleep to function perfectly. (Downside, you have to bed before 2 A.M. or else you pass out.)**

 **Fighter – All attacks deal 10% more damage. (+15 HP) (Augmented by Anasatsuken fighting style)**

 **Brute – Damage is increased by 15%**

 **Gatherer - Chance for double harvest of foraged items. (20% chance of double harvest)**

 **[Item's Equipped]**

 **Emerald Ring - These are from a set of rings call Stat Rings. These rings enhance a skill depending on the jewel on the hilt. The emerald is imbued with the power of speed. (Increases weapon speed by 10%)**

 **Beginner's Shinobi Sandals – Footwear – Sandals befitting that the genin shinobi of the Naruto world. Taken from the Naruto gamer worlds, these sandals are basic but provide solid comfort and protection (+2 Speed, +1 Defense)**

 **[Relationships]**

 **Sandy – 4.40/10 Hearts – 1100 Friendship Points**

 **Pam – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Lewis – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Pierre – 2.4/10 Hearts – 600 Friendship Points**

 **Robin – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Abigail – 3.6/10 Hearts – 901 Friendship Points**

 **Caroline – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **George – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Evelyn – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Alex – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Harvey – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Maru – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Linus – 1.7/10 Hearts – 425 Friendship Points**

 **Gus (and Cosette) – 3/10 Hearts – 750 Friendship Points**

 **Sebastian – 2.4/10 Hearts – 600 Friendship Points**

 **Haley – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Emily – 1/10 – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Penny – 3.2/10 – 800 Friendship Points**

 **Jas – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Vincent – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Demetrius – 1/10 Hearts – 260 Friendship Points**

 **Clint – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Willy – 1.40/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Leah – 10/10 Hearts – 2500 Friendship Points**

 **Marnie – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Elliot – 0.4/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Shane – 1.2/10 Hearts – 305 Friendship Points**

 **Sam – 1.7/10 Hearts – 430 Friendship Points**

 **(Status of the Farm)**

 **Column 1:**

 **Row 1) Parnsip (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 2/4)**

 **Row 2) Parnsip (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 2/4)**

 **Row 3) Parnsip (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 2/4)**

 **Row 4) Parnsip (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 2/4)**

 **Row 5) Parnsip (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 2/4)**

 **Row 6) Wild Seeds (SP) (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 2/6)**

 **Row 7) Wild Seeds (SP) (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 2/6)**

 **Row 8) Wild Seeds (SP) (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 2/6)**

 **Row 9) Rhubarb (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 2/12)**

 **Row 10) Rhubarb (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 2/12)**

 **Row 11) Parnsip (Days in the Soil: 2/4)**

 **Row 12) Parnsip (Days in the Soil: 2/4)**

 **Column 2:**

 **Row 1) Parnsip (Days in the Soil: 2/4)**

 **Row 2) Parnsip (Days in the Soil: 2/4)**

 **Row 3) Parnsip (Days in the Soil: 2/4)**

 **Row 4) Rhubarb (Days in the Soil: 2/13)**

 **Row 5) Wild Seeds (SP) (Days in the Soil: 2/7)**

 **Row 6) Wild Seeds (SP) (Days in the Soil: 2/7)**

 **Row 7) Wild Seeds (SP) (Days in the Soil: 2/7)**

 **Row 8) Wild Seeds (SP) (Days in the Soil: 2/7)**

 **Row 9) Beans (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 1/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 10) Potatoes (Basic Fertiziler) (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **Row 11) Beans (Basic Fertiziler) (Days in the Soil: 1/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 12) Potatos (Basic Retaining Soil) (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **Column 3:**

 **Row 1) Beans (Basic Retaining Soil) (Days in the Soil: 1/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 2) Potatoes (Basic Retaining Soil) (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **Row 3) Beans (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 0/9) (Will Produce More Every 2 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 4) Potatoes (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 1/5)**

 **Row 5) Beans (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 1/9) (Will Produce More Every 2 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 6) Potatoes (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **Row 7) Potatoes (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 0/5)**

 **Row 8) Potatoes (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 0/5)**

 **Row 9) Potatoes (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 0/5)**

 **Row 10) Potatoes (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 0/5)**

 **Row 11) Potatoes (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 0/5)**

 **Row 12) Potatoes (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 0/5)**

 **Column 4:**

 **Row 1)**

 **Row 2)**

 **Row 3)**

 **Row 4)**

 **Row 5)**

 **Row 6)**

 **Row 7)**

 **Row 8)**

 **Row 9)**

 **Row 10)**

 **Row 11)**

 **Row 12)**

 **Flower Box:**

 **Slot 1) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 1/7)**

 **Slot 2) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 1/7)**

 **Slot 3) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 1/7)**

 **Slot 4) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 1/7)**

 **Slot 5) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **Slot 6) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **Slot 7) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **Slot 8) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **(Day 3 Total Profits: 0)**

 **(Shadow Farm's Total Profits (This adds all the money made by the end of each day): 18,574 Gold)**

 **[Status of the Pets]**

 **Logan Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer's Dog/Battle Pet**

 **Class: Fighter (Warrior)**

 **Level: 4**

 **EXP: 40/70**

 **Age: 1 Year (in Dog Years)**

 **HP: 285/285**

 **MP: 435/435**

 **[Perks/Traits]**

 **Active - These dogs are very energetic. They really like running and enjoy frequent walks. (Allows them to regain lost health easily)**

 **Hunter - These dogs are natural hunters. Send them off into the world and they'll hunt and dig for things. (Starts off with Lv1 in Hunting, training in hunting is easier)**

 **Loyal - These dogs want to be closer with their owners and love to be pet. They like to follow their owners around. (Easier to build relationships with them, will be more willing to guard the house, and protect its owner.)**

 **Brave - No matter what, they will not back down when faced with danger. They will fight tooth and nail to defend who is precious to them. (If defeated in battle, will revive itself back with 50% of its HP once)**

 **Fighter - They are of the fighter class making them a warrior. (They are more likely to assist if you are in danger. Will also fight enemies on its own.)**

 **[Skills]**

 **Hunting – The link dogs have to their predator ancestors. They will go out to hunt. Can possibly bring back a small animal, valuables, forage-able, or junk. The item depends on which area Logan is sent to hunt.**

 **Combatant - Will be able to tactically fight in its own without the real need for commands.**

 **[Attacks/Supportive Moves]**

 **Bite - The target is bitten with viciously sharp fangs. This may also make the target flinch (30% chance of flinching) (Power: 40)**

 **Howl - The user howls with the primal spirit of a wolf loudly to raise its spirit, which raises its Strength stat by 2.**

 **Dig - The user burrows, then attacks on the second turn. It can also be used to exit dungeons. (Power: 60)**

 **[Stats]**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Defense: 10**

 **Dexterity: 10**

 **Intelligence: 10**

 **Charisma: 6**

 **Wisdom: 7**

 **[Items Equipped]**

 **Wolf's Fang – Necklace (Pet Equip Item) – They say the wolf fang within the string allows dogs to connect to their primal ancestors as it is imbued with a mysterious energy. (Biting attacks will do 10% more damage and Hunting's likelihood of bringing junk is decreased by 10%)**

 **Tom Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer's Cat/Battle Pet**

 **Class: Thief (Ninja)**

 **Level: 5**

 **EXP: 35/60**

 **Age: 1 Cat Year (15 Human Years)**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **MP: 335/335**

 **[Perks/Traits]**

 **Clever - These cats are fast learners, and some say that they can even understand human speech when spoken to! (Will be more likely to understand commands and be more perceptive to conversations by humans.) They will also be more tactical in the battle, able to fight without the need for a command.**

 **Friendly - These pets tend to be friendly towards people and will happily greet others around them. (Easier to befriend and can help aid to befriend other people)**

 **Glutton - These pets will eat significantly more often, and much more messily. (Will eat slightly more, can sniff out food within a mile radius.)**

 **Ninja - Stealthy in the day, will sneak in the shadows of night as a true member of the rouge class. (Will prefer to assist the master or fellow combatants than fight on its own)**

 **[Skills]**

 **Food Seeker – Can use its nose to seek out food as long as it has a scent.**

 **Hunting – The link cats have to their predator ancestors. They will go out to hunt. Can possibly bring back a small animal, valuables, forage-able, or junk. The item depends on which area Tom is sent to hunt.**

 **Ninja Cat - Could potentially learn genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. Gains to dexterity will be much easier and there are potential level up bonuses.**

 **[Attacks/Supportive Moves]**

 **Thief - The user attacks and steals the target's held item simultaneously. (Stolen items will appear in the master's inventory, if that inventory is full, then no item can be stolen.) (Power: 25)**

 **Crossroad Killing - The user slashes the target the instant an opportunity arises. Critical hits land more easily (chance for a critical is at 40%) (Power: 70)**

 **Shadow Divide - By moving rapidly, the user makes illusory copies of itself to raise its evasiveness (Ups Dexterity by 2, Chance to confuse enemies).**

 **Aqua Jet - The user lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible. This move always goes first, and it gains a Water elemental bonus. (Power: 40) (This attack cost 20 MP)**

 **[Stats]**

 **Strength: 9**

 **Defense: 10**

 **Dexterity: 10**

 **Intelligence: 10**

 **Charisma: 10**

 **Wisdom: 10**

 **[Items Equipped]**

 **Reunion Cape – Back Item (Pet Equip Item) – This cape was woven with softness and the love of a Yoba Priestess. It's blessed, and if the person wearing it is lost, it will warp back to its loved ones.**

 **[SAVE GAME]**

 **….**

 **[GAME SAVED]**

(A/N: It's been over a month, but I finally did it! My next chapter will not be long as this as that would be nuts. I'm thinking of doing a chapter focusing on the side of the other characters as an interlude to skip to the day where the mines are opened. I'm considering it. Either way, Taeko got a lot done here and he'll have to train Logan next. If you're curious of the formula for how I calculate damage, it's as follows: The formula was inspired by Pokémon's damage formula.)

Damage = ((Level/5)*(Power of said technique)*(Strength stat/Defense Stat)/10)*10

For critical hits, double the level before dividing it by five.

(Continued A/N: And I sowed the seeds for the long-term quest and revealed a dark secret of Clint's. Yeah, Clint's kind of boring and a bit unlikeable in the game. Not only are his work hours the most inconvenient compared to the other places, his boring fake "nice guy" act is grinding. Along with his attraction to Emily can get annoying as well (especially if you're trying to date her in the game). However, I spared Clint most of my ire because Demetrius was far worse. So, enjoy, Clint's weirdness.)


	11. Taking a Break (Slow Day)

**The Maelstrom of Stardew**

 **Year 1 (Spring)**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Taking a Break**

 **Thursday, the 4th of Spring, 2017**

 **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification

* * *

 **[LOAD GAME]**

 **…**

 **[GAME LOADED. WELCOME BACK!]**

Taeko was fully rested, but he was inwardly brunt out from yesterday as he got up. Plus, he was not in a social mood today.

"Ok, I need a break. No socializing, today." Taeko said getting up from bed. "No quests, and no training."

Taeko showered and got on casual wear reflecting his mood. A short sleeve graphic light blue tee of the Straw Hats Jolly Roger, a pair of pale blue chinos, and the ninja sandals. Taeko slipped on the emerald ring and went out to water the planets as quickly and lazily as possible. He was not the only one not in the mood for the morning.

* * *

 **[(Cues: Nujabes - Lady Brown Instrumental)]**

Penny rolled out of bed clearly not wanting to get out of it. Still in her pajamas, she shuffled out to the kitchen to make her coffee as it was the thing that made the days a bit more bearable. Too bad, Pam shuffled down hangover and bellowing for breakfast. Penny was trying her best to ignore her bellowing. With everything she'd endured, it was a miracle she was the nicest person to begin. Her patience thinned as the coffee was brewing as Penny's had a look of faded excitement.

"Oh sweet, coffee goodness." Penny said to herself.

Pam's rough hand came Penny's shoulder as Pam shook her as she drunkenly bellowed for food.

 **[Music Suddenly Halts and Cues: One Piece Unlimited Cruise - Rampaging Chopper Theme]**

Penny's good mood shattered. With surprising strength, she gave Pam's arm a death grip and whipped her around. Pam was nearly scared sober by what she saw as with one hand Penny lifted her up by her collar. Penny's eyes glowed with a scary scarlet hue as four fangs formed in her mouth. With a hiss, Penny pulled her in saying in a darkened, distorted, and angry voice, " ** _If you want to drink another damn day, let me get my fucking coffee!_** "

 **[Music Ends]**

Pam was released and had the smart idea to go out for breakfast. The moment she left, and the coffeemaker went ding, Penny completely snapped back to normal.

"What just happened?" Penny said to herself. "My head and eyes feel fuzzy."

Penny went to her coffee blissfully unaware of what just happened. However, she heard scream outside. Apparently, her mother forgot to wear pants. Penny groaned.

* * *

Over at the Belmont household, Pierre was twitching like mad much to his family's confusion at the table.

"Abigail, don't you feel it?" Pierre said unnerved.

"No…dad, is something wrong?" Abigail asked.

"You don't sense it?" Pierre asked worriedly.

Abigail shook her head and Pierre had a pensive look on his face. Caroline looked to her husband, but he got up leaving the table. Up on the second floor's attic, he was looking down at the weapon within the family, the Vampire Killer. It was glowing.

"….It can't be. Dracula was slain years ago, and Adrian vanished….." Pierre said frightened. "But why? Why can't Abigail sense it?"

* * *

Taeko was glad to get the crops and flavor watered and the water bowls filled up at last. He checked his mailbox only to find it empty.

"Well, I'll be having breakfast." Taeko said to himself.

Once again, he cooked up sausage patties only this time using some of the rice he bought. Thanks to the game, cooking was quick and easy to handle. He opened the door calling for Tom and Logan to get their breakfast as he set their plates on the floor for them to eat before going to the couch to eat. Tom and Logan trotted inside lapping up at their food as Taeko flipped on the television. Checking the weather, he discovered that to his joy, it would be raining tomorrow so no need for watering crops.

"I wonder if I could build something similar to Nami's Clima-Tact. Maybe later on." Taeko thought switching to the fortune teller.

" _This is rare. The spirits feel absolutely neutral today._ "

"Sweet, no luck debuff." Taeko said changing the channel.

He flipped through the channels until coming across an odd channel.

"Warper News Network…must be a parody animated news show. No news show would or could have Beerus and Whis as hosts." Taeko said putting the remote down.

" _In recent news, the Ugandan Knuckles hoard has claimed another planet and there were few survivors. Somehow, they've tripled, and a sect up call the Blue Ugandan Troop has split off to places unknown." Whis said as Beerus rolled his eyes._

 _"Are you kidding me? There's 6,000 of these things now!" Beerus roared._

Taeko changed the channel already getting up.

"Meh." Taeko said closing the front door. "I need a good movie." Taeko said lazily.

And that was how most of the morning was spent, relaxing at the comfort of home. He was excited for tomorrow as he remembered that the mines would be opening tomorrow according to the game. It would be late in the afternoon when Taeko went outside to farm in the little body of water next to the coop which all he got five cans of Joja Cola to which he drank one.

"Is my lake polluted?" Taeko thought. "Questions for later."

With a bit of fishing, Taeko decided to hit bed early later in the evening after some light training with his sword on his own. Plop!

Taeko was in bed quite early all the more excited for tomorrow. He'd sleep sweetly, unlike Pam who having nightmares well into the next morning.

* * *

 **[STATS]**

 **Taeko Kiba Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer/Freelancer Ronin**

 **Age: 20 years**

 **HP: 655/655**

 **Energy: 435/435**

 **Overall Level: Tiller**

 **Farming Skill Level: 2**

 **Mining Skill Level: 1**

 **Foraging Skill Level: 4**

 **Fishing Skill Level: 2**

 **Combat Skill Level: 10**

 **Gold: 10066**

 **[Taeko's Perks]**

 **The Gamer's Mind – Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of Mind. Immunity to Psychological Mass Effect and Hypnotism.**

 **The Gamer's Body – Grants the user a body to live life like a video game, Immunity to Physical Damage, but not the pain. Sleeping in a bed fully restores HP/Energy, Sleeping in a tent restores HP/Energy by 75% of total amount, and sleeping on an improvised surface (a couch, the ground) restores HP/Energy by 50% of maximum amount.**

 **Made of Iron – You can survive your HP going down to zero, and you only need four hours and ten minutes of sleep to function perfectly. (Downside, you have to bed before 2 A.M. or else you pass out.)**

 **Fighter – All attacks deal 10% more damage. (+15 HP) (Augmented by Anasatsuken fighting style)**

 **Brute – Damage is increased by 15%**

 **Gatherer - Chance for double harvest of foraged items. (20% chance of double harvest)**

 **[Item's Equipped]**

 **Emerald Ring - These are from a set of rings call Stat Rings. These rings enhance a skill depending on the jewel on the hilt. The emerald is imbued with the power of speed. (Increases weapon speed by 10%)**

 **Beginner's Shinobi Sandals – Footwear – Sandals befitting that the genin shinobi of the Naruto world. Taken from the Naruto gamer worlds, these sandals are basic but provide solid comfort and protection (+2 Speed, +1 Defense)**

 **[Relationships]**

 **Sandy – 4.40/10 Hearts – 1100 Friendship Points**

 **Pam – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Lewis – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Pierre – 2.4/10 Hearts – 600 Friendship Points**

 **Robin – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Abigail – 3.6/10 Hearts – 901 Friendship Points**

 **Caroline – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **George – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Evelyn – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Alex – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Harvey – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Maru – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Linus – 1.7/10 Hearts – 425 Friendship Points**

 **Gus (and Cosette) – 3/10 Hearts – 750 Friendship Points**

 **Sebastian – 2.4/10 Hearts – 600 Friendship Points**

 **Haley – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Emily – 1/10 – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Penny – 3.2/10 – 800 Friendship Points**

 **Jas – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Vincent – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Demetrius – 1/10 Hearts – 260 Friendship Points**

 **Clint – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Willy – 1.40/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Leah – 10/10 Hearts – 2500 Friendship Points**

 **Marnie – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Elliot – 0.4/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Shane – 1.2/10 Hearts – 305 Friendship Points**

 **Sam – 1.7/10 Hearts – 430 Friendship Points**

 **[Status of the Farm]**

 **Column 1:**

 **Row 1) Parnsip (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 3/4)**

 **Row 2) Parnsip (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 3/4)**

 **Row 3) Parnsip (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 3/4)**

 **Row 4) Parnsip (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 3/4)**

 **Row 5) Parnsip (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 3/4)**

 **Row 6) Wild Seeds (SP) (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 3/6)**

 **Row 7) Wild Seeds (SP) (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 3/6)**

 **Row 8) Wild Seeds (SP) (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 3/6)**

 **Row 9) Rhubarb (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 3/12)**

 **Row 10) Rhubarb (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 3/12)**

 **Row 11) Parnsip (Days in the Soil: 3/4)**

 **Row 12) Parnsip (Days in the Soil: 3/4)**

 **Column 2:**

 **Row 1) Parnsip (Days in the Soil: 3/4)**

 **Row 2) Parnsip (Days in the Soil: 3/4)**

 **Row 3) Parnsip (Days in the Soil: 3/4)**

 **Row 4) Rhubarb (Days in the Soil: 3/13)**

 **Row 5) Wild Seeds (SP) (Days in the Soil: 3/7)**

 **Row 6) Wild Seeds (SP) (Days in the Soil: 3/7)**

 **Row 7) Wild Seeds (SP) (Days in the Soil: 3/7)**

 **Row 8) Wild Seeds (SP) (Days in the Soil: 3/7)**

 **Row 9) Beans (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 2/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 10) Potatoes (Basic Fertiziler) (Days in the Soil: 2/6)**

 **Row 11) Beans (Basic Fertiziler) (Days in the Soil: 2/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 12) Potatos (Basic Retaining Soil) (Days in the Soil: 2/6)**

 **Column 3:**

 **Row 1) Beans (Basic Retaining Soil) (Days in the Soil: 2/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 2) Potatoes (Basic Retaining Soil) (Days in the Soil: 2/6)**

 **Row 3) Beans (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 1/9) (Will Produce More Every 2 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 4) Potatoes (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 2/5)**

 **Row 5) Beans (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 2/9) (Will Produce More Every 2 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 6) Potatoes (Days in the Soil: 2/6)**

 **Row 7) Potatoes (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 1/5)**

 **Row 8) Potatoes (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 1/5)**

 **Row 9) Potatoes (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 1/5)**

 **Row 10) Potatoes (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 1/5)**

 **Row 11) Potatoes (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 1/5)**

 **Row 12) Potatoes (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 1/5)**

 **Column 4:**

 **Row 1)**

 **Row 2)**

 **Row 3)**

 **Row 4)**

 **Row 5)**

 **Row 6)**

 **Row 7)**

 **Row 8)**

 **Row 9)**

 **Row 10)**

 **Row 11)**

 **Row 12)**

 **Flower Box:**

 **Slot 1) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 2/7)**

 **Slot 2) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 2/7)**

 **Slot 3) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 2/7)**

 **Slot 4) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 2/7)**

 **Slot 5) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 2/6)**

 **Slot 6) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 2/6)**

 **Slot 7) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 2/6)**

 **Slot 8) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 2/6)**

 **(Day 4 Total Profits: 0)**

 **(Shadow Farm's Total Profits (This adds all the money made by the end of each day): 18,574 Gold)**

 **[Status of the Pets]**

 **Logan Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer's Dog/Battle Pet**

 **Class: Fighter (Warrior)**

 **Level: 4**

 **EXP: 40/70**

 **Age: 1 Year (in Dog Years)**

 **HP: 285/285**

 **MP: 435/435**

 **[Perks/Traits]**

 **Active - These dogs are very energetic. They really like running and enjoy frequent walks. (Allows them to regain lost health easily)**

 **Hunter - These dogs are natural hunters. Send them off into the world and they'll hunt and dig for things. (Starts off with Lv1 in Hunting, training in hunting is easier)**

 **Loyal - These dogs want to be closer with their owners and love to be pet. They like to follow their owners around. (Easier to build relationships with them, will be more willing to guard the house, and protect its owner.)**

 **Brave - No matter what, they will not back down when faced with danger. They will fight tooth and nail to defend who is precious to them. (If defeated in battle, will revive itself back with 50% of its HP once)**

 **Fighter - They are of the fighter class making them a warrior. (They are more likely to assist if you are in danger. Will also fight enemies on its own.)**

 **[Skills]**

 **Hunting – The link dogs have to their predator ancestors. They will go out to hunt. Can possibly bring back a small animal, valuables, forage-able, or junk. The item depends on which area Logan is sent to hunt.**

 **Combatant - Will be able to tactically fight in its own without the real need for commands.**

 **[Attacks/Supportive Moves]**

 **Bite - The target is bitten with viciously sharp fangs. This may also make the target flinch (30% chance of flinching) (Power: 40)**

 **Howl - The user howls with the primal spirit of a wolf loudly to raise its spirit, which raises its Strength stat by 2.**

 **Dig - The user burrows, then attacks on the second turn. It can also be used to exit dungeons. (Power: 60)**

 **[Stats]**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Defense: 10**

 **Dexterity: 10**

 **Intelligence: 10**

 **Charisma: 6**

 **Wisdom: 7**

 **[Items Equipped]**

 **Wolf's Fang – Necklace (Pet Equip Item) – They say the wolf fang within the string allows dogs to connect to their primal ancestors as it is imbued with a mysterious energy. (Biting attacks will do 10% more damage and Hunting's likelihood of bringing junk is decreased by 10%)**

 **Tom Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer's Cat/Battle Pet**

 **Class: Thief (Ninja)**

 **Level: 5**

 **EXP:35/60**

 **Age: 1 Cat Year (15 Human Years)**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **MP: 335/335**

 **[Perks/Traits]**

 **Clever - These cats are fast learners, and some say that they can even understand human speech when spoken to! (Will be more likely to understand commands and be more perceptive to conversations by humans.) They will also be more tactical in the battle, able to fight without the need for a command.**

 **Friendly - These pets tend to be friendly towards people and will happily greet others around them. (Easier to befriend and can help aid to befriend other people)**

 **Glutton - These pets will eat significantly more often, and much more messily. (Will eat slightly more, can sniff out food within a mile radius.)**

 **Ninja - Stealthy in the day, will sneak in the shadows of night as a true member of the rouge class. (Will prefer to assist the master or fellow combatants than fight on its own)**

 **[Skills]**

 **Food Seeker – Can use its nose to seek out food as long as it has a scent.**

 **Hunting – The link cats have to their predator ancestors. They will go out to hunt. Can possibly bring back a small animal, valuables, forage-able, or junk. The item depends on which area Tom is sent to hunt.**

 **Ninja Cat - Could potentially learn genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. Gains to dexterity will be much easier and there are potential level up bonuses.**

 **[Attacks/Supportive Moves]**

 **Thief - The user attacks and steals the target's held item simultaneously. (Stolen items will appear in the master's inventory, if that inventory is full, then no item can be stolen.) (Power: 25)**

 **Crossroad Killing - The user slashes the target the instant an opportunity arises. Critical hits land more easily (chance for a critical is at 40%) (Power: 70)**

 **Shadow Divide - By moving rapidly, the user makes illusory copies of itself to raise its evasiveness (Ups Dexterity by 2, Chance to confuse enemies).**

 **Aqua Jet - The user lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible. This move always goes first, and it gains a Water elemental bonus. (Power: 40) (This attack cost 20 MP)**

 **[Stats]**

 **Strength: 9**

 **Defense: 10**

 **Dexterity: 10**

 **Intelligence: 10**

 **Charisma: 10**

 **Wisdom: 10**

 **[Items Equipped]**

 **Reunion Cape – Back Item (Pet Equip Item) – This cape was woven with softness and the love of a Yoba Priestess. It's blessed, and if the person wearing it is lost, it will warp back to its loved ones.**

 **[SAVE GAME]**

 **….**

 **[GAME SAVED]**

* * *

 **(A/N:** Yes, this one is actually short. 10 chapters of Maelstrom and I am sorry it took a while. If only I could multiply myself! Either way, I hope you enjoy the little moments with the townsfolk though. Next time, we're going to the mines! **)**


	12. Mine Madness!

**The Maelstrom of Stardew**

 **Year 1 (Spring)**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Mine Madness!

 **Friday, the 5th of Spring, 2017**

 **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification

* * *

 **[LOAD GAME]**

 **…**

 **[GAME LOADED. WELCOME BACK!]**

Taeko woke up with a stretch and trudged outside to get Logan and Tom some air. The game had triggered a cutscene that got him to wake up earlier in the morning (around 12 A.M.) and end up at the community center seeing the Junimos before meeting Lewis there. He got the history from the old mayor as he was toured through it. After Lewis left, he was greeted by the Wizard who gave him a brew to be able to understand Junimos before being told to visit him before the Wizard took off. When that cut scene ended, Taeko found him back in his bed rested and waking up for the morning. The swordsman checked his mail idly.

"Let's see, wine from Penny telling me to stash this from her mom, a letter from Sandy asking me to check up on Penny, letter from the Adventure's Guild, and one from Joja telling me access to the mines to…o…pen." Taeko said dropping that last letter.

A happy grin broke on his face as he sprang up to the roof of his home and shouted to the sky, "TTTHHHHHEEEE MIIIIINNNNEEEEES!"

He did not care if it woke up the town at the moment for that good mood was through the roof. He had to clean up and get ready for the day. Abigail was shaken awake by Taeko's yell falling out of her bed. However, she remembered that Marlon and Gil were returning.

"Taeko's going to get a move ahead!" Abigail said rushing to the shower.

A small part of her was fearful of the mines, but she would have to swallow her fear. This time, she donned her usual boots and jeans, but sprang for a dark blue hoodie. Getting Relentless Razor on her side, she rushed down to make her breakfast before leaving past her parents. Rushing down the path, she didn't stop until she was in Shadow Farm. There was Taeko, all done up in wear for a fight. Taeko wore a form-fitting a fishnet shirt underneath an azure kimono, matching hakama, a black obi around his waist, and black kung fu shoes with azure sport tape around the ankles and heels. He also wore a flowing black tailcoat, with his sword by his side, and the Emerald Ring on his finger. Abigail felt so plainly dressed compared to him.

"I feel so underdressed." Abigail said. "You look like walked off the set of a Ninja Gaiden movie."

"You just started, and to be fair, I used to put a bit of money to get outfits like this for cosplay." Taeko admitted sheepishly. "Now I just to water the farm and feed Reiju. But seeing you're here, you can water the crops. I need to get the Parsnips out."

Abigail nodded and Taeko got to collect his grown crops. He felt proud of his first successful harvest hauling in eight parsnips of varying qualities which he immediately put in the fridge for later. He also made sure to store most of his wood, all his stone, all his fiber, his copper bar, and all his sap. He did take the cookies and some Joja Cola for the trip after eating a quick breakfast. Abigail came into the house.

"Reiju's laid eggs about 3 of them. They're brown." Abigail said handing them over to Taeko to which put them in the fridge.

"Thanks, Abs. Now I just need to get a few things." Taeko said getting a few items for the bundles.

He had gotten the bundle challenges from the Community Center and he was glad that on his on his HUD showed items in his inventory and storage that could be used for bundles. Of course, he was given the option to buy Joja's membership and make that place a storage hole. Despite the Joja membership making fixes to the town easier, Taeko adamantly chose the bundles. Taeko got a few items for the bundles he could fill up: the Spring Foraging Bundle, Exotic Foraging Bundle, Lake Fish Bundle, and Blacksmith's Bundle. With those items gathered, Taeko and Abigail departed with Taeko leaving a note, "Off Monster Hunting, Please Leave a Letter and I'll Get Back to You!"

 **[BGM Triggered: Mewmore / 'Route 15' (Remix) from Pokémon X and Y]**

Taeko whistled the tune of the background music as Logan and Tom following the pair through the backwoods. Taeko made sure to scoop up a Dandelion he spotted before swinging around down to the mountain into town with Taeko wanting to enter the community center.

"Taeko, that place is…locked?" Abigail said before Taeko opened the door.

 **[Community Center BGM Triggered: Jinsang - Past Memory]**

Taeko crept in with the pets and Abigail behind him. Abigail looked around the torn up place with a bit of sadness before jumping in surprise.

"Did you see that?" Abigail asked. "That green thing."

That was a surprise.

"Wait a second, you can see the Junimos?" Taeko asked in surprise. "I had to get a brew shoved in me just to be able to see them and understand them!"

"Brew? From the Wizard! You met the Wizard!" Abigail said shocked. "But the Wizard rarely enters town."

"He came to me last night, told me I had some destiny and that I would need it. Also invited me to visit him on occasion." Taeko explained.

Abigail's eyes went wide before grabbing Taeko up the tailcoat.

"Do you realize what that means? M. Rasmodius is considering one of the most powerful elementals in the world and if he sees something in you, then something big is going to happen." Abigail said with stars in your eyes. "It would explain how you came in like a hurricane into this town."

"I don't really believe in destiny." Taeko said sheepishly. "I'm a man of action."

"So, why are we here?" Abigail asked.

"Offerings for Junimos. They don't want Joja to poison this land either, so a deal was me. I bring offerings to them and they repair stuff in the shadows. I need you to keep this a secret…the fact that you can see them would have hard to hide." Taeko mused with the upset seriousness.

"I'll kept this between us. If you're working to save this place, then I won't get in the way. I'll wait outside." Abigail said leaving. "And I'll keep watch."

Abigail left and Taeko went the crafts room first to trigger the golden scroll in there. A menu came up with the list of bundles to fill and Taeko filled one of them.

 **[Spring Foraging Bundle]**

 **Dandelion [X]**

 **Daffodil [X]**

 **Leek [X]**

 **Wild Horseradish [X]**

With that bundle done, the scroll glowed, and a text box pinged up.

 **[Bundle complete! Reward of Spring Seeds (30) added to your Inventory. Minor game glitch fixed, Wild Seed (SP) will be referred to as Spring Seeds.]**

"Sweet, for the exotic foraging bundle." Taeko said entering the Cactus Fruit into the slot. "It's one step on the long haul."

Taeko went to the boiler room's golden screen and entered a Copper Bar into the Blacksmith's Bundle while chowing down on the last of his leeks.

"Well, that's it for now." Taeko said leaving the community center with his pets.

 **[BGM Triggered: Mewmore / 'Route 15' (Remix) from Pokémon X and Y]**

"So, how did it go?" Abigail asked him.

"One bundle is done, and I started two others. I'll just need to swing back home to drop off some seeds." Taeko said with a nod.

The group of four broke into a run with Taeko swiftly dropping off the seeds in a storage run as the group arrived back at the mountain lake before eight thirty in the morning. A text box pinged for a quest as Abigail nervously brought up the idea of going to the guild first.

 **[Story Quest: Initiation]**

 **Marlon and Gil had heard of your skills and seek to test you. Enter the mines and slay ten slimes! Bring back 10 Slime(s) as proof!**

 **Quest Objective: Slay 10 Slimes!**

 **Go to the Guild with 10 Slime(s).**

 **Bonus Objective: Slay the Super Slime on Level 5!**

 **Quest Reward: Access to the Adventurer's Guild**

 **Bonus Objective Reward: 2,500 Gold**

 **Accept? Y/N**

Taeko hit yes before turning to Abigail.

"We can't…or at least I can't. I got a letter from those two saying if I wanted entrance I had to go in here and slay a few slimes." Taeko said showing her the letter.

 **[Mines Main Floor BGM Unlocked: Reflection Cave - Pokémon X & Y]**

Abigail was slowly paling as Taeko and his pets entered the mine and she followed behind. Abigail's nerves were on edge as while she had been within the Mines, she had heard tales of terror from within.

 **[Combat Skill re-registered! Crafting recipes for Sturdy Ring, Life Elixir, Roots Platter, Warrior Ring, Slime Egg-Press, Oil of Garlic, Ring of Yoba, Slime Incubator, Explosive Ammo, and Iridium Band are available. Fighter perk activated, HP is increased by 15. Brute perk is frozen until further notice.]**

Taeko rolled his eyes at that but was glad for the update. Abigail was getting more nervous by the second but swallowed her fear as they all gathered at the ladder going down. A bat flew up smacking the girl in the face before flying away.

"Eh, it was just a-WAAHHHHHH!" Abigail said as a hoard of bats flew up swarming the cave.

Taeko would have been a bit frightened had it not been for Gamer's Mind working its effects. Abigail fell flat on her behind backing away in fear as the bats fled the mines. Taeko had walked up to help her up. Before Abigail could speak, Taeko had a warm reassuring look as Logan licked her face.

"Don't worry, this is your first time. Normally, I'd be jumpy, but I've have training to suppress fear." Taeko said partly half-lying to hide his Gamer powers. "No shame in being scared."

"Thanks…but..." Abigail said before Logan yipped.

"Don't sweat it, Abigail. You got me and the battle pets by your side." Taeko remarked. "Everyone has to start someone. I was a frightened fighter too at one point. Besides, have faith in your weapon and yourself, and your fear will subside."

Abigail straightened herself up and shot down the ladder first, leaving Taeko to only smirk and go after her with the pets. He had no idea that he went above and beyond in getting smack dab in Abigail's good graces.

 **[Mine Brown Earth Floors BGM Unlocked: Amp Plains - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness]**

 **[Floor 1]**

Near the ladder back up was a **[Rusty Sword]** , and Taeko picked it up. Simply put, he wanted to try some two sword techniques. The first floor was lit up with cave lights having stones to break and enemies littered around. Taeko immediately used **[Observe].**

 **[Enemy – Slime (Green Variant) – Slimes are a byproduct of nature colliding with sludge. Thankfully, these slimes detoxify sludge, but tend to be hostile around other creatures. They attack by a rolling attack or by bounce. They can also bounce off objects for momentum. Being hit by a Slime will give you the _Slimed_ debuff. Male slimes tend to have tails and can mate with females to produce more. Male slimes also tend to have 25% more health over the base HP, and 1 more damage. When it is passive and is attacked, male slimes have a 2.5% chance to increase its damage by 50% while shaking. The green variant are the weakest as they stay above ground and don't go too deep underground. Stats: HP (24 – female, 30 – male) / Damage (3 – female/ 4 – male) / Speed (2) / EXP Given (3) / Drops: (Yes)]**

 **[Enemy – Mutant Bug – Ordinary bugs that have mutated due to the climate and bug spray over the years. These bugs are also called, "Bumrush Bugs". They are speedy glass cannons able to hit hard but can't take blows. They fly in all direction attacking with bites and tackles. Stats: HP (1) / Damage (8) / Defense (0) / Speed (3) / EXP Given (1) / Drops: Yes]**

 **[Enemy – Duggy – The real-life creature that inspired the Pikmin games. Unlike the Pikmin, these creatures are utter bastards. They live in the soil and attack with popping out the ground with headbutts. While they have no defense, they had the edge of having a lot of health and solid attack. Stats: HP (40) / Damage (6) / Defense (0) / Speed (2) / EXP Given (10) / Drops: Yes]**

 **[Enemy – Rock Crabs – These crabs are tougher than most crabs with their pinchers able to deal with stone. Their shells are solid stone giving them a solid shield against attacks. They hide by disguising themselves as ordinary stones by being immobile. Pickaxes are recommended against their shells. Stats: HP (30) / Damage (5) / Defense (1) / Speed (2) / EXP Given (4) / Drops: Yes]**

"So, we're dealing with mutants. Bring it then!" Taeko said unsheathing Eclipse. "Logan, use Howl!"

Logan let a howl that was heard throughout the floor as it rose his attack stats. Slimes were moving towards them. Tom's claws glowed white readying a **[Crossroad Killing]** before slashing through two slimes. Damage split between the two was enough to off them both as they left behind Slime and Sap when vanished into Taeko's inventory.

 **[Double Kill! Tom gains 6 EXP + 2!]**

Logan bolted forward using **[Bite]** to tear into enemies. Taeko and Abigail readied themselves before charging ahead hacking and slashing any enemy in the way. Abigail's strikes were a bit slower, but precise. Thanks to Emerald Ring, Taeko was quick on the draw. He leapt into the air readying his swords.

" **[Nitoryu: Taka Nami]!"** Taeko said using his blades to create a powerful gust of wind to tear up some stones, a rock crab, and a duggy.

"Check it out, three whole amethysts and a topaz." Abigail said before noticing a crab. "And a crab."

"Keep the amethysts. I know you love them, but I want the rest." Taeko said taking up the rest for inventory.

Taeko also found a cherry bomb to which he tossed into a pile of rocks to explode to reveal a ladder heading downward.

"Come on, boys. We're moving!" Taeko said as Tom and Logan trotted up with a few bruises.

 **[Logan slayed 3 Duggy(s) and a Slime! 33 EXP Earned! 1 Slime, 2 Geode(s), and a Diamond added to your Inventory! Hunting Skill Improved! Logan leveled up to Level 5, five points are available to spend on stats. Logan's HP/MP increased by 5.]**

Taeko was wide-eyed at that, but another text box came up.

 **[Tom slayed 5 Bugs, and a Slime! 8 EXP Earned! 1 Slime and 5 Bug Meat(s) added to your Inventory.]**

Taeko put three points to Logan's wisdom and put the last two in strength. Taeko looked to Abigail handing her a Field Snack.

"It's not much, but it'll keep you energized." Taeko said as he ate one himself.

Abigail took one and scarfed it down before going down the ladder. Taeko took up the stones dropped from the blast before he and his pets went down.

"Just five more slimes to go." Taeko thought to himself.

 **[Floor 2]**

The second floor was rather quiet save for a slime who got a lucky shot at Tom who whined about being slimed.

 **[Tom's HP: 295/300 | Slimed debuff: Speed -4 for 3.5 Seconds]**

Tom got bounced on until Taeko backhanded the goop ball into the wall and stabbed it repeatedly with the Rusty Sword. Tom was fine but was moving slowly for a few seconds before the slime on his body got off him.

"Abigail, start cracking or flipping over rocks. Our ladder down in hidden somewhere." Taeko said sheathing his blade and swapping the Rusty Sword out for his Pickaxe.

Abigail nodded and the two got to wrecking rocks. Stones would pile into his inventory with every broken stone. Taeko did crack open an amethyst node and a gem node containing a Jade much to his interest. He would receive another text box.

 **[Mining skill leveled up to 2! +1 Pickaxe proficiency. Staircase crafting recipe unlocked!]**

Taeko looked up the staircase recipe and was overjoyed to see a recipe for instant stairs down a mine but balked at the cost.

"99 Stones! I shouldn't be surprised at this point." Taeko said to himself as Abigail found the ladder down to the next floor.

The four went down further.

* * *

((Music Paused))

Meanwhile, at the Stardew Museum, Penny was teaching Jas and Vincent the subject of history. Vincent was drifting off while Jas was paying attention. Penny shook Vincent awake gently.

"Vincent, you seem rather tired today?" Penny said warmly.

"Sorry, Miss Leanna, but I didn't sleep well. I kept trying weird moaning sounds from my mom's room, buzzing, and her screaming my dad's name. I was too scared to ask what's wrong." Vincent said a bit spooked.

Penny froze flashing back to a similar experience in her childhood except unlike him, she got up.

"I suggest getting earplugs. I'll take you out to get them after school." Penny said assuring him. "Just try to stay awake."

Vincent nodded and tried his best.

((Music Unpaused))

* * *

 **[Floor 5]**

Taeko had gotten the ten slimes a floor ago, but he wanted the challenge. Tom and Logan were mostly aiding Abigail and playing defense. The fifth was empty as the elevator next to the ladder back up lit up.

"So, we're done here?" Abigail said.

Taeko noticed a pair of crowns on the ground as the ground shook.

 **[BGM Unlocked: Dragon Ball Advanced Adventure – Battle Tension]**

Green slime seeped from the walls and the ceilings as it surrounded the crowns formed into two huge slimes with one male and one female. Their shade of green was closer to puke green, and Abigail paled.

"Fuck." Abigail spat as Taeko used **[Observe].**

 **[Bonus Boss – King and Queen Green Slime – These slimes are known by many warriors as the oldest of the green slimes. They lived for so long by eating their unlucky victims and absorbing their life force. Thus, they have mutated for beyond an ordinary green slime. They attack by firing smaller slimes, spraying goop, or eye beams. They can also bounce off objects for momentum. Being hit by these slimes won't give you the _Slimed_ de-buff, but instead put you at risk for light poisoning by 5%. The effects of male/female stats are similar. Stats: HP (2400 – Queen, 3000 – King) / Damage (30-300 – Queen / 40-400 – King) / Speed (5) / EXP Given (?) / Drops: (?)]**

"Well shit." Taeko thought.

" _One of us…you all become one of us_." The King spoke in a distorted yet waterlogged voice.

 **[Boss BGM Unlocked: Battlefield – Super Smash Bros. Brawl]**

King Slime sprayed goo right after them as the four scattered for the ground as the goo splattered on the wall. Swapping his pickaxe out for his blades, Taeko readied himself.

"Logan! Don't attack! Focusing on covering Tom. Tom, use **[Crossroad Killing]** and **[Aqua Jet]** to put dent in it!" Taeko said gaining his footing.

Tom was able to land a slash with his **[Crossroad Killing] but** was punched into the wall trapped to the wall stuck in slime. Tom mewled with pain glaring at the slimes. Logan charged in to help by digging at the slime.

 **[Tom's HP: 185]**

"Hey, green, goopy, and gruesome!" Abigail said taking a rock hitting the Queen Slime to get their attention. "Over here!"

Queen Slime sprayed goop in her direction. Taeko needed to think fast and got in front of Abigail. He hoped that he could rip from other series.

" **[Blade Beam]!** " Taeko said as Eclipse glowed.

A green shockwave was launched from Eclipse, using a rising sword slash to make it. The green shockwave tore through the goop attack and delivered a glancing blow to the Queen. King Slime shot out tentacles after them to which Abigail rolled out to slice as many of them to defend Taeko. However, the king was not aiming for him. One tentacle swatted her sword off her hand and more subdued her lifting her into the air.

"Abigail! Gack!" Taeko said distracted long enough for the Queen Slime is blasted with eye beams and gooped hitting the wall.

 **[Critical Hit! Current HP: 370/670 | Poisoned (-3 HP for minute (9:59)]**

Taeko still felt pain all over as he hit the wall before thumping onto ground.

"Taeko!" Abigail called out as he staggered to his feet.

Abigail had a bad feeling about the king as its tendrils were rubbing between her legs as she fought against it.

"Hey, this isn't a hentai! Back off!" Abigail said before two tendrils yanked up her hoodie exposing her torso exposing a black bandeau top. "Oh, you're a dead bastard!"

Taeko staggered but steeled himself.

" **[Nanajuni Pound Ho]!** " Taeko said holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder.

Taeko performs a circular swing that launches two air compressed projectiles spiraling towards King Slime slamming into him freeing Abigail. In the air, Abigail had her eyes on King Slime as they seemed to glow purple. Remembering what she learned from Taeko, she had a grin on her face.

"Sanjuroku Pound Ho!" Abigail said perfectly performing the circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiraling towards King Slime.

Taeko noticed that while she was doing this that her sword glowed purple and the projectile launched was purple. The blast tore into King Slime combined with Taeko's attack causing King Slime to disperse and his crown to fall into the dirt. Abigail was caught by Taeko before being helped onto the ground.

"Abby that was incredible!" Taeko said impressed.

Abigail was panting while admitting she had no idea how she managed it unaware she was awakening something to come. The Queen Slime roared firing eye beams down at them before they deflected it with their blades. The Queen was focusing on Taeko and Abigail, and the slime beast did not notice that Tom was freed, and Logan was queasy.

Logan opens its mouth and spits a ball of green sludge at Queen Slime's face blinding it.

 **[Logan has learned _Sludge_!] **

"Now's time for the finale!" Taeko said panting. "This ends here!"

Taeko glowed a rainbow-like glow as his eyes shone a burning yellow. Abigail promptly took a step back and the pets scrambled out of the way as Eclipse lit ablaze.

"Do you see this you bottomfeeding slime? The end of you is burning bright!" Taeko said before the game set in new music.

 **[Badass BGM Unlocked: Moeagare Toushi]**

"I glow with an awesome power! Its burning aura is your sign of your defeat! SO, TAKE THIS! MY PAIN! MY DRIVE! AND ALL OF MY PASSION!" Taeko said determined as his sword had a layer of energy over it. " **[Super Spirit Stab!]** "

He performs a quick thrust with his sword forming an energy wave being fired though the energy which did not dissipate like a normal energy wave instead impaling the queen. Taeko performed a series of rapid thrust digging at the queen who was too large to try to dodge it with her weakening speed.

"Holy shit." Abigail muttered to herself. "I hit the jackpot."

Recoiling the beam back, Taeko jumped up before driving his sword down the middle of the Queen Slime through her crown until she was cleaved in two before the massive slime exploded splattering goop all the over the room.

 **[Music Ends / Victory Theme BGM: Smash 4's Final Fantasy Victory Theme]**

It was finally over, and the text box confirmed it as Taeko rose to his feet.

 **[King and Queen Slime Defeated! Combat Skill already maxed out, so Energy limit has been increased to 500. Logan gains 200 EXP. Logan is now on Level 8! Tom gains 175 EXP. Tom is now on Level 8! Both pets have points to spend on their stats. 200 Slimes, 10 Sap, Craving Knife, and Drawf Scroll I added to your Inventory.]**

Slime melted away to reveal a treasure chest, but Taeko fell to his knees completely drained. All what he had done took out nearly all his energy.

 **[Current Energy: 2/500 | Exhausted]**

"Taeko!" Abigail said coming to his aid as his pets trotted up.

"I'm completely exhausted, Abby. Don't worry, I'm not dead despite the injuries." Taeko said taking out a Muscle Remedy downing it.

That got rid of the exhausted debuff, but Taeko's energy was still in the low. Shoving all the cookies he had down his gullet had at least got him up to more than half.

 **[Current Energy: 272/500]**

His health looks better, but Taeko deemed that he would not go down further. Taeko was shaky and a bit injured, but he could move better now.

"So, let's see about that treasure chest." Taeko said kicking it open.

"You being ok would have been enough, you know." Abigail said relived.

Inside the treasure chest was a scroll that Taeko opened.

 **[Item - Ninpō: Kyōdo Kyōka (Ninja Art: Strength Enhancement) – This scroll contains the techniques that allow for a person to achieve a level of superhuman strength through the use of energy within the body to override the muscles.]**

Taeko handed the scroll to Abigail as she needed that more than he did.

"This will definitely help give it more strength to your sword swing." Taeko said earnestly. "You've earned it."

Looking in deeper, they found a sack of 20,000 Gold to which they split. Abigail was planning on rubbing her newfound money in her parents' face. They said being a swordswoman would never be a well-paying job. Next up were two discs labeled as battle discs.

 **[Item – Bounce Disc – This disc will teach the move Bounce to your pet, a two turn move with the tangent of air inflicting damage with a 30% chance of paralyzing it.]**

 **[Item – Flame Wheel Disc - This disc will teach the move Flame Wheel to your pet, a move with the tangent of fire that can thaw out the user if it is frozen, and then inflict damage on the target. Flame Wheel also has a 10% chance of burning the target.]**

"I'll take those." Taeko said making a quick choice in who got a new move.

Taeko used the Bounce Disc on Tom and the Flame Wheel Disc on Logan. Lastly within the chest was a crystal shard with a red core in the center.

 **[Item – Ramuh Magicite – Magicite are the postmortem remains of an esper from the universe of Final Fantasy VI. Like in the games, pieces of magicite teach the recipient magic and allowing them to use summons. This piece contains the esper Ramuh. (You can't use this due to your setup, but someone in this valley can.)]**

"Whoa, this thing is the real deal." Taeko said holding it in his hand.

"What is it?" Abigail asked.

"Ever play a Final Fantasy game?" Taeko asked.

"I played 7." Abigail said as Taeko rolled his eyes. "What?"

"6 was totally superior, but that's just opinion. This thing is a magicite and in that game using these would give one powers and summons to use. I can't use it." Taeko said looking it over.

Abigail took it up and it glowed a bright red. She had no idea how, but her eyes shimmered before her body absorbed the stone into her body with bright light before it subsided.

"Ramuh." Abigail said quietly.

Abigail looked to Taeko asking him if he had a copy of 6 to which he explained he wound up losing it in a bet with Hikari.

"However, there is a wiki." Taeko said taking his Huniebee out. "And I'm surprised I get signal down here."

Taeko hastily looked it up and got Abigail the information she wanted to see.

"Okay…let me try something. Thunder!" Abigail said before firing out a weak electric attack that blew up two rocks. "Wicked!"

"Abigail, we should go to the guild." Taeko said taking up the pair of crowns. "We're both hurt, and its best we don't go on for now."

"You know, Taeko. I owe you a lot." Abigail said looking to her sword. "It's like you walked in and gave the valley a jump start. A few days ago, I was just a wannabe with a sword she could barely use, but now I can myself a rookie swordswoman. Thanks a bunch, Taeko."

"No need to tha-"Taeko said before being cut off by a surprise kiss from Abigail.

At that moment, everything around him seem to vanish as he got his first taste of the valley. A few seconds and they broke away with Gamer's Mind calming Taeko's nerves.

 **[You've helped Abigail awaken her latent powers and got her fears of the Mines quashed! Friendship shot up to 5 Hearts! 4-heart scene unlocked! Due to your actions, you will encounter an alternate set of heart scenes in the future! Special Abigail-related quests are now unlocked.]**

"And one thing before we go. When we go up and tell our story to the guys, it was a sports bra I was under this hoodie." Abigail said playing punching Taeko's shoulder.

"I think I'd rather not say anything about it. Now let's get out of here." Taeko said as the chest vanished.

The four hobbled into the elevator with the pairs of crowns in Taeko's hand. At the elevator took him up, the game explained to him that every five floors he'd find an elevator to use to skip levels he's been in.

 **[Music Ends]**

The four got out of the cave and made their way to the guild. Marlon and Gil were setting up shop as it was about eleven. Stepbrothers Marlon and Gil Dawnstar came from a long line of monster hunters. Marlon's grandkids were off doing the family business out of the valley leaving Marlon to run the guild. He had long retired from mainline hunting due to his bad leg and lost eye, but he was still virile enough. Gil and Marlon were in the midst of a conversation with Lewis when Taeko, Abigail, Logan, and Tom waltzed in. Taeko hadn't even noticed he and Abigail both had blood from the mouth, but Marlon and Gil.

"What in the hell happened?" Marlon said dropping his sword as Lewis got the first-aid kit.

"Oh, just some bruises from the monsters. Abigail and I did your little initiation. Slayed 10 slimes and then some. We took on a King and Queen Slime." Taeko said holding up a pair of crowns.

Gil's eyes snapped open, Lewis' jaw hit the floor, and Marlon almost fall over. Gil took up the pair of crowns to examine them.

"Yup, hardened slime, metal, and a bit of copper. The jagged formation is also a tell-tale sign. This is the real deal. What color slime was it and what floor did you meet it?" Gil asked.

"It was puke green and on the fifth floor." Abigail stated.

"What? Fifth floor!" Marlon asked shocked. "How?"

"The walls. It was able to seep their bodies through the walls. Frankly, it was unnerving, but we faced them and killed them." Taeko said as Logan yipped.

Lewis cleaned up the injuries on them both before Marlon took their headshots. At first, Abigail was confused before they were both handed cards naming them official members of the guild.

"You two have proven your worth to earn these. The International Adventurer and Hunter's Guild thanks you for your discovery. King and Queen Slimes were known to exist, but we did not know that there was a green variant. This will help other guilds across the globe be more prepared." Marlon said with a mirthful grin. "So, travel forth Taeko and Abigail. You two are official adventurers!"

 **[Story Quest: Initiation]**

 **Marlon and Gil had heard of your skills and seek to test you. Enter the mines and slay ten slimes! Bring back 10 Slime(s) as proof!**

 **Quest Objective: Slay 10 Slimes! (Complete!)**

 **Go to the Guild with 10 Slime(s). (Complete!)**

 **Bonus Objective: Slay the Super Slime on Level 5! (Masterful!)**

 **Quest Reward: Access to the Adventurer's Guild**

 **Bonus Objective Reward: 2,500 Gold**

 **[With your Initiation complete, you can now enter the Mines whenever you like, sell monster loot (whether through the sell bin at the farm or at the guild), and buy supplies at the guild! Go forth and fight, player!]**

Marlon gave the rundown of the card's purpose which was information Taeko already got. Taeko even got the Rusty Blade replaced with a Wooden Blade as a gift from Marlon. Taeko had left with his pets and Abigail.

"I'm beat…I'm heading back to my place for a nap, but I'll have to see Gunther and go to the center first." Taeko said winded. "So, this is goodbye for now."

"Later, Taeko. I need to go home and rub this card and my loot in my parents' faces." Abigail said running off for home.

Taeko was glad for the ninja sandals as it made running so much easier. He dashed to the community center unknown someone had noticed him. Going back to the boiler room, he opened the golden scroll there entering 99 Slime into the Adventurer's Bundle.

"The Junimos ask for so much, but the rewards are so fulfilling." Taeko said to himself.

"Rewards?" A voice said.

Immediately, Taeko summoned the **[Craving Knife]** from his inventory and whirled around to see it was Sebastian.

"Oh, thank god, it's something I can trust." Taeko said putting the knife away.

"So, what's with the golden scroll?" Sebastian asked.

"I'll put it this way. Forest guardians put them there for me to make offerings in exchange for rewards and favors." Taeko said.

"Makes sense. So, it's like the quests in our games." Sebastian said leaning against the wall. "Anything I could do to help?"

"Well, the Crab Pot Bundle is rather simple. If you could find a cockle, mussel, oyster, and/or a clam, it would help." Taeko said as they high-fived. "And keep this secret. Only Abby knows about this."

"So, it's Abby now?" Sebastian teased.

"Oh, shove it." Taeko clapped back. "Maybe, I could pay Maru a visit."

"Please do." Sebastian said partly sarcastic. "Anything to piss off my shitstain of stepdad."

"Well either way, I'm an official member of the guild now. Me and Abby got our licenses." Taeko said with a smirk.

"Well then, we should celebrate. Lunch's on me." Sebastian said as the two left the center.

* * *

Abigail returned to her store to see her mother fret over the bandages on her and her father raising an eyebrow.

"What happened to you?" Caroline asked concerned.

"A step towards my dream, mom. Taeko helped me to make it happen." Abigail said with newfound assurance. "I got my license from the guild."

Caroline stammered, and Pierre could only chuckle when Abigail showed them it. Caroline's jaw went down when Abigail hauled in her bag of loot.

"10,000 flat today. I know I won't bring it that much every day, but with the fact that I can sell anything I get off the monsters to the guild whenever I go down the mines gives a solid job." Abigail said taking out some of the gold. "Dad, you can get the fridge units, so we can sell frozen stuff."

"Don't you have to pass a test to get one of these?" Caroline asked.

"It was actually Taeko's test, but I went along with him. Wound up in a heck of a fight and made a discovery that impressed Marlon enough to get me a license." Abigail said nonchalantly. "With this, I can do what I always wanted to do and bring money home."

Caroline could only sigh as the family did need the money, and Abigail was happy with what she accomplished.

"Well, I can't deny the smile on your face." Caroline said with a small smile. "But I'm going to deck that Taeko boy when I see him. Corrupting my baby girl and making a fight-happy loon."

Abigail rolled her eyes and hauled her loot into her room.

"You think something going on between them too?" Pierre said with a bit of surprise.

"I know so." Caroline said flatly.

* * *

Taeko had scampered to the museum after lunch sending his pets for home to rest. He entered the museum bumping into Penny.

"Oh, sorry about that, Pen." Taeko said sheepish.

"Taeko, what happened to you?" Penny said worriedly looking the bandages on his body.

"Monster fighting. I'm licensed to do that now." Taeko said walking up to the counter handing Gunther the Dwarf Scroll, Topaz, Jade, and Diamond.

"That's so cool!" Vincent said with his eyes beaming.

 **[You've impressed Vincent with you "coolness". +50 Friendship Points]**

"Well, thanks V." Taeko said before turning to Penny. "Sorry I worried you."

"It's ok. Sorry, that I'm in a bit of a rush. I need to see Clint." Taeko said readying to go waving goodbye to Gunther.

"Be wary of Clint. He's kind of creepy." Jas said.

Taeko had a blank face praying Jas did not know about the dirty details, but the looks in her eyes spoke that she knows something.

"Jas, that's not nice. Clint's a fine member of our town who just keeps to himself." Penny said.

Taeko snorted at that and said goodbye. Poor innocent Penny. Taeko entered Westwood and Sons. Clint was texting on his phone but stood at attention seeing Taeko.

"Hey Clint, I just need these two Geodes cracked open and 20 Copper Ores." Taeko said. "How much I owe ya?"

"775." Clint said as Taeko paid up.

Using the crafting menu, Taeko had a furnace formed and, in his inventory, as he gave up the two geodes for cracking. Clint cracked the first one to find…limestone, and the second one had granite. Both unimpressive minerals, but Taeko was able to take them and hand them off to Gunther.

"Well, you've donated over ten items, Taeko. So, I have a reward for your deeds. Melon seeds, a set of nine. You can grow them in the summer." Gunther said giving Taeko the pack.

"Saved me seed money. Plus, Penny loves melons." Taeko thought.

Taeko trudged onward deciding to see Leah and walked into her cabin unknowingly triggering a heart event.

"No, I'm not moving back with you, bastard! I don't care if you got a nice apartment overlooking the city." Leah said before hanging up the phone. "Oh, Taeko…you're here."

"Let me guess, Kel?" Taeko asked.

"Yeah, him again. I swear he's as bad as his twin sister, Kelly." Leah said rolling her eyes. "You don't think I'm selfish for leaving?"

"No. I left for similar reasons, Leah. To peruse better things." Taeko said warmly hugging her. "Never forget that."

Her laptop pinged, and Leah ran over to it.

"Well, I just got my first commission for a sculpture. Do you know a gallantSAN42?" Leah asked.

"Ugh, him. Let's just say he's a fanatic for Princess Daisy and mermaids. I can bet half my crops, it's one or the other." Taeko said wishing internally he was reminded of him.

"Well, it's of Princess Daisy….a small statue of her as a topless mermaid." Leah said reading the request.

Taeko looked to Leah asked if she was going to refuse it.

"He's already offered to send me a quarter of the payment on . I'm doing it." Leah said determined.

"Good luck going down that rabbit hole." Taeko said leaving.

Heading home, he set the second furnace next to the first one. Getting the last of his coal and some copper ore, he set the two to smelt.

"Now to offload into the selling bin." Taeko said with a huff.

Taeko put into the bin an Amethyst, all the Bug Meat he had on him, one of normal Parsnips, and seven pieces of Slime. Closing it, he went back inside to offload putting the wine, Joja Cola, cookies, field snacks, and crab in the fridge. He also shoved the melon seeds in the storage chest and got out 15 spring seeds. In a rush, he planted and watered them.

"Whew, I'm beat." Taeko said panting. "That's it, I'm done for today."

Taeko plopped down on his couch to put on the television, but before spending the stats to improve Tom and Logan.

* * *

 **[STATS]**

 **Taeko Kiba Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer/Freelancer Ronin**

 **Age: 20 years**

 **HP: 670/670**

 **Energy: 500/500**

 **Overall Level: Tiller**

 **Farming Skill Level: 2**

 **Mining Skill Level: 2**

 **Foraging Skill Level: 4**

 **Fishing Skill Level: 2**

 **Combat Skill Level: 10**

 **Gold: 21791**

 **Taeko is a former employee of the corrupt Joja Corporation. Screwing it over, he got away with it free to chase his dreams and ambitions. An anti-hero and a roughneck, he won't take crap from no-one. Now he's the head farmer of Shadow Farm along with being essentially a ronin. His favorite food is pepperoni pizza. His favorite gifts tend to center around gaming, manga, and combat.**

 **[Taeko's Perks]**

 **The Gamer's Mind – Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of Mind. Immunity to Psychological Mass Effect and Hypnotism.**

 **The Gamer's Body – Grants the user a body to live life like a video game, Immunity to Physical Damage, but not the pain. Sleeping in a bed fully restores HP/Energy, Sleeping in a tent restores HP/Energy by 75% of total amount, and sleeping on an improvised surface (a couch, the ground) restores HP/Energy by 50% of maximum amount.**

 **Made of Iron – You can survive your HP going down to zero, and you only need four hours and ten minutes of sleep to function perfectly. (Downside, you have to bed before 2 A.M. or else you pass out.)**

 **Fighter – All attacks deal 10% more damage. (+15 HP) (Augmented by Anasatsuken fighting style)**

 **Brute – Damage is increased by 15% (Frozen until further noticed)**

 **Gatherer - Chance for double harvest of foraged items. (20% chance of double harvest)**

 **[Item's Equipped]**

 **Emerald Ring - These are from a set of rings call Stat Rings. These rings enhance a skill depending on the jewel on the hilt. The emerald is imbued with the power of speed. (Increases weapon speed by 10%)**

 **Beginner's Shinobi Sandals – Footwear – Sandals befitting that the genin shinobi of the Naruto world. Taken from the Naruto gamer worlds, these sandals are basic but provide solid comfort and protection (+2 Speed, +1 Defense)**

 **[Relationships]**

 **Sandy – 4.40/10 Hearts – 1100 Friendship Points**

 **Pam – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Lewis – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Pierre – 2.4/10 Hearts – 600 Friendship Points**

 **Robin – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Abigail – 5/10 Hearts – 1250 Friendship Points**

 **Caroline – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **George – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Evelyn – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Alex – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Harvey – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Maru – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Linus – 1.7/10 Hearts – 425 Friendship Points**

 **Gus (and Cosette) – 3/10 Hearts – 750 Friendship Points**

 **Sebastian – 2.4/10 Hearts – 600 Friendship Points**

 **Haley – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Emily – 1/10 – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Penny – 3.2/10 – 800 Friendship Points**

 **Jas – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Vincent – 1.2/10 Hearts – 300 Friendship Points**

 **Demetrius – 1/10 Hearts – 260 Friendship Points**

 **Clint – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Willy – 1.40/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Leah – 10/10 Hearts – 2500 Friendship Points**

 **Marnie – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Elliot – 0.4/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Shane – 1.2/10 Hearts – 305 Friendship Points**

 **Sam – 1.7/10 Hearts – 430 Friendship Points**

 **[Status of the Farm]**

 **[Column 1]**

 **Row 1) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 0/6)**

 **Row 2) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 0/6)**

 **Row 3) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 0/6)**

 **Row 4) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 0/6)**

 **Row 5) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 0/6)**

 **Row 6) Spring Seeds (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 4/6)**

 **Row 7) Spring Seeds (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 4/6)**

 **Row 8) Spring Seeds (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 4/6)**

 **Row 9) Rhubarb (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 4/12)**

 **Row 10) Rhubarb (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 4/12)**

 **Row 11) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 0/6)**

 **Row 12) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 0/6)**

 **[Column 2]**

 **Row 1) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 0/6)**

 **Row 2) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 0/6)**

 **Row 3) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 0/6)**

 **Row 4) Rhubarb (Days in the Soil: 4/13)**

 **Row 5) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 4/7)**

 **Row 6) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 4/7)**

 **Row 7) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 4/7)**

 **Row 8) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 4/7)**

 **Row 9) Beans (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 3/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 10) Potatoes (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 3/6)**

 **Row 11) Beans (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 3/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 12) Potatoes (Basic Retaining Soil) (Days in the Soil: 3/6)**

 **Column 3:**

 **Row 1) Beans (Basic Retaining Soil) (Days in the Soil: 3/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 2) Potatoes (Basic Retaining Soil) (Days in the Soil: 3/6)**

 **Row 3) Beans (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 2/9) (Will Produce More Every 2 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 4) Potatoes (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 3/5)**

 **Row 5) Beans (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 3/9) (Will Produce More Every 2 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 6) Potatoes (Days in the Soil: 3/6)**

 **Row 7) Potatoes (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 2/5)**

 **Row 8) Potatoes (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 2/5)**

 **Row 9) Potatoes (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 2/5)**

 **Row 10) Potatoes (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 2/5)**

 **Row 11) Potatoes (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 2/5)**

 **Row 12) Potatoes (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 2/5)**

 **[Column 4]**

 **Row 1) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 0/6)**

 **Row 2) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 0/6)**

 **Row 3) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 0/6)**

 **Row 4) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 0/6)**

 **Row 5) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 0/6)**

 **Row 6)**

 **Row 7)**

 **Row 8)**

 **Row 9)**

 **Row 10)**

 **Row 11)**

 **Row 12)**

 **[Flower Box]**

 **Slot 1) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 3/7)**

 **Slot 2) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 3/7)**

 **Slot 3) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 3/7)**

 **Slot 4) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 3/7)**

 **Slot 5) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 3/6)**

 **Slot 6) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 3/6)**

 **Slot 7) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 3/6)**

 **Slot 8) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 3/6)**

 **(Day 5 Total Profits: 226) (12,726 counting the Slime Quest)**

 **(Shadow Farm's Total Profits (This adds all the money made by the end of each day): 31,300 Gold)**

 **[Status of the Pets]**

 **Logan Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer's Dog/Battle Pet**

 **Class: Fighter (Warrior)**

 **Level: 8**

 **EXP: 23/90**

 **Age: 1 Year (in Dog Years)**

 **HP: 290/290**

 **MP: 440/440**

 **[Perks/Traits]**

 **Active - These dogs are very energetic. They really like running and enjoy frequent walks. (Allows them to regain lost health easily)**

 **Hunter - These dogs are natural hunters. Send them off into the world and they'll hunt and dig for things. (Current Level: Artful Hunter (2))**

 **Loyal - These dogs want to be closer with their owners and love to be pet. They like to follow their owners around. (Easier to build relationships with them, will be more willing to guard the house, and protect its owner.)**

 **Brave - No matter what, they will not back down when faced with danger. They will fight tooth and nail to defend who is precious to them. (If defeated in battle, will revive itself back with 50% of its HP once)**

 **Fighter - They are of the fighter class making them a warrior. (They are more likely to assist if you are in danger. Will also fight enemies on its own.)**

 **[Skills]**

 **Hunting (Artful Hunter) – The link dogs have to their predator ancestors, this dog has a feel for what's valuable and what is not. Can possibly bring back valuables, forage-ables, or junk. The item depends on which area Logan is sent to hunt. (Likelihood of junk item is decreased by 2%).**

 **Combatant - Will be able to tactically fight in its own without the real need for commands.**

 **[Attacks/Supportive Moves]**

 **Bite - The target is bitten with viciously sharp fangs. This may also make the target flinch (30% chance of flinching) (Power: 40) (This move can be upgraded)**

 **Howl - The user howls with the primal spirit of a wolf loudly to raise its spirit, which raises its Strength stat by 2.**

 **Dig - The user burrows, then attacks on the second turn. It can also be used to exit dungeons. (Power: 60)**

 **Sludge - The user hurls out unsanitary sludge at the target with a 30% Chance of a Poison debuff. (Power: 65) (This move cost 20 MP and can be upgraded)**

 **Flame Wheel - The user cloaks itself in fire and charges at the foe, and can thaw out the user if it is frozen. (Power: 60) (This move cost 25 MP)**

 **[Stats]**

 **Strength: 15**

 **Defense: 12**

 **Dexterity: 11**

 **Intelligence: 11**

 **Charisma: 11**

 **Wisdom: 11**

 **[Items Equipped]**

 **Wolf's Fang – Necklace (Pet Equip Item) – They say the wolf fang within the string allows dogs to connect to their primal ancestors as it is imbued with a mysterious energy. (Biting attacks will do 10% more damage and Hunting's likelihood of bringing junk is decreased by 10%)**

 **Tom Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer's Cat/Battle Pet**

 **Class: Thief (Ninja)**

 **Level: 8**

 **EXP: 14/96**

 **Age: 1 Cat Year (15 Human Years)**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **MP: 335/335**

 **[Perks/Traits]**

 **Clever - These cats are fast learners, and some say that they can even understand human speech when spoken to! (Will be more likely to understand commands and be more perceptive to conversations by humans.) They will also be more tactical in the battle, able to fight without the need for a command.**

 **Friendly - These pets tend to be friendly towards people and will happily greet others around them. (Easier to befriend and can help aid to befriend other people)**

 **Glutton - These pets will eat significantly more often, and much more messily. (Will eat slightly more, can sniff out food within a mile radius.)**

 **Ninja - Stealthy in the day, will sneak in the shadows of night as a true member of the rouge class. (Will prefer to assist the master or fellow combatants than fight on its own)**

 **[Skills]**

 **Food Seeker – Can use its nose to seek out food as long as it has a scent.**

 **Hunting – The link cats have to their predator ancestors. They will go out to hunt. Can possibly bring back a small animal, valuables, forage-able, or junk. The item depends on which area Tom is sent to hunt.**

 **Ninja Cat - Could potentially learn genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. Gains to dexterity will be much easier and there are potential level up bonuses.**

 **[Attacks/Supportive Moves]**

 **Thief - The user attacks and steals the target's held item simultaneously. (Stolen items will appear in the master's inventory, if that inventory is full, then no item can be stolen.) (Power: 25)**

 **Crossroad Killing - The user slashes the target the instant an opportunity arises. Critical hits land more easily (chance for a critical is at 40%) (Power: 70)**

 **Shadow Divide - By moving rapidly, the user makes illusory copies of itself to raise its evasiveness (Ups Dexterity by 2, Chance to confuse enemies).**

 **Aqua Jet - The user lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible. This move always goes first, and it gains a Water elemental bonus. (Power: 40) (This attack cost 20 MP)**

 **Bounce - The user bounces up high, then drops on the target on the second turn. This may also leave the target with a 30% chance of paralysis. (Power: 85)**

 **[Stats]**

 **Strength: 15**

 **Defense: 13**

 **Dexterity: 13**

 **Intelligence: 11**

 **Charisma: 11**

 **Wisdom: 11**

 **[Items Equipped]**

 **Reunion Cape – Back Item (Pet Equip Item) – This cape was woven with softness and the love of a Yoba Priestess. It's blessed, and if the person wearing it is lost, it will warp back to its loved ones.**

 **[SAVE GAME]**

 **….**

 **[GAME SAVED]**

 **(A/N:** What a doozy! So much to write, so little time. I stayed up fairly late for this one. I'm happy with the results of this one. Monsters and mayhem. I'm just glad it's finally done! As for Abigail's sudden jump in friendship, let me explain. Anyone who's played the game knows Abigail doesn't go into the mines until 10 hearts. So, Taeko inadvertently helped her big time. The bundles are something I made a small change to. Originally, there was a bit of a linear path to which ones you can do, but I wrote it as all were available to focus on Taeko getting the needed items. I'm making sure to keep track of them. Hope you like the new moves and twists. Abigail's powers have begun to awaken. See all of you, next time on Maelstrom of Stardew! Edit – 7/9/2018 – Both this and the previous were edited for a general cleaning up. I apologize for the errors, as I want to deliver quality work. Thank you for reading


	13. Thank Yoba, It's the Weekend!

**The Maelstrom of Stardew**

 **Year 1 (Spring)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – Thank Yoba, It's the Weekend!**

 **Saturday, the 6th of Spring, 2017**

 **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification

* * *

 **[LOAD GAME]**

 **…**

 **[GAME LOADED. WELCOME BACK!]**

Taeko was at his kitchen table enjoying breakfast with his pets having a simple meal of eggs and sausage patties.

"I need to see if I can get some bacon." Taeko mused to himself. "But it's already time to get dressed for the day."

He had already showered and had quickly got on something for day which consisted of a white Japanese folding shirt, and dark green baggy pants with heavily frayed hems by the ankles, and a pair of geta. Those were his grandfather's clothes that he found, and he had felt like wearing them. It was symbolic for him, but he realized he needed the ninja sandals and swapped the geta for those.

"I need to find more booster items." He thought as he turned to the television flipping it on.

First was the weather, where he learned it was be partly cloudy and it would rain tomorrow. Second on the agenda was seeing what his luck booster was.

 _"The spirits are in good humor today. I think you'll have a little extra luck."_

 **[Luck boosted by +0.02 to +0.07 for today.]**

Taeko got his backpack and Eclipse on his side before heading out finding Sebastian on his porch smoking a marijuana cigarette.

"I didn't expect you to be early at the asscrack of dawn or be smoking dank." Taeko said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's medicinal. Plus, I figured you want your hands on some stuff for the collection quest." Sebastian said. "So, I got some things. You got a way to check the lists?"

Taeko got out his phone pretending to use it, but,when in reality, he brought up the text box. Sebastian wound up getting a Silver Bar, Cockle, Mussel, Oyster, and a Clam.

"That's actually perfect. I'll be able to add to one bundle and start another. I owe you big." Taeko said coolly fist bumping Sebastian.

"You want to pay me back? How about getting back at my dad by getting into Maru's pants?" Sebastian snarked.

Taeko sighed.

"Trust me, I have a plan in mind, just not in the way you think." Taeko said taking the items.

"Well whatever, as long as that douche suffers." Sebastian said walking off. "Later, bro."

With Sebastian off, Taeko went about on his way to water the plants when a thought came to mind. An idea that required a lot of his mind. Gamer's Mind kept him eerily calm and stable, so why not try performing telekinesis? Taeko closed his eyes and focused. Slowly, globs of water from the nearby body of water rose up slowly before dropping on top of the crops. It took twenty minutes, and, while Taeko had a bit of a headache, he thought it was worth it.

 **[Current Energy: 430/500]**

 **[You used Gamer's Mind to preform "Telekinesis". Clever! New Perk added! You can now use "Telekinesis"! Learning new techniques and upgrading will require special items, scrolls, or books.]**

"Wasn't much, but I'll have to train it." Taeko said only to see Demetrius arriving on the farm. "Oh…joy."

Taeko had a devious grin on his face and decided to get the drop on him. With silent movement, he made his way down and snuck up behind him.

"You should ask if you want to poke around in my cave." Taeko said frightening Demetrius.

"What the hell?! How did you…" Demetrius stammered.

"Ninja. Now you came here to see me?" Taeko said with his arms crossed.

"I heard your farm's been very profitable and I figured that maybe we could make a bit of a partnership." Demetrius said nervously.

"I may be a young adult, but I'm not gullible. What's really doing on?" Taeko said glaring at him.

"All right, fine. Robin's upset over the whole letting you get attacked by wolves which was an accident on my end and for threatening you over Maru." Demetrius said sheepishly. "Robin's been making me sleep on the couch for that."

Demetrius explained that he wanted to make up by offering to have the cave being used either for fruit bats or growing mushrooms. The game came to give him a choice, but Taeko took a third option.

"Is it possible for both to be in there?" Taeko asked.

"If the cave is big enough." Demetrius remarked.

"Give me a few minutes." Taeko said entering the Shadow Farm Cave.

The cave was a small space and Taeko carefully measured it before coming out.

"I think you might be able to install both if you split it, half and half." Taeko mused.

Thus, Demetrius made the installations which got Taeko three mushroom plots on the right side and the left side set up for the fruit bats. A text box came up explaining that he could upgrade the cave for a fee of 40,000 Gold, but he closed it out. With Demetrius gone, he could finally get to the crops after watering the flowers.

"Let's see. First columns got me two Leeks and a Wild Horseradish. Nothing from the second one, but we got potatoes on the third row." Taeko said to himself as he began picking up the grown crops he listed.

Thanks to the luck boost, two extra Potatoes spawned from the grown plant. Before he could check the fourth row, another person's voice interrupted him.

"It's nearly 7 in the morning, who else wants to bother me already? Plus, it's Saturday!" Taeko thought as Tom mewled happily.

There was Maru coming in, but not in her usual clothes. She wore a pair of purple track shorts, white running shoes, black sports bra, and purple track jackets. She still had on her glasses.

"Speak of the devil…" Taeko said to himself before saying hello to Maru.

"Hey, I wanted to see if you help me with something. You got a lot of trees around, and I'm looking to collect the sap." Maru said.

That's when Taeko remembered the Tapper blueprints he still had, and he told her that he maybe could aid her if he got the supplies.

"That's cool, because I really need to get my hands on three bottles of Pine Tar. Could you please help?" Maru said kindly.

"I'll lend some aid, but I am going to need time to gather the necessary tools." Taeko said hearing a ping.

"Thanks a bunch, Taeko. Now I need to get back to my run!" Maru said running off.

Taeko slyly watched her go before a text box appeared in the way.

 **[Quest Accepted – Maru Quest 1]**

 **Pine Tar Gathering – You've agreed to help Maru get some Pine Tar! So, go forth and tap those trees!**

 **Quest Objectives:**

\- **Gather the needed equipment for a Tapper**

\- **Tap a Pine Tree to get Tar**

\- **Deliver the Tar (3) to Maru**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

\- **Finish this quest before the end of the month**

 **Quest Completion Reward:**

\- **400 Gold**

\- **+135 Friendship with Maru.**

\- **Possible Maru-related quests in the future.**

 **Quest Failure:**

\- **-135 Friendship with Maru**

\- **Mending Bridges quest will get a setback**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

\- **Tap an Oak Tree for Oak Resin**

\- **Deliver an Oak Resin to Maru**

 **Bonus Objective Reward:**

\- **+45 Friendship with Maru**

\- **Bonus picture added to your gallery**

 **[This quest is on a time limit, you have until Summer 11 to complete this quest or else you fail.]**

"Welp, time to go time chopping." Taeko said to himself. "After, I make a deposit."

He filled up Logan and Tom's water bowls before dashing off for the community center making sure he was not followed. He had deposited the items Sebastian got him along with a Potato.

 **[Blacksmith's Bundle] [2/3]**

 **[Crab Pot Bundle] [4/10]**

 **[Spring Crops Bundle [1/4]**

"I need to start growing Cauliflower, but I'll have to either wait for space or dig more columns and rows. I'll need wood for fencing first." Taeko thought.

Taeko left the center seeing that Penny was petting Logan.

"Hey-o." Taeko said.

"Taeko, hey. I had a feeling you were nearby." Penny said cordially. "So, what are you up to?"

Taeko noticed something was off about her but decided not to inquire.

"I'm heading into the forest to gather wood for a tapper." Taeko responded.

"A Tapper? My mother has one she doesn't even use anymore. She once tried to use sap to hide her drinking…it didn't work. So, she dumped it in my room." Penny remarked. "I could get it from under by bed, but I need to watch the kids. Maybe you could get it if you can avoid my mother?"

"Done deal, and I'll make sure to repay you with a juicy melon in the summer." Taeko remarked taking off with his pet.

"I'll hold you to it." Penny chirped.

Before heading into town, Taeko give Logan a leek telling him to deliver that to Linus. Logan yipped and scampered off leaving Taeko and Tom to make their way to the Leanne Trailer. He spied through the window to see a passed-out Pam on the floor in only wear a sports bra with a few bottles around her.

"Days like this, it scares me that Penny's so nice. Either Pam's abusing her into submission or Penny is secretly planning to kill her while she sleeps. Or probably both…" Taeko thought as he entered.

Getting to Penny's room was easy and so was getting the Tapper, but Pam got up stumbling about. Logan's meowing was the signal, and Taeko dashed for the window diving right out of it into the ground.

"Ok, let's just pray no one saw that." Taeko said rolling away from the trailer.

No one had, but Taeko still felt dirty doing that. Alex had come out his house with his football in hand running into Taeko.

"Why do I keep running into you?" Alex remarked.

"I was supposed to have good luck today." Taeko muttered.

"Consider how cool I am, you're still lucky." Alex said coolly.

"Whatever." Taeko said walking away.

 **[Logan delivered the package to Linus! Friendship is shot up to 2 Hearts.]**

"Wait. There's something I got to ask." Alex said suddenly sheepishly. "You wouldn't happen to be growing cauliflower on your farm, would you?"

"No, but what's this about?" Taeko asked.

"Look, Joja may be a bit of a convenience, but they aren't the best. My grandmother has been wanting to cook cauliflower and she can't really eat Joja's frozen brand. Gives her gas, George hates the taste, and I don't think it's that healthy. This JojaMart rarely gets other brands in stock most of the time. So, that's why I came to you." Alex remarked seriously.

"Well, I am planning to grow some. But there's two things you need to know, I have to wait for the crops already on hand to grow out and cauliflower takes twelve days to grow." Taeko explained. "At least with my tools."

"That's perfect! I can wait if they're quality. How about five hundred gold for five big stalks of them?" Alex offered.

Taeko could have asked for more, but he liked Evelyn and George enough to let it slide.

"No promises, but I'll see I can do. I can set myself to start growing as soon as tomorrow." Taeko said chipper.

"I owe you big, kendo. Sorry about being a bit of a prick in our first meeting." Alex said before heading off.

 **[Friendship with Alex increased to 1 Heart, Alex-related quest started.]**

 **[Quest Accepted – Alex Quest 1]**

 **Health Food – Alex needs some actual cauliflower instead of Joja's crap, so go grow some!**

 **Quest Objectives:**

\- **Grow cauliflower on your farm.**

\- **Deliver (5) Cauliflower to Alex**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

\- **Deliver Cauliflower of silver quality or higher!**

 **Quest Completion Reward:**

\- **500 Gold from Alex**

\- **+135 Friendship with Alex, +100 Friendship with Evelyn, +100 Friendship with George.**

\- **Possible Alex-related quests in the future.**

 **Quest Failure:**

\- **-135 Friendship with Alex**

\- **Evelyn gets sick.**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

\- **Provide (3) Leeks with the Cauliflower**

 **Bonus Objective Reward:**

\- **Surprise gift from George**

 **[This quest is on a time limit, you have until the end of spring.]**

"Another quest, of course." Taeko thought. "Well, at least this one isn't bad."

Taeko checked the time surprised in nearing ten a.m. already.

"I should go to the woods, and…wait, no I have wood already in storage. What I need also is copper ore." Taeko said to himself as Logan trotted up with a note stuck in his collar that Taeko took up.

 **[Thanks for the help. I do well in going to forage on my own, but I guess it's nice that you care enough to send extra. Just know I'm here if you need a hand, friend. – Linus]**

Taeko put the note in his pocket and smiled to himself. He had a job to do.

* * *

Pierre was struggling to push the new fridge units he ordered into place as Caroline aided in running the store. Abigail had come out of her room with a cheeky grin as Haley was making some purchases.

"Need help, dad?" Abigail asked.

"Unless you can lift these…sweet steamed hams!" Pierre said in shock as Abigail lifted it up with complete ease.

Caroline dropped her jaw and Haley went wide-eyed.

"How?!" Caroline asked.

"That scroll Taeko let me have taught me how to increase my body's output of strength." Abigail said as she put it into place before moving the rest of them in a neat row. "Neat, huh? I'll be able to slice through things with ease now!"

"I think I need to borrow that scroll and/or start working out again." Pierre said to himself.

* * *

Taeko had sent his pets home to deal with the chickens while he mined for Copper Ore within the mines having avoid the monsters to focus on gathering ore. He had quickly left once he smashed enough nodes and stones. He had only gone through the same five floors before heading back up and out. He immediately crafted two furnaces on the way home placing them outside leading to having three outdoors. He did only need one indoors, and made the note to one of the two he had inside outside sometime in the future.

"Ok, now to set for the copper ores to cook." Taeko said setting two of them to "bake". "Now, what to do for 30 minutes?"

Taeko strode into the henhouse and scooped up two large brown egg being petting Reiju. A text box informed Taeko of a small update.

 **[Chicken – Reiju – Heart Rating: 5/5 – Taeko's first chicken. She's spunky and likes the outdoors in the daytime. (At five hearts, she will now lay Large Brown Eggs)]**

"Wicked." Taeko said before leaving.

He put those eggs in the fridge and decided to watch some television. Flipping on the television, Steven Universe was on, but he immediately changed it. He was not in the mood for it after the last hiatus. He flipped the channels looking for something to watch. Giving up, he switched to his laptop only to get a surprising message from Sebastian.

"Volume 6 of RWBY? Yeah, no. If those two dumb fucks are still heading the charge, I'll pass." Taeko said rolling his eyes. "Seeing that I have time, I may as well start watching My Hero Academia."

Enjoying the first episode, he was tempted to binge more episodes, but he had to get out the Copper Bars. With them in hand, he got the wood and crafted another Tapper.

 **[[BGM Triggered Cues: saib. - smooth]**

Taeko went out to find some pine trees which he stuck the tappers on each one getting a notification to check back in four days. His good mood was broken when Logan came bark looking fearful and wanting Taeko to follow him.

 **[Music Ends]**

Taeko rushed with his dog into where a crowd was gathered barricading the path to the playground.

"Yo, Lewis! What's going on?" Taeko asked.

"It's wolves. Five of them got into town somehow, and they've been circling the playground. Penny, Jas, and Vincent are all stuck up a tree, but they're…." Lewis said before Taeko jumped over the barrier with Logan in tow.

Taeko noticed Abigail was already in there fighting one of the wolves with her sword.

"Hiryu: Kaen!" Abigail said slashing through the wolf getting it to burst into flames.

"Not bad, Abs. But let me cut in!" Taeko said as got in front. "Logan, Flame Wheel!"

 **[Battle BGM Unlocked: Battlefield Ver. 2 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl]**

Logan jumps into the air and somersaults forming a flame on his mouth that extends and covers its entire body rolling into a literal ball. Taeko used the flat end of Eclipse to launch him smack dab into the farthest Red Wolf Alpha.

 **[Critical Slam! 240 Damage to Red Wolf Alpha 4, Burn status inflicted!]**

"Mow!" Tom said making a surprise attack on with **[Bounce]**.

 **[157.76 Damage Made!]**

"Blade Beam!" Taeko said landing the coup de grace ending the fourth Red Wolf Alpha.

 **[Red Wolf Alpha 4 Defeated!]**

"Abigail, get the kids and Penny out of there!" Taeko said calmly.

"Yes, sensei!" Abigail said Vincent and Jas climbed down. One of Alphas surprised them with an attack only for Abigail to use Thunder to roast it. "GO!"

Jas and Vincent made it to safety, and Penny came down right after. The last two wolves charged for Penny only for Taeko to ready his final blow. Taeko raises Eclipse in the air, where it catches the light and shimmers brightly, before dashing forward with blazing speed to using an extremely powerful slash to cleave through one of Alphas leaving just one left to which Abigail disposed of with Thunder.

"Whew. I didn't think that would actually work….legs feel sore though." Taeko remarked falling to his knees.

"That was incredible! It was like the final move in a video game!" Vincent said starry-eyed.

 **[Battle BGM Ends]**

"Still, how the heck did those wolves get here?" Lewis asked.

"I might be able to answer!" Linus said coming into the light.

Taeko noticed he was wearing worn-out camo clothes with a yellow leaf vest and helmet.

"Someone's been disturbing their territory." Linus said before walking away.

Taeko had an idea of who exactly would be responsible.

"I swear to God, Demetrius! If my legs weren't feeling like jelly, you'd be at the end of my sword!" Taeko yelled out glaring at him.

The Grant patriarch was getting glares from everyone in town, and he admitted he was researching an artifact he found in their grounds.

"Dad, you couldn't take a picture!" Maru chided.

"In all fairness, I forgot my phone yesterday." Demetrius remarked.

"Never mind that! Where is it?" Taeko asked.

When Demetrius revealed it was a small wolf-shaped crystal and that he had it on him, Taeko trudged up and snatched it out of his hand.

"Well, now I have to go into the woods to return this!" Taeko remarked walking off as the crowd cleared.

 **[You and your pets have defeated three Red Wolf Alphas! Tom gains 100XP, +2 to Dexterity Stat, and a new move, [Flash]. Logan gains 100XP, +2 to Strength Stat, and a new move, [Roar]. Both pets leveled up, so you got points to allocate.]**

Taeko saw that his energy was low and devoured his field snacks before spending the points on the pets' stats. He sent his pets home to rest as he walked into Cindersap Forest only for Penny to catch up to him.

"Wait! I wanted to thank you and Abigail for saving me and the kids." Penny said panting.

"Well, I can't let those wolves harm you all." Taeko said gruffly.

 **[Saving them ups your friendship! Penny's friendship is raised to four hearts, four heart cutscene unlocked! Vincent and Jas shot up to a whopping eight hearts! Special cutscenes with them unlocked! New perk obtained, "Friend to All Children". Jodi is thankful you protected her son, friendship is up at three hearts. New recipe will be sent in the mail. Sam and Shane's friendship are increased to two hearts, two heart cutscenes for each one unlocked. Marine is grateful! Friendship increased to three hearts! Marnie Quest unlocked and can be asked for whenever! "New Friend" Achievement obtained!]**

Taeko was flabbergasted with all the rewards he reaped, and he read the "Friend to All Children" perk.

 **[Friend to all Children - You are considered a great person for kids to look up to. (This perk can have children more likely to trust you and see you as a role model. It can attract "MILF"s and make it easier to befriend motherly people.)]**

"Damn it, Kyu!" Taeko thought with a blush.

Penny and Taeko went deep into Cindersap Forest before finding the den where a herd of red wolves made their home using a cave that the game guided Taeko to. There were hundreds of them and Taeko turned to Penny worriedly.

"Head back, Pen. I'll deal with this." Taeko said as Penny nodded.

The clearing, surrounded by a forest, was full of them, but Taeko kept moving swiftly past them. He was grateful today for his luck before finding a pillar. Getting the wolf crystal out, he carefully moved to return it only for a spear to nearly gore him!

"Halt!" A female voice said.

The wolves woke up and Taeko paled. Out from another cave came out a woman. She was a beautiful young woman of average build who wears ragged clothing and a cape made of a wolf's fur and has what appears to be red war paint on her face. She wears a head necklace with a single small gem in her front. She also bears short, straight, fluffy forest green hair and has blue eyes with bangs slightly parted in the middle. She has a medium necklace with three fangs tied across her neck. She wears long dangling, oval shaped earrings.

"Princess Mononoke?" Taeko said shocked.

Now he knew the game was screwing with them. San snarled at Taeko who leapt down from her position to right near him.

"How dare you enter this place? It is scared!" San said coldly.

"First off, I'm here to return this. My dumbass neighbor took it to study it and some wolves of yours attacked my town." Taeko said putting the crystal back.

"Wait! You! You're the one who's been slaying members of my pack!" San said angrily.

Down came a giant two-tailed white wolf, Moro, and Taeko promptly released he was screwed.

"Look, they tried to kill me and harm innocent children. I was acting in self-defense." Taeko stated not wanting to fight.

"I don't believe you, you human bastard!" San said unsheathing a dagger. "Die!"

 **[Battle BGM Unlocked: Lonesome Wild - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2]**

"Kuso!" Taeko said ducking the swipe and sweep kicking San off her footing.

The wolves had cleared out to the sides and Moro leapt back up to her throne to let the two engage in their brawl. Taeko backflipped as San got back up trying to slash him. With a backhand slip, Taeko swatted the dagger out of her hand.

"Wolf Wheel!" San said cartwheeling briefly into the air and brings her leading foot down on Taeko's head.

Recoiling in pain, Taeko caught her leg slamming her into the dirt only to get kicked in the groin by her other leg, sending him backwards causing him to lose his grip on her. Taeko focused his energy firing a Hadouken much to San's shock and surprise.

"Impossible! Humans can't have such a connection to the energies like that!" Moro thought. "This one….is different."

San dodged it, but not Taeko's bludgeoning her twice with end of his wooden sword. He returned the favor with a cartwheel kick of his own. Straining to preform the splits, he spat in her eyes blinding her long enough to deliver a powerful punch to San's groin, making her genitals strain in pain. San shrieked in pain only for Taeko finish it up with a **[Shoryuken]** sending her into the dirt with a bruise on her face.

"Now we're even." Takeo said as San got up wiping the blood off her mouth.

She summoned a spear and snarled.

"Says you!" San yelled charging at him.

Taeko readied himself taking a stance as his aura formed around him into a shape of wolf that Moro saw. Taeko rushed only getting grazed by the spear.

 **"[Wolf Fang Fist]!"** Taeko said landing a crushing blow to San's stomach which caused her to drop her spear.

Taeko let loose a combo of clawing and punching intimating the wolf in tandem with having the aura of a crimson wolf. San was pummeled down before getting the final strike in the form of a double palm strike which had enough force to send her crashing into the cave wall. She struggled to stand only to fall to her knees. Taeko was just as exhausted, bleeding from his wounds.

 **[Battle BGM Ended]**

"You, you copied the wolf fighting style! How?! I've trained for years, but I could not perform it! Damn it!" San cried out.

"I just copied it off a tv show." Taeko said sheepishly.

"TV?" San asked before passing out.

Moro had come down looking at Taeko with intrigue.

"I will admit. I am impressed with you. No human should be even able to touch her or let alone defeat her in battle." Moro said. "Yet, you did not kill her when she tried to kill you."

"I had no reason to kill her. Like I said, I only fought those wolves in self-defense." Taeko remarked. "But why didn't San try to kill that dumbass that came yesterday?"

"San was sick. She seems to get sick once a month." Moro said.

"Oh, she just had her period. All human women get that once a month until they get menopause. But what are you?" Taeko said curiously.

"The goddess of the wolves." Moro said flatly.

"Oh, so basically Amaterasu." Taeko said.

"So, you're knowledgeable about folklore. An odd individual indeed. For all my disliking for humanity, you seem to be walking the fine line. You are standing within the twilight. Yet, you have this power. Something ancient yet it's fresh and new." Moro said cryptically. "You may grow to be a great threat, someday."

"Look, all I ask is for the wolf attacks to stop. In exchange, I'll get that dumbass not to return here." Taeko said sternly.

"Fair enough, pup." Moro said with a nod.

As Taeko nodded and made his leave, Moro steeled his gaze at him.

"If he is strong enough to kick the stuffing out of San, I may need to start training. I may have to face him in due time." Moro thought as San began to wake up.

 **[You discovered the "Mystic Wolf Den"! Map expanded. Congrats for taking your first step out of the valley! Rabbit's Foot added to your inventory!]**

 **[Equip Item – Rabbit's Foot – Some say it's lucky, and it sells highly. (Equipping this item lowers your chances of getting unlucky streaks.)]**

Taeko equipped it, but it did not appear on his person oddly enough. Taeko had to limp back to town and into the clinic. Maru nearly let a scream seeing Taeko in that state, and she helped him inside to get checked out.

"Well, you're not too injured which is a miracle in itself. What the hell happened?" Harvey asked concerned.

"Harvey, you would not believe me if I told you." Taeko said seriously.

Lewis had entered the room as Taeko was getting bandaged asking if he was all right.

"I'm fine, but I need a favor. Tell Demetrius not to go poking around with the wolves. Not only did I got a meeting by a massive wolf that makes the red ones look like puppies, but I had to fight it's adopted daughter who was one tough bitch to fight. So, I had to take a beating because of Grant being a dumbass! So, tell him if he tries to enter that cave, I will make what she did to me look like love taps!" Taeko said in a bit of pain.

Taeko got up stuffing the bloodstained folding shirt into his bag before thanking Harvey and Maru for the care. Not even out of the door, and he was tackle hugged by Abigail.

"Abs, my side!" Taeko cried out.

"Sorry, but I was glad you're all right." Abigail said.

"Yeah, well. I'm heading home to sleep this off like a bad hangover." Taeko said cheerfully. "So, be seeing you." Taeko said going off on his way home.

Checking the mail, he gained a recipe for fried calamari from Jodi. Drained from everything, Taeko trudged inside unaware Penny was close by breathing heavily.

"Why…why does his blood smell so…good?" Penny thought with a heated blush.

Taeko tossed the Slime in his inventory into the storage chest before coming back to put the potatoes in the bin to sell. Taeko would soon go back to crash in his bed having gone to sleep despite in only being about noon.

* * *

 **[STATS]**

 **Taeko Kiba Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer/Freelancer Ronin**

 **Age: 20 years**

 **HP: 670/670**

 **Energy: 500/500**

 **Overall Level: Tiller**

 **Farming Skill Level: 2**

 **Mining Skill Level: 2**

 **Foraging Skill Level: 4**

 **Fishing Skill Level: 2**

 **Combat Skill Level: 10**

 **Gold: 22177**

 **Taeko is a former employee of the corrupt Joja Corporation. Screwing it over, he got away with it free to chase his dreams and ambitions. An anti-hero and a roughneck, he won't take crap from no-one. Now he's the head farmer of Shadow Farm along with being essentially a ronin. His favorite food is pepperoni pizza. His favorite gifts tend to center around gaming, manga, and combat.**

 **[Taeko's Perks]**

 **The Gamer's Mind – Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of Mind. Immunity to Psychological Mass Effect and Hypnotism.**

 **The Gamer's Body – Grants the user a body to live life like a video game, Immunity to Physical Damage, but not the pain. Sleeping in a bed fully restores HP/Energy, Sleeping in a tent restores HP/Energy by 75% of total amount, and sleeping on an improvised surface (a couch, the ground) restores HP/Energy by 50% of maximum amount.**

 **Made of Iron – You can survive your HP going down to zero, and you only need four hours and ten minutes of sleep to function perfectly. (Downside, you have to bed before 2 A.M. or else you pass out.)**

 **Fighter – All attacks deal 10% more damage. (+15 HP) (Augmented by Anasatsuken fighting style)**

 **Brute – Damage is increased by 15% (Frozen until further noticed)**

 **Gatherer - Chance for double harvest of foraged items. (20% chance of double harvest)**

 **Matters of the Mind - Gamer's Mind has expanded your mind to where you can perform new feats. (Access to learning telekinetic abilites)**

 **Friend to all Children - You are considered a great person for kids to look up to. (This perk can have children more likely to trust you and see you as a role model. It can attract "MILF"s and make it easier to befriend motherly people.)**

 **[Item's Equipped]**

 **Emerald Ring - These are from a set of rings call Stat Rings. These rings enhance a skill depending on the jewel on the hilt. The emerald is imbued with the power of speed. (Increases weapon speed by 10%)**

 **Beginner's Shinobi Sandals – Footwear – Sandals befitting that the genin shinobi of the Naruto world. Taken from the Naruto gamer worlds, these sandals are basic but provide solid comfort and protection (+2 Speed, +1 Defense)**

 **Rabbit's Foot – Some say it's lucky, and it sells highly. (Equipping this item lowers your chances of getting unlucky streaks.)**

 **[Relationships]**

 **Sandy – 4.40/10 Hearts – 1100 Friendship Points**

 **Pam – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Lewis – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Pierre – 2.4/10 Hearts – 600 Friendship Points**

 **Robin – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Abigail – 5/10 Hearts – 1250 Friendship Points**

 **Caroline – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **George – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Evelyn – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Alex – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Harvey – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Maru – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Linus – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Gus (and Cosette) – 3/10 Hearts – 750 Friendship Points**

 **Sebastian – 2.4/10 Hearts – 600 Friendship Points**

 **Haley – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Emily – 1/10 – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Penny – 4/10 – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Jas – 8/10 Hearts – 2000 Friendship Points**

 **Vincent – 8/10 Hearts – 2000 Friendship Points**

 **Demetrius – 1/10 Hearts – 260 Friendship Points**

 **Clint – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Willy – 1.40/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Leah – 10/10 Hearts – 2500 Friendship Points**

 **Marnie – 3/10 Hearts – 750 Friendship Points**

 **Elliot – 0.4/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Shane – 2.2/10 Hearts – 505 Friendship Points**

 **Sam – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Jodi – 3/10 Hearts – 750 Friendship Points**

 **[Status of the Farm]**

 **[Column 1]**

 **Row 1) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **Row 2) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **Row 3) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **Row 4) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **Row 5) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **Row 6)**

 **Row 7)**

 **Row 8)**

 **Row 9) Rhubarb (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 6/12)**

 **Row 10) Rhubarb (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 6/12)**

 **Row 11) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **Row 12) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **[Column 2]**

 **Row 1) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **Row 2) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **Row 3) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **Row 4) Rhubarb (Days in the Soil: 6/13)**

 **Row 5) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 6/7)**

 **Row 6) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 6/7)**

 **Row 7) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 6/7)**

 **Row 8) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 6/7)**

 **Row 9) Beans (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 5/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 10) Potatoes (Basic Fertiziler) (Days in the Soil: 5/6)**

 **Row 11) Beans (Basic Fertiziler) (Days in the Soil: 5/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 12) Potatos (Basic Retaining Soil) (Days in the Soil: 5/6)**

 **[Column 3]**

 **Row 1) Beans (Basic Retaining Soil) (Days in the Soil: 5/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 2) Potatoes (Basic Retaining Soil) (Days in the Soil: 5/6)**

 **Row 3) Beans (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 4/9) (Will Produce More Every 2 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 4)**

 **Row 5) Beans (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 5/9) (Will Produce More Every 2 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 6) Potatoes (Days in the Soil: 5/6)**

 **Row 7) Potatoes (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 4/5)**

 **Row 8) Potatoes (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 4/5)**

 **Row 9) Potatoes (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 4/5)**

 **Row 10) Potatoes (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 4/5)**

 **Row 11) Potatoes (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 4/5)**

 **Row 12) Potatoes (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 4/5)**

 **[Column 4]**

 **Row 1) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **Row 2) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **Row 3) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **Row 4) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **Row 5) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 1/6)**

 **Row 6)**

 **Row 7)**

 **Row 8)**

 **Row 9)**

 **Row 10)**

 **Row 11)**

 **Row 12)**

 **[Flower Box]**

 **Slot 1) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 4/7)**

 **Slot 2) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 4/7)**

 **Slot 3) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 4/7)**

 **Slot 4) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 4/7)**

 **Slot 5) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 4/6)**

 **Slot 6) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 4/6)**

 **Slot 7) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 4/6)**

 **Slot 8) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 4/6)**

 **(Day 6 Total Profits: 160)**

 **(Shadow Farm's Total Profits (This adds all the money made by the end of each day): 31,460 Gold)**

* * *

 **[Status of the Pets]**

 **Logan Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer's Dog/Battle Pet**

 **Class: Fighter (Warrior)**

 **Level: 9**

 **EXP: 33/95**

 **Age: 1 Year (in Dog Years)**

 **HP: 295/295**

 **MP: 445/445**

 **[Perks/Traits]**

 **Active - These dogs are very energetic. They really like running and enjoy frequent walks. (Allows them to regain lost health easily)**

 **Hunter - These dogs are natural hunters. Send them off into the world and they'll hunt and dig for things. (Current Level: Artful Hunter (2))**

 **Loyal - These dogs want to be closer with their owners and love to be pet. They like to follow their owners around. (Easier to build relationships with them, will be more willing to guard the house, and protect its owner.)**

 **Brave - No matter what, they will not back down when faced with danger. They will fight tooth and nail to defend who is precious to them. (If defeated in battle, will revive itself back with 50% of its HP once)**

 **Fighter - They are of the fighter class making them a warrior. (They are more likely to assist if you are in danger. Will also fight enemies on its own.)**

 **[Skills]**

 **Hunting (Artful Hunter) – The link dogs have to their predator ancestors; this dog has a feel for what's valuable and what is not. Can possibly bring back valuables, forage-ables, or junk. The item depends on which area Logan is sent to hunt. (Likelihood of junk item is decreased by 2%).**

 **Combatant - Will be able to tactically fight in its own without the real need for commands.**

 **[Attacks/Supportive Moves]**

 **Bite - The target is bitten with viciously sharp fangs. This may also make the target flinch (30% chance of flinching) (Power: 40) (This move can be upgraded)**

 **Howl - The user howls with the primal spirit of a wolf loudly to raise its spirit, which raises its Strength stat by 2.**

 **Dig - The user burrows, then attacks on the second turn. It can also be used to exit dungeons. (Power: 60)**

 **Sludge - The user hurls out unsanitary sludge at the target with a 30% Chance of a Poison debuff. (Power: 65) (This move cost 20 MP and can be upgraded)**

 **Flame Wheel - The user cloaks itself in fire and charges at the foe and can thaw out the user if it is frozen. (Power: 60) (This move cost 25 MP)**

 **Roar - The user releases a savage roar that can be to send foes fleeing in fear.**

 **[Stats]**

 **Strength: 18**

 **Defense: 12**

 **Dexterity: 12**

 **Intelligence: 12**

 **Charisma: 12**

 **Wisdom: 12**

 **[Items Equipped]**

 **Wolf's Fang – Necklace (Pet Equip Item) – They say the wolf fang within the string allows dogs to connect to their primal ancestors as it is imbued with a mysterious energy. (Biting attacks will do 10% more damage and Hunting's likelihood of bringing junk is decreased by 10%)**

* * *

 **Tom Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer's Cat/Battle Pet**

 **Class: Thief (Ninja)**

 **Level: 9**

 **EXP: 18/108**

 **Age: 1 Cat Year (15 Human Years)**

 **HP: 312/312**

 **MP: 347/347**

 **[Perks/Traits]**

 **Clever - These cats are fast learners, and some say that they can even understand human speech when spoken to! (Will be more likely to understand commands and be more perceptive to conversations by humans.) They will also be more tactical in the battle, able to fight without the need for a command.**

 **Friendly - These pets tend to be friendly towards people and will happily greet others around them. (Easier to befriend and can help aid to befriend other people)**

 **Glutton - These pets will eat significantly more often, and much more messily. (Will eat slightly more, can sniff out food within a mile radius.)**

 **Ninja - Stealthy in the day, will sneak in the shadows of night as a true member of the rouge class. (Will prefer to assist the master or fellow combatants than fight on its own)**

 **[Skills]**

 **Food Seeker – Can use its nose to seek out food as long as it has a scent.**

 **Hunting – The link cats have to their predator ancestors. They will go out to hunt. Can possibly bring back a small animal, valuables, forage-able, or junk. The item depends on which area Tom is sent to hunt.**

 **Ninja Cat - Could potentially learn genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. Gains to dexterity will be much easier and there are potential level up bonuses.**

 **[Attacks/Supportive Moves]**

 **Thief - The user attacks and steals the target's held item simultaneously. (Stolen items will appear in the master's inventory, if that inventory is full, then no item can be stolen.) (Power: 25)**

 **Crossroad Killing - The user slashes the target the instant an opportunity arises. Critical hits land more easily (chance for a critical is at 40%) (Power: 70)**

 **Shadow Divide - By moving rapidly, the user makes illusory copies of itself to raise its evasiveness (Ups Dexterity by 2, Chance to confuse enemies).**

 **Aqua Jet - The user lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible. This move always goes first, and it gains a Water elemental bonus. (Power: 40) (This attack cost 20 MP)**

 **Bounce - The user bounces up high, then drops on the target on the second turn. This may also leave the target with a 30% chance of paralysis. (Power: 85)**

 **Flash - The user emits a blinding light from its body. It can used to blind opponents for a few turns to reduce accuracy. It can also be used to shine in dark places and at night. (This cost 5 MP.)**

 **[Stats]**

 **Strength: 15**

 **Defense: 13**

 **Dexterity: 15**

 **Intelligence: 13**

 **Charisma: 13**

 **Wisdom: 12**

 **[Items Equipped]**

 **Reunion Cape – Back Item (Pet Equip Item) – This cape was woven with softness and the love of a Yoba Priestess. It's blessed, and if the person wearing it is lost, it will warp back to its loved ones.**

* * *

 **[SAVING GAME]**

 **….**

 **….**

 **[GAME SAVED!]**

* * *

(A/N: My flash drive lives! I got it back on Friday with all my files restored! So, Maelstrom of Stardew can continue! So, to celebrate, I expanded on the chapter. I bet no one expected me to bring Ghibi films into this mess. I had to explain the wolves, and this popped right into my head. Either way, I'm glad I can continue this series. Thank you for your support!)


	14. The End of the First Week

**The Maelstrom of Stardew**

 **Year 1 (Spring)**

* * *

Chapter 13 – The End of the First Week

 **Sunday, the 7th of Spring, 2017**

 **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification

* * *

 **[LOAD GAME]**

 **…**

 **[GAME LOADED. WELCOME BACK!]**

Taeko did not really react when he awoke to see Kyu on top of him straddling him. Nope. He was going in on this calm and cool about it.

"What is it now, Kyu?" Taeko asked.

"Just wanted to congratulate you for making a big leap in your first week. Not anymore can make more 30,000 in their first week in profits. I think you may have completed an achievement for the Hat Mouse." Kyu said warmly. "I also wanted to warn you that elements from other worlds are starting to blend into yours…or I should say, it's been already happening."

"I thought Cosette was a coincidence." Taeko mulled. "Why are you wearing just an apron?"

"Because I cooked breakfast for you as a job well done." Kyu said sliding off him. "And that's not only my only reward. Let's just say you'll be seeing some new content in your game. Enjoy!"

And like that she was gone, but Taeko was not complaining as he smelled food. He found his pets devouring their food and, on the table, was a meal fit for a king. Applewood bacon with scrambled yet fluffy eggs, banana pancakes cut into star-shapes with syrup, a cup of passion fruit juice, and a hearty Johnny cake with cheese.

"OH YEAH!" Taeko said as he dove into his breakfast heartily.

He enjoyed every bite and took back most of the harsh things he thought of her. Finishing his breakfast, he was a good mood to get exploring done and maybe go trigger those heart cutscenes. He hastily showered and got on clothes for the day. An opened black shirt with a purple flame emblazoned on the black, dark purple trousers, his ninja sandals, and Eclipse at his side. Before going outside, he checked the television. The weather called for rain to which Taeko did a happy dance in not having to water any crops today. Taeko had to change the shirt to a black hoodie with a military green flame on the black. After the weather report, the Queen of Sauce came on. On the television, a motherly woman with pale skin, dark blue eyes, and wavy shoulder-length blonde hair with a tuft that covered her right eye. She wore an extravagant light blue chef's uniform, brown boots, and a white chef's hat.

" _Greetings! It is I, Sora Vinsmoke, the Queen of Sauce... here to teach you a new mouth-watering recipe from my secret cookbook. This week's dish...Stir Fry! It's a perfect way to get some healthy greens on your plate. Sautee the greens in a little sesame oil and make sure to add plenty of fresh ginger and garlic. Now breathe deeply... Oh, that's good."_ Sora said showing the process.

 **[You have learned how to cook, "Stir Fry"]**

"I don't think I want to know how One Piece can exist as manga if its characters were real." Taeko thought. "Or how the Ghibli film exist."

Lastly, there was seeing his luck booster.

 _"This is rare. The spirits feel absolutely neutral today."_

Taeko breathed a sigh of relief hoping no mischief would occur. Seeing that it was raining, Tom trotted over to the fireplace to warm up leaving just Taeko and Logan to head out. The clouds were completely black and pouring rain at a medium pace. He knew he had crops to pick and Logan went off into the pond for a swim. That's when Taeko noticed a moving figure in his crops and Taeko recognized the smell.

"Mononoke, what the hell are you doing in my crops?" Taeko yelled.

San was surprised as she had a half-eaten wild horseradish in her mouth and a leek in her hand. Taeko's face turned a scowl as he knew that he would never get money for those.

"If I were you, I'd drop that fucking leek!" Taeko snarled.

San leaped up onto the henhouse and ate the rest of the horseradish. She stuffed the leek in her sack and produced her spear.

"You want it? Fight me for it!" San remarked.

Taeko was given an option to merely threaten to call Moro or fight her here and now. Taeko settled to fight wanting to get some revenge for that eaten horseradish.

 **[Battle BGM Unlocked: Temple - Super Smash Bros. Melee]**

Using telekinesis, he punched the air to produce a small shockwave of compressed air to knock San off and into the pond. Logan jumps out as Taeko leaps into the air by jumping off the fence.

" **[Ittoryu: Sanjuroku Pound Ho!]** " Taeko said unsheathing Eclipse firing the compressing air projectile down at the lake.

San sprang up as the projectile crashed into the lake sending water and dirt flying all over the ground. San readied for spear hoping to gore him as he came down. However, Taeko pulled a spin mid-air to use his sword to swat San's spear out the way for him to goomba stomp her face and land on the ground safely. San growled as she got her feet. The rain poured harder washing off the dirt from San's face leaving only her snarl. San swung her spear as it came to a clash with Eclipse.

CLASH! CLANG! Their pace was picking up and Taeko knew she could keep him at distance with her spear.

"Screw it." Taeko said using telekinesis to knock San's spear out of her hands.

The spear hit the dirt being a good distance away, but San came prepared with a pair of jagged daggers to which she got in close a nick on Taeko's face. Taeko's response was sheathing Eclipse while headbutting her which give her a bruise on her eye. She recoiled and staggered back long enough for Taeko to finish the fight.

" **[Shakunetsu Hadoken!]** " Taeko said firing out a red-colored Hadouken.

Being that San was rubbing her eyes, she got hit causing her to drop her dagger and slam against a tree.

 **[Current Energy: 250/500]**

Taeko was panting as the special attack had took a bit out of him and he looked at San who staggered to her feet.

"I will defeat you, you bastard!" San said charging in close. "I'll be pay for humiliating me in front of my pack."

 **[Battle BGM Unlocked: One Piece OST – Fight]**

" **[Collier.]** " Taeko said quietly.

SLAM! Taeko drove a kick right at San's neck sending her spiral back into the ground.

"All this over your fucking pride! **[Épaule!]"** Taeko said driving a downward kick down on San's shoulder, meant to put her deeper into the ground. "Can't learn some humility, can't you? Let me give a crash course!"

San slowly got up only Taeko to say, **"[Côtelette!] [Selle!]"** while dropping down into a one-handed handstand position to kicks her hard in the ribs and using the momentum to spin around in the opposite direction to deliver a fast kick to her lower back to give San a rise into the air. Pain shot through San's body as she let out a gagged scream.

" **[Poitrine!]** " Taeko said giving San a stabbing kick straight into her chest to force her back into the mud. " **[Gigot!]"**

Taeko delivered a sweeping kick to the knee caps to San tumbling on her back right next to her spear. Taeko charged at her keeping in tempo as San tried to gore him only for him to jump into the air channeling all his might into one leg.

 **[Battle BGM Ends]**

" **[Mouton Shot!]"** He shouted as he delivered a flurry of kicks so fast that it seems to hit simultaneously, creating the illusion of a shaking leg, smashing into San's face.

The force of the attack had rendered her unconscious and Taeko landed on the ground with a stagger. A text box informed of him of calling off the combo was an impressive fact. Being it was his first-time diving into the Black Leg Style, it had cost a bit more energy.

 **[Current Energy: 95/500]**

 **[Current Health: 100/700]**

"Shit. And I wanted to do was enjoy my Sunday, but no I have to waste half and hour beating your face. It's too early for me to go buy any healing items, damn it." Taeko said hoisting San's wet body as he hauled her inside.

Logan stayed on the porch to rest as Taeko had to down fifteen Joja Colas just to get his energy back to past half. He was surprised to see San was waking up, but still in a bit of pain.

"Where am I?" San asked.

"My home. I can't just leave you in the rain to get hypothermia." Taeko said tossing off the soaked hoodie revealed a barely soaked shirt.

San grumbled a thanks she took off the soaked cape and the white ragged over-vest attached to it leaving in her ragged blue dress.

"What are you doing?" Taeko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Trying to warm up." San said slipping off her beige sandals and her tiara.

Off came her blue dress baring her body to the air and to Taeko's eyes. Frankly, Taeko expected the mild athletic build despite her being rather skinny. He should have expected the thick forest between her legs and slight underarm hair.

"Yeesh, that trails up her stomach a bit. Then again, she's feral." Taeko thought. "First girl in my house naked, and I can't even bother."

At that moment, the world greyed, and a textbox was presented.

 **[Karmic Option]**

 **[San pretty much has a bit a royal pain in your behind by stealing your food and ruined your morning. Now, what will you do about it?]**

 **Pragmatism – Bring this up with Moro. [ _Relationship with Moro will increase, but San's will decrease. San will also be less likely to visit, and this will lead to a loss in potential quests._ ]]**

 **Pacifist – Do nothing and let it slide. [ _San will be happy (leading to an increase) but she will be more likely to steal from your crops. Love route unlocked._ ]**

 **Payback – Get a bit of revenge by using Moro to your advantage for a bit of black [ _Relationship with Moro nor San stays the same for now. Domestication (Servant) route unlocked._ ]**

"This is just like some of my visual novels and seeing that the payback option is written in pink, this is Kyu's doing." Taeko remarked to himself.

He mulled the options. As much as San annoyed him, she was the only one who could give him a decent fight and he needed that. However, he was not going to just let you waltz into his farm when she owned it.

"Know what? I may lose a bit of "moral points" for payback, but I'll be damned if I don't get even with her." Taeko said picking the **[Payback]** option.

The world returned and Taeko had a grin on his face.

"What's with look on your face?" San asked.

"I'm just thinking what Moro's going to think when I have to explain to her how you entered my territory to steal my hard-grown food." Taeko said crossing his arms. "She isn't going to be happy you were out of your den's turf to cause trouble after we made the agreement and all."

San paled looking less like a feral wolf girl, but a deer in headlights. San looked for her daggers and spear, but saw they were on the table.

"Let's be honest, you're in no state in fight me now if I walk out the door." Taeko said bluffing a bit.

He was exhausted himself, but he played it up by slipping back on his hoodie looking to leave.

"Wait! Look, you don't have to tell her." San said getting in front of him. "You can have the leek back."

"But you ate my horseradish. Plus, you probably had to damage my fence to get in. Hell, you probably took a shit in my farm somewhere." Taeko remarked. "Or bathed in my ponds."

"Isn't there anyway we can forget about this? This doesn't have to go to Moro." San said afraid of what her mother would do to her.

"If you're so insistent, then you'll serve me." Taeko said flatly. "If I need something, you'll do it for me. I promise you that I won't have you betray or harm your wolf kin. This is between us."

"I…I…ugh, fine. I'll do it." San said in defeat.

A text box flashed up for Taeko to see serving as an introduction.

 **[You now have _San_ as a servant. Seeing that you have played "trainer"-type visual novels, this will play out quite similarly. She'll have an energy rate for how many tasks she can do for a day and, the more you interact, the more tasks you unlock. Be careful of what options you choose, you don't want to end up with a knife in your neck. The "domestication" rate functions as the obedience stat. This can be increase through for your words and/or actions.]**

Another one had come to show his options as they were split up into different categories: **[Menial Tasks], [Personal Favors], [Payback], [Costumes], and [Training].**

 **[ _Menial Tasks_ are for giving orders for her to do normal tasks for you which can range from as something as aiding in the farm or assisted you in foraging. _Personal Favors_ are orders of an intimate natures. These options will not be available at the start until San is "domesticated" somewhat. _Payback_ is for humiliating San to give her a sense of humility and for your amusement. They add to her "domestication" rate. _Costumes_ are for you to change what she wears. What she wears could provide bonuses to the "domestication" rates or other things. _Training_ is for her to spar with you or join you in the mines. Depending on what happens, there are chances for bonus scenes.]**

"Well, that's a trek. I could have her help in the farm, but I don't trust her for that. But the options in the Payback category are interesting." Taeko thought settling on the first one. "A spanking will start off nicely."

San had a bad feeling about the wolfish grin on her face, but she was willing to suck it up if it meant not having to deal with Moro's wrath. She found herself bent over his table having been ordered to her raise her behind in the air.

"What a jungle in there." Taeko said to San. "Now let's start your punishment."

"What are you doing?" San said before giving a yelp as Taeko swatted her backside.

He did it several times alternating with each cheek as San yelped in surprise and pain. The loud smacks had echoed through the house as Taeko kept a pace. San bit her lip trying to absorb the impact as Taeko kept going.

"I believe ten minutes was enough for you." Taeko said coming to a stop.

San's rear was showing signs of redness and she was fuming at the fact the set of sensations she was feeling. Taeko was looking down at his craftsmanship only to get a surprise from Kyu in his inventory which was a way to call San if needed her presence. San felt something on her wrist and she found a studded band on it.

"It'll be a bit of a homing device. I need you and it'll glow white." Taeko remarked. "And we're done for now. I'll keep my word. If you want any food of mine, ask me first."

San grunted and got dressed quickly leaving Taeko alone. Taeko had a gleeful look of ratification on his face realizing that things were looking up. However, he had to now deal with everyone else.

 **[Cue BGM: Kenichiro Nishihara - Mind Tourism]**

"At least it's only seven in the morning." Taeko thought going out to the mailbox. "Now for the mail."

 **[Letter From Your Parents]**

 ** _Taeko_** **,**

 **How are you doing, my noble warrior? I've missed you so much since you left. I hope the farming life is everything you hoped for especially after leaving Joja behind. I also wanted to let you know that Hikari's been finding success in her travels. She's apparently settled in an oceanic kingdom of Grataton that's on South Island living in the main capital, Calico. Funny enough, that's not too far off from the Ferngill Republic. Hikari's apparently investigating a big conspiracy over there to help the people living there. However, I am just as proud of you as I am of her. You two flew from the nest, and I miss having you two around. Stay strong and keep up your training.**

 **Love, your Maelstrom of a Mother.**

 **P.S. Your father and I sent your favorite batch of choco-chunk cookies. Figured you'd not have access to your favorites yet.**

 **[Enclosed 20x Cookies]**

"So that's what Hikari is up to? Wait a second…Grataton? Why does that sound awfully familiar? Damn it, I can't remember why." Taeko said to himself moving on to the next letter. "But at least I got free cookies."

 **[Letter from Sandy]**

 **Greetings from Calico Desert, Taeko!**

 **Business is steady, but it's been a royal pain without that dumbass driving the bus. I heard that your farm is booming. I've included a gift from the desert. You can come and thank me in person when the bus is fixed…eventually.**

 **-Sandy**

 **[Enclosed Coconut]**

"Poor San…wait, why don't I have her contact in my Hunie…no wait she's not one of the datable girls apparently. It would save me some time if I could call her." Taeko said moving to the next letter.

 **[Letter from Jas and Vincent]**

 **Taeko,**

 **We just wanted to thank you for saving us. We found this weird glowing rock in the woods a few days back playing pirates and we figured you should have our "treasure".**

 **-Jas and Vincent**

 **[Enclosed Omni-Geode]**

 **[BGM Ends]**

"Holy shit, I owe those two!" Taeko said with a grin reading the item's description. "Now with that done, it's picking time!"

Taeko picked two Gold Quality leeks from the grown Spring Seeds. The ten grown potato plots were fruitful thanks to the fertilizer hauling it thirty potatoes from all. With a three by three set of slots cleared, Taeko hastily planted the nine cauliflower seeds that neat square. Making sure to put hay in the feeder, he went back out planning to check back on the eggs later.

"With that done, I guess I can pay a visit to some friends." Taeko said. "But first, Vincent. I need to thank him."

Taeko ran off for town with Logan hot on his heels. The rain was something that had not bothered Taeko too much as he jet over the Knight family home before entering.

"Taeko, good morning to you. I was just about to leave to help the Belmonts set up church." Jodi said getting her umbrella.

"Wait, we have a church?" Taeko asked.

"It's a small thing the town sets up in a room at their room for us to gather and worship. It starts at 11 if you're interested." Jodi said opening her umbrella. "If you're looking for Sam, he's in his room. Vincent's in his. Yoba bless."

She leaves as Logan shook off the water on his fur. Seeing that Jodi left, he had an opportunity. He had dirty for doing it, but he sneaked into Jodi's room.

"Damn it, I feel awful for this. That reward Kyu promised better be worth it!" Taeko thought as he noticed a letter on the dresser. "So, her husband's a solider. Wait! Now I remember where I heard Knight from! Small world it is."

Taking from the dirty laundry, he was shocked to find a thong, but he was so glad it disappeared into the collection.

 **[Panties collected: 6/11]**

Taeko slipped back out and decided to enter Sam's room to prevent suspicion while unknowingly triggering a heart cutscene.

"Taeko?" Sebastian asked with concern.

"Seb, you're here." Taeko said getting his composure. "So, what's up guys?"

Sam sat on his bed strumming his guitar looking up at Taeko with a small smile.

"Oi, Taeko. It's good to see you. Seb and I are just trying to decide on what we should play for our band." Sam said strumming his guitar.

"Band?" Taeko asked.

"I'm unsure, but what music do you like?" Sam asked.

"I'm a bit of an odd one, Sam. I'm a bit of hybrid of chillhop, dubstep, rock, and a bit of metal. J-Pop's high on my list." Taeko said sheepishly.

"Oh right, Sam, Takeo is half-Japanese." Sebastian brought up.

"He is? Can you speak it?" Sam asked.

"Fluently." Taeko insisted.

"Interesting. Well thanks for your opinion. Your words may just help the Super Starlights." Sam said with a cheesy grin.

"No problem. I could offer my voice." Taeko said being politely.

"Wicked. I was thinking of doing a cover on Porno Graffiti's The Day. Seeing that you offered…" Sam said as Taeko raised an eyebrow.

"There's an English version that flows a bit better, and I can sing that." Taeko said prepping to leave. "When's practice?"

"I'll let you know." Sam said as Taeko left.

Taeko was walking out of the house when he got a text from Sebastian saying that he hopes that Taeko hasn't gotten rusty. Taeko noticed that Sebastian sent him Sam's number to add to the contact list.

"Cool." Taeko thought before noticing his calendar app had an alert.

His calendar app was syncing to the game one back home, and he learned that it was the mayor's birthday.

"I may as well get me a gift. He's the mayor and I rather keep him on my good side." Taeko thought. "I guess I could give him my coconut."

He found the mayor in the manor reading letters and Taeko got out the Coconut out of his **[Inventory]**.

"Morning, mayor. Heard it was your birthday and I got you this." Taeko said in his half-truth. "My way of saying thank you for welcoming me into town."

"A birthday gift? That's very kind of you! I actually need a coconut to use for cooking and you saved me the trouble!" Lewis said with a hearty laugh taking it up in his hands.

 **[Lewis liked your birthday gift! 45(x8) = 360 Friendship Points! You're going to find a new recipe in the mail!]**

"No problem." Taeko said leaving the Mayor to his work.

Taeko decided to pay Clint a visit to get the geode cracked but walked into him combing his RealDoll's hair.

"Freaking hell, Clint. If you're going to do that, lock the damn door." Taeko seethed holding the Omni-Geode in his hand.

"Noted." Clint said as Taeko handed him the gold to crack the geode.

Inside of it was a **[Dwarf Gadget]** , and Taeko used **[Observe]** on it.

 **[Artifact – Dwarf Gadget - _It's a piece of the advanced technology once known to the dwarves. It's still glowing and humming, but you're unable to understand how it works._ ]**

Taeko took it running out of the door to the museum. He had no intention of making small talk with him when he had better things to do. He handed the artifact off to Gunther and decided to make the most of this rainy day and see Maru. He found her at home helping out Robin with the store.

"Taeko, it's raining out there. You came all this way just to visit?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. Plus, I need to go fishing later anyway. Figured I'd drop by and say hello." Taeko said as Maru eyed him warily.

"Taeko, you're hurt. What happened to you?" Maru asked worriedly.

"A fight. The injuries don't hurt that bad." Taeko remarked. "I had to deal with the crazy wolf bitch."

Maru sighed and took Taeko by the hand.

"You need a medic." Maru said flatly.

* * *

(Grataton Kingdom, South Island)

Hikari was enduring a rainy day at well and was hanging out at her second home at Manx. The kingdom's main capital was actually divided into three sections. The main suburb/farmland of Calico with the Callie River dividing Manx from it. Manx was the other suburb on the side of the river where more workers gathered for their businesses. Angora Blue was up on the snowy mountain that was in Calico, but Hikari had not gotten access up there yet.

Hikari sat on her couch playing video games with her friend, Tim, who was the zookeeper for the Grataton Zoo.

"You know, my grandmother called wanting me to tell you that she named the concert hall built in Yuba in your honor." Tim said warmly.

"I'm flattered. I'll have to visit if I can." Hikari said remembering when she first arrived there a year prior.

Those were the days and she slightly missed. Yuba was a resort island on a small island near Hawaii's size that was on the outskirts of the much larger South Island. It was her first adventure…and her first _quest_.

 _Panty Stocking Panty Panty Stocking Oh, Oh Panty Stocking_

"Shit, that's my phone. I need to take this." Hikari said pausing the game.

"Don't take too long." Tim said kindly as Hikari went outside to her balcony.

Her second home was a large Japanese-inspired home that had cost a lot, but Torajiro made it worth the work to her. Her first home in Calico remained a basic theme and this was a welcome change. She got out her phone answered.

"Kyu, what is it?" Hikari asked.

"You sound well. That Huniebee of yours doing well?" Kyu cooed.

"I have a feeling that you're not calling for idle chat." Hikari said with a serious tone.

"You know me too well. There's another player in the game." Kyu said surprising her.

"But I haven't….WHO?" Hikari demanded.

"Your older brother, Taeko. He's kind of hot." Kyu teased as Hikari's cheeks flared.

"Lay a finger on him and I'll beat you from pink to red!" Hikari threatened.

"Brother-con?" Kyu asked as Hikari stammered.

Despite her being the younger sibling, she still wanted to protect her nii-san. She did not have a brother complex, but she did not want someone like Kyu getting her fingers on him.

"He didn't complain like you did." Kyu said as Hikari's cheek grew red. "Well, I'm just calling to let you know that and tell you that some new content has been added."

"Thanks, Sugardust." Hikari said before hanging up on her.

 **[Game will be completely updated by tomorrow morning.]**

Hikari dismissed the text box and returned to Tim to finish their game. However, a thought came up on the back of her mind. She forgot to ask where her brother was!

"Damn it!" Hikari said accidently costing herself the race. "SHIT!"

Tim's laughter made her calm down as she looked him over. All that time working in the zoo got him to work on his body and she was actively training him to fight.

"Maybe I should consider dating him. He's not shy like Roy, who's both too dull and it's obvious Sharon wants him. Martin's cool, but he's like a brother to me. Chaz has Summer and he's a bit of an ass anyway. Lily isn't really ready for a relationship yet. The rest either have someone, a bit older for me, or I can't really see myself with in a committed relationship." Hikari thought as her phone rang again.

The ringtone was her usual one of saib – smooth meaning she could take this one without leaving the room.

"Moshi moshi." Hikari asked.

"Hikari! I need your help with an electronic." Lily said in a worried tone.

"Y'know, just because a television fell on you when you were younger doesn't mean you have to afraid of all electronics." Hikari muttered.

"It's not really my fear, but it's with my computer. I'm just having trouble setting up some antivirus for it, and I want to sync it to my phone." Lily said shyly. "So, can you come by the curio? I know it's raining, and I can pay you for the help."

"I'll come." Hikari said getting her hoodie. "Give me a minute."

She hung up and Tim looked at her asking if she had to go.

"Yeah, Lily needs to help with her computer." Hikari said.

"Alright. I guess I'll check on the Zoo. Thanks for helping to catch the alligators that have roaming free." Tim said cheerfully as he got up to leave.

As Hikari shut the game off, she surprised Tim with a peck on the cheek before they went their separate ways. Tim was a blushing wreck.

 **[Tim Path Has Chosen]**

* * *

Taeko found himself mildly flushed as he set shirtless in Maru's room as she treated his wounds. She even threw the nurse's outfit on over clothes.

"Was this really needed?" Taeko asked.

Maru did not really need him to go completely shirtless, but Maru wanted to eat up the eye candy. She wanted to admire the body forged by training and battle. She savored the moments being glad her father decided to go out researching in the rain.

"By the way, do you have any copper bars lying around you don't need?" Maru asked.

"Oh shoot, I do have those copper bars in the furnaces outside. Plus, I need to move one of the two I have inside. I can't believe I nearly forgot about those." Taeko thought before saying that he did not have any to spare at the moment.

"I know that you're trained to fight, but I'm still a bit worried about you." Maru said bandaging the last wound.

"I'm not always alone. I got Logan and Tom. On occasions, Abigail joins in." Taeko remarked thoughtfully.

"If you're treating this like a game, you should consider you have no Lucca on your team!" Maru remarked. "I could help out when I can."

 **[Accept Maru's help?]**

 **[Yes – [?]]**

 **[No – [?]]**

It was a simple question, and Taeko hit yes quickly. Any and all help in combat was going to be accepted.

"Yes, but what can you do?" Taeko asked as Maru thought about it.

"I'd say I could make you some armor, but that requires metalworking. That's not my forte." Maru said still trying to think.

"Well, you work with medicine and gadgets. If you want to call yourself my Lucca, you could build weapons. Flamethrowers would be the place to start. Lucca made lasers and stuff to defend herself from monsters." Taeko remarked.

Maru got a spark of genius and rose up in excitement with her eyes beaming.

"Taeko, you're a genius!" Maru cheered.

Taeko was about to say thank only to get a surprise kiss and being ushered out while being handed his clothes.

"I've been sketching to do, and I'll see you later. Just come to me if you need healing items, kay?" Maru said before closing the door.

A text box flashed up to try and explained what just wanted.

 **[Your decision has had an effect on your story! Maru's friendship increased by 85 points. You can now go to Maru to buy weapons for you and your party. You may receive healing items from her in the mail at least once a week. New Maru-related quests can be found in the future.]**

"Well, that's nice." Taeko thought putting on his shirt and hoodie.

He walked right out of the place feeling pretty good about himself wondering what next in what to do. He looked up the mountain and decided to at least see Linus. He found him sitting inside his tent eating some fish with some leftover leek.

"Taeko, it's good to see that the rain is not stopping you." Linus said quietly as Taeko kneeled front of him. "I'm glad that the mess with wolves is dealt with. There's been a lot of rumors about the wolves here, especially one of wolf in human's skin."

"If you're talking about a real-life Princess Mononoke, I already fought her twice…the crazy bitch." Taeko said much to Linus's surprise.

"You're an odd man, you know that? Though, you may the one of the few with the skills to hit the bottom of the mines." Linus said as Taeko got up. "Kid, be careful."

"You know it." Taeko said as he left.

Taeko speed to the mines with Logan in tow, and Taeko checked to see that the time was eleven o' clock.

"I got time." Taeko said going in taking the elevator to the fifth floor.

He used the ladder and got to Floor 6.

 **[Floor 6]**

 **[Mine Brown Earth Floors BGM: Amp Plains - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness]**

Taeko wasted no time seeking out the staircase while Logan kept near his master's side. Taeko found it odd that there were no monsters. However, Logan's yipping directed him away from the pile of rocks and down a corridor where they found Abigail in the middle of fighting a couple of Duggy with her new powers frying them alive.

"I see you're having fun." Taeko said surprising Abigail.

"Uh, yeah. Mom wanted me to train outside of the home, and I've been here grinding. The stairs are over there if you want to go down." Abigail said pointing over to the stairs leading down.

"Please don't exert yourself." Taeko said going down with Logan.

 **[Floor 7]**

Another empty floor and a flat room filled with clusters of copper ore and boulders.

"Logan, can you use Flame Wheel to tear through those rocks?" Taeko asked.

Logan yipping before somersaulting to form a **[Flame Wheel]** crashing through boulders as Taeko used his Pickaxe to smash the clusters to collect Copper ore, stones, and coal before finding the stairs.

"Come on Logan, let's go." Taeko said as Logan rolled down the next floor.

 **[Floor 8]**

"Finally, some monsters!" Taeko said unsheathing Eclipse and the Wooden Sword. "Logan, it's go time!"

Logan snarled and readied himself to fight as well. This time, it was a swarm of monsters and Taeko wanted to release some aggression. Thanks to Maru, his energy and health were back at 100 percent.

 **[Battle BGM: Battle BGM: Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyan OST – Enemy Encounter Theme]**

" **[Épaule!]"** Taeko said driving a downward kick crushing a Duggy's neck which dropped a scroll. **"[Œil!]"**

A straight kick right between the eyes killed a mutant bug as Taeko sliced through a pair of slimes. Logan tried to use **[Bite]** on a Rock Crab, but it proved to have little damage against it. Frustrated, Logan used **[Dig],** burrowing underground.

"Let's create some of my own moves. And you'll be a fine target, ya mutated bastards!" Taeko said charging in for a swarm of Bugs.

First, a downward single-handed reap with a step forward as his sword glowed a forested green. Second came a two-handed swing downward in the other direction to form a shape in the air while slashing the bugs he missed earlier. Finally, a rapid set of slashes seemingly in random directions until the kanji "傷" (kizu) is formed around the seven bugs.

" **[Scarmarked Sword!]** " Taeko said as the glowing kanji exploded as the bugs fell to chunks.

The exploding kanji also wrecked the surrounding stones and nodes. Four more Rock Crabs surrounded the scuffed Rock Crab trying to protect its ally, but Logan tore through the ground slaying all five of them giving the scuffed one a critical.

 **[BGM Ended.]**

Logan victoriously devoured a crab as a text box flickered up.

 **[Mini monster swarm defeated! You have defeated 1 Duggy, 2 Slimes, and 8 Bugs! 25 Stone(s), 24 Copper Ore, 4 Amethyst, 3 Earth Crystals, 5 Quartz, 2 Green Algae, 1 Dwarf Scroll IV, and 8 Bug Meat has been added to your inventory. 4 Crabs have added to your inventory. Logan has defeated 5 Rock Crabs in one move! Logan gains 20(*4 for extra kills) = 80 EXP Gained! Tom leveled up and five points are added to spend. Tom's hunting perk leveled up!]**

Taeko took a breath before spending those points putting them towards Defense, Dexterity, and Intelligence.

 **[Mining Skill leveled up to 3! Pickaxe proficiency +1! Miner's Treat recipe added!]**

"And there's the next staircase! Onwards, Logan." Taeko said going down the ladder with Logan in tow.

 **[Floor 9]**

 **[Mine Brown Earth Floors BGM: Amp Plains - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness]**

Taeko was not in the mood for fighting and smirked to see the way down right out in the open. He also saw a chest against the cave wall. Curiously, he opened it to find an item.

 **[Small Glow Ring – Ring(Equip Item) – Rings not unlike glow sticks. Even though they don't offer any special boosts, it shines a bright light of 5 tiles away from the user.]**

Taeko put in on his right hand but planned to get some string later to tie it into a necklace. Taeko made it down to the next floor.

 **[Floor 10]**

 **[Mine Brown Earth Floors Unlocked: In the Depths of the Pit - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness]**

The tenth floor was similar to the fifth floor, mostly empty and flat with an elevator next to the ladder that lit up. However, there was a treasure chest in the center in a patch of sand.

"Wait here, Logan." Taeko said walking up to it kicking it open in the process.

Inside the chest was the prize for making it to the tenth floor.

 **[Leather Boots – Footwear (Equip Item) – Standard adventure wear for heroes and travelers. The leather is quite supple and can adjust to one's foot size with ease. (+1 Defense, +1 Immunity)]**

Immunity was nice to invest in, but Taeko preferred the ninja sandals merely for the speed boost it provided. He decided to give them to Abigail thinking she'd need them. He also found half a dozen of cave carrots. He looked to the time to see it was twelve and it was lunchtime. With Logan, he took the elevator up. He left the cave to see Abigail hauling a hefty bag of monster loot.

"I see you got yourself a haul." Taeko said coming up to her.

"Mostly Bug Meat and Crab. I'm going to sell off the Crab to Willy first." Abigail said as the rain was washing the dirt off of them.

"I got something for you that may help." Taeko said producing the Leather Boots. "Figured you'd need quality footwear. I found them in the mines oddly."

"Oh man, Taeko. You have no idea how much of a relief it is. With those rock crabs, I was afraid of wrecking my sneakers, but I've got no issue now. I'll thank you for this later, though. Willy will be probably going on break soon."

 **[Abigail's Alternate 4 Heart Scene –(4-A)- Completed]**

That surprised Taeko as he wondered about what it meant by 4-A. Taeko swung by Gunther first to drop off the Dwarf Scroll before going to get lunch at the saloon. Cosette's serving on her own this time, but Taeko did not really want to wonder about Gus at the moment as Lewis wanted to thank Taeko for the birthday gift by treating him and Logan to a spaghetti lunch. Taeko heartily took in and had left the saloon in a good mood missing Pam stumbling into the saloon. The rain had seemingly cleared up for the moment as Taeko walked the road home to find Leah at her door.

"Taeko, there you here." Leah remarked.

"I have a cell phone for you to call." Taeko said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…about that. My phone died…after playing Flappy Bird…a lot." Leah said sheepishly. "But I got you something."

There was an object next to the door covered in a sheet and Taeko had to help Leah carry it inside. Leah took off the sheet to reveal it to an odd sculpture of wood with a bit of metal.

"I call it, How I Feel About You. You were always outside of the norm and that's why this one is so out-there." Leah said kindly.

"Well, it makes for a good piece for my room." Taeko said pushing in there in one corner. "Leah, it's a pleasure to have this. I'll have to keep it my room for a while before I decide how I would place out here. I owe you one."

"No, I owe you. I posted up the picture of this piece on deviantART and offered to sell prints of it along with mini versions of it. I got a few orders." Leah said sweetly. "So, I owe you one big!"

Leah leaves cheerful and full of pep as a text box tells him he completed Leah's six-heart event, 6A.

"So much story. I guess I can pass on fishing today. I may as well sell what I got." Taeko said to himself.

He moved to put two Amethysts, all of the Earth Crystals, six of the Coal, four of the Quartzes, and all his wood into storage. Moving to the fridge, he chomped down on several cookies before putting the rest of them in the fridge. Taeko had also put in ten of his grown potatoes inside.

"Now that I'm mostly off-loaded." Taeko thought getting the two Copper Bars out of the furnace. "Now to cook three more bars. I'll be able to upgrade one of my tools at Clint's."

He put in the needed ingredients to make a copper bar in three of the four furnaces. The last one that was inside Taeko had set a quartz curious of its value smelted. With that, he dropped the rest of the copper ore into storage. Logan lied on the couch resting as Taeko went outside to the bin to put in stuff to sell. In went the twenty potatoes, the two gold quality leeks, the two amethysts, all the green algae he got in the mines today, and all of the bug meat and crabs he got today.

"With that done, I need to try that new VN, Project JPDE. Seeing it's a fan project of RWBY, it'll be probably be better written and better drawn than the show itself." Taeko thought.

Taeko spent the rest of the day playing said visual novel and watching the likes of Lily Orchid. It would nightfall when Taeko walked out for air.

"Jeez, she pretty much summed up all my problems with the show." Takeo thought. "May as well go out for a bit of night air before glad."

Taeko took up a brisk jog finding himself near the lake in Cindersap Forest and there was Shane standing on the dock.

 **[BGM Triggered: Pokémon DPPT: Lake]**

"Shane?" Taeko asked coming up on the dock.

"Buh. Life." Shane said with a sigh. "Hey Taeko."

"What's wrong?" Taeko asked with a concerned look.

Shane had a small smile handing Taeko a beer to drink with him to with the Maelstrom decided to indulge.

"You ever feel like you're destined for failure no wonder what you do in life. Feeling like a dark abyss is dragging you down." Shane asked.

"I had my moments, but that was when I was going through my angsty phase." Taeko admitted.

"I feel like I'm not strong enough to climb out and it's like life is weighing me down." Shane admitted.

"Well that's life, a total bitch. But those endure eventually make it out stronger. Let's drink to that." Taeko said as he and Shane clinked beer cans before downing him.

"Taeko, seeing you're rather active. I doubt I have to warn you against drinking heavy." Shane said as his stomach growling. "And that's my liver punching my stomach. Looks like I'm done for the night. Later."

Shane had left and Taeko got a text box telling himself he just completed Shane's two heart cutscene.

"Ok, that's it. Bed." Taeko said jogging back home.

He had enough and wanted to get out with the bed. He changed into his sleepwear and collapsed into bed quickly passing out. He had noticed Penny rooting around in his farm whiffing the air.

"His blood…and another's. He was fighting…" Penny thought as she was breathing heavily. "What's wrong with me?"

Penny scurried home in a daze feeling completely light-headed.

* * *

 **[STATS]**

 **Taeko Kiba Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer/Freelancer Ronin**

 **Age: 20 years**

 **HP: 670/670**

 **Energy: 500/500**

 **Overall Level: Tiller**

 **Farming Skill Level: 2**

 **Mining Skill Level: 3**

 **Foraging Skill Level: 4**

 **Fishing Skill Level: 2**

 **Combat Skill Level: 10**

 **Gold: 24436**

 **Taeko is a former employee of the corrupt Joja Corporation. Screwing it over, he got away with it free to chase his dreams and ambitions. An anti-hero and a roughneck, he's shown the town he's no pushover. Running Shadow Farm, the ronin is thrusted into plenty of strange happenings within the valley. His favorite food is pepperoni pizza. His favorite gifts tend to center around gaming, manga, and combat.**

 **[Taeko's Perks]**

 **The Gamer's Mind – Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of Mind. Immunity to Psychological Mass Effect and Hypnotism.**

 **The Gamer's Body – Grants the user a body to live life like a video game, Immunity to Physical Damage, but not the pain. Sleeping in a bed fully restores HP/Energy, Sleeping in a tent restores HP/Energy by 75% of total amount, and sleeping on an improvised surface (a couch, the ground) restores HP/Energy by 50% of maximum amount.**

 **Made of Iron – You can survive your HP going down to zero, and you only need four hours and ten minutes of sleep to function perfectly. (Downside, you have to bed before 2 A.M. or else you pass out.)**

 **Fighter – All attacks deal 10% more damage. (+15 HP) (Augmented by Anasatsuken fighting style)**

 **Brute – Damage is increased by 15% (Frozen until further noticed)**

 **Gatherer - Chance for double harvest of foraged items. (20% chance of double harvest)**

 **Matters of the Mind - Gamer's Mind has expanded your mind to where you can perform new feats. (Access to learning telekinetic abilities)**

 **Friend to all Children - You are considered a great person for kids to look up to. (This perk can have children more likely to trust you and see you as a role model. It can attract "MILF"s and make it easier to befriend motherly people.)**

 **[Item's Equipped]**

 **Emerald Ring - These are from a set of rings call Stat Rings. These rings enhance a skill depending on the jewel on the hilt. The emerald is imbued with the power of speed. (Increases weapon speed by 10%)**

 **Small Glow Ring – Rings not unlike glow sticks. Even though they don't offer any special boosts, it shines a bright light of 5 tiles away from the user.**

 **Beginner's Shinobi Sandals – Footwear – Sandals befitting that the genin shinobi of the Naruto world. Taken from the Naruto gamer worlds, these sandals are basic but provide solid comfort and protection (+2 Speed, +1 Defense)**

 **Rabbit's Foot – Some say it's lucky, and it sells highly. (Equipping this item lowers your chances of getting unlucky streaks.)**

 **[Relationships]**

 **Sandy – 4.40/10 Hearts – 1100 Friendship Points**

 **Pam – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Lewis – 3.6/10 Hearts – 860 Friendship Points**

 **Pierre – 2.4/10 Hearts – 600 Friendship Points**

 **Robin – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Abigail – 5/10 Hearts – 1250 Friendship Points**

 **Caroline – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **George – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Evelyn – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Alex – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Harvey – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Maru – 2.3/10 Hearts – 585 Friendship Points**

 **Linus – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Gus (and Cosette) – 3/10 Hearts – 750 Friendship Points**

 **Sebastian – 2.4/10 Hearts – 600 Friendship Points**

 **Haley – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Emily – 1/10 – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Penny – 4/10 – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Jas – 8/10 Hearts – 2000 Friendship Points**

 **Vincent – 8/10 Hearts – 2000 Friendship Points**

 **Demetrius – 1/10 Hearts – 260 Friendship Points**

 **Clint – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Willy – 1.40/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Leah – 10/10 Hearts – 2500 Friendship Points**

 **Marnie – 3/10 Hearts – 750 Friendship Points**

 **Elliot – 0.4/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Shane – 2.2/10 Hearts – 505 Friendship Points**

 **Sam – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Jodi – 3/10 Hearts – 750 Friendship Points**

 **[Status of the Farm]**

 **[Column 1]**

 **Row 1) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 2/6)**

 **Row 2) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 2/6)**

 **Row 3) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 2/6)**

 **Row 4) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 2/6)**

 **Row 5) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 2/6)**

 **Row 6) Cauliflower (Days in the Soil: 0/12)**

 **Row 7) Cauliflower (Days in the Soil: 0/12)**

 **Row 8) Cauliflower (Days in the Soil: 0/12)**

 **Row 9) Rhubarb (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 7/12)**

 **Row 10) Rhubarb (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 7/12)**

 **Row 11) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 2/6)**

 **Row 12) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 2/6)**

 **[Column 2]**

 **Row 1) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 2/6)**

 **Row 2) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 2/6)**

 **Row 3) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 2/6)**

 **Row 4) Rhubarb (Days in the Soil: 7/13)**

 **Row 5)**

 **Row 6) Cauliflower (Days in the Soil: 0/12)**

 **Row 7) Cauliflower (Days in the Soil: 0/12)**

 **Row 8) Cauliflower (Days in the Soil: 0/12)**

 **Row 9) Beans (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 6/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 10)**

 **Row 11) Beans (Basic Fertiziler) (Days in the Soil: 6/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 12)**

 **[Column 3]**

 **Row 1) Beans (Basic Retaining Soil) (Days in the Soil: 6/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 2)**

 **Row 3) Beans (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 5/9) (Will Produce More Every 2 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 4)**

 **Row 5) Beans (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 6/9) (Will Produce More Every 2 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 6) Cauliflower (Days in the Soil: 0/12)**

 **Row 7) Cauliflower (Days in the Soil: 0/12)**

 **Row 8) Cauliflower (Days in the Soil: 0/12)**

 **Row 9)**

 **Row 10)**

 **Row 11)**

 **Row 12)**

 **[Column 4]**

 **Row 1) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 3/6)**

 **Row 2) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 2/6)**

 **Row 3) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 2/6)**

 **Row 4) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 2/6)**

 **Row 5) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 2/6)**

 **Row 6)**

 **Row 7)**

 **Row 8)**

 **Row 9)**

 **Row 10)**

 **Row 11)**

 **Row 12)**

 **[Flower Box]**

 **Slot 1) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 5/7)**

 **Slot 2) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 5/7)**

 **Slot 3) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 5/7)**

 **Slot 4) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 5/7)**

 **Slot 5) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 5/6)**

 **Slot 6) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 5/6)**

 **Slot 7) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 5/6)**

 **Slot 8) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 5/6)**

 **(Day 7 Total Profits: 2274)**

 **(Shadow Farm's Total Profits (This adds all the money made by the end of each day): 33,734 Gold)**

* * *

 **[Status of the Pets]**

 **Logan Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer's Dog/Battle Pet**

 **Class: Fighter (Warrior)**

 **Level: 10**

 **EXP: 18/100**

 **Age: 1 Year (in Dog Years)**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **MP: 450/450**

 **[Perks/Traits]**

 **Active - These dogs are very energetic. They really like running and enjoy frequent walks. (Allows them to regain lost health easily)**

 **Hunter - These dogs are natural hunters. Send them off into the world and they'll hunt and dig for things. (Current Level: Happy Hunter (3))**

 **Loyal - These dogs want to be closer with their owners and love to be pet. They like to follow their owners around. (Easier to build relationships with them, will be more willing to guard the house, and protect its owner.)**

 **Brave - No matter what, they will not back down when faced with danger. They will fight tooth and nail to defend who is precious to them. (If defeated in battle, will revive itself back with 50% of its HP once)**

 **Fighter - They are of the fighter class making them a warrior. (They are more likely to assist if you are in danger. Will also fight enemies on its own.)**

 **[Skills]**

 **Hunting (Artful Hunter) – The link dogs have to their predator ancestors; this dog has a feel for what's valuable and what is not. Can possibly bring back valuables, forage-ables, or junk. The item depends on which area Logan is sent to hunt. (Likelihood of junk item is decreased by 2%).**

 **Combatant - Will be able to tactically fight in its own without the real need for commands.**

 **[Attacks/Supportive Moves]**

 **Bite - The target is bitten with viciously sharp fangs. This may also make the target flinch (30% chance of flinching) (Power: 40) (This move can be upgraded)**

 **Howl - The user howls with the primal spirit of a wolf loudly to raise its spirit, which raises its Strength stat by 2.**

 **Dig - The user burrows, then attacks on the second turn. It can also be used to exit dungeons. (Power: 60)**

 **Sludge - The user hurls out unsanitary sludge at the target with a 30% Chance of a Poison debuff. (Power: 65) (This move cost 20 MP and can be upgraded)**

 **Flame Wheel - The user cloaks itself in fire and charges at the foe, and can thaw out the user if it is frozen. (Power: 60) (This move cost 25 MP)**

 **Roar - The user releases a savage roar that can be to send foes fleeing in fear.**

 **[Stats]**

 **Strength: 18**

 **Defense: 14**

 **Dexterity: 14**

 **Intelligence: 13**

 **Charisma: 12**

 **Wisdom: 12**

 **[Items Equipped]**

 **Wolf's Fang – Necklace (Pet Equip Item) – They say the wolf fang within the string allows dogs to connect to their primal ancestors as it is imbued with a mysterious energy. (Biting attacks will do 10% more damage and Hunting's likelihood of bringing junk is decreased by 10%)**

* * *

 **Tom Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer's Cat/Battle Pet**

 **Class: Thief (Ninja)**

 **Level: 9**

 **EXP: 18/108**

 **Age: 1 Cat Year (15 Human Years)**

 **HP: 312/312**

 **MP: 347/347**

 **[Perks/Traits]**

 **Clever - These cats are fast learners, and some say that they can even understand human speech when spoken to! (Will be more likely to understand commands and be more perceptive to conversations by humans.) They will also be more tactical in the battle, able to fight without the need for a command.**

 **Friendly - These pets tend to be friendly towards people and will happily greet others around them. (Easier to befriend and can help aid to befriend other people)**

 **Glutton - These pets will eat significantly more often, and much more messily. (Will eat slightly more, can sniff out food within a mile radius.)**

 **Ninja - Stealthy in the day, will sneak in the shadows of night as a true member of the rouge class. (Will prefer to assist the master or fellow combatants than fight on its own)**

 **[Skills]**

 **Food Seeker – Can use its nose to seek out food as long as it has a scent.**

 **Hunting – The link cats have to their predator ancestors. They will go out to hunt. Can possibly bring back a small animal, valuables, forage-able, or junk. The item depends on which area Tom is sent to hunt.**

 **Ninja Cat - Could potentially learn genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. Gains to dexterity will be much easier and there are potential level up bonuses.**

 **[Attacks/Supportive Moves]**

 **Thief - The user attacks and steals the target's held item simultaneously. (Stolen items will appear in the master's inventory, if that inventory is full, then no item can be stolen.) (Power: 25)**

 **Crossroad Killing - The user slashes the target the instant an opportunity arises. Critical hits land more easily (chance for a critical is at 40%) (Power: 70)**

 **Shadow Divide - By moving rapidly, the user makes illusory copies of itself to raise its evasiveness (Ups Dexterity by 2, Chance to confuse enemies).**

 **Aqua Jet - The user lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible. This move always goes first, and it gains a Water elemental bonus. (Power: 40) (This attack cost 20 MP)**

 **Bounce - The user bounces up high, then drops on the target on the second turn. This may also leave the target with a 30% chance of paralysis. (Power: 85)**

 **Flash - The user emits a blinding light from its body. It can used to blind opponents for a few turns to reduce accuracy. It can also be used to shine in dark places and at night. (This cost 5 MP.)**

 **[Stats]**

 **Strength: 15**

 **Defense: 13**

 **Dexterity: 15**

 **Intelligence: 13**

 **Charisma: 13**

 **Wisdom: 12**

 **[Items Equipped]**

 **Reunion Cape – Back Item (Pet Equip Item) – This cape was woven with softness and the love of a Yoba Priestess. It's blessed, and if the person wearing it is lost, it will warp back to its loved ones.**

* * *

 **[SAVING GAME]**

 **….**

 **….**

 **[GAME SAVED!]**

* * *

 **(A/N:** Hikari's a Gamer too! To those who saw it coming, it was a matter of when I was going to reveal that. To those who did not see it coming, let's just say Hikari is a foreshadowing for things to come. MySims Kingdom on DS happens to be a decent game I remember fondly. Back at the mid-2000s, I actually wanted to write a story on it, but I couldn't at the time. So, you get to see bits of what could have been (except without the male protagonist). Back to Taeko, his Sunday was going to be lazy, but he proved quite active. For those curious, Taeko's choice to take from Sanji's library is a bit of a reference to Taeko's hand to hand training. Unless Zoro's Santoryu, it's a bit more possible to preform Sanji's attacks (but Taeko would have adjust to the actual force of said attack now). Som no, Diable Jambe is not coming anytime soon. Either way, I owe Taeko, three texts from Leah, one from Abigail, one from Shane, and one from Sebastian. Lastly, there's San. It seems Taeko took the dark path on her, and guess what, you can aid by sending suggestions for the **[Costumes]** and **[Payback]** options. I suggest reviewing first, letting me respond, and then sending me your suggestions though. Either way, see all of you next update! **)**


	15. Most Hate Mondays

**The Maelstrom of Stardew**

 **Year 1 (Spring)**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Most Hate Mondays

 **Monday, the 8th of Spring, 2017**

 **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification

(A/N: A lot of people reviewing the 13th chapter and I do thank you all for it. Considering your words and requests, handling San will be tricky. For one, the point of the domestication route is a double meaning. Let see who figures it out.)

* * *

 **[LOAD GAME]**

 **…**

 **[GAME LOADED. WELCOME BACK!]**

Taeko was awoken by his phone blaring a pop punk tune he was nostalgic about and stumbled out of bed. He loved the fact that the game had him automatically wake up at six fully rested and recovered. His phone had a myriad of messages for him, but he decided to deal with San first. Once he showered, he donned his clothes for the day which consisted of an orange tank top, black pants, and his usual ninja sandals.

"You do what? I wanted to do some fishing, but so much got in the way. Well, now that I have San. I may as well make her useful for something." Taeko thought as he ate breakfast with his pet.

Getting the small trinket in hand, he activated while looking over San's menus.

"So, I can buy outfits for her based on other Ghibli flims. Some with gold, but others with objects. Cool, and it seems there one I can buy with a refined quartz." Taeko said going to the furnaces to get out the three Copper Bars and one Refined Quartz.

 **[You have 5 Copper Bars! You can go upgrade one of your mainline farm tools at Clint's for a price.]**

"Good to know. Now to use this quartz to unlock the costume." Taeko said entering it into the slot for San's **[Costume]** menu.

 **[You've gained _Chihiro Ogino's Work Uniform_ for San's costumes]**

Right on cue, San arrived and Taeko greeted her while selecting the outfit. A flash of light shined about San as her clothes were changed a red work uniform with a white ribbon.

"What is this? My battle gear is gone!" San panicked. "How did you…?!"

"Don't be concerned." Taeko said flatly. "But you'll be changed back once you complete your task. Which is watering the crops within the fence."

Taeko handed her the watering can and sent her off on her way to the crops. Taeko strode over to the henhouse finding four brown eggs. With them put in the fridge, Taeko went up to the farm pond near the henhouse to fish while checking his phone.

"Let's see, I have three texts from Leah, one from Abigail, one from Shane, and one from Sebastian. May as well see Seb's first." Taeko said selecting Sebastian's first.

His text had a photo attached with the message.

 **[I should have told you earlier that I was writing tales based off our days playing the MMORPG together. With a few changes, I actually made a manuscript to try and get published. Get what? It got published! I'll be sending you a digital copy soon. Just remind me.]**

The picture was of Sebastian hoisting his book in the air like an item obtained from the Zelda games. It was silly, but Taeko was just happy to see Sebastian so gleeful. Taeko moved to Shane's text.

 **[Oi, Taeko. I have to admit that your cat wailing on Morris gave me some ideas for how I'm going to get back at Morris.]**

There was a photo attached and it was of a smiling and mischievous Shane putting a few cat plushies on what Taeko assumed to be Morris's desk.

"Oh, that's evil." Taeko said with a chuckle.

"Hey Taeko, I'm done watering your crops." San said rudely throwing the watering can at him.

"What the hell, San?" Taeko said annoyed.

"I did my end of the work." San said rudely.

Taeko glared at San and was tempted to whack her with the watering can. However, he dismissed her for now letting her leave, but he did not change her clothes back citing it as punishment. San snarled, but promptly left. He sent the watering can back to his key items inventory before fishing up a can of Joja Cola.

"Screw it, at least it's cold." Taeko said before chugging it and tossing the empty can away. "Next text…but before I should go inside."

Sending in the fishing pole back it to the key items inventory, he lumbered into his room and kicked off the sandals before leaning back on his couch. He moved to the text from Abigail.

 **[Taeko, while that scroll you gave me is increasing my strength. I realized that it's only increasing the strength I already have by a multiplier. ^^; I'll still have to work out to gain some actual muscle definition. However, I did order some new workout clothes online so I don't ruin my usual clothes. Hope you don't get distracted, _sensei_. ****❤]**

There were two attached pictures, and Taeko opened one. In said picture, Abigail was using her phone to snap a photo of her in her new workout clothes. A dark blue sport bra with black lining that fit on her snugly, a pair of dark blue booty shorts with similar linings, and a pair of sneakers with purple socks. The top features a triangle cut out above the chest.

"Man, to think it's only been a week!" Taeko thought redfaced. "But I can't rush things!"

The second picture was something that Taeko's nose to trickle a bit of blood. The second outfit was a black sports bra and a sports thong with matching boots. Basically, Samus's ending outfit from Super Metroid. He realized that he owed Kyu…a lot. He hastily moved to Leah's texts.

 **[Oi, Taeko! I never did get to officially welcome you to town. You have so much to look forward to! Think of it, you wake up to the sight of this everyday.]**

The photo was a shot of her sitting on a log watching the sunrise. Taeko thought it was cute, and honestly thought of the fact that he was living it up. Taeko moved on to the next text.

 **[Thanks for idea of joining deviantART. However, it's not that good of a platformer, but I got recommendations to try out Tumblr. It's a bit of cesspit, but I am getting more acknowledgement there.]**

The photo of her showing her site's inbox full of compliments with her sporting a cheesy grin.

"Heh, I guess I got to follow her on Tumblr now." Taeko said swiftly using the image to find and follow her Tumblr. "

The next text came from last night much to Taeko's surprise, and it was clearly late from the timestamp. However, it was not a message of words, but an audio message. Taeko decided to hit play to see what it entailed.

 **[Taeko! Days like this, I really…really fuckin' hate that asshoule…Kel. Yeah, fuck him!]**

From the sounds of her slurring her words, she was clearly drunk. Part of Taeko felt bad for listening, but he was intrigued to keep doing so.

 **[I have a secret to admit. Kel was on my case about losing weight because that bastard would constantly cite a bit too chubby. He was subtle about how to demean me without being blatant about it. It's why I can't enjoy stuff like pizza, ice cream, or any junk food because it reminds me of asshole telling me I'll get fat. He had the nerve to gift me lingerie that I could not fit into at the time. What a douche… Jokes on him that I dumped the bastard. I still have the thing…it does fit me now. But he'll never get to see…not unlike you.]**

The recording ended and Taeko moved to the picture. He had to admit that Kel did have a good taste in lingerie as the grass green color brought out her eyes. He closed out his Huniebee and put it away feeling guilty.

"Could have been worse, she could have sent it to Kel." Taeko thought before turning on the TV.

He found out that the weather was clear today and cloudy tomorrow. Livin' off the Land came on next.

 **[Let's talk fences. Fences are useful for keeping weeds at bay and protecting your crops. They also let farmers contain their livestock. Fences break down after a while, but stone, iron, and hardwood fences last a lot longer than basic wood!]**

"Huh? I do have the recipe just laying around for a stone fence." Taeko thought. "May as well do that."

As Taeko got up, a text box flashed up.

 **[You've leveled up in Farming to Level 3! Bee House crafting recipe unlocked! Speed-Gro crafting recipe unlocked! Farmer's Lunch recipe unlocked!]**

"Bee house? I could use the money." Taeko said remembering back to the days with his grandfather. "Granddad always said to set bee houses around flowers. And the tulips are fully grown. But I'll need maple syrup and iron ore."

Taeko looked at the time only seeing it seven o' clock and decided to check his mail outside. However, he made sure to put those eggs in the fridge.

 **[Letter from Lewis]**

 ** _Taeko_** **,**

 **I'm really glad you've become part of our community! I've enclosed a 500g check from the Stardew Valley Agricultural Fund to help you continue your good work.**

 **Maybe you can buy some more seeds with it.**

 **Sincerely, Mr. Lewis**

 **[500 Gold Enclosed]**

"Thank you, town funding for my lunch." Taeko thought as he pocketed the gold. "I should check the conversion on this to dollars."

 **[Letter from Lewis]**

 ** _Taeko_** **,**

 **Remember to eat healthy, or you won't have enough energy to work hard! I'm including one of my favorite recipes. Make sure to use ripe tomatoes! Lastly, thanks for the birthday present, my boy.**

 **-Lewis**

 **[Spaghetti Recipe Enclosed/You Now Know How To Cook Spaghetti]**

"Well, at least I can have my own spaghetti dinner." Taeko thought before moving on to the next one.

 **[Letter from Leah]**

 **This is going to sound embarrassing, but I may have sent you a drunk text last night. Yeah, I can't believe I did that. I know I don't have to bribe you to keep quiet about that picture I sent with it, but I sent you something as an incentive not to bring *that* incident up…ever…**

 **[3x Maple Syrup Enclosed]**

Taeko wondered if he was just lucky today or was that just a mere coincidence. At least, he was closer to getting a Bee House built. Done with the mail, Taeko decided to head into town, after eating a Fried Egg, only for Abigail is come up in the sportswear he saw in the first picture with the added wrappings.

"Hey Taeko, ready to train?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah, but I got to go into town first." Taeko said as Tom rubbed himself against Abigail. "Come on, we can jog."

Abigail had to dash after Taeko and Tom as they took off into town. Alex watched Taeko run by as he was joshing a football around.

"Yo, Taeko? How's the cauliflower?" Alex yelled.

"Give it 11 more days." Taeko said before arriving at Clint's.

He knew Clint did not open until 9, but he hoped for using some favors from him. He found Clint taking out the trash.

"Mornin' Taeko. What can I do you for?" Clint asked.

"I heard you do upgrades, and I wanted to ask if you could upgrade my watering can with copper." Taeko asked.

"Well, it'll take two days, you'll need 5 copper bars, and 2,000 gold." Clint said. "But I assume you have all that."

It was promptly handed over to him along with the watering can, and Clint warned that he'll be extra busy with it meaning he'll close an hour earlier much to Taeko's annoyance.

"It better rain tomorrow." Taeko thought as he walked away with Tom and Abigail.

"So, what today's training?" Abigail asked curiously.

"Depends, how far did you get with the Magicite?" Taeko asked.

"Well, I've learned Thunder, Thundara, and Poison. So, I'm pretty much done with it unless I want use Judgement Bolt. I was hoping to go with you to find more as you do seem to always find odd things." Abigail said as Taeko smirked.

"I see. Color me impressed. We'll work on your swordwork, but we have a task at hand. I need to break some rocks." Taeko said determined. "But first, to the woods for training!"

The three were off to the woods as Clint lumbered inside to get to work.

 **[Cindersap Woods BGM: L'indécis – Soulful]**

Taeko waltzed into the woods through the route that got him to pass by Marnie's farm which he decided to pay her a visit later on. Abigail recommend taking the small wooden platforms to go across to river to the other side for a lack of disturbance. As Abigail guided him across the platform, Leah emerged from the water with a fish in her mouth. Getting out of the water revealed a nude Leah just getting some fishing done. Taeko averted his eyes not wanting to taint the "platonic" state of their friendship. While there was little chance of romance, the chances of them form a physical relationship was higher.

"I remember Leah mentioning that she knew you. How long you two go back?" Abigail asked curiously as she waved hello to Leah.

"We grew up together. She's actually from the Virgin Islands." Taeko explained.

"Huh? She's Caribbean?" Abigail asked.

Taeko, Tom, and Abigail walked over the small islet with a lone tree in the middle of the river before going across to the other side. Taeko looked around and found several spring onions.

"I can use these to make some of my onion bread." Taeko said putting them away.

"Think I could have some of that, later?" Abigail asked.

"Sure. Now, let's get to it." Taeko said gesturing to a rock. "The key to punching through stone is to work on the endurance of your body. It took a lot of hard work to be able to punch through the common stone."

Taeko thought of how the gamer effect made that a bit on the pointless considering he probably tough enough to punch copper now. Taeko punched right through the stone with the pieces going into his inventory.

"Now try to do the same." Taeko remarked.

Abigail took a breath and easily smashed through a rock with ease.

"Well, that scroll did wonders for you." Taeko remarked.

Abigail revealed she had the scroll on her person.

"I was meaning to give this back to you. I've pretty much mastered it at this point and copied it as well. To think I could pull off a technique ala Naruto." Abigail remarked.

Taking up the scroll, Taeko decided to try and learn it thinking it was not going to work. He was proven wrong when he did, and the scroll turned into blue flames before dissipating.

"Holy shit!" Abigail said in surprise.

"I think I learned it." Taeko said in muted shock.

"Lucky. I had to learn it and spend days getting it right." Abigail muttered.

The skill was not mastered, but, thanks to his past combat experience, it was right up on the intermediate level of control.

"I think there's only thing to do now. Spar. Hand to hand firstly." Taeko said putting Eclipse on a stump.

"Fine, sensei. Just letting you know that my father taught me how to box." Abigail said putting Espada aside.

"Then, you won't go down easily?" Taeko remarked. "Let the fight begin!"

 **[Battle BGM: Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix – Dee Jay Theme]**

A gentle breeze blew through the air as the two charged. Abigail caught Taeko off-guard with an enhanced uppercut to which Taeko was glad he had learnt the skill himself. Twirling, he caught a tree branch and redirected himself towards Abigail.

 **"[Épaule Shoot]"** Taeko said bringing the heel of his foot down on Abigail's shoulder.

Bouncing off it to land on the ground, he turned around to throw a punch only for Abigail to catch it much to his surprise.

"No point!" Taeko said using his free hand to blast her away with a one-handed Hadouken.

Abigail slid back but regained her footing.

"Thunder!" Abigail said as her hands glowed firing a small lightning bolt.

 **"[Tatsumaki Senpuyaku]"** Taeko said making a small jump in the air towards her.

While in the air, Taeko rotates his legs bypassing Abigail's attack and kicking her several in rapid succession. Abigail gasped for air feeling the blows take the wind out of her sails. Abigail's lightning sliced through the tree before slamming against a wall of dirt leaving a scorch mark. Despite the pain, Abigail caught Taeko's leg and threw him. He wound up landing in the larger islet with several trees with that wooden platforms to lead to the far side of Cindersap. Taeko had crashed through a tree and the fallen materials went to his inventory. Taeko got up to his feet and had to admit that Abigail was progressing well. Of course, he was holding back for her, but even then, he was enthralled with her strength.

"Time to end this." Taeko thought readying himself.

"Ready to give up, sensei?" Abigail asked.

Taeko did not answer and instead started running and jumped off the islet.

" **[Mutoryu: Tatsu Maki]** " Taeko said spinning out with arms wide to create a dragon-like tornado that blew Abigail away off her feet and into a tree as Taeko landed right back on the other. "Don't get cocky, Abigail. That tends to get you killed."

 **[Battle BGM Ended]**

Taeko took Eclipse back up and helped Abigail onto her feet. Both were a tad bruised with Abigail having a few spots of purple on her body, but they're still standing. Abigail got up her sword to her side.

"Well, I can still this training session done for now. I wanted to get a feel for your hand to hand. We can start on your leg work soon." Taeko said. "Now come on, there's a place I wanted to check out."

Walking across the wooden platforms to the larger islet before crossing another bridge, they arrived at the Abandoned House.

"Why here? Nobody's lived there in years." Abigail asked.

 **[Hat Mouse Theme Unlocked: Mewmore / Boutique (Pokémon X and Y Remix)]**

"I believe that cheery music just proved you wrong." Taeko said hearing the chiptune beat.

"Huh, what the hell?" Abigail said noticing the new "Hats" sign placed on the worn place.

At the front door was a desk with a short guy with grey mouse ears, silver hair under the green bowler hat, a green buttoned-down shirt, beige slacks, and brown loafers behind it.

"So, you finally came!" Harry said cheerfully. "I'm Harry Rodan but you call me the Hat Mouse."

"So, he's a neko person?" Taeko thought before saying, "Yeah, if the game reveals Sonic's world or Faunus are a real thing, I'm punching Morris."

The stock Harry had was limited and Taeko remembered it was bound to his accomplishments. Realizing this, he decided not to buy today, but made a 100 Gold donation.

"Heh, going to wait until the stock increases? That's fine, kiddo." Harry said chipper.

"Wait, why live here?" Abigail asked concerned.

"Simple, it's rent free." Harry said with a wink as they walked away.

"Taeko, I owe you big time, you know. So much strangeness is going down in the Valley, and I love that it's no longer boring." Abigail said taking in a chipper attitude.

"I can't take credit for that." Taeko said as he as snagged up forage along the way.

The two found themselves near the path to the Wizard's Tower, and Abigail felt drawn to it asking Taeko if they could head in.

"Eh, why not? I need to see the guy anyway." Taeko said as they walked up the stairs.

Out from the door came a blue, humanoid creature with a very feminine look. She wears small, pink clothing, and has green hair. She had a blank berserk look in her eyes and spoke a language neither could understand. As she charged an ice attack coming at them, out came Taeko's Eclipse and the Wooden Sword. Before she could launch her attack and before Abigail could unsheathe Espada, Taeko leapt forward.

 **"[Nitoryu Iai: Rashomon]"** Taeko said slicing clean through her before sheathing Eclipse as he landed.

The Wooden Sword shattered into pieces due to her ice, and said creature screamed before exploding into magicite.

"That was Shiva." Abigail said in shock.

Right then, Myth Rasmodius the Wizard walked out stunned at what he just witnessed. He gave a bit of a slow clap as Taeko looked up at him.

"So, we meet again, young Taeko." Myth said looking at him. "And you brought company?"

"I'm Abigail…Belmont. Huge fan." She said taking the Shiva magicite. "To think these were real like the Ramuh one I have."

"You have magicite?!" Myth said in crowd as he grabbed Taeko by the scruff of his tank top. "Where? How?!"

"Damn it, Wiz, cool it! I found it in the mines. I was able to identify it and who it was because I played Final Fantasy 6." Taeko said as Myth let him go.

"Final what-now?" Myth asked confused.

 **[Wizard's Tower BGM: Nujabes - The Space Between Two Worlds]**

A few minutes later, and they were all inside as Taeko literally showed him Final Fantasy 6's wiki page on Finalpedia.

"Amazing! A complete collection of the original set of espers!" Myth said shocked. "I can't believe that a mere video game had the details. I really should spring for the mundane appliances then."

"Good freaking luck. The GBA port is practically discontinued. Your best bet is to get the mobile version. But what this all mean? Did the esper exist before the game or after?" Taeko asked.

"That depends. When did this "game" come out?" Myth asked.

"April 2, 1994. The original SNES came out in Japan in 1994." Taeko said reading off the information.

"By the elements…I don't know how but I think the esper world was ripped right out that game." Myth said exasperated. "I've been investigating a string of oddities that I've noticed within the Valley lately, but they've been too out of place for me to pinpoint. The only thing I've noticed is that it all ties to you."

"So, is Taeko magic like me?" Abigail asked.

Myth shook his head.

"No, my child. What he is, is much different. There are two types of enhanced combat. Those that are mages like us, and martial arts who have access to their ki or chi. Mages draw their power from the planet, but ki users draw their power from within themselves. Magic doesn't rely on one being physically combative, but Ki does. This is why they are more populous, sadly." Myth said with a sigh. "Ki users and Magic users tend to not along. Also, society tends to accept ki users better seeing they don't cause as much chaos as Black Mages do with the darkest of magic."

"Ok, so I'm a ki user." Taeko said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't be surprised. Your grandfather was adept at it. He used to be my rival back in the days, and his training made him a formidable opponent. It's why I started to work on my physical body. I couldn't cast a spell before he up and popped me in the face before I could say it." Myth remarked. "A shame he is gone."

"Hah!" Taeko remarked. "That's grandpa! He's the type to make you _talk to his fist or foot_."

"Yet, you're able to communicate with Junimos. They don't just pick anyone to show their face to." Myth said as Taeko covertly used **[Observe]**.

 **[Pelican Town Villager – Myth (Wizard) – Relationship Level: 4/10 – The elemental user of the valley and guy with the plan, Myth Rasmodius. He studies the spirit world from his tower in Cindersap forest. He is fluent in many elemental languages. He's lived on the Earth for quite some time, and long enough to have several descendants with one unknowingly within the Valley harboring his genes. He had a close relationship with your grandfather. (Thus, your relationship starts off at four hearts and you access the tower's basement.)]**

"There's that feeling again." Myth thought before saying, "Either way, Taeko. I want to lend as much aid as I can."

Myth walked over to a cabinet and got something for Taeko before returning to give him a Frozen Tear saying it help.

"By the way, do you want the Shiva magicite back?" Abigail asked.

"No, you hold onto them for now. Better you learn from them, just give me the ones you're done using." Myth said as he was handed the Ramuh one. "I'll be able to study these to get more details, but I'll need to get me a computer and internet."

Abigail and Taeko took their leave heading back on the path.

 **[Cindersap Woods BGM: L'indécis – Soulful]**

"You saved my neck there and getting me another magicite again." Abigail said bashfully. "I owe you one again."

"Eh, it's no big deal…huh, what that's?" Taeko said pointing to the strange cart being pulled in by an odder pig.

"That's Anton, the Traveling Merchant. She's odd, but she's made around the valley a while. She normally comes here every Friday and Sunday, though. Her stock is set at only ten items plus one furnishing. It's always random, and it's a gamble to shop here." Abigail explained.

"With you, I'm feeling lucky." Taeko said going up to the cart.

Antonia adjusted her glasses looking down at Taeko asking who Taeko was.

"Taeko. Taeko Maelstrom, I moved into town a week ago." Taeko explained. "I now run Shadow Farm."

"Maelstrom? Ah yes, I remember your grandfather. It's a shame he passed, but at least the farm is finding use, ya. Well, do know if you sell anything to me, I'll be happy to make a fair deal." Antonia said. "I'm usually only here on Fridays and Sundays. However, I come today to make up for not being here last week. I had to go visit my niece in the Grataton Kingdom, and so I'll make it up by being here today along with my usual schedule this week."

"That's cool, what do you have in stock?" Taeko remarked.

"Allow me to show you." Antonia said as a text box flashed with a list of what's in stock.

 **[Travel Merchant's Stock (Set 1)]**

 **Ancient Seeds (4 in stock) – 300 gold**

 **Apple (2 in stock) – 500 gold**

 **Bread (5 in stock) – 180 gold**

 **Cauliflower (2 in stock) – 525 gold**

 **Iron Bar (2 in stock) – 400 gold**

 **Maple Syrup (4 in stock) – 600 gold**

 **Oak Resin (2 in stock) – 450 gold**

 **Pine Tar (3 in stock) – 300 gold**

 **Parsnip (1 in stock) – 105 gold**

 **Sweet Gem Berry (1 in stock) – 15,000 gold**

 **Dark Rug (1 in stock) – 300 gold**

For the most part, Taeko would be annoyed at the prices, but he did have plenty money. Besides if he did splurge, he got to nick a quest early, keep the Pine Tar he was growing as profit, and add to some bundles. Plus, he be lying if he didn't want that nifty rug for his room.

"Well then, I'll take all your ancient seeds, apples, maple syrup, oak resin, pine tar, and iron bars. I will also take one bread, parsnip, cauliflower, and the rug." Taeko said to Abigail shock.

"Total comes up to 8,205 gold. However, seeing this is your first purchase. I'll slice the total in half to 4,102 gold. We can call it even. Your grandfather did me a big favor and I want to pay that back." Antonia said kindly.

Taeko was given the chance on whether he wanted to hold off on that favor, but he accepted while paying the woman.

"So, what's with the big purchase?" Abigail asked.

"Firstly, plans. I'm heading back to the farm to enact said plan. So, we'll have to split for now." Taeko mused. "Be seeing ya."

"Just know I'll text you something later. My way of saying thanks." Abigail said in a low teasing voice.

 **[Music End]**

Taeko took off to the farm with maddening glee as Tom followed. He saw that the time was closing in to 10 o' clock. Going into the kitchen, he crafted his **[Onion Bread]** before eating it to regain some health and energy. He tossed the leeks and spring onions he gathered into the fridge. The wild horseradish was shoved into a storage chest with he put other horseradish. With that dealt with, he threw his azure jacket and left the house for the intention of making the rounds to make back that money. The first stop was Gunther to hand over one of Ancient Seeds and the Frozen Tear.

 **[You've given Gunther an Ancient Seed! Ancient Fruit Seeds Crafting Recipe unlocked!]**

"Well, well, I did not expect this. It's a little-known secret that Ancient Fruit can grow in modern time. Here, take this packet and try it out. By the way, you've donated 15 items, so also take this 9 pack of Starfruit Seeds."

Taeko wordlessly nodded and walked out with a grin on his face as he used the crafting recipe to turn the rest of the ancient seeds into Ancient Fruit Seeds making one for giving up one ancient seed.

"Now I just need some coal." Taeko said heading to Clint.

"Taeko…I.." Clint said before Taeko cut him off putting 120 gold on the table, "I need eight pieces of coal."

"Oh." Clint said quietly giving Taeko the needed coal. "Thanks for your patronage."

Taeko nodded before running out of there, and Clint decided on a lunch break away from the forge. Clint smirked thinking of his RealDoll, but this time remembered to lock the door. He did not want to get interrupted. Taeko rocketed home and got into some of the wood he had in the storage chest (and all of the wood in his personal inventory) before crafting a bee house. Before he ran out again, he threw the Dark Rrug onto his bedroom floor before dashing out of the house to place the bee house in the middle of those flowers in the "flower box". He was feeling confident he could get things done before lunch. Walking inside to pace himself, he guzzled down some water. He stored the stones, starfruit seeds, and the iron bar left into the storage chests noting he should build more of those before taking out an earth crystal, cave carrot, and quartz with him. He waltzed out and had Tom follow him to the Community Center. He had his trusty cat stand guard as he entered the center.

"Crafts Room, first." Taeko entering that room before opening the golden scroll. "Now let's apply some items."

Taeko applied some items to the **[Exotic Foraging Bundle]** after moving to the Pantry scrolls.

 **[Exotic Foraging Bundle]**

 **Coconut**

 **Cactus Fruit [X]**

 **Cave Carrot [X]**

 **Red Mushroom**

 **Purple Mushroom**

 **Maple Syrup [X]**

 **Oak Resin [X]**

 **Pine Tar**

 **Morel**

He held up on applying the Pine Tar deciding to wait another day for to get from his Tappers. He moved to the **[Spring Crops Bundle]** and handed off the Cauliflower and Parsnip leaving only to get a Green Bean. Using one of the Apples he bought, he started another bundle in the pantry, the **[Artisan Bundle]**. Satisfied, he left the Pantry and walked into the Boiler Room. Using the Quartz and Earth Crystal, he started the **[Geologist's Bundle]**. He could have dumped some money in the Vault, but decided not to just to spite Pam. Instead, he looked at the bulletin board. He put a Maple Syrup into the **[Chef's Bundle]** and made a mental note to fry an egg later to bring it here.

"I'll also will have to get that Maki Roll recipe from Gus." Taeko thought before looking over the other bundles on the board. "I guess I could steal a bottle of wine from Pam. Yoba knows that bitch that stand to lessen up. I can at least put in an Oak Resin in the **[Enchanter's Bundle]**. Actually, I remember the quest it was a bonus reward, so I guess I can that bundle off."

Taeko made a mental note to focus on filling up the smaller bundles sooner. He finally left the center with Tom in tow. Taeko had tossed away the three acorns in his **[Inventory]** to the dirt leaving them to grow into trees for later. He decided to head for the Grants since he was in the area already.

"Where the hell is Robin? It's only eleven o' clock." Taeko said coming up to the counter.

He noticed a catalog and took it to see what Robin was selling as the game optimized it for him.

"Cabins for only 1,000 gold and few supplies needed? Hm, I guess I could invest in that in the future. Upgrades for my house and the coop are certainly in my future." Taeko mused putting the catalogue down.

He walked down the hall and heard the sounds of grunting and a bed mattress soaking coming from Robin and Demetrius's room. There was a rather boyish pair of panties hanging on the door.

"Ugh, if only I could sense ki like in…wait a second! I have telekinesis already, so maybe if I apply it just right." Taeko thought before taking a breath.

Focusing, he closed his eyes to try to sense out his surroundings. While the sloppy sounds of sex in the other room made it a tad difficult, having telekinesis made it easier.

 **[Applying your telekinesis allowed you to sense others! You can now sense ki in others! At your current level, you only sense how strong someone is and pinpoint where others are.]**

Taeko would have smirked only to scowl in realization that neither Maru nor Sebastian were in the home.

"Figures, I wouldn't want to hear them easier." Taeko thought putting a finger on Robin's panties.

It turned into blue light before vanishing.

 **[Panties Collected: 7/11]**

Taeko noticed there was an exclamation point over the door knob and it was giving the option…to peep on them to which he passed.

"The idea of having to see that limpdick Demetrius naked isn't worth seeing Robin for." Taeko muttered as he left.

Seeing his sensing was new, he was getting used to it as it bombarded him with the "power levels" of animals. It took forcibly using his telekinesis to tone it down to focus on human life.

"Ok, I sense the "loving couple" and Linus. Huh…Linus had got a damn high power level. Gil and Marlon aren't slacking either. So, it seems that in the valley, I'm not the only fighter. Then again, Grandad definitely had rivals." Taeko said to himself. "And got her! Maru…at my farm. The hell?"

Taeko sped for his home to find her playing with Logan.

"Maru, I was actually passing by your place looking for you." Taeko said as Maru was in her workout clothes from Saturday.

He also noticed that Maru was a bit more of an average build with slight pudge. It actually reminded him of Lucca somewhat.

"Oh…well I was. My dad decided to sporadically take my mother in for….their alone time and he's loud." Maru said annoyed.

"You'd think they'd soundproofed the room?" Taeko thought before saying, "I got something for you. You requested some Pine Tar, and I got my hands on it and some Oak Resin."

Taeko handed off the three bottles of Pine Tar and one bottle of Oak Resin. A text box came up to alert him of his quest completion.

 **[Quest Complete – Maru Quest 1]**

 **Pine Tar Gathering – You've agreed to help Maru get some Pine Tar! So, go forth and tap those trees!**

 **Quest Objectives:**

\- **Gather the needed equipment for a Tapper (Complete)**

\- **Tap a Pine Tree to get Tar (Complete?)**

\- **Deliver the Tar (3) to Maru (Complete)**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

\- **Finish this quest before the end of the month (Complete)**

 **Quest Completion Reward:**

\- **400 Gold**

\- **+135 Friendship with Maru.**

\- **Possible Maru-related quests in the future.**

 **Quest Failure:**

\- **-135 Friendship with Maru**

\- **Mending Bridges quest will get a setback**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

\- **Tap an Oak Tree for Oak Resin (Due to buying Oak Resin, this will be counted as Complete)**

\- **Deliver an Oak Resin to Maru (Complete)**

 **Bonus Objective Reward:**

\- **+45 Friendship with Maru**

\- **Bonus picture added to your gallery**

 **[Excellent work!]**

"Oh, my stars, thank you!" Maru said hugging Taeko. "I thought tapping took a while."

"It does, and the tapping isn't done yet. I got a bit lucky with the Traveling Merchant as she showed up today." Taeko said with a mirthful chuckle.

"Taeko…that Antonia pretty much inflates her prices so much that she's a last resort for most of us. At least the quality's better than Joja…" Maru said concerned.

"Don't worry. The bill came up to about 8,000, but he owed my grandpa a favor. So, he sliced the total in half for me." Taeko explained.

"Even though, that's still 4,000 Gold. I feel flattered you went through the trouble and guilty you did it all for me for no real reward." Maru said sheepish.

Taeko did not really count the 400 Gold he got from quest as a reward really as more than a bit of a pat on the back.

"By the way, what do need the pine tar for?" Taeko asked.

"I'm was hoping to use it for the final ingredient for a prototype skin cream easing the irritation of skin while slowly curing its problems. It's particularly good for those with sensitive skin that have eczema. I'm working to cure that. Figured I'd put my medical training to use." Maru remarked. "But there's one thing I need to ask. It's about your former ties to Joja. You wouldn't happen to have connections to their medical division to help distribute the product?"

"I did, but trust me Maru, they'll find a way to fuck you over. If you were wealthy and had a good lawyer, I'd say go with them. Knowing you, your product will actually do something and cut into the pharmaceutical business. And trust me, you do not want to FUCK with big pharma. Joja has their thumb in that pie, the NRA, and even in politics. They'll see your product as valuable, but they get to you and try to force you to give them the formula." Taeko said darkly. "I've seen ruin hopefuls like you…and I'm guilty of aiding them thanks to my old position."

Maru looked disheartened, but Taeko lifted her chin.

"But I may be able to help. While I did flip off Joja, I was not the only one. I have connections to an old associate who had worked at Joja's medical division. He went off to form his own pharmaceutical company in Zuzu City. He's the younger brother of my closer friends and old co-worker, Manny. Joja worked him to death, and I got depression with that and Johnny doing drugs to keep himself "stable". Alejandro just couldn't stand for it, and he left to form his own company, Curaga Biotherapeutics." Taeko remarked. "He offered me a job here, but I stayed at Joja because if I had hit then, I would not qualify for my severance. Plus, I was Johnny would kill himself if I hadn't." Taeko mused. "I could call him now as I do have his number."

"Please do!" Maru said excitedly.

Taeko took her inside and got up his laptop while plugging it into the television for a full display. Going up on Discord, he made the call and Taeko hoped he picked. It rang before video started up. A young man with light brown skin, purple eyes, and shaggy dark brown hair appeared on screen. He wore a lab coat, a dark colored turtleneck, jeans, and sandals.

"Alejandro Morinelli, it's been some time." Taeko remarked.

"Taeko, the Motherfucking Maelstrom. I heard you finally quit Joja and Johnny died of an overdose. Also heard that Joja took some huge hits after you left, yet they blamed Johnny." Alejandro said raising an eyebrow.

"Honestly, Johnny dying was something unexpected for me now. I'm surprised they looked to him being the culprit considering he was high so often." Taeko said with a cheesy grin.

"So, where did you end up? The look of this place feels old but fresh." Alejandro said looking around.

"I moved into my Grandpa's place in Stardew Valley. I'm now running Shadow Farm." Taeko said cheerfully.

"Must be boring. I ended up moving out of Zuzu to some kingdom far out a week days ago. Grataton, actually. Funny enough, I run into your sister when my partner and I move to Manx." Alejandro remarked. "She was just here a moment ago, but she's out doing something."

Taeko cut straight to the chase explaining the situation with Maru and a bit into what he was up to.

"Damn, to think you get to fight monsters and make money of it. I'm actually regretting moving out of Ferngill. But never mind that, I can take a look at Maru's product and have it streamlined to go. I'll need a sample for me and my partner to look at it." Alejandro remarked. "And here she is. Meet Dr. Shizune _Takatsuka_."

Taeko was shocked to see who seemed to be a looklike to Shinuze from Naruto, but Maru only barely seemed to catch.

"She looks like her Road to Ninja version…figures." Taeko thought thinking of Kyu.

"I believe we'll have to get your parents involved in this case." Shizune said taking a sip of her plum sake.

"That won't be a concern. I'm actually an emancipated youth thanks to going to medical school early." Maru said cheerfully. "I can deal with the paperwork."

"Well then, I believe we can call this meeting a success. Taeko, do call again so we can talk and catch up." Alejandro remarked.

"Definitely, old friend." Taeko remarked before hanging up.

"Taeko, didn't you notice that woman looked faintly like Shizune from Naruto?" Maru asked.

"Eh…the last's name familiar. Let me look that up." Taeko said using his Huniebee, "Huh. Apparently, she's the daughter of two voice actors. The mother is Keiko Nemoto, who did Shizune's Japanese. Apparently, she was in a relationship with a Masaya Takatsuka. Seems they had the kid first before they got married with 2012. Apparently, their daughter was the inspiration for the character Shizune"

"Well, that's odd. But nevertheless, I need to go home and prepare the sample to send it. I can't wait to tell the family of this. I'm figure out some way to repay you." Maru said leaving the house as Taeko unplugged his laptop to put it away.

"In all honesty, I owe you for making me remember Alejandro." Taeko said to himself. "But something's off. I didn't even know the voice actor had a daughter. It could be the game's way of justifying her existence. Either way, it's time for lunch. But first…"

Getting eight sap out of storage, he crafted 4 boxes of Basic Fertilizer. Going out to column four of his farm, he planted the ancient seeds lacing them with that fertilizer.

"Now let's see what I can cook today." Taeko thought as he entered his home to look in the fridge. "Oh yeah, I forgot about the bottle of wine Penny gave to me to hide from her mother. Guess I can use it."

Taeko made the fried egg to go in his **[Inventory]** and put the wine in there as well. As for cooking, Taeko decided to try and make his own recipe. Firstly, he went over to Pierre's to buy three bottles of Oil and three boxes of Wheat Flour before coming back to his kitchen. He set the stove ablaze and got a frying pan on the flames. He poured oil slowly on the pot letting it sizzle. Getting a bowl, he poured out the wheat flour into it and threw in a normal quality largemouth bass to roll it around to give it way to fry better. He chopped up some spring onion, leek, and a potato to make some fries with it. The bits of spring onion and leek were put into the pot searing away and crackling before the fish was put in. The "fries" were made in a separate pot with leftover oil with some added spring onion for flavor. The process was laboring, but in the end, he had a new dish.

 **[Custom Craft Object: Fish 'n' Blitz Chips – Food Item – The Brit's equal to the American's Chicken and Fries. Done with a bit of that Maelstrom flair! (Essential Ingredients: Any Fish, Potato, Oil | Seasoning Ingredients: Optional depending on season) Healing Properties: +63 Energy/+54 Health]**

"Huh…well now I need someone to try it. I could get San here to try it." Taeko said to himself as Tom licked his lips at the finished product.

Getting the remote, he pressed the button to summon her and went to the door. San came in still slightly sour while back in her work clothes.

"What do you want?" San snarled.

"I have a new dish I cooked, and I want you to try it." Taeko remarked as San perked up taking a whiff at the air.

"Food?!" San said excitedly.

"However, you were rude to me this morning. I'm tempted to give it to the cat." Taeko teased as Tom mewled happily.

"No wait, I'll be good. Let me have food please!" San said enthused by the aroma.

"Since you asked, it's on the kitchen table." Taeko said pointing to it.

San was already on devouring it. This was inadvertently her first time with fried foods or seasoned food as she mostly lived off raw food or food that cooked over a fire plainly. So, this caused a flavor explosion in her got her senses overwhelmed.

"Food…good…" San said wolfing it all with a belch. "More?"

"I did not make more…but I might cook you that again tomorrow if you behave." Taeko teased. "Or something just as nice."

"Yes please!" San remarked.

"Now, you can go." Taeko said as San was out the door. "Seems I got her hooked on fried foods. This may make things easier for taming her. It tamed most Americans."

Taeko made another **[Fish 'n' Blitz Chips]** before putting the last of the oil and wheat flour in the fridge. He strode to the saloon with Logan and Tom following as Taeko strode over to the jukebox in the mood of classic.

 **[Jukebox BGM Change: George Thorogood – Bad to the Bone]**

Taeko made a bit of a dramatic walk up to the counter with his pets trying to look intimidating.

"Bonjour, Taeko. What can I get you?" Gus said as Tom hopped up on the counter.

"Oh, I just wanted to show you my new recipe." Taeko said putting the plate on the table. "My Fish 'n' Blitz Chips!"

The scent wafted though the air and it attracted Cosette from Pam over to him.

"I figured I'd try using a few things in my fridge to make it. I couldn't just leave fresh fish to waste." Taeko said only for Willy to come up drooling.

"How much for it?" Willy asked.

"700 Gold." Taeko said only to be hastily paid as Willy ran off with the meal. "I want to make a deal for giving the recipe. I'll hand over in exchange for your Maki Roll recipe and lunch for me and my pets."

Gus was hesitant, but he had to admit that he never Willy so crazy about food before.

"Well, I suppose it's fair. At least there's no gold lost. What will you have?" Gus asked.

"Your Lucky Lunch for me, a pepperoni pizza for Logan, and a fish one for Tom." Taeko said handing over the scroll with the recipe.

The game had automatically converted his custom recipes into scrolls which materialized in his jacket's pocket for him to give to Gus as the chef give him the scroll for the Maki Roll recipe. Taeko opened it up and it broke into blue flames for absorption. Strangely, the only person who saw that was Pam who was already too drunk to register what just happened.

 **[You can now cook "Maki Roll"!]**

"Oh great." Taeko said to himself as a Lucky Lunch was put in front as pizza for the pets was slain.

Taeko had discovered his first disliked component, sea cucumber. He might even hate it, but he swallowed it all for the buffs.

 **[You've eaten a Lucky Lunch! Luck is increased by 3 for 11m and 11s.]**

 **[Music Ended]**

Taeko had to shamelessly snag a few slices of pizza off his pet's plates before leaving them to finish their meal. Taeko walked over to the bulletin board to see if there were any jobs and saw that there were two jobs.

 **[Item Delivery 03]**

 **Howdy neighbors! The goats are hankerin' for a Largemouth Bass, but I'm not really a fisherman. And JojaMart doesn't sell them (for the store that's supposed to have everything, they don't) Help?**

 **Get Marnie a Largemouth Bass!**

 **Reward: 350g on delivery, Marnie will be thankful (+150 Friendship Points), Possible Favor, ?**

 **Quest Failure: Nothing.**

 **You got two days.**

 **[Accept This Quest?]**

 **[Fishing 01]**

 **I need someone to catch from 3 of Largemouth Bass from the current season, either to lower the population of that fish or to keep the art of fishing alive! (Just show me the fish!)**

 **Show Willy (3) Largemouth Bass!**

 **Reward: 450 Gold + You Can Keep the Fish**

 **You got two days**

 **[Accept Quest?]**

An easy 750 gold and some brownie points from Marnie was certainly not a bad deal. He accepted them both, but both quests pinged that they were complete already only needed for them to go the respective person.

"They don't need to be my inventory for them to count! Kick freaking ass!" Taeko whopped. "First, Willy."

Taeko stormed up to the dock to find Willy fishing off the side. As he got closer, the three Largemouth Bass materialized in my hands.

"Oi, Willy. I got the Largemouth Bass you requested to see." Taeko said coming up.

"Well done, then." Willy said reeling in ironically enough a Largemouth Bass. "I see you kept your end, so here's your pay."

Willy handed Taeko his well-earned gold before going to back to fishing. Taeko walked away as the fish faded away going back to the fridge.

 **[You've completed your third Help Wanted quest! 450 Gold earned!]**

Next was Marnie's, and he found her reading behind the counter. One largemouth bass materialized from him, and thankfully it was the normal quality one. Marnie put down her book to see a fish slapped on the counter.

"You rang for a bass, Marnie?" Taeko said calmly.

"Well, that's fast. You saved me the trouble." Marnie said kindly taking it up and putting the Gold for him on the table. "By the way, seeing that you're always in the sun. Figured you'd need this."

She put a hat on the table which was a fuzzy one designed after a panda's head with little black ears. Taeko used **[Observe]** right away.

 **[Accessory – Panda Hat – A lovely panda hat made of high-quality products. It's on the rage in China and it's highly sough after.** **顶萌萌的熊猫帽子，这是** **Eric** **给** **TGP** **玩家的礼物** **]**

Taeko tried it on and it fit perfectly on him.

"Thanks, Marnie. It's not too shabby." Taeko remarked.

"Figured you'd like it. I had an extra one of those in another size in the mail. Shane did not want it, and you coming made me realize that you'll need it more." Marnie said with a grin. "Thanks again for the fish."

 **[You've completed your fourth "Help Wanted" Quest! 300 Gold gained, Panda Hat obtained, and 150 Friendship Points with Marnie added.]**

"Thanks again for the hat." Taeko said taking the gold as he left.

"Damn it, I forgot to ask him if he could help me get cave carrots!" Marnie thought. "Feh, I'll mail him. But I need to figure out what to offer up."

Taeko was rather glad he already had cave carrots. He still had to play the angle up as he was going to the mines later anyway. Taeko decided to spend most of the day in the mines gathering stone for the stone fence he was planning on building.

* * *

(Grataton Kingdom, South Island)

Hikari wondered if the game was actually trying to merge her and Taeko's lives. Apparently, she found out one of Taeko's old friends moves into Manx with his partner. She visited and said hello, but she had to run and help Roy with his store. It annoyed that vanilla Roy had no idea that Sharon had feelings for him. It was so obvious, but he was too shy and dense to pick up on it. After dealing with him, he entered the medical lab where Alejandro and Shizune had set up shop. She found them going over some forms.

"Ah, Hikari." Alejandro said chipper. "You just missed your brother. He called and got me some business that will stick it to those Joja bastards. I could use some assistance. You looking for work?"

Technically, she did not really have something that she called a job. She basically made her money through fish, playing tennis matches, and helping around the place.

"Well, depends on what you got?" Hikari said chipper.

"Know anyone with connections to a chopper?" Alejandro asked.

"Actually…I do." Hikari said with a raised eyebrow. "Just let me call Martin."

* * *

"And that's the last one!" Taeko said placing the last part of the stone fence. "All replaced and gated."

It had to be a long day, but he got enough stone and wood in the mines to fence and gate his crops and coop. He had to replace the fence realizing the stone one could last longer. He wiped the sweat off his brow glad he made sure to pass by the community center before coming home to start the **[Enchanter's Bundle],** add to the **[Crab Pot Bundle]** with that leftover crab in the fridge, and add to the **[Chef's Bundle]**. He could deal with the five Geodes in his **[Inventory]** tomorrow as he lumbered up the selling bin. He tossed in the monster loot he got while in the mines: 7 Crabs, 20 Slime, 1 Diamond, 3 Earth Crystal, 30 Bug Meat. He decided to keep the three yams he got from the group of Duggy he slain today. He lumbered to bed winded, but hopeful for tomorrow. Little did he know that the game was going to throw a curveball with a random event. The game was calculating for when event to occur….and it settled for the **[Crop Fairy]** event. However, that fairy was replaced with everyone's favorite pinkette, Kyu.

"Crop Fairy, huh? Well, may as well scan the arena." Kyu said looking around. "Not bad, not bad. Wait, he has Ancient Fruit. Okay, he's going to owe me big for this."

Kyu marked a 4x4 area within the crop land and waved her finger. With the snap of her fingers, those slots transformed into fully grown crops with the Cauliflower forming a giant crop.

"My work here is done." Kyu said vanishing and reappear in Taeko's room. "He'll be in for a shock, and what's this? He must be having a nice dream."

Kyu smirked hung Taeko followed the Maelstrom family trend of being well-endowed. She left him to sleep and disappear knowing the look on his face tomorrow will be priceless. Taeko was going to have a lot to wake up to tomorrow, more than that the text box showing he'd level up in mining.

* * *

 **[STATS]**

 **Taeko Kiba Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer/Freelancer Ronin**

 **Age: 20 years**

 **HP: 670/670**

 **Energy: 500/500**

 **Overall Level: Smallholder**

 **Farming Skill Level: 2**

 **Mining Skill Level: 4**

 **Foraging Skill Level: 4**

 **Fishing Skill Level: 2**

 **Combat Skill Level: 10**

 **Gold: 21014**

 **Taeko is a former employee of the corrupt Joja Corporation. Screwing it over, he got away with it free to chase his dreams and ambitions. An anti-hero and a roughneck, he's shown the town he's no pushover. Running Shadow Farm, the ronin is thrusted into plenty of strange happenings within the valley. His favorite food is pepperoni pizza. His favorite gifts tend to center around gaming, manga, and combat. His least favorite food is sea cucumber, and can only tolerate it in Lucky Lunches as he recently discovered.**

 **[Taeko's Perks]**

 **The Gamer's Mind – Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of Mind. Immunity to Psychological Mass Effect and Hypnotism.**

 **The Gamer's Body – Grants the user a body to live life like a video game, Immunity to Physical Damage, but not the pain. Sleeping in a bed fully restores HP/Energy, Sleeping in a tent restores HP/Energy by 75% of total amount, and sleeping on an improvised surface (a couch, the ground) restores HP/Energy by 50% of maximum amount.**

 **Made of Iron – You can survive your HP going down to zero, and you only need four hours and ten minutes of sleep to function perfectly. (Downside, you have to bed before 2 A.M. or else you pass out.)**

 **Fighter – All attacks deal 10% more damage. (+15 HP) (Augmented by Anasatsuken fighting style)**

 **Brute – Damage is increased by 15% (Frozen until further noticed)**

 **Gatherer - Chance for double harvest of foraged items. (20% chance of double harvest)**

 **Matters of the Mind - Gamer's Mind has expanded your mind to where you can perform new feats. (Access to learning telekinetic abilities)**

 **Friend to all Children - You are considered a great person for kids to look up to. (This perk can have children more likely to trust you and see you as a role model. It can attract "MILF"s and make it easier to befriend motherly people.)**

 **[Item's Equipped]**

 **Emerald Ring - These are from a set of rings call Stat Rings. These rings enhance a skill depending on the jewel on the hilt. The emerald is imbued with the power of speed. (Increases weapon speed by 10%)**

 **Small Glow Ring – Rings not unlike glow sticks. Even though they don't offer any special boosts, it shines a bright light of 5 tiles away from the user.**

 **Beginner's Shinobi Sandals – Footwear – Sandals befitting that the genin shinobi of the Naruto world. Taken from the Naruto gamer worlds, these sandals are basic but provide solid comfort and protection (+2 Speed, +1 Defense)**

 **Rabbit's Foot – Some say it's lucky, and it sells highly. (Equipping this item lowers your chances of getting unlucky streaks.)**

 **[Relationships]**

 **Sandy – 4.40/10 Hearts – 1100 Friendship Points**

 **Pam – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Lewis – 3.6/10 Hearts – 860 Friendship Points**

 **Pierre – 2.4/10 Hearts – 600 Friendship Points**

 **Robin – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Abigail – 5/10 Hearts – 1250 Friendship Points**

 **Caroline – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **George – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Evelyn – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Alex – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Harvey – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Maru – 3/10 Hearts – 760 Friendship Points**

 **Linus – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Gus (and Cosette) – 3/10 Hearts – 750 Friendship Points**

 **Sebastian – 2.4/10 Hearts – 600 Friendship Points**

 **Haley – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Emily – 1/10 – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Penny – 4/10 – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Jas – 8/10 Hearts – 2000 Friendship Points**

 **Vincent – 8/10 Hearts – 2000 Friendship Points**

 **Demetrius – 1/10 Hearts – 260 Friendship Points**

 **Clint – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Willy – 1.40/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Leah – 10/10 Hearts – 2500 Friendship Points**

 **Marnie – 3.6/10 Hearts – 900 Friendship Points**

 **Elliot – 0.4/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Shane – 2.2/10 Hearts – 505 Friendship Points**

 **Sam – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Jodi – 3/10 Hearts – 750 Friendship Points**

 **Myth – 4/10 Hearts – 1000 Friendship Points**

 **[Status of the Farm]**

 **[Column 1]**

 **Row 1) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 3/6)**

 **Row 2) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 3/6)**

 **Row 3) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 3/6)**

 **Row 4) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 3/6)**

 **Row 5) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 3/6)**

 **Row 6) Cauliflower (Days in the Soil: 12/12)**

 **Row 7) Cauliflower (Days in the Soil: 12/12)**

 **Row 8) Cauliflower (Days in the Soil: 12/12)**

 **Row 9) Rhubarb (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 12/12)**

 **Row 10) Rhubarb (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 8/12)**

 **Row 11) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 3/6)**

 **Row 12) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 3/6)**

 **[Column 2]**

 **Row 1) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 3/6)**

 **Row 2) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 3/6)**

 **Row 3) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 3/6)**

 **Row 4) Rhubarb (Days in the Soil: 8/13)**

 **Row 5)**

 **Row 6) Cauliflower (Days in the Soil: 12/12)**

 **Row 7) Cauliflower (Days in the Soil: 12/12)**

 **Row 8) Cauliflower (Days in the Soil: 12/12)**

 **Row 9) Beans (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 10/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 10)**

 **Row 11) Beans (Basic Fertiziler) (Days in the Soil: 7/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 12)**

 **[Column 3]**

 **Row 1) Beans (Basic Retaining Soil) (Days in the Soil: 7/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 2)**

 **Row 3) Beans (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 6/9) (Will Produce More Every 2 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 4)**

 **Row 5) Beans (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 7/9) (Will Produce More Every 2 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 6) Cauliflower (Days in the Soil: 12/12)**

 **Row 7) Cauliflower (Days in the Soil: 12/12)**

 **Row 8) Cauliflower (Days in the Soil: 12/12)**

 **Row 9)**

 **Row 10)**

 **Row 11)**

 **Row 12)**

 **[Column 4]**

 **Row 1) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 4/6)**

 **Row 2) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 3/6)**

 **Row 3) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 3/6)**

 **Row 4) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 3/6)**

 **Row 5) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 3/6)**

 **Row 6) Ancient Fruit (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 28/28) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 7) Ancient Fruit (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 28/28) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 8) Ancient Fruit (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 28/28) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 9) Ancient Fruit (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 28/28) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 10)**

 **Row 11)**

 **Row 12)**

 **[Flower Box]**

 **Slot 1) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 6/7)**

 **Slot 2) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 6/7)**

 **Slot 3) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 6/7)**

 **Slot 4) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 6/7)**

 **Slot 5) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 6/6)**

 **Slot 6) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 6/6)**

 **Slot 7) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 6/6)**

 **Slot 8) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 6/6)**

 **-Bee House (Tulip Honey) (0/4)-**

 **(Day 8 Total Profits: 1940)**

 **(Shadow Farm's Total Profits (This adds all the money made by the end of each day): 35,674 Gold)**

* * *

 **[Status of the Pets]**

 **Logan Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer's Dog/Battle Pet**

 **Class: Fighter (Warrior)**

 **Level: 10**

 **EXP: 18/100**

 **Age: 1 Year (in Dog Years)**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **MP: 450/450**

 **[Perks/Traits]**

 **Active - These dogs are very energetic. They really like running and enjoy frequent walks. (Allows them to regain lost health easily)**

 **Hunter - These dogs are natural hunters. Send them off into the world and they'll hunt and dig for things. (Current Level: Happy Hunter (3))**

 **Loyal - These dogs want to be closer with their owners and love to be pet. They like to follow their owners around. (Easier to build relationships with them, will be more willing to guard the house, and protect its owner.)**

 **Brave - No matter what, they will not back down when faced with danger. They will fight tooth and nail to defend who is precious to them. (If defeated in battle, will revive itself back with 50% of its HP once)**

 **Fighter - They are of the fighter class making them a warrior. (They are more likely to assist if you are in danger. Will also fight enemies on its own.)**

 **[Skills]**

 **Hunting (Artful Hunter) – The link dogs have to their predator ancestors; this dog has a feel for what's valuable and what is not. Can possibly bring back valuables, forage-ables, or junk. The item depends on which area Logan is sent to hunt. (Likelihood of junk item is decreased by 2%).**

 **Combatant - Will be able to tactically fight in its own without the real need for commands.**

 **[Attacks/Supportive Moves]**

 **Bite - The target is bitten with viciously sharp fangs. This may also make the target flinch (30% chance of flinching) (Power: 40) (This move can be upgraded)**

 **Howl - The user howls with the primal spirit of a wolf loudly to raise its spirit, which raises its Strength stat by 2.**

 **Dig - The user burrows, then attacks on the second turn. It can also be used to exit dungeons. (Power: 60)**

 **Sludge - The user hurls out unsanitary sludge at the target with a 30% Chance of a Poison debuff. (Power: 65) (This move cost 20 MP and can be upgraded)**

 **Flame Wheel - The user cloaks itself in fire and charges at the foe and can thaw out the user if it is frozen. (Power: 60) (This move cost 25 MP)**

 **Roar - The user releases a savage roar that can be to send foes fleeing in fear.**

 **[Stats]**

 **Strength: 18**

 **Defense: 14**

 **Dexterity: 14**

 **Intelligence: 13**

 **Charisma: 12**

 **Wisdom: 12**

 **[Items Equipped]**

 **Wolf's Fang – Necklace (Pet Equip Item) – They say the wolf fang within the string allows dogs to connect to their primal ancestors as it is imbued with a mysterious energy. (Biting attacks will do 10% more damage and Hunting's likelihood of bringing junk is decreased by 10%)**

* * *

 **Tom Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer's Cat/Battle Pet**

 **Class: Thief (Ninja)**

 **Level: 9**

 **EXP: 18/108**

 **Age: 1 Cat Year (15 Human Years)**

 **HP: 312/312**

 **MP: 347/347**

 **[Perks/Traits]**

 **Clever - These cats are fast learners, and some say that they can even understand human speech when spoken to! (Will be more likely to understand commands and be more perceptive to conversations by humans.) They will also be more tactical in the battle, able to fight without the need for a command.**

 **Friendly - These pets tend to be friendly towards people and will happily greet others around them. (Easier to befriend and can help aid to befriend other people)**

 **Glutton - These pets will eat significantly more often, and much more messily. (Will eat slightly more, can sniff out food within a mile radius.)**

 **Ninja - Stealthy in the day, will sneak in the shadows of night as a true member of the rouge class. (Will prefer to assist the master or fellow combatants than fight on its own)**

 **[Skills]**

 **Food Seeker – Can use its nose to seek out food as long as it has a scent.**

 **Hunting – The link cats have to their predator ancestors. They will go out to hunt. Can possibly bring back a small animal, valuables, forage-able, or junk. The item depends on which area Tom is sent to hunt.**

 **Ninja Cat - Could potentially learn genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. Gains to dexterity will be much easier and there are potential level up bonuses.**

 **[Attacks/Supportive Moves]**

 **Thief - The user attacks and steals the target's held item simultaneously. (Stolen items will appear in the master's inventory, if that inventory is full, then no item can be stolen.) (Power: 25)**

 **Crossroad Killing - The user slashes the target the instant an opportunity arises. Critical hits land more easily (chance for a critical is at 40%) (Power: 70)**

 **Shadow Divide - By moving rapidly, the user makes illusory copies of itself to raise its evasiveness (Ups Dexterity by 2, Chance to confuse enemies).**

 **Aqua Jet - The user lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible. This move always goes first, and it gains a Water elemental bonus. (Power: 40) (This attack cost 20 MP)**

 **Bounce - The user bounces up high, then drops on the target on the second turn. This may also leave the target with a 30% chance of paralysis. (Power: 85)**

 **Flash - The user emits a blinding light from its body. It can used to blind opponents for a few turns to reduce accuracy. It can also be used to shine in dark places and at night. (This cost 5 MP.)**

 **[Stats]**

 **Strength: 15**

 **Defense: 13**

 **Dexterity: 15**

 **Intelligence: 13**

 **Charisma: 13**

 **Wisdom: 12**

 **[Items Equipped]**

 **Reunion Cape – Back Item (Pet Equip Item) – This cape was woven with softness and the love of a Yoba Priestess. It's blessed, and if the person wearing it is lost, it will warp back to its loved ones.**

* * *

 **[SAVING GAME]**

 **….**

 **….**

 **[GAME SAVED!]**

* * *

 **(A/N: Let me get this out of the way about the Help Wanted. That exploit is a canon one in the games, and Taeko only discovered it now because of the Luck buff. As for the characters, I do hope you enjoyed learning a bit more of Taeko's past. Do note, that chapters 6, 8, and 9 received minor edits to fix some errors. As for the random events, that's canon in the game as well, but it's limited by your play into the game. The witch won't show until you got an upgraded coop or slime hutch. The strange capsule is extremely rare as well yet pointless, so it felt the meteorite or the crop fairy. I plan for the random events to start happening once a week for oddness sake. Either way, next chapter, we still deal with some quest and go back into the mines!)**


	16. Combative Chaos

**The Maelstrom of Stardew**

 **Year 1 (Spring)**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Combative Chaos

 **Tuesday, the 9th of Spring, 2017**

 **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification

* * *

 **[LOAD GAME]**

 **…**

 **[GAME LOADED. WELCOME BACK!]**

Penny would dream of being anywhere but home considering her mother. She groaned as she forced herself out of bed. She had lesson plans to prepare and breakfast to make. The sooner Pam got breakfast, the sooner her hangover behind will lumber back into bed.

"Ugh, days like this, I envy mostly everybody else in town, especially Leah and Taeko. Lucky bastards have their own place." Penny muttered as she fried an egg.

Pam finally come wearing an opened and stained pink bathrobe as Penny glared at her.

"Penny, we're out of beer." Pam mumbled as she checked the fridge. "Go to the…"

Penny hissed, and Pam was reminded of that traumatic moment with Penny days ago. The hungover Pam twitched.

"On second thought, I'll so get it." Pam said running out with her purse.

She had neglected to tie her robe.

"Damn it, Pam! NOT AGAIN!" Lewis screamed trying to avert his eyes.

Alex snapped a photo on his phone for future use. It was not going to be his proudest moment when he went inside, but he'd delete it later after he was done.

 **[Shadow Farm Theme Unlocked – Cues: kudasai – technicolor]**

Taeko awoke to hit his head on a text box to which he swears was only done for a gag.

 **[You've leveled up in Mining! You obtained a "Transmute(Fe)" recipe where you can turn 3 Copper Bars into one Silver Bar.]**

"Oh joy." Taeko thought sarcastically. "And I don't have a watering can, still."

His phone blipped from with a message from Maru.

 **[Text Message from Maru]**

 **[Your friend, Alejandro, was a real help in setting this whole thing up! Yesterday evening, he and Shizune show up over our place in a helicopter with some girl. You did not tell you had a sister. Nevertheless, the deal was arranged in my room. I needed help with the logo, and I wound having to try to talk Sebastian. He seemed reluctant at first until he met Hikari. How come you didn't tell you and Seb were old friends?! I've been trying to bond with my half-brother for years, and you two knew each other so well already. Either way, he helped with the logo. In the end, the product was finalized, and Regen Revolution is a-go. Seb came up with the name, and I went it with it for its catchiness. Dad thought it was lame, but his ideas were not that good. Plus, he wound up getting decked by Hikari…something about you he said. Either way, I sent you two pictures. The original logo for the product. / The other one is a photo I want you to have.]**

"I should hang out with Sebastian more often." Taeko thought.

 **[Maru's trying to bond with Sebastian while slowly defying her father. Friendship with Maru is increased by 140.]**

"That's nice at least." Taeko said before checking the attachments.

The logo was of Maru in a white tank top with her glasses having off that scary shiny look. Taeko realized this was Sebastian's artwork giving it a chibi. The logo was in a white diamond frame with "Regen Revolution" emblazoned on it. He was impressed with Seb's artwork on this one and it even had his insignia on an armband that Maru wore. The pose was oddly familiar, and the game actually helped him to figure that. It's the H1 pose from Bleedingpervert's aheago face meme! Same hand gesture against the head just with a smirking face instead of an orgasm face.

"Did Seb do the pose like that or did Maru ask him to do it?" Taeko thought. "Best not think on that? Next picture."

Taeko was greeted a sight that made him blush as the photo was Maru cosplaying as a Team Skull Grunt. She wore a black sleeveless tank top with a white X at the bottom, the Grunt white booty shorts, socks, sneakers, and the needed accessories. She posed to look tough but was blushing too much. Taeko noticed little wisps of brown hair from her underarms and sighed.

"Damn it. It's only been 8 days. Why am I feeling so pent-up?" Taeko groaned out.

"Because you're getting the right stimuli." Kyu said making her appearance. "And all she needs to do is dye her hair, and it's perfect."

"Kyu, not in the mood." Taeko groaned.

"Oh, come now, aren't you happy to see me? I wanted to let you know that I'm soon to be married soon. Tora proposed!" Kyu said ecstatic.

"I pity any children you'll have." Taeko said flatly.

"Says the virgin. I did you a huge favor, and you'll be wishing I stuck around to thank me!" Kyu said in a faux-indignant tone before leaving through a swirl portal that came as quickly as it vanished.

Taeko got up and lumbered into the kitchen to find breakfast for him on the table and food for the pets on the ground in their bowls.

" **[Complete Breakfast]**? Ok, a temp boost in energy and a plus two to farming? I'm game." Taeko said hastily starting to eat breakfast as he took it with him on the couch to watch the morning news. "Oh, it'll rain tomorrow, and luck's meh."

Once done eating, he showered and dressed for the day. He found new set of clothes for him in his closest apparently from Tora with a note.

"If you really want to stand out, wear these." Taeko said reading the note before opening the boxes. "…Kick ass!"

Taeko used **[Observe]** on one set.

 **[Basic Pillow Jacket – Body (Equip Item) – Escape from the ordinary in this warm, comfortable blue diamond-quilted flight jacket. (FusionFall collectible)]**

 **[Basic Berserker Cargos (Boys) – Legs (Equip Item) - Changeable-length black cargos travel from cool climate to warm without breaking a sweat. (FusionFall collectible)]**

 **[Basic Cyber Skaters (Boys) – Feet (Equip Item) - Multicolor skate shoes with tech accents. Slip them on, save the world. (FusionFall collectible)]**

Taeko hastily got on that hoodie, adding another folding shirt underneath it, and got on those cargos adjusting them to go long. A text box came up once he put them on.

 **[The items you were given are base, and thus don't add to stats or give bonuses. You can now find FusionFall-themed items including clothes, accessories, weapons, and more in drops. Hat Mouse, the Adventure's Guild, and the Traveling Merchant's stock will sometimes carry FF-related items. Unlike the two base sets you got, the others will have bonuses! You can even gift them to your friends, but reactions will be mixed.]**

"Ok, I'm all game for that!" Taeko said thrilled on the idea of having some of the weapons from that old game. "I could use an actual gun."

Taeko noticed that the other set was for a female.

 **[Basic Goth Blouse (Girls) – Body (Equip Item) - This sweetheart neckline and laced bodice can handle anything Planet Fusion dishes out. (FusionFall collectible)(Wearable by females only)]**

 **[Basic Goth Skirt (Girls) – Legs (Equip Item) - Layers and layers of ruffles and lace disguise the fierce fighter wearing them! (FusionFall collectible)(Wearable by females only)]**

 **[Basic Siamese Boots (Girls) – Feet (Equip Item) - Lace-up blue boots with fold-down cuff. Ankle support for long missions! (FusionFall collectible)(Wearable by females only)]**

"Those got to go to Abs." Taeko said shoving those three into his inventory before putting the new shoes back in the closet. "Days already off to a heated start."

Outside was a bit windy, but it was hot enough for Taeko to wear his Pillow Jacket unzipped. Logan and Tom dawdled out as Taeko filled their water bowls before heading to the crops. His jaw nearly smashed to the ground at what he saw. Smack dab was a giant cauliflower!

"Woohoo! Looks like I'll need an Ax or something to harvest it. Of I could use punch it!" Taeko said cracking his knuckles.

It took a few hits, but it was harvested leading to a whopping 21 Cauliflowers of Silver Quality. He called up San to help collect crops.

"You have Azorium?!" San said holding an Ancient Fruit. "I thought these things were extinct."

"Azorium?" Taeko asked getting the Green Beans.

"Moro had said that those fruits existed centuries ago. It is said that these things are only to be eaten by divine beings. It grants whoever consumes it incredible power." San explained.

Taeko was slightly pissed for the game to explain that he can not eat it raw and it had to be either juiced or make into jam through methods he could not do yet.

"Can I have one, please?" San asked trying to sound sweet.

With all the crap Taeko had put up with and the pent-up issues he had, a grin formed on his face until he looked at his option.

"It's only dancing or stripping! Oh well, if she's nude around me. It'll normalize me…yeah..normalize me." Taeko thought rationalizing his options.

"I'll give it up in exchange you strip down right now and work naked at my request." Taeko said.

Whoosh. San's clothes were thrown off as she looked down at the Ancient Fruit.

"Worth it." San said/Taeko thought.

The harvest was productive with a Rhubarb, 4 Green Beans and 3 Ancient Fruits. San was a lot more willing to water the crops with no complaint and Taeko watched sitting on his fence with a smirk.

"I need to work faster on domesticating her." Taeko said to himself.

"Taeko, I'm done." San said panting as she wiped the sweat off her body.

"All right, you can go." Taeko remarked.

"Wait, is there any way you can get me more food?" San asked.

A text box came up for a quest for San.

 **[San Quest]**

 **Swift Scavengers – Take San to a night out on the town to raid the trashcans in town at night and thensome.**

 **Quest Objectives:**

\- **Summon San at night**

\- **Sneak with her into town late enough at night.**

\- **Raid the trashcans**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

\- **Get away with groping San in some form**

 **Quest Completion Reward:**

\- **300 Gold**

\- **+San will become more domesticated.**

\- **San will gain the hobby**

 **Quest Failure:**

\- **It's best you don't get caught or else, you'll have to explain yourself**

 **Bonus Objective Reward:**

\- **+Added domestication**

\- **+San could develop a craving for your touch**

 **[This quest doesn't have a time limit and can be started whenever night you ask.]**

Taeko accepted the quest and told San he would consider it as she left. Taeko looked to his katana and thought that he really wanted a second sword.

"It's only 8 a.m." Taeko thought putting the Iron Bar in a storage chest. "May as well prep to go to the mines!"

Taeko cooked up **[Pancakes]** and took out 6 **[Cookies]** and the last of the Field Snacks while putting in the Ancient Fruits, Rhubarb, Maple Syrups, and 3 of the Green Beans.

"But first, Alex. I promised him Cauliflower." Taeko said closing the fridge.

Running out of the house, Logan came running after as Tom decided to watch the coop. In town, Lewis was updating the board only to see Taeko run by with his faithful dog.

"Morning Mayor!" Taeko said rushing by.

"Taeko! Morning to you too. Don't push yourself too hard, there!" Lewis said with concern.

"Pushing myself is a family thing." Taeko said skidding to a stop in front of Alex's home.

He entered to find Alex in the middle of breakfast with his grandparents.

"Morning." Taeko said as Logan panted.

"Taeko, how good it is to see you. Care to join us for breakfast?" Evelyn offered.

"Sorry, I ate already. I'm actually here to deliver something to Alex." Taeko said as Alex shot up.

"I thought they wouldn't be ready until later." Alex said surprised.

A bag of Cauliflower had materialized behind his back in Taeko's hand as he brought it to the forefront.

"Well, I think you could say a cute pink-haired crop fairy paid me a visit!" Taeko said opening it to show fresh cauliflower.

 **[Kyu: Suck up!]** Taeko snickered at that as Alex looked down in shock.

"Yeesh, the scent of it is strong." George said covering his nose. "Alex, why did you ask for all that cauliflower?"

"Well, I asked Taeko to grow some because Grandma wanted some to cook with. Figured it'd be better fresh than from Joja." Alex said sheepishly.

"I thought you two didn't really get along." Evelyn said with raised eyebrow.

"I doubt we will, but I was willing put along our issues for you, Baachan. Plus, its business. I can't refuse business. So, how much did you need?" Taeko asked.

"About 5." Evelyn said.

"Sale price on those of a better quality go for 218 each bringing the total up about 1,090. But I'll slice it in half to 545. Least I can do for you, Baachan. I'll even toss in 3 Leeks for free." Taeko remarked.

Alex had a look on his face that screamed, "OH THANK YOBA!", only for Taeko to catch that look glaring at him.

"To be fair, I only put aside 1,000 gold. I had no idea it was going to be that expensive." Alex said raising his hands in defense.

"Well, give him the thousand, Alex. It's only fair." George said as Taeko handed off 5 Cauliflowers and 3 Leeks to Evelyn to put in the fridge.

Alex groaned and begrudgingly paid Taeko as the bag with the rest of cauliflower vanished back into his **[Inventory]**.

"Pleasure doing business." Taeko said with a smirk.

"A bit dickish, much?" Alex muttered.

 **[Quest Completed – Alex Quest 1]**

 **Health Food – Alex needs some actual cauliflower instead of Joja's crap, so go grow some!**

 **Quest Objectives:**

\- **Grow cauliflower on your farm. (Done)**

\- **Deliver (5) Cauliflower to Alex. (Done)**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

\- **Deliver Cauliflower of silver quality or higher! (Aced!)**

 **Quest Completion Reward:**

\- **500 Gold from Alex**

\- **+135 Friendship with Alex, +100 Friendship with Evelyn, +100 Friendship with George.**

\- **Possible Alex-related quests in the future.**

 **Quest Failure:**

\- **-135 Friendship with Alex**

\- **Evelyn gets sick.**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

\- **Provide (3) Leeks with the Cauliflower**

 **Bonus Objective Reward:**

\- **Surprise gift from George**

Taeko felt good aiding his neighbors (along with the added 500 gold the game gave) and was moving to leave.

"Wait. I might have something that could help you out." George said rolling up to an old chest. "Since you're going in the Mines. Figured you'd need this."

George gave Taeko a pair of night vision goggles.

 **[Infrared Goggles– Glasses (Equip Item) – Night vision is yours! Get the edge over your foes by sneaking up on them in the dark. (FusionFall collectible) [Allows for night-vision in darkness. Once equipped, they can be summoned on and off at will.]]**

"George, I don't what to say other than this will come in handy exploring the mine. No more torches for me, I guess." Taeko said taking them up.

"Think nothing of it, Taeko. You need to stay safe in the Mines at least." George remarked with a small smile. "Better you use them then to let that gather dust."

"Then, I'll put it to good use." Taeko said taking his leave.

Taeko hurried back to the farm to shove the rest Cauliflowers and Yams in the fridge and equipped the **[Infrared Goggles]** de-summoning him in the process.

"Ok, I'm set and ready to go down to the mines!" Taeko said leaving the house with Logan in tow.

Back in town, Taeko was determined to get to the Mines with no interruptions, but he decided to go get Abigail. He found her at home who perked up to see him.

"Taeko, those are some odd clothes." Abigail admitted. "I like that. They look familiar."

"Their FusionFall collectibles, and I got you some. Their basic, but they are suitable for battle!" Taeko said handing her the set he got.

Abigail's eyes went wide, and, in a blur, she went into her room to change into them. Caroline walked up staying good morning to Taeko only to see Abigail come out in her new clothes with Espada at her side.

 **[Friendship with Caroline rose to two hearts!]**

"Oh my, that looks so adorable, but did it have to be in black?" Caroline said. "And when did you even get that form?"

"Gift from a member of the family." Taeko muttered. "We're in a hurry because we're off to the Mines."

Both rushed out leaving Caroline annoyed and give off a sigh.

"I can barely get Abigail to wear a dress or a skirt, and you do it in less than 2 weeks." Caroline muttered.

Taeko decided to save the green bean for the bundle for later as they arrived at the Mines taking the elevator down to the 10th floor before taking the ladder down to the next floor.

 **[Floor 11]**

 **[Mine Brown Earth Jungle Theme Unlocked: Kirby Super Star Ultra – Underground Forest Area]**

Unlike the previous floors, this floor appeared to be an entire underground jungle trees and small pools of water and pools of green goo.

"What in the hell?" Abigail said shocked as Logan trotted by her side. "Look there's green goo, and it's not slime."

Taeko looked it over closely as it had a corrosive air to it. Logan wound up stepping on a patch of it and howled in pain. He rushed over to his master's side with a few lost hit points.

"This crap almost looks like Fusion Matter." Abigail remarked fearfully.

"I wouldn't be surprised if this had Joja's name all over it…oh son of a bitch!" Taeko said noticing a floating barrel with Joja's logo on it.

"I joked that Joja was an "infection", but I can't laugh at that anymore." Abigail said frightened by this.

 **[Sudden BGM Change: Outlast Official Soundtrack _ 02 Welcome to the Asylum]**

Taeko had a thought and realized where he remembered that secondary logo on the barrel from. Taeko royally paled and looked to Abigail.

"Abigail, have you ever played Outlast?" Taeko asked.

"Not really…does watching Lanipator play it count?" Abigail asked.

"Close enough….because look at that barrel." Taeko said pointing out a dead ringer for Murkoff's logo.

"Holy….shit." Abigail said taking a picture with her phone to look that up. "It says that's the logo for Madoff Corporation. Basically, seems they were the real life Murkoff. However, it says that their company went bankrupt after a brave employee exposed its illegal actions in human experimentation, mutations, and fucking around with chemicals. While most of their heads were imprisoned, Joja brought up most of Madoff's assets. You don't think they were…."

"Shit. I knew Joja was in some dark shit, but why dump this shit down here?" Taeko remarked.

"I think I may know why. Think about it, for the most part, this town isn't a major mining town like it was years ago. Add that the fact that Joja is trying to squeeze the business owners out of business for them to leave the valley for years since they came here. You don't think…" Abigail remarked as they walked through the forested floor.

"It all makes sense. Why…the ledgers I used to managed showed that so much money into this place. Why my old boss sent me off to die when I was asking about the increase of spending to unknown projects. The motherfucker was covering this up!" Taeko said fuming.

"Taeko. Remember when you were comparing it to Fusion Matter? You weren't far off! LOOK!" Abigail said as globs of Fusion Matter rose out of those polls with fanged grins and glowing red eyes.

 **[Enemy – Fusion Spawn – These used to be ordinary slimes until Joja experimented by dropping their Madoff Matter on them and the surrounding creatures. Thus, these toxic terrors were born. They attack by a rolling attack, by bounce, or they bite. They can also bounce off objects for momentum like their counterparts. While they are weak on their own, they swarm in groups to increase their strength. Stats: HP (55) / Damage (15) / Speed (3) / EXP Given (5) / Drops: (Yes)]**

Out of the pools came ten Fusion Spawns, and Taeko steeled himself looking at his phone feigning he had looked up information being putting it away.

"I did a bit of digging of my own. Apparently, these things are made of "Madoff Matter" which is similar to Fusion Matter oddly enough. Useful for several things, but corrosive in the open." Taeko remarked thinking the Game had something to do with this.

Before Taeko could command Logan, Abigail got in front of them and shouted with a glowing blue hand, "Blizzara!"

Half of them were suddenly frozen solid as she blasted them to pieces with Thunder.

"Not bad, Abby. You're growing. Logan! Use Flame Wheel!" Taeko said using a Hadouken to blast one into oblivion.

A flaming wheel of carnage tore through the remaining spawn before Logan broke out of it hungry for battle. Taeko noticed they dropped two crates, literal crates. Taeko opened both up to find weapons.

 **[Weapon - Crystal Pistol – Pistol - _This trusty sidearm makes use of material from Crystalline Caverns to fire a concentrated beam._ Short-range/Damage Output: (20-30) (FusionFall Collectible)]**

 **[Weapon – Luxury Rifle – Rifle - _A lavish piece of hardware that fires concentrated protonic energy at its target._ Long-range/Damage Output: (21-28) (FusionFall Collectible)]**

"Dibs on the rifle!" Abigail said taking it up. "It's just like in the game."

Taeko took up the Crystal Pistol before finding that the spawns also left money. Abigail and Taeko split the earnings leaving Taeko to gain 200 gold.

 **[Logan earned 5(*3 for extra kills) = 15 EXP Gained!]**

The two found the staircase down to the next floor and went down. Taeko had not wanted to collect any of the material on that floor or this one.

 **[Floor 12]**

 **[Mine Brown Earth - Infected Jungle Theme Unlocked: FusionFall Soundtrack - Jungle Training Area]**

Abigail, Taeko, and Logan moved silently hoping not to trigger any traps. Taeko had his pistol on a holster while Abigail had her rifle on her back alongside Espada. The place kept looking worse and more infected. The area reminded him of the linear Infected caverns before a final boss. Taeko had to use his pickaxe to tear through several rocks gaining some items to his inventory in the process getting a geode in the process. His pickaxe had hit an enemy in the process which in fact punched him into the wall.

 **[Current Health: 599/670]**

 **[Enemy – Gravel Golem – Gravel Golem were one of the early experiments of Madoff to produce easily moldable guardians. It was a semi-successful endeavor, but the Golems are needlessly violent when tested. The mixture of Slime DNA and Madeoff Matter made them unstable. This is basically the bastard prototype. Stats: HP (105) / Damage (25) / Speed (6) / EXP Given (15) / Drops: (Yes)]**

And it had company of three with him, leading Abigail and Logan to jump back to dodge their swings. Tempted as she was to cut through them with her sword, she stuck to her rifle knowing there was too many. Taeko recovered by chewing down on three cookies. He unsheathed Eclipse and charged.

"[Hiryu: Kaen]!" Taeko said jumping into the air slicing through one of the golems. "Now, bang!"

Taeko turned around to finish off the golem with a shot of his Crystal Pistol which got the cluster of stones to explode. Logan tried headbutting it but found little success. The dog snarled before running in to try again. This time, his body becomes outlined in red flames as it leapt up and tore through the golem.

"Whoa!" Abgail said shocked to see that.

 **[Logan has learned through trail and error, "Nitro Charge", a move with the power of fire to increase movement speed every time used. 30 MP cost.]**

 **[Logan's Current MP: 420/450]**

"Abs, don't be stunned stupid. We got one more!" Taeko said as Abigail snapped out of her stupor.

Abigail opened fire on it before it collapsed and died. Plenty of stone pinged up in Taeko's inventory adding 100 in the stone he was already carrying. They treaded carefully through the floor and Taeko found an oddity. A metallic door in the midst of this jungle themed floor with metallic lining extending from it bearing the symbol of Joja. Taeko snapped a photo of the door before looking it over to see a panel on the center of the door.

"Let's see if I can pick the lock." Taeko said trying to sync his Huniebee to the frequency of the panel. "Or get some information."

It took a while and use of his old accounts with Joja that the company neglected to clear out after they declared him "dead" the first time after the "Souamil" incident.

"And…we're in. Seems that this room is some kind of a containment unit. I don't know what inside, but we'll find out now." Taeko said getting the door opened.

 **[Floor 12a – Fusion Containment Area 1]**

 **[Sudden BGM Change: Tension Before a Confrontation - Metroid Fusion]**

"Okay, what's with the music?" Abigail said gaining an eerie chill.

Taeko was on full alert as they walked through the metallic room which was the walls were lined with red neon lighting and hardened green goo. The tense tune had not helped as Taeko was trying to sense if anything was in here. The fusion matter swirled forming shape into someone familiar to both Abigail and Taeko. However, despite her outfit being of dark colors, her green skin and glowing red eyes had them both realized that they…fighting a fusion and a text box flashed up for Taeko before the music got frantic.

 **[Boss BGM: VS. Arachnus - Metroid Fusion]**

 **[Bonus Boss – Fusion Numbah Three – Joja's twisted experiments manifested in this form as one of their scientists decided to try to model it off the game itself to make super soldiers. Yeah, because doing that will totally not backfire. Unlike the games, they won't just blast gunk at you. Fusion Numbah Three fights specifically with her large hands to use as claws from her oversized sleeves for slashing attacks and using her speed to get in close. Her programmed is screwed, but she will not attack animals. Stats: HP (4500) / Stats Unknown / EXP Given (?) / Drops: (?)]**

"Taeko, if you survive, and I decide to go to JojaMart. Smack me upside my head for doing so." Abigail said blankly.

"To be fair, if I wasn't a defiant asshole, I'd still shop at them just for the damn cola." Taeko admitted.

"Rrraghh!" Fusion Kuki screamed charging towards them.

Abigail got in front to open fire on Fusion Kiki landing several shots only the fusion to slice her **[Luxury Rifle]** in two.

"Fuck!" Abigail spat only for Logan to **[Nitro Charge]** the fusion to protect Abigail.

The brunt fusion was sent tumbling into the wall leaving a loud metal clang throughout the room. Taeko tossed her his **[Crystal Pistol]** before cracking his knuckles. However, a surprise came from the ceiling to which Abigail shot down before jumping back.

 **[Bonus Boss – Fusion Mushi – Fusion Numbah Three's young sister and her handler. JojaTech made her to control her sister, but that backfired. Her programmed is equally screwed and will attack allies or enemies. Stats: HP (1500) / Stats Unknown / EXP Given (?) / Drops: (?)]**

"Logan! Focus on Mushi and help Abigail beat her. Kuki's mine!" Taeko said unsheathing Eclipse.

" **[Blade Beam]** " Taeko said firing a green shockwave that tore into Fusion Kuki's shoulder before charging his new attacked. "Hope this works."

Fusion Kuki blazed towards him, and Taeko screamed, " **[Airborne Assault!]** ", before launching himself forward, somersaulting with the blade in a glowing blue ball. Nailing the faker with a single slash that knocked Fusion Kuki back which propelled Taeko into the air. What he did not expect was Fusion Kuki to leap into the air and double axe handle him into the floor.

 **[Current Health: 400/700]**

Taeko munched down on the pancakes in his inventory and regained 40 Health Points which was not really much. Fusion Kuki dived down to land a critical hit.

" **[Counter]** " Taeko said taking a pose similar to another swordsman.

Fusion Kuki landed her blow only to be smashed into the ground by Taeko's counterattack. Taeko knew he had to end her and quickly. It was going to burn through his energy, and he had only one shot at this. He had to angle it just right as Abigail was slashing at Mushi but blasting her if she got too close for comfort. Taeko figured he may as well try something dangerous and stupid.

"Well, come on bitch, come at me!" Taeko taunted flipping her off for good measure.

Fusion Kuki bolted after him and the moment she got close, he made his move by swinging his sword in front of him sending the fusion airborne as he then leaps into the air after her.

 **"[Great...AETHER!]"** Taeko said while slashing her seven times with his sword aflame with blue.

After which he kicked her twice in a sweeping mention slashing them four more times in the process before raising his sword.

"And here's the finale!" Taeko said slamming her down with the finishing blow.

Upon impact with the ground, a large explosion caused the labs's door to give away sending him and Kuki a floor down before slamming into the ground of **[Floor 13a].**

"Taeko!" Abgail said before tackling Fusion Mushi into the hole. In the air, Abigail summoned Shiva and screamed, "Diamond Dust!", getting Fusion Mushi slammed into the ground with a barrage of ice freezing her goopy form solid. Logan used **[Nitro Charge]** to smashing Fusion Mushi to pieces.

 **[Floor 13a - JojaTech Research Lab 1]**

Fusion Kuki's body was mangled as she got back up as Taeko staggered to his feet.

 **[Current Health: 300/700 (Status: Bleeding) | Current Energy: 15/500]**

"Crap." Taeko muttered to himself.

 **[Fusion Numbah Three's Health: 300/4500 (Status: Burning)]**

"Shit!" Taeko said panting as Fusion Kuki limped over to him.

"Cure!" Abigail said as Taeko glowed green.

 **[Current Health: 450/700 (Status: Bleeding) | Current Energy: 215/500]**

"You can heal now?" Taeko said feeling a bit better.

"It's a weak one, but I figured it'd be useful to practice." Abigail said Fusion Kuki leapt at him.

Ducking down, he used his hands as balance to give Fusion Kuki a **[Côtelette]** before spinning around to slam a **[Selle]** sending the fusion crashing into the wall before flipping to his feet.

"NOOOO!" Fusion Kuki screamed as her body completely destabilized.

Her body turned to goop alongside her sister as all that was left was a faded keycard and a flash drive with a Joja symbol.

 **[Floor 13a BGM Triggered: Metroid Fusion Music - BSL Control Station]**

"Where are we?" Abigail asked.

"Seems to some kind of lab, and it seems this piece was built to monitor that kook from above. I think we can use the console in here to get some answers." Taeko said taking up the keycard and flash drive to the console.

Plugging in the drive and letting the keycard getting scanned, Taeko worked on accessing the files. While doing so, text boxes flashed up.

 **[Logan has defeated a Gravel Golem! 15 EXP gained!]**

 **[Logan has aiding Abigail in defeating Fusion Mushi and you in defeating Fusion Numbah Three. +150 EXP gained. Logan has leveled up to Level 11. Five points have been added to spend.]**

 **[You have defeated Fusion Numbah Three! Combat Level is already maxed, so your energy and health are increased by 200 instead. Keycard can also can now be used to access the vault in Fusion Numbah's room.]**

"Anything?" Abigail said using Cure to heal her wounds.

"Well, it seems the Fusion had a treasure room that we can now raid with the keycard. But I've discovered something horrifying. It seems that this is only one of five labs. Seems Joja is keeping their more unstable fusions further blow in units similar to this one, but it seems this one was an early prototype. At least the later ones have the lab before the containment units." Taeko said reading the new information.

"Which floors?" Abigail asked.

"Similarly, to this one, it seems that a small set of floors are infected. The second one is on floors 36-38, the third one is on floors 57-59, the fourth is on floors 97-99, and the last prick is on 117-119. Each having their own set of infected monsters and so on. It's a miracle they haven't intermixed with the rest of the monsters." Taeko remarked amused. "And there's something else, apparently, the labs are supposed to have healing chambers. I'll activate the machine. Once I do, step in."

Taeko put in the command as a metallic door opened to reveal a healing tank ripped straight out of science fiction.

"I can't believe this shit! These assholes brought a healing tank straight out of Dragon Ball Z? And they called it a failed experiment." Taeko said slack jawed at the notes he was finding about this.

Immediately, he copied the schematics, formulas, and notes before sending it to his online storage bin. Taeko was going to ensure he had a copy of all of this because he had a feeling that he played his cards right, he could really wealthy really soon. Taeko turned to see Abigail had already peeled off her clothes leaving her in a rather frilly bra and panties.

"It's rather rude to stare." Abigail teased.

"Right, I'll just go raid the treasure room upstairs then." Taeko said jumping back up through the hole.

 **[Floor 12a]**

Taeko found the vault for the fusion and injected the keycard into the slot which locked the card in place.

"I had a feeling." Taeko said pushing the door open.

Inside, Taeko found the motherload. Two heavy bags of gold coins and several CRATES were in the were in the room, but what shocked Taeko was what in the middle of it. There was a magicite there.

"I don't like this…one bit. But seeing that there's no information on it, either they found it not realizing its true powers or they knew but couldn't weaponize it. It's probably the first one." Taeko remarked. "From what the game is telling me it's a Kirin magicite."

He pocketed it before looking for anything else before finding a metallic chest that was not unlike the CRATES. Taeko opened it up and his jaw fell at what was inside. Plenty of gemstones were inside it.

 **[Item – Gemstone – Emerald - A precious stone with a brilliant green color. – Sell Price: 250g]**

 **[Item – Gemstone – Aquamarine - A shimmery blue-green gem – Sell Price: 180g]**

 **[Item – Gemstone – Ruby - A precious stone that is sought after for its rich color and beautiful luster.– Sell Price: 180g]**

 **[Item – Gemstone – Prismatic Shard - A very rare and powerful substance with unknown origins. If taken to a special set of pillars in the desert, it's rumored to be a key to the "Ultimate Blade of the Valley" – Sell Price: 2,000g]**

In total there was eighty gemstones consisting of 20 Emeralds, 20 Aquamarines, 5 Rubies, 5 Diamonds, 5 Topazes, and 5 Prismatic Shards. Taeko had a goofy grin on his face as it went into his inventory as he knew had to make a few deliveries.

"Gunther's going to freak." Taeko thought as he hauled the bags of gold out to throw them down.

He also tossed the four CRATES before jumping down to land on one….right as Abigail was coming out of the tank. Taeko averted his eyes using his Huniebee and fought the temptation to snap photos. Kyu would probably be in his ear yelling "JUST DO IT". However, he cared for his student plus he wanted to keep some standards.

"I raided the room." Taeko said as Abigail hurriedly got dressed.

"You're not recording, are you?" Abigail asked looking at him.

"Now, why would I do that? You already gave me some…interesting photos." Taeko said teasingly. "I have no need for what I could get in the future."

"Ha. Get in the future. That's quite dirty for you to think sensei…taking advantage of little ol' country mouse." Abigail remarked sarcastically as she redressed.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because of the life I'm living, and the people I'm meeting in the Valley. I just feel a bit freer despite the danger. It feels more manageable than half the shit I went through in Joja." Taeko remarked. "So, now that you are fully healed. Heal me up please."

It took a few Cures before Taeko was back to full strength and then Taeko present her with a Magicite.

"It's for Kirin. If I remember, it teaches Cure, Cura, Regen, Poisona, and Libra." Taeko remarked as Abigail held it up.

"Aw seriously. No attacks? Lame." Abigail pouted.

"You do know Libra allows you to see an enemy's stats, health, and possible weaknesses, right?" Taeko remarked.

Abigail blushed in embarrassment as she realized that would be very useful.

"You got me there…plus healing would save us money on getting things to heal us." Abigail said pocketing it. "I'll start working that once I finish learn all the stuff from the Shiva one."

"Great, now there's one thing to deal with the loot. In the bags, there's apparently….100,000 each in them." Taeko said flabbergasted.

Abigail had a blank on her face before it grew into the biggest shit-eating, goofy looking grin imaginable. She knew once she hauled that amount in, her mother would forever have to shut up about her job.

"However, since I'm such a nice guy. You have most of it and I'll take a 50,000 cut." Taeko said sheepishly.

In actuality, that was to make up for taking all those Gems earlier. Abigail did not notice this, but instead chose to roll around in the gold.

"With this much, I can a new console, redecorate my room, or get my own place." Abigail said jovially. "Sky's the limit."

Taeko took his cut not feeling guilty about pocketing those Gems anyway. He needed them more for bundles and quests anyway. Then came the CRATES.

"By the way, you want your Crystal Pistol back?" Abigail offered.

"Nah, you keep it." Taeko insisted. "I always preferred Shatterguns."

The glowing white CRATE was opened first and inside of it was a set of clothes.

 **[Alpha Blacklight Shirt – Body (Equip Item) – Stand apart from any crowd in this dark zip-front shirt with its own blue illumination. (FusionFall collectible) (+1 Defense)(Glow Effect Similar to a Glow Ring)]**

 **[Alpha Blacklight Pants – Legs (Equip Item) - Stand apart from any crowd in these pants with its own blue illumination. (FusionFall collectible) (+1 Defense)(Glow Effect Similar to a Glow Ring)]**

 **[Alpha Blacklight Shoes – Feet (Equip Item) – Shoes emblazed with illumination. Kick spawns in style. (FusionFall collectible) (+1 Defense, +2 Speed)(Glow Effect Similar to a Glow Ring)]**

"Ninja sandals, you've been replaced!" Taeko thought eyeing the stats on them before saying, "Dibs on the Blacklight gear."

Abigail opened up the gold glowing one and her grin got wider. Taeko used **[Observe]** and was slowly debating if he should call dibs on it. However, Abigail needed up on the defense side than him.

 **[Proton Shirt - Body (Equip Item) - Particle physics joins forces with modern tech style in this tailored blue body armor. (FusionFall collectible) (+3 Defense)]**

 **[Proton Pants - Pants (Equip Item) - Particle physics joins forces with modern tech style in these tailored blue armored pants. (FusionFall collectible) (+3 Defense)]**

 **[Proton Shoes - Body (Equip Item) - Particle physics joins forces with modern tech style in these tailored blue boots. (FusionFall collectible) (+3 Defense, + 1 Speed)]**

"I will never take these off." Abigail said peeling off her clothes to try them on. "Holy shit, the chest armor is adjusting to my body! Now, all I need is a helmet."

"Shit, it's almost 12. We need to go down to the next two floors to get to the elevator." Taeko said looking at the time.

"What about the last two CRATES?" Abigail said stuffing the 150,000 in her bag.

"Head to the door out. I got this, and here, I won't be needing this for now." Taeko said tossing Abigail his **[Glow Ring]**.

Taeko began to change into the new set of clothes sending his old ones to inventory. Abigail had her eyes wandering but snapped back to finding that door. She did not want to be a hypocrite. The new clothes had fit him like a glove as except and he discovered that he could trigger the glow at will. He put his phone and things into his new pockets striding up to Abigail who found the door. He had sent the CRATES to inventory and had kept himself vague when Abigail asked how.

 **[Floor 13]**

The area was completely dark with little to no hints of light and Taeko summoned on the **[Infrared Goggles]** to see in the dark leaving the glow for Abigail to stay close to him. As they moved through the floor, they bumped into someone or someone.

"Linus…what the heck are you doing here?" Taeko asked.

"Admittably, I've never told you this, but I have traversed these mines for years before Joja came along. I've been keeping an eye on you and Abigail just in case. Not all the time, but when I can. Sorry about that." Linus said honestly.

"As far as I am concerned, I don't mind. You did keep your distance, so it's not too bad. I'm surprised you're wearing ninja wear." Taeko said noticing it was apart the **[Taijutsu Ninja Set]**.

"Found it in one of the areas Joja left earlier this morning. I normally wouldn't, but it's breathable for the weather. Plus, I can mend my garden garment into a cloak to hide in to hunt better. Oddly enough, all I found was a chest with this in a small hidden metallic room on the top floor." Linus said slipping off the hood. "But I came down after you guys and noticed all of this…"

Taeko filled Linus in on what he missed, and Linus was horrified.

"By Yoba almighty…" Linus said shocked.

"By the way, who's Yoba?" Taeko said confused.

"Basically, it's the Ferngull Republic's name for God according to history." Abigail remarked. "Basically, it's one of the many alternate names like Jehovah, I think."

"Oh…it's a local connotation. Well that explains a few things." Taeko remarked relived.

"This is bad. If what you said is true, I believe a ghost of my past has come to haunt me." Linus said in a low tone. "Taeko, like you…I used to be under Joja's grip. I was a botanist for their company years ago. I knew had a colleague who working in the tech department that was my old friend, Dr. Amaro Talon. While I do stand by my decision not to really live in a house and live as I do, it serves a secondly purpose. Hiding from Talon. Most of this has Talon written all over it. He became a popular force in Joja and they funded his mad experiments for money and power over the populace. Talon wants me dead because out of petty revenge for trying to expose his horrid deeds to the public all those years ago. I had not succeeded because of the courts considered what I had not to be enough evidence. However, Talon wanted revenge and I've been hiding ever since. I had lost plenty to him…."

"Fuck…I actually meet the asshole once before. He always creeped me out, and he had asked about my grandfather." Taeko said flashing back to an old meeting.

"I'm going to take a look in that lab." Linus said as Taeko tossed him the flash drive. "Thanks."

"No problem, and Linus…I'll make sure you can get an RV or something at the very least. You deserve it." Taeko said as he and Abigail went on ahead.

 **[Linus has told you an intimate secret! Friendship has risen to Four Hearts. Four Heart Scene now available. Visit Linus at his tent between 8p.m. to 12a.m..]**

Logan found the ladder down for the pair as they went to the next floor.

 **[Floor 14 – Music Shifts Back to the Standard Soundtrack]**

"It's almost like there was no infection at all." Abigail remarked looking around the seemingly normal floor.

"At the very least, Joja had it contained." Taeko remarked. "And it seems this floor is full of Cave Flies!"

 **[Enemy – Cave Fly – The mutated spawn that comes out of pupated grub, and they attack through flying by and biting their enemies. They loop around for another swing at you. They also tend to swarm their enemies doubling the damange. Stats: HP (22) / Damage (6) / Defense (1) / Speed (2) / EXP Given (10) / Drops: Yes]**

Taeko got out the two CRATES to pop them open to see another **[Crystal Pistol]** and a shattergun.

 **[Weapon – Spark Gun – Shattergun - _The handy Spark Gun fires small clusters of electricity at groups of monsters._ Short-range/Damage Output: (25-30)(Fusion Fall Collectible)]**

"Abigail, dual wield. The shattergun's mine." Taeko said taking the **[Spark Gun]** up.

"Fine." Abigail said cocking both pistols as the flies swarmed.

BLAM! ZAP! The two opened fire on them with Taeko yelling, "Call me the bug zapper, mutha buzzers!", while laughing like a loon. Fifty Cave Flies were now dead as scorch marks littered the room.

 **[You've slaughtered the swarm of Cave Flies. 30 Bug Meat, 10 White Algae, and 5 Ancient Seeds added to your inventory!]**

"What a haul!" Abigail said stuffing loot she got into her bag. "But where's the way down?"

"Over there." Taeko said pointing over to the ladder down. "It's just behind that boulder."

Taeko used his pickaxe with little success and made a mental note to get an upgrade for his equipment. Charging a Hadouken, he blasted apart the boulder which contained plenty of copper ore and some stone. Abigail collected a few pieces for herself before they went down to the next floor.

 **[Floor 15]**

The elevator dinged up and Taeko, Abigail, and Logan piled in to get up to the first floor.

The drained trio lumbered out.

"I'm heading to the Guild to sell off the Bug Meat and stuff." Abigail said hugging Taeko before walking away. "See ya around."

Taeko waved her off before jogging away and making his first stop the Community Center. He had to check the bundles. Firstly, he deposited the **[Green Bean]** into the **[Spring Crops Bundle]** completing it.

 **[Spring Crops Bundle Complete! 20 Speed-Gro has been added to your Inventory as a reward.]**

Taeko wound up starting another bundle concerning Emily, the Dye Bundle.

 **[Dye Bundle]**

 **Red Mushroom**

 **Sea Urchin**

 **Sunflower**

 **Duck Feather**

 **Aquamarine [X]**

 **Red Cabbage**

He decided to dump a payment into one of the Vault bundles nailing off the 25,000 Gold Bundle getting rewarded with a **[Crystalarium]**. The idea of duplicating gems was interesting to the farming ronin. Plus, he figured that nailing the most annoying amount of gold first would be encouraging.

"I'll made sure to help Penny out before I deal with the Bus." Taeko said walking out of the center.

The next stop was the museum where Maru and Penny were talking at the counter as Vincent and Jas were doing classwork on the table nearby.

"Taeko! You look rough, my boy." Gunther said with concern as Maru and Penny turned to see the roughed-up farmer. "Nice threads, though."

"Thanks, Gunther." Taeko said wiping off the bit of blood of his face.

"Taeko! What the hell/heck happened to you?" Maru/Penny said frightened.

"Monster in the mines. A real nasty one, but I got new gun out of it and a bunch of stuff for you Gunther." Taeko said getting out an Emerald, Aquamarine, Ruby, Topaz, and a Prismatic Shard for the museum. "Personal best. 5 Gems in one day. Six, if the Geode I have here had a Gem in it."

"A Prismatic Shard? Where did get one of those? Those things are horribly rare! You can't even find one in the Mines here!" Maru said grabbing Taeko by the collar. "Where. DID. YOU. GET. IT?!"

"I can't tell all the details, but let's just say Abigail and I stumbled onto something. Something I can't just say in public. All I can say is we found a few things. Me, a lot of jewels. In fact, why don't you have a Prismatic Shard yourself? I got a few of them." Taeko said offering one.

"Do you have any idea of what this could do, Taeko? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Maru said pocketing it before slamming a wet kiss on Taeko's lips before skipping out of the museum.

 **[You gave Maru a Loved Gift! Friendship is increased by 80 points!]**

"Well, Taeko. That brings up in rank, and you are due for a reward. The "Standing Geode", it's made of obsidian. Makes for a nice place for the home. I can send that to your place when the library closes." Gunther said with a grin.

"Thanks." Taeko said as Penny was grateful for the new additions to the museum.

"Let me help you place them, Taeko." Penny said walking alongside Taeko. "So, I see you're becoming Mr. Popular."

"Pen, it's been only 2 weeks and counting." Taeko said as they placed the jewels on the stands to display them. "Besides, I need to socialize."

"Because socializing gets you kisses." Penny teased.

"Jellie, much?" Taeko shot out.

"Probably." Jas snarked as Vincent snickered.

The innocent knight did not get it, but he found Penny's face too funny not to laugh at. Taeko rolled his eyes.

"You'd think I wouldn't get something for you, Pen? Knowing you?" Taeko said sliding over to 2 Diamonds and 2 Emeralds for her. "Sell one of each and keep the other for yourself."

"Taeko, I couldn't…" Penny said nervously.

"But I insist." Taeko said walking away. "They are your favorites."

 **[Penny is grateful for sharing your good fortune. Friendship is now at 5 Hearts.]**

The next shop was Clint's and the blacksmith of the hour was on his phone laughing at a video of someone else's failures.

"Clint." Taeko said frightening the blacksmith. "I must ask you…what if I told you I came across the Prismatic Shard."

Clint put his phone down and laughed in Taeko's face.

"One of the rarest materials out there? Ha, you bring just one of those, and I'll upgrade all your tools to Copper for free!" Clint said in his laughter.

CLINK! CLINK! CLINK! CLINK! Clint was speechless that Taeko had not one, but FOUR of them in front of his face.

"So, do I just need bring the Copper Bars?" Taeko said with a smirk.

"Prismatic Shards?! Do you know how valuable they go for?" Clint remarked.

"Then, since you said you'd upgrade all my tools, all I need to do is bring you 15 Copper Bars." Taeko said with a smirk.

"Could I at least have one of them?" Clint said blankly. "We could call it even."

"Deal." Taeko said taking back three of them pleasure doing business. "I'll deliver the bars later in the afternoon. I'll meet you in the afternoon after I make the needed bars. I'll be back before five."

"All righty, pleasure doing business." Clint said blankly as Taeko left.

Once Taeko was gone, Clint did a victory dance. The blacksmith had plans to get some major upgrades to the forge, and he had connections to sell that shard for a pretty penny. Of course, he knew he could also get himself an upgraded RealDoll. Taeko strode for home only to run into Haley.

"You. Ugh, at least I don't have to go over to that jungle of a farm. Here's the gift card with 500 on it as promised. Thanks to you, I guess. So, thanks…" Haley said shoving the card in his hands. "Ugh…you smell like blood and guts."

"And just like that, you're not getting some of my treasures. I got plenty after donating some to the museum. Maybe I'll give your sister an emerald. Hell of a lot nicer than you anyway." Taeko said walking off with Logan trotting behind him.

"Treasure! Wait?" Haley said running back to him as he pocketed the gift card. "Now, let me apologize."

"Really?" Taeko said annoyed. "Don't try to make a cheap apology."

Taeko walked away with Logan off to the farm leaving Haley behind.

"Where did Taeko get those clothes, though? That shirt could totally go with…no Haley focus?! You need to get him on your side! But how…" Haley thought.

 **[Shadow Farm BGM: BACKWHEN – Tiki]**

Taeko lumbered home letting the Game's background music soothe him. He converted those five ancient seeds to Ancient Fruit Seeds before planting them with Speed-Gro. He went inside get after to unload by tossing the apple and white algae into the fridge. He set the Crystalarium down next to the furnace.

"Hm, I should put something in it. But maybe later." Taeko thought before putting the rest of his loot in the various storage chests.

He even had to make a new one to add more space. The clothes were shoved into a closet, before Taeko got to work on the making some bars. Two hours later, he was able to make at least 9 Copper Bars which meant he could get one tool upgraded.

"For now, pickaxe." Taeko remarked putting four of the Copper Bars into storage. "Guess, I'll be taking a break from the mines."

Taeko got ready to leave, but not before spending those points on Logan's stats leading to balancing out every stat except strength. He also took a diamond and an emerald with him.

"I should pass by Marnie, though. I'll need more chickens, and I do have spending money." Taeko thought before leaving for Marnie's ranch.

 **[Cindersap Forest BGM: Pokémon Heartgold/Soulsilver OST: Viridian Forest]**

He knew had to upgrade the coop soon and made the mental notes to start gathering the material needed. He entered the ranch to find Lewis and Marnie talking.

"Oh, Taeko! I'm just here checking on Marnie's finances." Lewis said adjust his cap.

"Why, mayor? I did not figure you the type to be giving out political favors to a pretty face." Taeko teased.

The look on their faces was one of someone who got caught doing something they should not.

"It's not like that…" Lewis said nervously.

Taeko had an inquisitive look on his face asking, "I was just joking…unless…is something going on?"

Logan sniffed Marnie before turning to Logan looking up at him innocently. Lewis panicked!

"Well look at time, I need to go…do some fishing. It's a nice day for that!" Lewis said in a fast tone.

BLAM! Lewis dove out of the window breaking it before running off to the Beach. Taeko had a blank look on his face and Marnie was stunned.

"What the f-…bah, screw it. So, Marnie? I wanted to ask some cocks." Taeko said.

"I wouldn't know about that! I haven't…oh wait, you're talking about chickens?" Marnie remarked with a nervous chuckle.

"I don't even know how you two hide this from the town. Either they are all dense or they are just waiting for you to hurry you to come out with it." Taeko said putting down 1,600 Gold. "And yes, I'm here to buy two hens. I'll name them Rei and Rojo."

"Well, I'll have them sent over." Marnie said accepting the payment.

Taeko sighed and tossed Marnie a Diamond.

"Are you doing this to one up Lewis?" Marnie asked.

"Ehh…let's just say I came across a lot of jewels. I want you to share in my good fortune." Taeko said with a chuckle. "Your favorite, right?"

 **[You gave Marnie a loved gift! Friendship is increased by 80 points!]**

Taeko left with Logan before noticing Tom nearby munching on a fish that he pulled out of the river. Taeko's own stomach growled and he decided he had to get some lunch.

-SV-

[Music Not Applied to This Scene]

Caroline did not like that smug grin Abigail had her face when she came home but was curious to see what got her in that mood. Pierre had taken a break from the store for a lunch and the Belmonts were around the table.

"Okay, Abigail? What is it that's got that grin on your face?" Caroline asked.

"Mom, remember when I asked you if I could get a Nintendo Switch?" Abigail said.

"Yes, and I told you that you had to earn the money if you want another console." Caroline said crossing her arms.

Abigail's response? Dump off the bag full of gold right on the table to her parent's stunned faces.

"Taeko and I found a heaping pile of gold. This is my share…150,000." Abigail said coolly. "So, mother? You were saying about my job?"

"Ok…so maybe I was wrong. But I was just concerned about your safety. Just promise me, you'll get a fallback job at least." Caroline said concerned.

"Abigail, I'm so proud. With this, I can upgrade the store some more, and I may be able to compete with Joja this time around." Pierre remarked. "Now don't worry, I only need 20,000."

-SV-

The music of the Saloon could be heard from outside as Taeko neared it. Willy came up to him with a small smile on his face.

"Ah, Taeko. I've been wanting to see you. Business has been a bit slow today, and I wanted to ask if you wanted to join me fishing on the beach." Willy asked. "They'll be drinks and plenty of trout soup."

"I was going to chill at the saloon, but I actually wanted to get some fishing done. We can chat up but let me grab Tom." Taeko said.

At the mention of his cat's home, said cat appeared right next to Taeko and Logan thanks to the cape.

"Well never mind then, let's get fishing." Taeko said as they walked together to the beach. The two were on the docks with their poles out lined with bait. Tom was sent to **[Hunt]** with Logan. Taeko was grateful for the soup as it needed a fishing buff.

"I'm more of a chicken guy, but that was some good trout soup." Taeko said waiting for a bite.

"Thanks, I make and sell them myself. So, how's the farm?" Willy asked waiting for a bite himself.

"It's a slow crawl. The farm, at least. I do have the town to keep busy. That and the Mines." Taeko said as the ronin got a bite. "I keep finding things in there."

Fishing was always a bit of a difficult sport. While the minigame function of the Game made it easier than real-life fish, it was still a pain.

"I heard. Thanks for adding to the museum, my boy. While I am a fisherman at heart, I do fancy a bit of geology with a love for diamonds." Willy said as he got a bite as well.

With a struggle from the darting fish, he hauled it in and a **[Sardine]** fell into his hands.

 **[Fish – Sardine – A common ocean fish, nothing special. – Length of this fish: 11 inches (NEW RECORD!)]**

Willy fished up a Halibut and tossed it into a bucket not noticing Taeko sending his to his **[Inventory]**.

"That's a mild surprise. I can tell you, my man. I do enjoy treasure hunting. I even found those new threads in a hidden crate in the mines." Taeko said as he casted his line again. "Mind passing me a coffee?"

Willy handed Taeko a coffee which was quickly downed to focus on his line. Getting another bite, he fought to get that fish in noticing a treasure chest on the bobber. Fighting to get them both, he was able to haul them.

 **[Fish – Herring – A common ocean fish, nothing special. – Length of this fish: 33 inches (NEW RECORD!)]**

As for the treasure chest, he opened it to find five pieces of coal, twenty pieces of copper ore, and five pieces of gold ore.

"Whew, not a bad haul. And it seems I got lucky!" Willy said hauling in an octopus and a treasure chest.

Inside Willy's chest was several diamonds much to the fisherman's joy.

"Heh, fishing with Taeko seems to have raised by luck a bit." Willy thought before offering some more trout soup.

"I'm game, Willy." Taeko said accepting the soup.

The pair fished talking about different topics and learn from each other. In the hour they were fishing, Taeko hauled in a few more fish. Two anchovies, and two more sardines. A text box flashed up.

 **[Your fishing level has leveled up to 3. However, talking with Willy and learning fishing tip leveled you up to 4. Crab Pot crafting recipe unlocked, Dish o' the Sea recipe unlocked, you can now buy Crab Pots from Willy starting tomorrow, Recycling Machine crafting recipe unlocked, and casting distance has increased.]**

"Swank." Taeko thought getting up before saying, "Thanks for the good time, and for the tips on fishing."

"No problem, my boy. Your granddad was a good customer of mine." Willy said looking at the time.

Taeko left calling his pets and he found them next to a pile of forage.

 **[Logan has found (1) Shrimp, (1) Snail, and (1) Lobster! 30 EXP gained! Logan is now on Level 12 with 5 points to spend. Tom has found (1) Periwinkle, (1) Emerald and (10) Clams! Tom gains 105 EXP! Tom has leveled up with points to spend!]**

 **[Logan's diving yielded a new move! Logan has now learned Dive!]**

 **[Tom has learned "Boiling Water Gun"!]**

Taeko spent the points to up his pets' stats before collecting the gathered items to put them into his **[Inventory]**.

"All right, let's go home." Taeko said as they sped off for home.

Taeko had set for a copper bar and a gold bar to cook in two furnaces. Taeko left Logan and Tom to rest and watch the house as Taeko rushed to the Community Center. First off was the **[Crab Pot Bundle]** and added some of the gathered items to it.

 **[Crab Pot Bundle] [9/10]**

 **Lobster [X]**

 **Crayfish**

 **Crab [X]**

 **Cockle [X]**

 **Mussel [X]**

 **Shrimp [X]**

 **Snail [X]**

 **Periwinkle [X]**

 **Oyster [X]**

 **Clam [X]**

"I just need a crayfish." Taeko remarked before shifting his attention to another bundle in the fish tank. "Eh, I'll hold off on that."

Taeko returned to the farm to get the Copper Bar out of the furnace and got out the rest of the bars in storage to have 10 on his person. He shoved the fish in the fridge for later after he put the ores and coal in storage. He left to meet Clint who was about to leave for the Saloon.

"Hey, Clint. I got you 10 Copper Bars. And here's my axe and pickaxe. I'll get more ore to make enough bars for the hoe soon." Taeko said as Clint took it off his hands.

"Don't rush yourself, Taeko." Clint said with a smirk.

Taeko shuddered at that creepy smirk, hurriedly bid goodbye, and moved away to go see Sebastian. Sebastian knew something was up when Taeko come down to his room slightly jilted.

"Taeko, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"Plenty of things. I nearly get killed by monster, and I'm just fine with that. But Clint's grin, it unnerves me." Taeko said sitting on one of Seb's office chairs.

"In all fairness, you can kill a monster. You wouldn't be able to get away with murdering Clint. Sadly, despite his weirdness, he is the only blacksmith in town. Hell, my mom doesn't even like Clint that much, and she likes everybody. Either way, what's with the toy on your back?" Sebastian said pointing to the Spark Gun. "And the clothes look familiar."

"It's real, Seb. Remember FusionFall? Well, you're not going to believe this…" Taeko said with a sigh. "What I will tell you at the moment needs to stay secret. Last thing I need is Joja or your jackass of a step-dad deciding to go investigate this…even if he runs a good risk of dying to what I've seen."

"Maybe we should talk elsewhere then." Sebastian said finishing up his work. "I'm done with my programming for the day. Besides, you look like you need a smoke."

"Honestly, I'd refuse, but fuck it, I need something to take the edge off. But answer me this, it's pot you're smoking right?" Taeko asked.

"Of course! Nicotine's fucking cancer. Plus, if you smoke the right amount, you get some sweet benefits." Sebastian said getting two blunts and his lighter.

 **[Mountain Lake BGM Unlocked: Sinitus Tempo - Lonesome Cowboy (Cowboy Bebop)]**

A few minutes later, the pair of friends were sitting on the ground leaning on the tree in the middle of lake. Taeko took a drag after finishing his explanation.

"Shit, man. Fusion monsters? Damn, I'd almost call Joja genius. Almost. You find out what happened to Madoff?" Sebastian asked taking a puff.

"They were exposed and Joja took over most of their operations. They didn't just replicate the Fusions, but the clothes, the weapons, and even the monsters in small pockets of the Mines. I can't ever look at FusionFall the same man." Taeko said breathing out smoke.

"Probably, the worst time to tell you, but fans were remaking the game. FusionFall Legacy's the planned remake, but they reintroduced the old Fall before the Academy version. It's called FusionFall Retro." Sebastian said as Taeko scowled.

"Damn it. I can't even put time to play it…too busy for that." Taeko said bitterly. "Soon, though."

"Shit, what are you doing to do about the monsters?" Sebastian asked.

"Slay them all. The regular monsters are a pain, yes, but they are apart of the environment. But these fusions….need to die. If they escape the mines, the town's fucked." Taeko said flatly.

"I think I'll get my mace out, and train with it just in case." Sebastian said wide-eyed.

"Y'know, I'm glad I did this with you. To know, we'd end up like this. Baked under the evening sky…I just missed hanging with you." Taeko said soaking in the beats.

"Same here, Taeko, same here. I can…" Sebastian said getting interrupted by his phone.

He answered with a groan realizing it was his stepdad of the hour and answered reluctantly before hanging up soon after.

"Well, dinner's ready." Sebastian said getting up and finishing off his blunt.

"I'll be seeing you." Taeko said walking away. "Maybe, you, Abs, Shane, and Sam could meet up at my place on Friday…and hang out. I won't be mining for a while."

"Well, you do have a big farmhouse? But why Shane? He's a bit of a grump." Sebastian asked curiously.

"Shane's a grump because he's going through some shit. It's not family shit like yours, but he needs some friends." Taeko said as he walked away.

 **[Music Ends]**

The music died down as Taeko walked into town as Penny flagged him down who had a heavy bag in one hand and groceries in another.

"Hey Pen, need a hand?" Taeko said taking one of the bags out of her hands.

"Thanks. Hey…I didn't know you smoked." Penny said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't. It was one-time bonding thing I did with Seb. It's complicated, and if it assures you, it's not nicotine." Taeko remarked.

"Well…if that's the case." Penny said as she and Taeko entered the trailer. "Ugh!"

The trailer was nothing short of a mess, and Taeko inadvertently entered the four-heart event. Dirty clothes were all over the floor, bottles of spilt boozes, and several toys of pleasures were on the floor. Penny looked mortified, and Taeko was impassive.

"I don't know where those toys came from." Penny said with a fierce blush.

"Pen, I know it's only been two weeks. But you seem like the person who would be mortified at the idea of leaving a vibrator in the open or you'd be privier to use your fingers." Taeko remarked which got Penny to blush deeper.

She did not want to admit that the medium sized purple one was hers and was gagging at the fact that Pam had definitely used it.

"Just great. Now I am stuck using my fingers!" Penny thought bitterly.

"Need a help to clean this up?" Taeko said putting out the end of the blunt in a small puddle of beer on the counter before tossing it in the trash. "I insist. You had a long day from teaching, and I assume you do have papers to grade or a lesson plan to deal with."

"Taeko…thanks." Penny said putting her things away. "I'll take the kitchen. You can deal with the rest."

"You want to wash those toys on the ground? I know you have to boil them in water..." Taeko said getting a napkin to pick one up. "Though, I think you may want to wash this one separate and with plenty of bleach."

"Why…OH YOBA…" Penny said getting a whiff of it. "Forget washing it, toss it out. It's rancid!"

That one was tossed as the others were boiled. Taeko had to mop, sweep, and get the place to not smell like a brothel. Taeko even decided to hold up on the San mission until later in the week as he would be in no mood to deal with her after this. At the moment, he was worried for Penny.

"Jeez, what's with everyone in his town? I think the only person here without issues…is Sam…and maybe Elliot. Shit, I should probably hang out with him more. He is a writer and could lead somewhere." Taeko thought. "There's also Harvey and the kids. Aside for those five, everyone here is just…all over the place. Penny and Sebastian got the shittiest hand though."

"And it's finally done…and it took two hours. Well there's goes any free time I had…" Penny said disappointed. "But thanks for suffering with me."

"It's not a big issue. You needed the help." Taeko said about to toss the last empty beer can only for Pam to walk in.

"Whaddya think you're doing?!" Pam roared fuming looking around. "Stop it! I had everything the way I liked it."

"The way you liked it. You do realize Penny lives here too, right?" Taeko said glaring at Pam.

"Fuck off!" Pam said coldly.

"Mom! You've been drinking at the saloon, and I can smell the beer. Damn it, how much money are you going to burn on booze?!" Penny said getting a bit of nerve. "I'd ask if you'd see the effect it has on me, but like you give a shit! Your selfish antics are going to get you killed someday."

Pam exploded with rage with the bottle of beer in her hand starting.

"Selfish? I put a roof over your head and clothes on your back, and you call me selfish?! You ungrateful little bit…" Pam said only for Taeko to get in-between them.

"Normally, I wouldn't step in, but you're drunk and let's not say or do anything that you'll regre-" Taeko said only for Pam to sucker-smash the bottle of booze on Taeko's head getting him to stumble back into Penny. Penny gasped, and her heart raced as blood trickled down Taeko's head.

"Won't regret that. Honestly wanted to knock your ass down a peg for your smartass attitude when we first met. Ya half-gook bastard." Pam said slurred.

Sensory overload from Taeko's blood had gotten Penny to pass out, and all Taeko saw was red. Two of his berserk buttons were pressed and Pam was going to pay for them both.

Shane was leaving the saloon enjoying the night air in a decent mood for once. He had willed himself to have only one beer tonight as he was aiming to put some gold into something for himself. He always put aside some money from his check for himself to invest in something "big". Abigail was hauling out the trash to dump in the trashcan. WHAM!

Pam was kicked right out of the door tumbling on the dirt before she forced herself up. Out walked Taeko who had an expression that barely containing his anger. A shard of that beer bottle was in Taeko's head much to Shane and Abigail's horror. It frightened them that Taeko did not even pay that no mind and was glaring at Pam. Taeko dropped Eclipse and his Spark Gun to the ground to crack his knuckles. Taeko tore out that chunk of glass in his head not feeling the pain thanks to being baked. Unknowingly, the loud noise had attracted a few people out of the Saloon.

"This isn't going to end well….for Pam." Leah said shaking her head. "Taeko's going to stomp her face in."

"Shouldn't we try to stop this?" Lewis asked frantically.

"I'm sorry, but none of want to end up brutalized. I'm betting 600 gold on Taeko." Shane said confidently.

"Ha! Pam's an expert at drunken boxing! I'll wager double that!" Gus said with a smirk.

"I can't believe that you all are wagering on this! Someone's going to get hurt…..and end up in my clinic." Harvey said realizing he technically would gain something out of this.

It still was not right, but Harvey's words died in his throat. Bets were made, and the fight was on.

 **[Sudden BGM Change: One Piece OST – Fight Back Sanji!]**

Taeko took a stance before running in on the offense. Dodging a swipe of the broken beer bottle, Taeko jumped into the air saying, " **[Basse Côte]** ". He kicked one leg straight forward to slam Pam's face while kicking the other one backwards to provide momentum to flip over Pam.

" **[Longe]** " Taeko said sweeping kicking Pam from behind to send her spinning. " **[Tendron!]** "

Pam spat up a bit of blood as Taeko's foot crashed between her collar bone, but he was not done.

" **[Flanchet!]** " Taeko said using a simple kick to the stomach to lead to his next attacks. " **[Qusai! Queue! Crisseau!]"**

Alex was wondering what the racket only to see something that have him consider taking up martial arts. Taeko flipped over into a double-handed handstand, spinning around to kick Pam's midsection, and used the momentum to slam his other foot into her tailbone.

"That all you got. I think all Asian could fight." Pam slurred as Abigail facepalmed. "I barely felt that."

Taeko had no words, but plenty of action. As Pam swung with her bottle to slash at him, Taeko yelled out, " **[Jarret!]** ", and blocked the strike with a hard kick that was aimed for the shin. Jumping off Pam, Taeko readied the finishing blow. Sebastian had rushed out of the house when Abigail texted him that a fight was going on, and Maru had inadvertently saw it and tagged along.

" **[Veau Shot!]** " Taeko said sweeping his leg forward to land a powerful kick to the center of the Pam's torso as Pam just got one slash on Taeko's leg.

Pam seemed to take no damage as Taeko fell to the ground in pain from the gash on his leg. Pam planted her foot on Taeko's chest about to stab him with the broken bottle.

"I'd like to increase my wager to 5,000!" Abigail said confidently.

"Why didn't it do anything?" Shane said worriedly.

"What? Veau Shot?! Of course, the attack didn't do anything at first…it's strangely a delayed reaction technique. Which taking in Pam's size…she should feel it right about now." Maru said as Pam's body shook as she dropped the bottle.

She let a scream before an imprint of Taeko's shoeprint slammed into Pam's body before she was sent spiraling across the river and into the fenced group of trees slamming into one before her unconscious bounced off and fall into the river splashing up a few Catfish onto land. Harvey was gaping like those fish being a man off logic. What he saw was something so insanely illogical yet possible at the same time was too much to handle. Taeko got to his feet staggering before limping up to drag Pam's body out of the water. He pocketed the catfish for later before flinging Pam's body into the chair right outside the trailer. Abigail immediately swapped her Shiva magicite for the Kirin one knowing she was going to need to heal them.

"That…was for Penny." Taeko said panting as Sebastian ran in to help him up.

 **[BGM Ends]**

"Looks like I won. Pay up, Gus!" Shane said with a confident grin as Gus was blue in the face.

Cosette glared at her husband as he had to hand over 1,200 gold to a happy and giddy Shane and 1,000 to Willy. She was livid that he owed Abigail 10,000 gold. Of course, Cosette was able to talk her down to her family to getting free meals at the Saloon for a year, but Cosette was displeased for offering that. The people of valley had paid off to those who betted on Taeko, namely Willy, Shane, and Leah.

"Taeko, what the heck happened?" Lewis said worriedly.

"Honestly, I was just helping Penny with something a bit personal and Pam interrupted. I tried to defuse the situation between her and Penny by getting in-between them, but she hit me with the bottle…and the rest is pretty obvious." Taeko said looking at his dwindling health. "And no, I won't be pressing charges. Frankly, I've endured much worse in Souamil and I pretty much stomped her anyway. But if she tries to press charges, tell her I'll do the same."

"Well, I better get Pam to the clinic first. With what I just saw, I think you definitely broke bones and give her a concussion." Harvey said as Elliot and Leah had to carry her to the clinic.

Penny came to and ran out ask what happened only to scream to see the injured Taeko. Her worry overrode the scent of his blood.

"Taeko, did my mother do that to you?" Penny asked.

"Yeah…that and the fact that I exerted myself to beat the shit out of your mother. By the way, it was really nice if I get some healing!" Taeko said looking to Abigail.

"And I was so close to working on my new gadget that could have helped." Maru said worriedly.

"Step aside, Maru. I got this." Abigail said. "But we'll need to get him home first."

While the town was mostly concerned with Pam and Penny, Sebastian was able to get Taeko away to his home with Abigail and Maru in tow after Taeko took up Eclipse and his Spark Gun. Taeko opened the door as Sebastian set him on the couch as Tom leapt into his lap.

"All right. Stand back." Abigail said focusing her powers.

Three red balls glowed around her before dispersing and a visage of Kirin appeared above them. Maru was a woman of science, but science failed to explain what she was watching. Abigail's eyes snapped open.

"Life Guard!" Abigail said as everyone's bodies in the room were briefly covered with green sparkles.

Kirin and those sparkles vanished, but Taeko and Sebastian felt the effects right away as they were no longer baked.

"What the hell was that?" Maru asked.

"An esper I called to aid. Thankfully, Kirin used Regen to heal us all. It'll be a slow crawl 'till you're back at full strength." Abigail said before pecking Taeko's head. "Try not to exert yourself."

Abigail left as Taeko pulled his status.

 **[Current Health: 400/870 | Regen+|]**

"So, Abigail can preform magic?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Long story, but she has powers." Taeko remarked stoking Tom's ear. "I discovered that she has powers while training her."

"Taeko, that's insane. However, there's something I need to ask in private." Sebastian remarked.

"Bedroom." Taeko said as the two walked into his room closing the door leaving the stunned Maru wanting to still process what happened.

"So, what's this about?" Taeko asked.

"Well, I can't exactly stay at home often due to Dickhead stop dropping hints that I need to go out and get some sun. I can't stand his constant hints, but I know he can't stand you even more. So, I wanted to ask if you could teach me some fighting skills." Sebastian asked.

"You want to get back at your dad by hanging around me more often? Well, it'll be like old times only this time for reals. Any particular style you have in mind?" Taeko asked seriously. "It all depends your body, will, and health on whether you can pull it off?"

"Well, I don't want to damage by hands. Maybe you teach some of those moves you bodied Pam with?" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"That can be done, but you won't be pulling off moves like that easily. Sanji's Black Leg Style is a hybrid art of capoiera, savate, and taekwondo. I would have to run you through the basics of all three to get you capable. Which won't be too hard. I can even throw in some ninjutsu." Taeko explained. "We can start tomorrow morning if you like along with Abigail."

"Thanks." Sebastian said as they high-fived. "Maybe I might be good enough to tackle the mines. I've been interested in what goes on in there."

Taeko jokingly rolled his eyes as they left his room. Sebastian bid goodbye before leaving, and a text box flashed up.

 **[Getting high with Seb has strengthened your bond! Friendship increased! You've taken Sebastian as a student! Friendship now at four hearts and will gradually increase easier with every lesson. Four Heart cutscene unlocked!]**

However, there was more.

 **[Due to your fight your Pam, your reputation in town has become mixed. Shane, Abigail, and Willy wagered on you and won. Abigail's relationship doesn't change yet, as you have not triggered her four heart cutscene. Shane's friendship increases massively by 245 as you inadvertently did him a huge favor. Willy goes up to two heart. Penny's friendship doesn't change…yet, but she feels indebted to you. (New photo to come to your Huniebee, tomorrow.) Pam's friendship drops to one heart. Gus's friendship would decrease, but Cosette's support of you kicking the stuff out of Pam evens out so no change. Be careful next time in openly brawling with villagers in the open, as Lewis is wary of you.]**

"Feh…not like I aimed to be everybody's friend, but that yet makes me wonder." Taeko said noticing Maru was still frozen.

Taeko flicked her nose and she snapped out of her catatonia.

"Sorry about that. I was trying to process what I just saw. Magic can't exist." Maru remarked.

"To be fair, magic's just science we don't understand that." Takeo joked as Maru pouted.

"At least, your head wound is healing and won't leave a scar. Jeez, Taeko. I can't have a friend be unable to work." Maru remarked. "Still though, I noticed that gun you picked up. Real deal?"

"Real deal? Yes, and the things a replica of the FusionFall weapons. Even the clothes I wear are replicas I found in the Mines." Taeko explained. "Something huge is going down, and it's a secret I keep between myself, Abs, Seb, Linus, and now you."

"Go on." Maru said excitedly.

Taeko explained what had happened leaving Maru intrigued and terrified at the same time. Taeko had left out parts concerning Linus's past.

"Taeko, you've given me a bit of a drive for a new project. If these fusion zones are as you say, I want a sample to study." Maru said seriously.

"Sadly, the flash drive with some information I had left in Linus's hands. And no, don't go after him to get it. I'll see if I have any residual files on my Joja accounts." Taeko remarked.

"Thanks a bunch, Taeko." Maru said making her leave.

"I need to get down those mines." Maru thought. "Maybe I could make some armor for me to go down there."

As Maru left, Linus made his appearance and knocked on the door leaving Taeko to answer.

"Myth and I heard what happened, and I'm glad to know you're all right." Linus said grateful.

"Yeah…thanks for the concern." Taeko said with a yawn.

"By the way, I got something for you. It's a recipe on how to make an advanced bait to make attracting fish easier. My own specialty." Linus said handing Taeko the paper with the instructions and some "Wild Bait". "And some to start off with."

"Thanks, Linus. I'll be turning in early. It's been a long day." Taeko said with a yawn.

"Rest early." Linus said before leaving.

Taeko closed the door as the paper went up blue flames.

 **[You can now craft, "Wild Bait".]**

Taeko yawned as he got a few things to dump in the selling bin. An ancient fruit, two Silver quality parsnips, all four of the topazes, and two rubies. After that, he rushed inside to plop down on his bed changed into sleepwear.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't press charges?!" Pam roared.

The drunkard was being treated by Harvey to which Abigail came in spamming Cure until she was slightly better. Abigail did not want to heal her completely out of petty revenge for an earlier incident. Plus, she wanted Harvey to have some work to do so Pam would have a medical bill to pay.

"Pam, I'm going to level with you. It looks bad on your end. I have witnesses who saw Taeko had a jagged piece of a beer bottle on his head. Plus, Penny told me what happened before she passed out. You struck first. If you go to court, you. Won't. Win." Lewis said seriously. "Plus, I'm starting to wonder if you were drinking on the day you drove Taeko into town."

"Well thanks to Abigail, somehow most of your broken ribs and collarbones have healed. However, you're still bruised up and you have that concussion. Your intoxicated state was the only reason you're not feeling the pain right now." Harvey said only for Pam to start screaming in pain, "But it seems you're no longer…drunk. Honestly, I need a freaking drink after I've seen."

"Pam, I'm only to say this once. If you want to keep your job and your unemployment checks, I suggest you apologize." Lewis said sternly.

"But he…." Pam whined before for Lewis to raise a hand.

"Don't. Just do it, and don't waste your time whining. Taeko's not completely blameless in this, but I'm more upset with you seeing that you're older and should be an example." Lewis said getting up. "So, I suggest you figure something out. So, until I hear from Taeko that you've apologized, no checks for you."

He left as Pam's face soured. She wondered where Penny was. Her daughter was in the trailer in a state of euphoria after ensuring Taeko was alright. Penny had gotten bits of his blood on her face to which she tasted. Her vamp senses were on cloud nine. She looked in the mirror to see her fangs emerge and her face flushing pink.

"Taeko…." Penny thought looking to her phone. "I should "thank" him."

Her vamp side had begun to have an effect on Penny's mind. In a way, giving in her dhampir nature made her feel powerful and confident. Years of being demure due to Pam's behavior was bubbling up, but it was not yet overflowing making this temporary for the moment. Still, a few moments were all she needed.

* * *

 **[STATS]**

 **Taeko Kiba Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer/Freelancer Ronin**

 **Age: 20 years**

 **HP: 870/870**

 **Energy: 700/700**

 **Overall Level: Smallholder**

 **Farming Skill Level: 2**

 **Mining Skill Level: 4**

 **Foraging Skill Level: 4**

 **Fishing Skill Level: 4**

 **Combat Skill Level: 10**

 **Gold: 21014**

 **Taeko is a former employee of the corrupt Joja Corporation. Screwing it over, he got away with it free to chase his dreams and ambitions. An anti-hero and a roughneck, he's shown the town he's no pushover. Running Shadow Farm, the ronin is thrusted into plenty of strange happenings within the valley. His favorite food is pepperoni pizza. His favorite gifts tend to center around gaming, manga, and combat. His least favorite food is sea cucumber, and can only tolerate it in Lucky Lunches as he recently discovered.**

 **[Taeko's Perks]**

 **The Gamer's Mind – Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of Mind. Immunity to Psychological Mass Effect and Hypnotism.**

 **The Gamer's Body – Grants the user a body to live life like a video game, Immunity to Physical Damage, but not the pain. Sleeping in a bed fully restores HP/Energy, Sleeping in a tent restores HP/Energy by 75% of total amount, and sleeping on an improvised surface (a couch, the ground) restores HP/Energy by 50% of maximum amount.**

 **Made of Iron – You can survive your HP going down to zero, and you only need four hours and ten minutes of sleep to function perfectly. (Downside, you have to bed before 2 A.M. or else you pass out.)**

 **Fighter – All attacks deal 10% more damage. (+15 HP) (Augmented by Anasatsuken fighting style)**

 **Brute – Damage is increased by 15% (Frozen until further noticed)**

 **Gatherer - Chance for double harvest of foraged items. (20% chance of double harvest)**

 **Matters of the Mind - Gamer's Mind has expanded your mind to where you can perform new feats. (Access to learning telekinetic abilites)**

 **Friend to all Children - You are considered a great person for kids to look up to. (This perk can have children more likely to trust you and see you as a role model. It can attract "MILF"s and make it easier to befriend motherly people.)**

 **[Item's Equipped]**

 **Emerald Ring - These are from a set of rings call Stat Rings. These rings enhance a skill depending on the jewel on the hilt. The emerald is imbued with the power of speed. (Increases weapon speed by 10%)**

 **Alpha Blacklight Shirt – Body (Equip Item) – Stand apart from any crowd in this dark zip-front shirt with its own blue illumination. (FusionFall collectible) (+1 Defense)(Glow Effect Similar to a Glow Ring)**

 **Alpha Blacklight Pants – Legs (Equip Item) - Stand apart from any crowd in these pants with its own blue illumination. (FusionFall collectible) (+1 Defense)(Glow Effect Similar to a Glow Ring)**

 **Alpha Blacklight Shoes – Feet (Equip Item) – Shoes emblazed with illumination. Kick spawns in style. (FusionFall collectible) (+1 Defense, +2 Speed)(Glow Effect Similar to a Glow Ring)**

 **Rabbit's Foot – Some say it's lucky, and it sells highly. (Equipping this item lowers your chances of getting unlucky streaks.)**

 **Infrared Goggles– Glasses (Equip Item) – Night vision is yours! Get the edge over your foes by sneaking up on them in the dark. (FusionFall collectible) [Allows for night-vision in darkness] Once equipped, they can be summoned on and off at will.**

 **[Relationships]**

 **Sandy – 4.40/10 Hearts – 1100 Friendship Points**

 **Pam – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Lewis – 3.6/10 Hearts – 860 Friendship Points**

 **Pierre – 2.4/10 Hearts – 600 Friendship Points**

 **Robin – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Abigail – 5/10 Hearts – 1250 Friendship Points**

 **Caroline – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **George – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Evelyn – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Alex – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Harvey – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Maru – 3.9/10 Hearts – 980 Friendship Points**

 **Linus – 4/10 Hearts – 1000 Friendship Points**

 **Gus (and Cosette) – 3/10 Hearts – 750 Friendship Points**

 **Sebastian – 4/10 Hearts – 1000 Friendship Points**

 **Haley – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Emily – 1/10 – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Penny – 5/10 – 1250 Friendship Points**

 **Jas – 8/10 Hearts – 2000 Friendship Points**

 **Vincent – 8/10 Hearts – 2000 Friendship Points**

 **Demetrius – 1/10 Hearts – 260 Friendship Points**

 **Clint – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Willy – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Leah – 10/10 Hearts – 2500 Friendship Points**

 **Marnie – 3.9/10 Hearts – 980 Friendship Points**

 **Elliot – 0.4/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Shane – 3/10 Hearts – 750 Friendship Points**

 **Sam – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Jodi – 3/10 Hearts – 750 Friendship Points**

 **Myth – 4/10 Hearts – 1000 Friendship Points**

 **[Status of the Farm]**

 **[Column 1]**

 **Row 1) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 5/6)**

 **Row 2) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 5/6)**

 **Row 3) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 5/6)**

 **Row 4) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 5/6)**

 **Row 5) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 5/6)**

 **Row 6)**

 **Row 7)**

 **Row 8)**

 **Row 9)**

 **Row 10) Rhubarb (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 10/12)**

 **Row 11) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 5/6)**

 **Row 12) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 5/6)**

 **[Column 2]**

 **Row 1) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 5/6)**

 **Row 2) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 5/6)**

 **Row 3) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 5/6)**

 **Row 4) Rhubarb (Days in the Soil: 10/13)**

 **Row 5)**

 **Row 6)**

 **Row 7)**

 **Row 8)**

 **Row 9) Beans (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 11/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 10)**

 **Row 11) Beans (Basic Fertiziler) (Days in the Soil: 9/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 12)**

 **[Column 3]**

 **Row 1) Beans (Basic Retaining Soil) (Days in the Soil: 9/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 2) Ancient Fruit (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 0/25) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 3) Beans (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 8/9) (Will Produce More Every 2 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 4) Ancient Fruit (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 0/25) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 5) Beans (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 9/9) (Will Produce More Every 2 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 6) Ancient Fruit (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 0/25) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 7) Ancient Fruit (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 0/25) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 8) Ancient Fruit (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 0/25) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 9)**

 **Row 10)**

 **Row 11)**

 **Row 12)**

 **[Column 4]**

 **Row 1) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 6/6)**

 **Row 2) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 5/6)**

 **Row 3) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 5/6)**

 **Row 4) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 5/6)**

 **Row 5) Spring Seeds (Days in the Soil: 5/6)**

 **Row 6) Ancient Fruit (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 29/28) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 7) Ancient Fruit (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 29/28) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 8) Ancient Fruit (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 29/28) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 9) Ancient Fruit (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 29/28) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 10)**

 **Row 11)**

 **Row 12)**

 **[Flower Box]**

 **Slot 1) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 7/7)**

 **Slot 2) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 7/7)**

 **Slot 3) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 7/7)**

 **Slot 4) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 7/7)**

 **Slot 5) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 6/6)**

 **Slot 6) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 6/6)**

 **Slot 7) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 6/6)**

 **Slot 8) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 6/6)**

 **-Bee House (Tulip Honey) (2/4)-**

 **(Day 9 Total Profits: 1456)**

 **(Shadow Farm's Total Profits (This adds all the money made by the end of each day): 37,130 Gold)**

* * *

 **[Status of the Pets]**

 **Logan Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer's Dog/Battle Pet**

 **Class: Fighter (Warrior)**

 **Level: 12**

 **EXP: 28/110**

 **Age: 1 Year (in Dog Years)**

 **HP: 310/310**

 **MP: 460/460**

 **[Perks/Traits]**

 **Active - These dogs are very energetic. They really like running and enjoy frequent walks. (Allows them to regain lost health easily)**

 **Hunter - These dogs are natural hunters. Send them off into the world and they'll hunt and dig for things. (Current Level: Happy Hunter (3))**

 **Loyal - These dogs want to be closer with their owners and love to be pet. They like to follow their owners around. (Easier to build relationships with them, will be more willing to guard the house, and protect its owner.)**

 **Brave - No matter what, they will not back down when faced with danger. They will fight tooth and nail to defend who is precious to them. (If defeated in battle, will revive itself back with 50% of its HP once)**

 **Fighter - They are of the fighter class making them a warrior. (They are more likely to assist if you are in danger. Will also fight enemies on its own.)**

 **[Skills]**

 **Hunting (Artful Hunter) – The link dogs have to their predator ancestors, this dog has a feel for what's valuable and what is not. Can possibly bring back valuables, forage-ables, or junk. The item depends on which area Logan is sent to hunt. (Likelihood of junk item is decreased by 2%).**

 **Combatant - Will be able to tactically fight in its own without the real need for commands.**

 **[Attacks/Supportive Moves]**

 **Bite - The target is bitten with viciously sharp fangs. This may also make the target flinch (30% chance of flinching) (Power: 40) (This move can be upgraded)**

 **Howl - The user howls with the primal spirit of a wolf loudly to raise its spirit, which raises its Strength stat by 2.**

 **Dig - The user burrows, then attacks on the second turn. It can also be used to exit dungeons. (Power: 60)**

 **Dive - The aquatic version of digging, and thus can only be used in areas of water. (Power: 60)**

 **Sludge - The user hurls out unsanitary sludge at the target with a 30% Chance of a Poison debuff. (Power: 65) (This move cost 20 MP and can be upgraded)**

 **Flame Wheel - The user cloaks itself in fire and charges at the foe, and can thaw out the user if it is frozen. (Power: 60) (This move costs 25 MP)**

 **Roar - The user releases a savage roar that can be to send foes fleeing in fear.**

 **Nitro Charge - The user cloaks itself in fire and charges at the opponent. (Power: 50) (Increases Dexterity whenever used by +2) (This move costs 30 MP)**

 **[Stats]**

 **Strength: 19**

 **Defense: 18**

 **Dexterity: 14**

 **Intelligence: 14**

 **Charisma: 14**

 **Wisdom: 14**

 **[Items Equipped]**

 **Wolf's Fang – Necklace (Pet Equip Item) – They say the wolf fang within the string allows dogs to connect to their primal ancestors as it is imbued with a mysterious energy. (Biting attacks will do 10% more damage and Hunting's likelihood of bringing junk is decreased by 10%)**

 **Tom Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer's Cat/Battle Pet**

 **Class: Thief (Ninja)**

 **Level: 10**

 **EXP: 15/120**

 **Age: 1 Cat Year (15 Human Years)**

 **HP: 324/324**

 **MP: 359/359**

 **[Perks/Traits]**

 **Clever - These cats are fast learners, and some say that they can even understand human speech when spoken to! (Will be more likely to understand commands and be more perceptive to conversations by humans.) They will also be more tactical in the battle, able to fight without the need for a command.**

 **Friendly - These pets tend to be friendly towards people and will happily greet others around them. (Easier to befriend and can help aid to befriend other people)**

 **Glutton - These pets will eat significantly more often, and much more messily. (Will eat slightly more, can sniff out food within a mile radius.)**

 **Ninja - Stealthy in the day, will sneak in the shadows of night as a true member of the rouge class. (Will prefer to assist the master or fellow combatants than fight on its own)**

 **[Skills]**

 **Food Seeker – Can use its nose to seek out food as long as it has a scent.**

 **Hunting – The link cats have to their predator ancestors. They will go out to hunt. Can possibly bring back a small animal, valuables, forage-able, or junk. The item depends on which area Tom is sent to hunt.**

 **Ninja Cat - Could potentially learn genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. Gains to dexterity will be much easier and there are potential level up bonuses.**

 **[Attacks/Supportive Moves]**

 **Thief - The user attacks and steals the target's held item simultaneously. (Stolen items will appear in the master's inventory, if that inventory is full, then no item can be stolen.) (Power: 25)**

 **Crossroad Killing - The user slashes the target the instant an opportunity arises. Critical hits land more easily (chance for a critical is at 40%) (Power: 70)**

 **Shadow Divide - By moving rapidly, the user makes illusory copies of itself to raise its evasiveness (Ups Dexterity by 2, Chance to confuse enemies).**

 **Aqua Jet - The user lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible. This move always goes first, and it gains a Water elemental bonus. (Power: 40) (This attack costs 20 MP)**

 **Bounce - The user bounces up high, then drops on the target on the second turn. This may also leave the target with a 30% chance of paralysis. (Power: 85)**

 **Flash - The user emits a blinding light from its body. It can used to blind opponents for a few turns to reduce accuracy. It can also be used to shine in dark places and at night. (This cost 5 MP.)**

 **Boiling Water Gun - The user shoots boiling hot water at its target. This may also leave the target with a burn. (Power: 80) (This attack costs 30 MP)**

 **[Stats]**

 **Strength: 15**

 **Defense: 14**

 **Dexterity: 15**

 **Intelligence: 14**

 **Charisma: 14**

 **Wisdom: 14**

 **[Items Equipped]**

 **Reunion Cape – Back Item (Pet Equip Item) – This cape was woven with softness and the love of a Yoba Priestess. It's blessed, and if the person wearing it is lost, it will warp back to its loved ones.**

* * *

 **[SAVING GAME]**

 **….**

 **….**

 **[GAME SAVED!]**

* * *

 **(A/N: The mine related chapter tend to take a lot out of me in the effort department. Yes, I've introduced a new element to the game to celebrate FusionFall Legacy's development. I enjoyed FF, but I wound up joining under its Academy version. The FL Development released FF Retro and I got to play the original version of FF. It's been fun so far. With these chapters comes heavy development for the cast, and a drop in relationship with Pam. However what of Penny? Well, that's a surprise. For now, the chapters will be smaller seeing that Taeko isn't going to be able to go into the mines until he gets his pickaxe back. However, how will Pam apologize and how will Taeko handle it?)**

 _Don't worry about San, her mission will be dealt with soon. Yoshi3000, out!_


	17. Antics of Spring

**The Maelstrom of Stardew**

 **Year 1 (Spring)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – Antics of Spring**

 **Wednesday, the 10th of Spring, 2017**

 **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification

* * *

 **[LOAD GAME]**

 **…**

 **[GAME LOADED. WELCOME BACK!]**

Penny awoke for once feeling rather pleased with how things were going. There was no bellowing from Pam not since yesterday. It had put a smile on her face when Shane sent her the video, he took of Taeko beating the crap out of Pam. She was not supposed to feel that way, but after being under her thumb for so long, it was cathartic. Of course, Pam was freaking out when she seemingly sent a text thanking Taeko for doing that and deleted it out of her history blissfully unaware she sent an attachment with it. Pam, on the other hand, was miserable. Her body hurt despite the healing from Abigail and she was in no state to do anything. Add to fact that unless she got around to apologizing to Taeko, there's no bar money. She did not even have cash because of the medical bill she was slapped with.

"At least I got my stash. I've been meaning to try that Strawberry W-SHIT!" Pam screamed noticing she was lacking a bottle of Strawberry wine.

She hoped Penny would make breakfast, but too bad for her that Penny was back in her bed

Maru was waking up bright and early in a pool of drool at her desk in her secret basement room containing her more secretive inventions, namely MarILDA. She had been up trying to figure out Abigail's powers. She refused to believe magic was the simple solution.

"Magic is just science we don't understand." She had told Sebastian last night.

She groaned as she looked at her phone seeing it was a Wednesday.

"Oh…day off…..then more sleep." Maru said passing back out to sleep.

Sebastian was still in bed, but he set his alarm to for two hours earlier than he usually woke up.

Taeko awoke in a good mood feeling fresh and new. He did have a bit of glee at the fact he to plant his foot upside Pam's head. Taeko looked his phone to see he had a message from Penny, and Taeko raised an eyebrow.

"Hm? Let's see what we got." Taeko said getting up.

 **[Taeko, I heard what happened from last night. I should be mad, but my drunk of a mother had it coming. You're a hero, and a hero should be rewarded. Just know I'm thinking of you.]**

The picture was something Taeko never expanded from Penny at all. The picture was her laying back on her bed wearing a barely buttoned shirt which showed a frilly red bra and panties. Her face was teasing, and her hand was…down between her legs. Taeko put his phone down in shock as that was so unlike her.

"I swear if Kyu messed with her, I…huh." Taeko said as his phone buzzed.

He looked to see it was a voice message from Kyu to which he played.

" _I'm surprised she did that myself. I didn't know she had in her to be a little minx. I bet you're going to have a hard time thinking on it."_

Taeko looked on the growing bulge between his legs and groaned. He took a cold shower and got dressed. A clean pair of the Blacklight clothes blipped on over his underclothes making him fully dressed.

"Huh…guess it must be the fact I equipped them." Taeko thought as he looked at the calendar to see it was Vincent's birthday. "Huh…what the hell am I going to get him for his birthday?"

He thought about and decided to try cook something for his birthday after he make breakfast for himself. Two Field Snacks were what he settled for as he gave the last of the sausage patties to Tom and Logan.

"I'll need to go shopping, and I'll have to go to Joja." Taeko thought bitterly.

Taeko went out to face the sun and decided not to call San today. He was not in the mood for her at the moment, and he could always deal with her in the night. Taeko got to picking up the crops that were grown first.

 **[You have grown 4 Daffodils, 4 Dandelions, 2 Wild Horseradishes, 5 Spring Onions, and 3 Green Beans. EXP added towards farming and foraging skills.]**

He would plant seeds, but he did not have a watering can. He had to improve to get the crops he had watered and fill up the pet bowls. Taeko decided to take it in easy and go see if there was anything on TV. A Queen of Sauce re-run was on, but Taeko passed on it. The weather was boring news and the fortune teller was asleep at his ball saying it was a neutral day in his sleep.

"Ok, time to check the internet." Taeko said connecting his laptop to his television. "RWBY still disappoints. They totally should have introduced the Arc sisters earlier in Volume…wait, reboot? Remnant's Four Shadows? Mirai Productions?"

Taeko was skeptical but give it a watch. He was not disappointed by what he saw, but he found it rather roughly animated. He also already through the trailers and pilot when there was a knock at the door. He got up closing his laptop and went over to the door to find Sebastian in sweats.

"Ready to get to it?" Sebastian remarked producing a bag. "I got hash browns!"

"If it's the fried kind, I'm game." Taeko remarked.

 **[Shadow Farm Theme Unlocked – Cues: jinsang – ]**

The two were outside as Taeko was running him through the basics with few words and mostly movements. Punches, jabs, sweeps, and kicks were learned.

"Not bad for a newcomer, Seb." Taeko remarked cracking his knuckles.

"Well figured I'd give it my all. But my legs fell like jelly." Sebastian said with a bit of sweat on his face.

"I got a crapton of Joja Cola. We can crack some." Taeko suggested.

"You drink that swill? Oh right, I forgot you were stuck in that crap company for years. Probably got used to it…just give me one." Sebastian said as Taeko jogged into the house to grab two out of the fridge.

The two were sitting by the larger lake on Taeko's farm leaning back against a tree drinking in hand.

"You've really charmed the girls here something fierce, Taeko. Abigail talks about you, Maru mentions you to my stepdad's ire, Penny has this weird look in her eyes when you're brought up, Haley curses your name, and Emily's still spooked out by your name. I think Leah mentioned you too." Sebastian said taking a sip.

"Heh…I was a bit of a charmer in school. Leah, doesn't count. She's been my best friend since school days." Taeko remarked.

"Really?" Sebastian said raising. "How close?"

"Simply put, if it wasn't for her douchebag ex-boyfriend Kel, her and I would have been together. Probably married." Taeko admitted.

"Damn. My pity. I mean, what's stopping you now?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't even know, but Leah has her own issues to sort out after Kel. Frankly, I want to kick that dick's face in even if it got her to lose weight." Taeko admitted.

"A shame, but hey you got plenty of fish to go after." Sebastian said with a shrug. "Curious to ask…want to play "fuck, marry, kiss"?"

Taeko nodded needed a laugh, and Sebastian suggested Emily, Haley, and Leah.

"Really? Well kiss Leah, fuck Haley, and marry Emily. To be honest, Emily's really cool to be around. Marrying her would be cool. Leah was basically my first kiss. And Haley…well….just because why the hell not." Taeko remarked.

"It's funny. Abigail used to have the hots for me before you came along." Sebastian remarked. "Not that I mind, but I'm not ready for that yet."

"Eh, that's fine and fair." Taeko remarked.

"What's not fair is all basically being Keitaro Urashima." Sebastian joked.

"Dude…bad reference. Love Hina was a harem one, but a total shitshow. Keitarou Oe from Golden Boy would have been more fitting." Taeko said rolling his eyes.

"There you are." Abigail said coming with Logan and Tom in tow. "I'm was beginning to think you canceled training."

Abigail was in the black sports bra, sports thong, and matching boots. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Trying to seduce your precious sensei?" Sebastian asked teasingly.

"Oh, shove off, it's flexible material that helps me move better." Abigail retorted with a blush.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and said he would leave them alone. Sebastian thanked Taeko before leaving them for home.

"Taeko, I have a request. I really want you to teach me the Kienzan!" Abigail asked with stars in her eyes.

"I don't know about that…the Kienzan's not exactly the safest thing to learn…." Taeko thought.

A text box flashed up.

 **[Abigail Mini-Quest]**

 **Disc Drivers – Should you teach Abigail the Kienzan/Destruco-Disc?**

 **Quest Objectives:**

\- **Decide to whether to teach Abigail the technique**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

\- **If you refuse, convince her why it's not a good idea**

 **Quest Completion Reward:**

\- **300 Gold**

\- **?**

 **Quest Failure:**

\- **Abigail is upset with you**

 **Bonus Objective Reward:**

\- **Abigail will not be upset with you.**

 **[Yes/No]**

Taeko accepted the quest and looked to Abigail.

"I'm really not sure about this, Abs." Taeko said with a sigh.

"Don't really, sensei. I'll be careful, and I'll make it worth your time." Abigail said assuring him.

Taeko had shown her the process and Abigail had been soon throwing purple disc throughout the air. Taeko was immediately regretting teaching her that and hoped the reward was worth it.

 **[Abigail Mini-Quest Complete]**

 **Disc Drivers – Should you teach Abigail the Kienzan/Destruco-Disc?**

 **Quest Objectives:**

\- **Decide to whether to teach Abigail the technique /Complete/**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

\- **If you refuse, convince her why it's not a good idea**

 **Quest Completion Reward:**

\- **300 Gold**

\- **Abigail Bonus Scene!**

 **Quest Failure:**

\- **Abigail is upset with you**

 **Bonus Objective Reward:**

\- **Abigail will not be upset with you.**

"Bonus scene?" Taeko thought before turning to Abigail.

"Hey Taeko…I noticed that your training is effecting me rather well. I'm slowly gaining a bit more muscle definition on my body." Abigail said flexing a bit. "Soon enough, I'll be jagged like you, but I remembered something about ki. Pump up."

Abigail clenched her fists together and let out a shout as she increased her ki. Her body's muscle mass began to slightly grow as her whole body expanded giving off a purple glow. Taeko give a whistle in tone that he was impressed before Abigail released her concertation to return to normal.

"Like the little show?" Abigail said with a wink.

 _"I did, and we can call your training over for the day. I do to keep this up, but I have a farm to run. That_ and I need to rest today considering everything from yesterday." Taeko said wiping some sweat off his head.

"Oh, all right. It's all ready, nine a.m." Abigail said looking at her phone. "Thanks for training, Taeko."

Abigail jogged off as Taeko swore he sensed something else was there only to suddenly no longer sense it. Taeko shrugged it off as the game messing with up when it was really Penny rushing back to the library for work. She was willing herself to not peep in on Taeko even if his blood's scent was intoxicating. She was afraid of harming him or others and trying to get a handle of herself. She, at least, calmed down once back in the library ready to mold young minds. Taeko had walked into the coop to check on Rojo, Rei, and Reiju along with their statuses.

 **[Chicken – Reiju – Heart Rating: 5/5 – Taeko's first chicken. She's spunky and likes the outdoors in the daytime. (At five hearts, she will now lay Large Brown Eggs)]**

 **[Chicken – Rei – Heart Rating: 1/5 – Taeko's second chicken. She's quiet and is a bit owlish in the daytime.]**

 **[Chicken – Rojo – Heart Rating: 1/5 – Taeko's third chicken. She's mischievous and likes pecking strangers in the outdoors in the daytime.]**

"Huh. That's oddly singular entries." Taeko thought as he collected the eggs. "Okay, two browns and one white."

Taeko had taken it easy and light for today wanting to prepare himself for tonight. He had done some jogging, a bit of sword training, and socializing. By the evening, he was readying himself for San to come.

"It's 6:45. Ugh, I wish I could just skip a few hours." Taeko remarked.

A text box flashed up telling he could skip time if to go right into the mission much to his relief. However, he realized he had forgot to go for groceries and trudged back out.

* * *

Pam was in a bitter mood all day considering her loss to Taeko previously had left her sore. Lewis had made good on his word to not give her another unemployment check leaving Pam with little to no cash. When Penny had returned home from work, Pam had asked for money to do some grocery shopping.

"Ok, I'm going to do the grocery shopping." Penny said leaving the trailer. "Because I won't let you lay a finger on my money."

"Damn it!" Pam swore.

She really wanted some booze and she could not find any left in her stash. Of course, the emboldened Penny wanted a bit of revenge and had made sure to empty most of her mother's stash. Pam decided to move over to the Stardew Saloon, and she was not exactly meet with praise. Cosette glared at her the entire time as she sat at her usual spot. Before Gus could even pour her a drink, Cosette caught his hand.

"Sweetheart, don't." Cosette said coldly.

"But…I'm a paying customer!" Pam said glaring at her.

Cosette had nothing but a sardonic laugh asking when was the last time that Pam paid off her tab. Pam groaned when Cosette pointed out that she would not get another drop until she was getting some of income. Pam stormed out snagging Willy's half-drank bottle downing it in one go with a storm cloud over her head walking over to Joja Mart to see Taeko and Penny walking and chatting. Then, Pam spied a bottle of wine in Taeko's bag and suddenly she was ignoring the conversation Penny and Taeko.

"Well, I need to get back to the house. Later." Taeko said walking off as Pam followed.

Penny would put away the groceries and go to bed a bit early for once. She would have cooked for Pam but decided to leave her to her own devices.

As Taeko walked the dusty road back to the farm, he smelled dried booze and whirled to see Pam.

"What do you want, Pam?" Taeko said annoyed.

"I noticed you brought two bottles of wine. Maybe you could part with one." Pam said trying to sound friendly, only to come off as desperate.

In reality, those bottles were from her stash. Penny had emptied most of it but had to hand off two of them as they had the strongest scent. Pam was clearly already a bit drunk.

"Hmm…why? Why should I help you?" Taeko remarked.

"C'mon, man. I'll apologize and I'll make it worth your while!" Pam said with a hiccup.

The world went gray with a text box flashing up in front of Pam for Taeko to see.

 **[Karmic Option]**

 **Pam is in need of booze and willing to offer anything for it! What will you do? There are few options and they are not all wrong.**

 **Be Nice – Give her a bottle out of the goodness of your heart (+Friendship with Pam, -Friendship with Penny)**

 **Be Harsh – Tell her to piss off. (+Friendship with Penny, -Friendship with Pam)**

 **Be Interested – Take her up on her offer to see what she'll give you. (No friendship gains, bonus scenes unlocked)**

The last option, Taeko realized was probably Kyu's doing, was marked in pink. As much as he could be interested by this, he did not want any "firsts" from Pam of all people. He knew no matter how good it could be, he'd regret it later down the first. So, he hit the **[Be Harsh]** option, and the words came right out of his mouth.

"So, you act like a racist to me and you expect my help. You still haven't even apologized for that or stabbing me. Kindly piss off." Taeko said before walking away.

 **[Your friendship with Pam drops 150 points, but your friendship with Penny rises by 150 points.]**

Taeko entered his home to put away his groceries. Most of what he had purchased was stuff for breakfast, including bacon, English muffins, and sausage patties. He was still pissed it all cost 5,000 Gold. He also made sure to put away some of the things in his inventory either in the fridge or in a storage chest for tonight. With that done, he started the time-skip.

* * *

The nap he had on the couch was reliving and his eyes snapped open to see it was eleven at night. Perfect, he thought. Everyone would be sleeping or at the saloon. With that, Taeko started up the quest and walking out found San in her usual clothes waiting for her.

"I assume you're ready." Taeko said as his Blacklight clothes had a bit of a glow on them.

"I never went into the town before." San admitted showing a bit of nervousness.

"And I suggest you keep it that way. You're already a pain for me…no need for them to get involved. This way." Taeko said walking towards the woods. "We'll pass through the underside of the woods, first."

San followed along. Their first stop? Willow Lane.

"Listen, for some reason among the garbage is something untouched and useful. Now we sift quickly yet carefully. No need to awaken anyone." Taeko said opening the lid.

Both had found something in the can, for Taeko, it was just a leek, and San got a Sunfish. Taeko eye rolled at the leek planning to just sell it later. The house lights flicked on, and Taeko grabbed San and leapt up to the roof. Vincent came out before absentmindedly tossing some trash in the can before closing it.

"Too close. Next house." Taeko said jumping other to the next home across from them.

San followed and they scaled down to the trash can next to the door. Not wanting to stay exposed for too long, Taeko hurriedly raided with her getting bread while he got Carp. At the moment, Taeko was rather sick of fish. Alex's house made up for that by being full of Cookies. San kept stuffing her face and he had to drag her away from the house before her loud eating woke anyone up. The saloon was going to be hardest as they crept up to the trash can only to see that Linus was there. Taeko swore the sound of a record scratched inside the saloon.

"Well this is awkward…" Linus said quietly.

"Yeah it is…" Taeko said.

"Who's the girl?" Linus asked.

"Would you believe me if I said she's some wolf girl and she's serving me?" Taeko said with raised eyebrow.

"I don't think I'm drunk enough to believe that…" Linus said before sipping from his flask. "Now I am."

"All right, let's see what's inside." Taeko said opening it up.

Inside was…more bread much to Taeko's disappointment.

"Thanks for the drinks, Gus!" Shane said from inside.

Linus was already gone, and San was panicking. Looking over the fence, she jumped over to hide as Shane came out.

"Taeko?" Shane asked. "What are you doing?"

"Uh…just throwing something away. Pam keeps leaving her trash on the ground." Taeko said without any shame of throwing Pam under the bus.

"Days like this, she scares me to cut back on my drinking." Shane said with a chuckle. "That woman…yeesh. Don't know how Penny put up with it."

"Preaching to the choir." Taeko said with an eye roll.

"Oh. And I want to thank you for saving Jas and Vincent from the wolves. I owe you one." Shane said before leaving.

"You're welcome…" Taeko said walking off. "And you can come out."

San leapt over the fence no worse for wear and they continued to the Mayor's Manor. Taeko hissed to himself when he only found Bread again!

"I swear to Yoba, if I find bread again…" Taeko muttered.

San was happy with her find and shoved it in her sack. Surely, being a simple girl had its charms. The two trudged over to the Blacksmith but San got a whiff of something.

"I'm smelling something really odd. Like when the wolves are rutting." San said as Taeko was catching on.

He could hear grunting and it did not take much effort to realize what was going on.

"Just go to the trash can and raid. I'll cover you." Taeko said as San walked towards the trash can.

He peered in the window and cringed at the sight. He did not need to see Clint, his chubby, his moaning of _her_ name, or his RealDoll taking it in her artificial backside. Taeko looked away partly horrified and aroused by it all.

"Damn it…really wish I had not told Pam to piss off." Taeko thought walking up to the trash can.

San had gotten coal and Taeko found the same. He was not even mad, and he grabbed San's hand to drag her away from there. The last place was the museum and Taeko was glad for the Omni-Geode and San somehow found a Carp.

"Ugh. This haul sucked." Taeko said to himself as he noticed Morris locking up JojaMart for the night.

The employee that followed was coldly left by herself as Morris got in his fancy sports car and drove away out to the road for home. Of course, he sprayed dirt all over her face.

"What an asshole." Taeko said as she noticed the employee going around back. "And what do we have here?"

San followed once again Taeko tailed her to see she slipped into the shed marked for Joja to toss out products in large bins to be hauled away by truck. The employee opened a bin and hauled a perfectly good set of make up out before leaving for her car making sure to lock up. Taeko noticed the cameras there, but his gamer senses were telling him that they were disabled. Scaling the wall as she drove away, Taeko and San came down to the shed noticing the employee neglected to lock it. They entered to find several bins, and Taeko opened the first one and was pissed.

"This is to throw away…well if Joja doesn't want it. I'll take it." Taeko said deviously.

"Food in there?" San asked.

"No, just electronics." Taeko said taking the microwave oven, radio with Bluetooth speakers, and the red and black Beats by Dre headphones.

He tested the headphones and before sliding them down to his neck. He took up another one in blue for Leah to get tomorrow before closing the bin to move on. The next bin was a refrigerated one and stuffed with dairy products. Taeko skipped the Joja brand products, and just loaded up on yogurts, milk, and cubed Swiss cheese.

"So only the milk counts as game inventory? Neat." Taeko said as San eating out several yogurts. "And you…control yourself."

Next bin was the produce but his time in Joja had taught him not to really trust most the produce. He doubted Morris give a damn about standards. He skipped it in favor of dry goods swiping several brands of chips. All in all, Taeko had to roll the haul in a cooler and so did San.

"This will be enough to last for weeks. This "cooler" thing is great." San said as they exited.

Taeko gotten them the gate and they carefully wheeled it all back to his place. Taeko felt like celebrating and decided to pour two glasses of that wine Penny give him.

"Here, San. You earned it." Taeko said downing his.

"This taste funny, but I kind of like it." San said taking little sips.

Taeko was about ready to declare this quest when he remembered the bonus objective and Clint with the RealDoll. A smirk appeared on his face as he put down his glass and eased behind her.

"What are you doi…" San said before letting out a yelp as Taeko grabbed her chest.

"Just wanting to show you my thanks." Taeko said gently feeling her.

The sensation was new to her and a jolt throughout her body. Being human, Moro had forbidden her from taking part in mating season. Her sharpened senses had her smelling it and craving it. Thus, this triggered something in her. His hand had snaked her behind, and she gently pulled away.

"I…Thank you Taeko…for the help." San said nervously as her legs shook. "But I really must bring my haul in!"

She rushed out and Taeko noticed she left a trail that was not dirt. A text box flashed up.

 **[San Quest Complete]**

 **Swift Scavengers – Take San to a night out on the town to raid the trashcans in town at night and thensome.**

 **Quest Objectives:**

\- **Summon San at night (Complete)**

\- **Sneak with her into town late enough at night. (Complete)**

\- **Raid the trashcans (Complete)**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

\- **Get away with groping San in some form (Complete)**

 **Quest Completion Reward:**

\- **300 Gold**

\- **+San will become more domesticated.**

\- **San will gain the hobby (She will raid on some days on her own and will now be less likely to steal from you. She'll come to you if she wants something specific.)**

 **Quest Failure:**

\- **It's best you don't get caught or else, you'll have to explain yourself**

 **Bonus Objective Reward:**

\- **+Added domestication (New Options added to San menu)**

\- **+San could develop a craving for your touch**

He closed it out curious to what tomorrow would bring, but he got another box.

 **[Due to your discovery of Joja Mart's waste being useful, you can now go behind there and get certain items but only once a week. Some of these items won't count for your in-game inventory. However, you will have to buy seeds and certain items as you won't find them in the storage bins.]**

Taeko sucked his teeth but was at least glad he got a nice haul. He put away his new items in the fridge, cupboards, and set up his radio on the coffee table. His new microwave he had quickly plugged in a corner of the kitchen.

"Oh man, what a haul. Plus, I got a neat cooler." Taeko said. "Well, time for be…"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door, and he answered to see it was Leah in her pajamas.

"Leah…" Taeko asked with a blush.

"Taeko, I need to ask you something. Something personal. You're not seeing anyone at the moment, are you?" Leah asked.

"Nothing official." Taeko asked. "Oh, and I got you these."

Taeko handed her the headphones and her eyes went wide.

"How did you…do you how get these? They're ungodly expensive!" Leah said in shock.

"Would you believe something was throwing these things away?" Taeko joked.

Leah decided to simply believe that. In doing so, Taeko had inadvertently cockblocked himself as Leah changed her mind and headed home. She had gotten cold feet.

"Damn it, he's your best friend! I can't just ask him to have sex with me!" Leah muttered to herself.

Taeko decided to move to get items to sell and settled for putting two chubs, a halibut, two catfishes, a white egg, all of his dandelions, and all his daffodils in the bin for sale. He collapsed in bed exhausted and hoping for a better day tomorrow before drifting.

* * *

 **[STATS]**

 **Taeko Kiba Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer/Freelancer Ronin**

 **Age: 20 years**

 **HP: 870/870**

 **Energy: 700/700**

 **Overall Level: Smallholder**

 **Farming Skill Level: 2**

 **Mining Skill Level: 4**

 **Foraging Skill Level: 5**

 **Fishing Skill Level: 4**

 **Combat Skill Level: 10**

 **Gold: 41714**

 **Taeko is a former employee of the corrupt Joja Corporation. Screwing it over, he got away with it free to chase his dreams and ambitions. An anti-hero and a roughneck, he's shown the town he's no pushover. Running Shadow Farm, the ronin is thrusted into plenty of strange happenings within the valley. His favorite food is pepperoni pizza. His favorite gifts tend to center around gaming, manga, and combat. His least favorite food is sea cucumber and can only tolerate it in Lucky Lunches as he recently discovered.**

 **[Taeko's Perks]**

 **The Gamer's Mind – Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of Mind. Immunity to Psychological Mass Effect and Hypnotism.**

 **The Gamer's Body – Grants the user a body to live life like a video game, Immunity to Physical Damage, but not the pain. Sleeping in a bed fully restores HP/Energy, Sleeping in a tent restores HP/Energy by 75% of total amount, and sleeping on an improvised surface (a couch, the ground) restores HP/Energy by 50% of maximum amount.**

 **Made of Iron – You can survive your HP going down to zero, and you only need four hours and ten minutes of sleep to function perfectly. (Downside, you have to bed before 2 A.M. or else you pass out.)**

 **Fighter – All attacks deal 10% more damage. (+15 HP) (Augmented by Anasatsuken fighting style)**

 **Brute – Damage is increased by 15% (Frozen until further noticed)**

 **Gatherer - Chance for double harvest of foraged items. (20% chance of double harvest)**

 **Matters of the Mind - Gamer's Mind has expanded your mind to where you can perform new feats. (Access to learning telekinetic abilities)**

 **Friend to all Children - You are considered a great person for kids to look up to. (This perk can have children more likely to trust you and see you as a role model. It can attract "MILF"s and make it easier to befriend motherly people.)**

 **[Item's Equipped]**

 **Emerald Ring - These are from a set of rings call Stat Rings. These rings enhance a skill depending on the jewel on the hilt. The emerald is imbued with the power of speed. (Increases weapon speed by 10%)**

 **Alpha Blacklight Shirt – Body (Equip Item) – Stand apart from any crowd in this dark zip-front shirt with its own blue illumination. (FusionFall collectible) (+1 Defense)(Glow Effect Similar to a Glow Ring)**

 **Alpha Blacklight Pants – Legs (Equip Item) - Stand apart from any crowd in these pants with its own blue illumination. (FusionFall collectible) (+1 Defense)(Glow Effect Similar to a Glow Ring)**

 **Alpha Blacklight Shoes – Feet (Equip Item) – Shoes emblazed with illumination. Kick spawns in style. (FusionFall collectible) (+1 Defense, +2 Speed)(Glow Effect Similar to a Glow Ring)**

 **Rabbit's Foot – Some say it's lucky, and it sells highly. (Equipping this item lowers your chances of getting unlucky streaks.)**

 **Infrared Goggles– Glasses (Equip Item) – Night vision is yours! Get the edge over your foes by sneaking up on them in the dark. (FusionFall collectible) [Allows for night-vision in darkness] Once equipped, they can be summoned on and off at will.**

 **[Relationships]**

 **Sandy – 4.40/10 Hearts – 1100 Friendship Points**

 **Pam – 0.4/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Lewis – 3.6/10 Hearts – 860 Friendship Points**

 **Pierre – 2.4/10 Hearts – 600 Friendship Points**

 **Robin – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Abigail – 5/10 Hearts – 1250 Friendship Points**

 **Caroline – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **George – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Evelyn – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Alex – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Harvey – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Maru – 3.9/10 Hearts – 980 Friendship Points**

 **Linus – 4/10 Hearts – 1000 Friendship Points**

 **Gus (and Cosette) – 3/10 Hearts – 750 Friendship Points**

 **Sebastian – 4/10 Hearts – 1000 Friendship Points**

 **Haley – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Emily – 1/10 – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Penny – 5.6/10 – 1400 Friendship Points**

 **Jas – 8/10 Hearts – 2000 Friendship Points**

 **Vincent – 8/10 Hearts – 2000 Friendship Points**

 **Demetrius – 1/10 Hearts – 260 Friendship Points**

 **Clint – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Willy – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Leah – 10/10 Hearts – 2500 Friendship Points**

 **Marnie – 3.9/10 Hearts – 980 Friendship Points**

 **Elliot – 0.4/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Shane – 3/10 Hearts – 750 Friendship Points**

 **Sam – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Jodi – 3/10 Hearts – 750 Friendship Points**

 **Myth – 4/10 Hearts – 1000 Friendship Points**

 **[Status of the Farm]**

 **[Column 1]**

 **Row 1)**

 **Row 2)**

 **Row 3)**

 **Row 4)**

 **Row 5)**

 **Row 6)**

 **Row 7)**

 **Row 8)**

 **Row 9)**

 **Row 10) Rhubarb (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 11/12)**

 **Row 11)**

 **Row 12)**

 **[Column 2]**

 **Row 1)**

 **Row 2)**

 **Row 3)**

 **Row 4) Rhubarb (Days in the Soil: 12/13)**

 **Row 5)**

 **Row 6)**

 **Row 7)**

 **Row 8)**

 **Row 9) Beans (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 13/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 10)**

 **Row 11) Beans (Basic Fertiziler) (Days in the Soil: 11/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 12)**

 **[Column 3]**

 **Row 1) Beans (Basic Retaining Soil) (Days in the Soil: 11/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 2) Ancient Fruit (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 2/25) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 3) Beans (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 10/9) (Will Produce More Every 2 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 4) Ancient Fruit (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 1/25) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 5) Beans (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 10/9) (Will Produce More Every 2 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 6) Ancient Fruit (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 2/25) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 7) Ancient Fruit (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 2/25) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 8) Ancient Fruit (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 2/25) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 9)**

 **Row 10)**

 **Row 11)**

 **Row 12)**

 **[Column 4]**

 **Row 1)**

 **Row 2)**

 **Row 3)**

 **Row 4)**

 **Row 6) Ancient Fruit (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 31/28) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 7) Ancient Fruit (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 31/28) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 8) Ancient Fruit (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 31/28) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 9) Ancient Fruit (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 31/28) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 10)**

 **Row 11)**

 **Row 12)**

 **[Flower Box]**

 **Slot 1) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 7/7)**

 **Slot 2) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 7/7)**

 **Slot 3) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 7/7)**

 **Slot 4) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 7/7)**

 **Slot 5) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 6/6)**

 **Slot 6) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 6/6)**

 **Slot 7) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 6/6)**

 **Slot 8) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 6/6)**

 **-Bee House (Tulip Honey) (3/4)-**

 **(Day 10 Total Profits: 960)**

 **(Shadow Farm's Total Profits (This adds all the money made by the end of each day): 38,090 Gold)**

* * *

 **[Status of the Pets]**

 **Logan Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer's Dog/Battle Pet**

 **Class: Fighter (Warrior)**

 **Level: 12**

 **EXP: 28/110**

 **Age: 1 Year (in Dog Years)**

 **HP: 310/310**

 **MP: 460/460**

 **[Perks/Traits]**

 **Active - These dogs are very energetic. They really like running and enjoy frequent walks. (Allows them to regain lost health easily)**

 **Hunter - These dogs are natural hunters. Send them off into the world and they'll hunt and dig for things. (Current Level: Happy Hunter (3))**

 **Loyal - These dogs want to be closer with their owners and love to be pet. They like to follow their owners around. (Easier to build relationships with them, will be more willing to guard the house, and protect its owner.)**

 **Brave - No matter what, they will not back down when faced with danger. They will fight tooth and nail to defend who is precious to them. (If defeated in battle, will revive itself back with 50% of its HP once)**

 **Fighter - They are of the fighter class making them a warrior. (They are more likely to assist if you are in danger. Will also fight enemies on its own.)**

 **[Skills]**

 **Hunting (Artful Hunter) – The link dogs have to their predator ancestors, this dog has a feel for what's valuable and what is not. Can possibly bring back valuables, forage-ables, or junk. The item depends on which area Logan is sent to hunt. (Likelihood of junk item is decreased by 2%).**

 **Combatant - Will be able to tactically fight in its own without the real need for commands.**

 **[Attacks/Supportive Moves]**

 **Bite - The target is bitten with viciously sharp fangs. This may also make the target flinch (30% chance of flinching) (Power: 40) (This move can be upgraded)**

 **Howl - The user howls with the primal spirit of a wolf loudly to raise its spirit, which raises its Strength stat by 2.**

 **Dig - The user burrows, then attacks on the second turn. It can also be used to exit dungeons. (Power: 60)**

 **Dive - The aquatic version of digging, and thus can only be used in areas of water. (Power: 60)**

 **Sludge - The user hurls out unsanitary sludge at the target with a 30% Chance of a Poison debuff. (Power: 65) (This move cost 20 MP and can be upgraded)**

 **Flame Wheel - The user cloaks itself in fire and charges at the foe, and can thaw out the user if it is frozen. (Power: 60) (This move costs 25 MP)**

 **Roar - The user releases a savage roar that can be to send foes fleeing in fear.**

 **Nitro Charge - The user cloaks itself in fire and charges at the opponent. (Power: 50) (Increases Dexterity whenever used by +2) (This move costs 30 MP)**

 **[Stats]**

 **Strength: 19**

 **Defense: 18**

 **Dexterity: 14**

 **Intelligence: 14**

 **Charisma: 14**

 **Wisdom: 14**

 **[Items Equipped]**

 **Wolf's Fang – Necklace (Pet Equip Item) – They say the wolf fang within the string allows dogs to connect to their primal ancestors as it is imbued with a mysterious energy. (Biting attacks will do 10% more damage and Hunting's likelihood of bringing junk is decreased by 10%)**

 **Tom Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer's Cat/Battle Pet**

 **Class: Thief (Ninja)**

 **Level: 10**

 **EXP: 15/120**

 **Age: 1 Cat Year (15 Human Years)**

 **HP: 324/324**

 **MP: 359/359**

 **[Perks/Traits]**

 **Clever - These cats are fast learners, and some say that they can even understand human speech when spoken to! (Will be more likely to understand commands and be more perceptive to conversations by humans.) They will also be more tactical in the battle, able to fight without the need for a command.**

 **Friendly - These pets tend to be friendly towards people and will happily greet others around them. (Easier to befriend and can help aid to befriend other people)**

 **Glutton - These pets will eat significantly more often, and much more messily. (Will eat slightly more, can sniff out food within a mile radius.)**

 **Ninja - Stealthy in the day, will sneak in the shadows of night as a true member of the rouge class. (Will prefer to assist the master or fellow combatants than fight on its own)**

 **[Skills]**

 **Food Seeker – Can use its nose to seek out food as long as it has a scent.**

 **Hunting – The link cats have to their predator ancestors. They will go out to hunt. Can possibly bring back a small animal, valuables, forage-able, or junk. The item depends on which area Tom is sent to hunt.**

 **Ninja Cat - Could potentially learn genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. Gains to dexterity will be much easier and there are potential level up bonuses.**

 **[Attacks/Supportive Moves]**

 **Thief - The user attacks and steals the target's held item simultaneously. (Stolen items will appear in the master's inventory, if that inventory is full, then no item can be stolen.) (Power: 25)**

 **Crossroad Killing - The user slashes the target the instant an opportunity arises. Critical hits land more easily (chance for a critical is at 40%) (Power: 70)**

 **Shadow Divide - By moving rapidly, the user makes illusory copies of itself to raise its evasiveness (Ups Dexterity by 2, Chance to confuse enemies).**

 **Aqua Jet - The user lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible. This move always goes first, and it gains a Water elemental bonus. (Power: 40) (This attack costs 20 MP)**

 **Bounce - The user bounces up high, then drops on the target on the second turn. This may also leave the target with a 30% chance of paralysis. (Power: 85)**

 **Flash - The user emits a blinding light from its body. It can used to blind opponents for a few turns to reduce accuracy. It can also be used to shine in dark places and at night. (This cost 5 MP.)**

 **Boiling Water Gun - The user shoots boiling hot water at its target. This may also leave the target with a burn. (Power: 80) (This attack costs 30 MP)**

 **[Stats]**

 **Strength: 15**

 **Defense: 14**

 **Dexterity: 15**

 **Intelligence: 14**

 **Charisma: 14**

 **Wisdom: 14**

 **[Items Equipped]**

 **Reunion Cape – Back Item (Pet Equip Item) – This cape was woven with softness and the love of a Yoba Priestess. It's blessed, and if the person wearing it is lost, it will warp back to its loved ones.**

* * *

 **[SAVING GAME]**

 **….**

 **….**

 **[GAME SAVED!]**

* * *

 **(A/N: Sorry this took so long. School got in the life along with Remnant's Four Shadows. Yeah, this fic is more of a hobby fic for me considering it's not heavily intertwined with the Blackthorns or Geist Naruto. So, San content is moving along. I bet you all noticed something in that I've been preventing Taeko from cashing his V-card or anything close. Why? I got plans. By the way, I edited chapters 4 and 9 to cover an error I missed. Also consider the amount of money calculated in the previous chapter a glitch because it's the wrong amount.)**


	18. Threading Tracks

**The Maelstrom of Stardew**

 **Year 1 (Spring)**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – Threading Tracks**

 **Thursday, the 11th of Spring, 2017**

 **[Quest Announcement]** \- Gamer Ability/Notification

 **|Lemon Warning|**

* * *

 **[LOAD GAME]**

 **…**

 **[GAME LOADED. WELCOME BACK!]**

Leah was on her way to Shadow Farm nervously feeling the dirt between the soles, and this was nerve-wracking. She had admitted to herself that it was rather silly, but she wanted to ask. She was his best friend, and they always had each other's back. If Taeko asked her, she would have probably considered it. She came up to the door and knocked on it. Taeko answered having just eaten breakfast only to see a shy looking Leah in an oversized t-shirt with a little off the shoulder.

"Leah?" Taeko asked.

"Taeko, can we talk for a bit…in private?" Leah asked.

He let her in and the two went into his room.

"I need to ask you something, and I need you to be honest with me." Leah said sternly. "You're not dating anyone at the moment, right you?"

"Abigail's my student at the moment. She's flirting, but no relationship." Taeko said nervously. "What's this about?"

"Taeko, I'm going to be honest with you. Last night, I was coming over to ask you…for hot coffee." Leah said.

"But I barely dr…oh…you mean sex. Oh…what's bring this on?" Taeko asked.

"Look, we're both not really in any position to get any…and I'm tired of using my hands." Leah admitted. "If you don't mind doing this with no strings attached."

"Yeah, that can get dull fast." Taeko said before the game gave him an option to accept or decline.

He smashed that accept button, and said, "Besides what are friends for?"

Taeko found himself shoved into the bed by Leah who looked relived. She slips the oversized shirt revealing she was wearing the lingerie Kel got her under it. To see it in front of him had an immediate reaction much to Leah's relief.

"Well, it's good to know you don't see as a sister." Leah said getting on top of him to straddle him. "But I suppose we should skip the foreplay. We're both busy people, I supposed."

Taeko wished he could say he had time, but she caught at peak time for him to be working. There was next time if it was possible.

"You're sadly right." Taeko said bitterly.

Leah deftly gets off of him to slip the lingerie as Taeko quickly got his pajamas. They were about to cross a bridge, but neither one was going to regret this at the moment.

"So, what position?" Taeko asked awkwardly. "If you want to be on top, I'm all for it."

"I'm just thinking how Kel bragged about his dick when here you put it to shame." Leah said getting a grip on his pole. "Throbbing…all for me?"

"Not exactly. Try being pent up for close to a week." Taeko said breathing heavily. "Please hurry up with this..."

"All right, I'll go on top then." Leah said getting Taeko grabbed her. "Whoa!"

She found herself being held up right over his length and Taeko's grin widening. She was up against him as she could feel his cock head pressed against her sex and just the feeling of that was enough to leave her grinning.

"Ease it in…then start thrusted," She groaned out, before he did exactly that. "Shit, you're…a lot thicker than Kel."

"Let's make that the last time you say his name." Taeko growled out as inches went up within her. "Because you'll be screaming mine."

She would soon enough.

* * *

"Thunder!" Abigail screamed blasting some low-level slimes in the mines.

She could not explain it, but she felt rather…perturbed. She suddenly just ran out to the mines with her sword hacking up all the slimes in the second floor. She looked around at the carnage heavily breathing thinking why she was so angry in the first place. Penny would ask that question, but she wound up hissing like she smelled something foul. Pam had slept in too so Penny had no reason to hiss in the first place. Penny shook her head and left for the clinic to go get some health drinks for Pam. She knew her mother hated them, but Penny was content to make her drink them for her to get better. Penny entered the Clinic to find Maru asleep at the counter with a bit of drool on the counter.

" _Taeko, show me your sword stance again…"_ Maru murmured.

Penny nudged her awake and megane girl snapped out of her sleepy state.

"So, you are talking about Taeko and his sword…." Penny said as Maru looked mortified.

* * *

"C'mon! Shove that sword in my sheath." Leah moaned out as juice split out of her as she wrapped her legs around him.

He had shifted to on top while Leah had her back on the bed as he pounded her relentlessly. Both of them were heavily as they sped up with Taeko not concerned about his farm at the moment. He was a bit more focus on nailing that snatch and feeling up her chest.

"Boys and their obsession after tits." Leah said as she left her limit coming. "Ahn! Yes, I'm close."

Tightening her grip, she began slamming down on him right as felt his coming up as well. The two were picking up the pace as it inched closer and closer.

"I'm…" Taeko said only to cut off as Leah slid off him.

She gave it a few strokes before saying, "I want you to spray me with it. I never did let my ex do it when he asked me, but you've done well enough that I'm in a pliable mood."

The game had given him an option of finishing on her face or on her chest. He selected chest to show some respect for her. He did not want to blow it all over her face…at least for his first time. He saw, he came, he felt like a conqueror stumbling back into his bed panting. Leah was on floor panting and just as winded. Taeko's crotch felt sore, and Leah staggered up to her feet as she slipped on the shirt over herself with Taeko's sperm staining it slightly.

"That was amazing, but we can't bask in the afterglow. I need to get home and take a shower…" Leah said getting the discarding lingerie in her hands. "We could do this again sometime if we're not seeing anyone."

"You know, you could seek out some of the bachelors in town." Taeko said.

"Offering to play matchmaker to a girl you just banged? Only you, Taeko, only you." Leah said shaking her head. "Who are you even considering?"

"Not Alex or the doctor. I like Harvey, but I don't want that end badly considering he's the only doctor in town." Taeko remarked.

Leah could only laugh before leaving the house and Kyu promptly appeared on his bed with a goofy grin on her face.

"Congrats on cashing your V-card." Kyu said wistfully.

"Kyu, what do you want?" Taeko said panting. "I'm a bit drained."

Kyu snapped her fingers to which his energy was refilled and Kyu could only grin.

"Had a feeling you were well beyond average." Kyu said taking her length in her hand. "But I have some good news for you. As you noticed, I needed a few things. One of those things is a reward system for your sexual encounters."

"If you think you're going to convince me to sleep with Seb or any of the other guys, you could forget it." Taeko said rolling his eyes.

"Fine…" Kyu groaned bringing up a new text box. "Depending on who was your first, that bonus is doubled."

 **[You have banged Leah! Fruitful Multiplying perk unlocked! You cashed your V-card in your best friend! Perk's effects are doubled. Achievement made and new hats can be purchased from the Hat Mouse!]**

"Fruitful Multiplying will basically put you on a fast track to better your foraging skills. Each girl and guy have a skill they are associated with obviously ties into the perk you get when you sleep with them. Leah's own basically doubles your findings when you forage and halves the growth of fruit trees. Considering she was your first…" Kyu said trailing off when Taeko's jaw dropped.

Getting wood, stone, or food was not going to be a problem anytime soon. He realized he could easily rack up experience with complete ease. Kyu got up letting him go as she snapped her fingers which Taeko found himself showered, dried off, and in his clothes.

"Congrats, kid." Kyu said before vanishing.

"That woman…" Taeko groaned before leaving. "Welp, time to get to work."

Taeko headed to the farm deciding to summon San only to see her trotting up looking hopeful.

"San?" Taeko said raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to ask a favor of you. How long until you have more Azorium?" San asked restraining her usual brashness.

"Three more days at best." Taeko remarked. "Why?"

"I want maybe two of them. They're Moro's favorite…" San asked.

"So, you think you could sweet talk me into giving you them? Nice try, but you are a wolf in human's skin." Taeko teased.

San snarled a bit, but Taeko showed no fear.

"Well…I'll help you out anyway. Just go ahead and deal with the plots…" Taeko said walking off.

He decided to try out his new perk through gathering some materials around, and he was not disappointed. From just five trees and ten rocks, Taeko found himself with over 320 Wood and 50 Stone in his **[Inventory]**.

 **[Foraging Skill Leveled Up! Level 6 provides you with +1 Axe proficiency, and Crafting Recipes for Lightning Rod, Wild Seeds (Fa), and Warp Totem: Beach!]**

"Ok, with all that wood, I can fix the bridge on the beach. You know what, I think I'll spend today on the beach." Taeko said looking up at the clear sky.

"Master, I'm done." San said bringing him just two sets of rhubarb. "If it's no issue, could I have them?"

Taeko would have normally chose to split between them, but a new option ping up convincing him to let have her them all. A few moments later, San would feel that shock with her last night she with that night before. San would proudly call herself a wolf, but Moro had acknowledged she was human by not allowing her part into mating season. Watching the others and not taking part was maddening to San, and she could smell the heat off Taeko.

"Has he been with another human?" She thought.

She felt a heat rise in her chest as she let a soft growl as she came to a close.

"Someone's fired up." Taeko said pulling his fingers out of her. "Soaked yourself and my hand."

"Taeko…I…I should go. Thank you." San said hurrying to dress and leave with the rhubarb looking flustered.

"Seems, I'm making progress on her." Taeko thought before washing his hands.

He changed into clothes befitting a day for the beach. He returned to wearing his unzipped, bright aqua blue jacket with a closed pocket flap on each side and a black tank top underneath. He got a pair of blue Bermuda shorts with a ninja star pattern around the legs and swapped back to his ninja sandals. Making sure that he had his fishing rod, his wallet and keys sent to inventory, and Eclipse by his side; he worked out of the door with his pets in tow.

He noticed that the bee house had an exclamation point over it and approached it to receive **[Tulip Honey]**.

 **[Artisan Good – Tulip Honey - _It's a sweet syrup produced by bees. Due to being grown around tulips, its flavor was increased._ – Sell Price: 160 gold]**

Taeko was about to put it away only to see hear Marnie coming up and calling for him. He turned around to see a panting Marnie.

"Hey there neighbor, I wanted to ask you if have any honey. I'm all out and…you got have some in your hands." Marnie said mildly. "You beekeep?"

"Uh, sure. I make my own honey…and all that. This is the first one made." Taeko said sheepishly.

"I'll take it off you for 200 gold." Marnie offered.

"Done deal." Taeko said handing the jar off to receive gold. "Enjoy."

Taeko left with his pet feeling a pang of relief nothing was going to get in the way of his "day off". Penny, on the other hand, felt burnt out. She was not in a reading mood at the moment or dealing with her mother. She paced about trying to figure out what to do only to see Taeko walk by heading to the beach. Her eyes glued to him and an idea formed in her hand. A devious idea formed in her head as she decided that maybe she should go to the beach. It wasn't summer fun, but it would do. Plus, they would be undisturbed mostly. She rushed inside to her to seek out her swimsuit. She found her trusty blue one-piece and it would be the norm for her. However, her vamp size decided to raid Pam's closet for some old swimsuits that the drunkard could not really any fit anymore.

 **[Beach BGM – Pokémon Black/White - Undella Town (Autumn/Winter/Spring)]**

Taeko delivered the three-hundred wood to see the bridge automatically fix itself thanks to the game. He walked across taking in the new area to see tidal pools that held plenty of items to forge. He found several pieces of coral and a few sea urchins which all doubled thanks to his perk.

"Ah, this is perfect. The bridge is fixed, and I have neat spot to my himself." Taeko said laying down a blanket at the corner. "No one to bother me."

"I hope you don't mind if I join you." Penny said feigning a bit of shyness.

Taeko turned to get a mild surprise. Penny did not seem like the type to wear a bikini, let alone a string bikini. It was pale pink and she had a little sari wrapped her waist. She looked rather pale as usual and there was a teasing tuft barely shown off as she shed the sari.

"No…" Taeko said with a mild blush.

The blood in his cheeks appeared so enticing, but Penny kept control in fear of not wanting to harm him. She sat next to him taking in the sun as the two chatted away just enjoying the other's company.

"Personally, I was always torn about Holden. He was a spoiled brat somewhat, but I can feel for him. I can't call him a profound individual." Taeko said finishing off his cola.

"Never did enjoy Catcher in the Rye. Huck Finn was a better kid lead." Penny said having done finishing the can of cola given to her. "But you know how it is. He fit for the times."

Taeko had disposed of the empty can and tossed off his tank top and jacket ready to go for a swim. Logan got up and running for the water using **[Dive]**. Penny was right behind him as the two splashed each other. Tom stayed on the beach deciding he did not feel like getting wet. In the ocean, Logan swam before noticing a cave under the water and swam back up barking to his master.

"Hm?" Taeko said as a text box appeared.

 **[Logan has found an undersea cave under the valley! Would you have to visit it?]**

Taeko hit yes being rather intrigued and the game told him to simply hold onto Logan to have use **[Dive]**.

"Hey, Penny. It seems Logan's found something underwater." Taeko said going back into shore to get on his sandals. "I'll check it out, so watch Tom for me."

Getting to Logan, he held onto his loyal battle pet giving the order to use **[Dive]** and vanished into the sea leaving Penny mildly confused. She waded out of the water only to feel a pinch on her rear. Lo and behold, a crayfish snipped her left cheek. Calm, she was able to pry it off and threw it onto the sand to which that crayfish made the mistake of snipping Tom's tail. Tom would have something to present to his master in a few moments. All Taeko found was a small treasure chest with an odd symbol in that cave and he and Logan had to drag it into shore. Penny noted the symbol and lit up.

"I take it you recognize this symbol." Taeko remarked.

"Yes, I do. Like the Caribbean, this island was a pirate's den as well during that time. This island was home to three pirate crews. The Nightshade Pirates, The Lyreleaf Crew, and the Daybreak Pirates. The symbol there is for the Daybreak Pirates. Maybe there's something of value." Penny said excitedly.

Taeko opened it up and found it was full of opals, jagoite, and star shards.

 **[Mineral – Opal - _Its internal structure causes it to reflect a rainbow of light._ – Sell Price: 150g]**

 **[Mineral – Jagoite - _A high volume of tiny crystals makes it very glittery._ – Sell Price: 115g]**

 **[Mineral – Star Shards - _No one knows how these come to form. Some scientists claim that the microscopic structure displays unnatural regularity._ – Sell Price: 500g]**

In total, Taeko counted thirty in total with ten of each.

"Must have been a small stash hole to hide their treasure." Penny remarked.

"And there goes my plans to fish. Penny, you can take this." Taeko said giving her his Omni-Geode. "Won't be needing it, and maybe you could get some cash off it."

"Oh thanks." Penny said sweetly as Taeko threw on his jacket and tank top.

Tom meowed to present his master with a mangled crayfish to which Taeko was relived that another bundle was soon to be completed. Penny decided to stay on the beach and swim a bit more. Her mother can be dealt with later. Taeko took his haul to Gunther first and he was happy to take an opal, jaogite, and star shards for the museum.

"Since you've donated 20 items, I have a reward for you, my friend. This painting, "A Night on Eco Hill", will definitely liven the room. It's a Lupini original." Gunther said giving Taeko the framed painting.

"Thanks…this actually will look really good in my room." Taeko said amused.

He left for Clint's and the odd man actually had a deal for Taeko once he saw the jewels and the chest.

"So, you want the jewels and the chest?" Taeko asked. "What do I get out of it?"

"I'll upgrade all of your tools to Steel." Clint said flatly. "Heck, you'll even get them by tomorrow morning."

Taeko put forth his watering gun and hoe seeing that Clint already had his axe and pickaxe. Taeko was sold and shook hands with Clint before leaving him with the treasure. The moment he left, Clint smirks. He was going to upgrade the tools, but Taeko had inadvertently left him a small fortune. Clint knew a man who would pay top dollar for all of this, and the chest was worth a fortune as well. Clint decided to close early as he was going to need to make the drive now if he wanted to at least keep his word. With lunch coming around, Taeko cruised back home and cook up something only to see Sebastian waiting there on the steps with his laptop in hand.

"Yo. I was wondering where you were. I asked Leah, but she was all rather odd today." Sebastian said feeling something was off about her.

"No idea about that." Taeko said smoothly covering up the fact he knew why. "So, what up?"

"Ugh. I need a place to work without that douche ragging on me. I swear he insist on me going outside. I don't mind that, but I'm working to make some money at the moment. So, if it's not an issue…." Sebastian said leaving for Taeko to finish saying, "Oh no, it's no sweat. Come in."

Taeko opened the door and Sebastian shuffled in.

"You're lucky I was about to make some lunch. You game for some fried chi…crap, I'm out of flour." Taeko said annoyed. "I'll go get one."

"Wait. I just e-mailed you a recipe for Breadsticks. Figured you want to try it." Sebastian said with a grin.

Taeko nodded and left opening the message.

 **[You have gained a new custom recipe "Breadsticks"!]**

"So, I need flour, sugar, buttering, and salt. Thankfully, the game is automatically giving me that salting, but all I need to get is the flour and sugar. So glad for raiding those Joja pricks. Good for getting good items the game doesn't count for some reason." Taeko said as he entered Pierre's store.

He entered to find a shitshow to which Caroline and Abigail were having a disagreement. Carolina held in her hand, a frilly pink dress. The shade of pink that an emo/goth would hiss at it and the type mall brats squeal for.

"Mom, I don't want to wear it! It's hideous!" Abigail said repulsed.

"You'd wear it if Taeko asked you." Caroline snapped.

"Yeah, I wouldn't. I at least would ask what color she'd like." Taeko said bringing a few bags and bottles of **[Wheat Flour]** , **[Oil]** and **[Sugar]**. "And Caroline, if you wanted to get Abigail a dress as a gift. Get it in black. Safest color choice regardless of style."

"Told you." Pierre said before turning to Taeko. "And there will be 2,000 gold."

Money was dropped on the counter as Taeko was going on his way to make lunch.

"You making lunch? Count me in." Abigail said coming along.

"Abby, why do you have to carry your sword on you all the time?" Caroline said. "It really isn't ladylike?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask concealed weapon owners?" Abigail said closing the door shut.

Pierre give his wife a glance and said, "You. You just walked into that one."

"But it's not concealed!" Caroline sputtered.

"It's in a sheath. Not like she's waving it around like some crazed samurai wannabe." Pierre said.

Taeko returned home with Abigail and he rushed to start cooking. Not before plugging in his phone to his new speakers.

"Whoa, Taeko. Where did you get most of this new gear? Are those Dr. Dre headphones?! Dude, these are worth more than 300 in US Dollar and even more in gold!" Abigail said holding up those headphones.

"That's a secret, Abs. Train hard enough, and maybe I'll tell how I got them for free." Taeko teased as he put on a song.

 **[Shadow Farmhouse BGM Unlocked - |DJ Grumble – DigDug3]**

"Free? You bullshitting?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I am not yanking you around, but this says secret. I'm only planning to share this secret to those willing to fuck over Joja." Taeko said with a smirk.

"I'm listening." Abigail said.

"Not yet." Taeko said as he continued cooking.

He had to use a few leeks and spring onions to make the flavor for the breadsticks just right as he did not have any garlic to use. He also cooked up the carp and herring for Tom to eat, and before long, the house smell of food. Tom trotted up nuzzling his master's leg.

"Ok, lunch is ready." Taeko said taking the fire off and putting stuff away in the fridge.

Taeko put the food for his and party on the table while setting the food bowl of fish for Tom. Logan got a nice big chicken leg to naw on along with some apple slices with the seeds removed.

"I could get used to this." Abigail said drooling.

"You should get used to cooking your own food." Sebastian teased. "You like the cobbler yet hates getting the fruit to make it."

 **[Shadow Farmhouse BGM Ended]**

Abigail rolled his eyes and took a plate. The three were soon on the couch having lunch and watching television.

"Remember when Pokémon was the coolest anime to watch? What happened?" Abigail asked as they watched the Team Rocket motto.

"Several things, but I can sum it up. We grew up, the games grew up, but Ash didn't." Taeko said flatly.

"Also, genwunners. Why else would Team Rocket still be around? If they want to keep the trio so bad, just have them join the new region's evil team." Sebastian said lazily. "And maybe follow the games instead of bastardizing them along with the rules."

"I used to think Aim for the Horn was cool, but after growing up with the games, it's a bitter reminder of praising lazy writing." Taeko said between bites.

Abigail changed the channel to the news to find something funny being report.

"Somebody mailed the president a picture of a middle finger. I want to laugh, but I just think it's sad it's gotten to that point." Abigail said bitterly.

"Blame the politicians and voters." Sebastian said finishing his plate before getting a blunt out. "Why do you think it takes so much to get anything done?"

"Honestly, days like this, I'm glad to live in the territories." Taeko said using a spark of ki to light up Sebastian's joint. "Regardless of what side you take, you're just screwed to stagnation."

"Amen to that, brother." Sebastian said taking a drag as Abigail changed the channel.

"Ugh, there's nothing on TV." Abigail said annoyed. "Unless you guys want to watch Star Vs?"

There was a shrug and they vegged out to watch. An hour later, the trio were outside training.

"You sure we can't go to the mines?" Abigail asked.

"I don't have my pickaxe. I gave all my tools except the scythe to Clint to upgrade. I got a neat deal. I found a bunch of star shards and he offered to upgrade my stuff to steel quality in exchange." Taeko said spin kicking over a tree.

"Star shards? Taeko…I think he played you. Even if he does upgrade them, those star shards are really valuable. How many did you find?" Sebastian asked.

"Nine of them." Taeko said turning to face his friend. "Along with some jagoite and opals."

"All that leaves Clint with a net profit of 10…probably 20,000 gold. I should have warned you sooner, but don't sell precious stones to that creep. He has connections to collectors that pay insane amounts for precious stones. Well without having to pay you a cut." Sebastian asked.

Taeko would and should be mad, but he sighed.

"Well then, if he doesn't have my stuff upgraded by tomorrow, I will simply shove my pickaxe up his ass. Also, I am going to making sure that I never have to buy anything from that douchebag unless I have to." Taeko said coldly. "I'll mine for coal on the double."

Abigail bid farewell to head home while Taeko and Sebastian headed to the Community Center.

"So, another bundle, done?" Sebastian asked.

"Crab Pot Bundle. I'm about to put it the last one." Taeko said coming up to the bundle. "But I wonder what the Juminos will give me in return?"

In when the Crayfish and a text box flashed up.

 **["Crab Pot Bundle" Complete! Reward: (3) Crab Pots]**

 **[You have completed 3 Bundles! New Hats have unlocked at the Hat Shop! New outfits for San unlocked!]**

"It's funny that I had to get one of these to get most of the items on that list, and never got one until now." Taeko said holding the three Crab Pots.

Sebastian could only chuckle and he suggested to set them up in the Mountain Lake to which they did. He checked on the hens and got at least three eggs before putting them, the two emeralds he had on his, and three clams into the selling bin. With that all done, Taeko took to continue training for a few more ideas before getting interrupted by Maru.

"You've been busy. Haven't really seen much of you." Taeko said.

"I could say the same about you." Maru said with her hands in her long coat pockets.

"Wait, your cross on your hat…it's blue now?" Taeko asked in confusion.

"Apparently, our government thought they could cheat the Red Cross out of a copyright to save a few dollars. As you can see, it backfired when it's revealed they committed a Geneva Convention rule." Maru remarked. "They don't play at all."

So, the medical buildings on the Ferngill Republic were stuck with blue crosses until the government scrambled to pay for damages.

"So, what can I do for you?" Taeko asked.

"I made something to help defend yourself, but it's back home. So, walk me home?" Maru said leaving enough for Taeko to get the hint.

Taeko nodded and went in to change into his Blacklight clothes before walking Maru through the Backwoods to get to her home unknowingly triggering Sebastian's four heart scene. The two came to see Sebastian working on his motorcycle. Taeko whistled in appreciation.

"Like it, Taeko? A 2003 Aprilia RSV1000R Factory." Sebastian said wiping off the grease off his hands.

"So, you got your dream bike? And what about your dream car?" Taeko asked.

"I dunno, did you get yours?" Sebastian asked.

"What is your dream car?" Maru said speaking up.

"A 2006 Nissan 350Z painted up real nice…" Taeko said with a bit of drool. "Black with green flames on the sides."

"I prefer it's cousin car, the 1999 Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R. Oh boy. I'd drive it for miles." Sebastian said with glee.

"You realize both those cars have been discontinued, right?" Maru said.

"Don't be a downer and ruin a man's dream!" Sebastian snapped. "Let us dream."

Maru sighed and dragged Taeko inside past Demetrius and Robin who were confused and bemused. Once it her room, Maru threw off her coat and took the invention out of the drawer. It looked like a small circular saw with wires on the "metallic" side and a little magnet on the end.

"Introducing, the Magnetic Field Generator Mk 1!" Maru said dramatically.

As Maru was explaining it, Taeko used **[Observe]**.

 **[Weapon – Magnetic Field Generator Mk.1 – Buff Tech – _Built by Maru, this trusty device creates magnetic shields to protect you and your allies from harm!_** _-_ **Absorbs incoming damage for two minutes. Shield Tech – (cooldown after use: 4 minutes)]**

Maru finished her explanation and Taeko had a smirk on his face.

"It's great for short-term defense!" Taeko said taking it up. "Brilliant craftsmanship."

"I've tried it out, and it works well enough. Just don't do it in front of other machines. You can scramble them up." Maru remarked.

"Well my hero." Taeko said teasing. "But seriously thanks."

"I really want you to stay, but my dad is probably going to ask questions." Maru remarked.

"Gotcha." Taeko said leaving through Maru's side door.

Taeko looked down at the new tool to his arsenal. It looked nearly familiar to a game he used to play, but he couldn't remember where. Walking up to the crab pots, he found Linus meditating near the lake.

"Linus." Taeko said firmly.

"Young Maelstrom. So, you're the one who put the pots out." Linus said as Taeko checked them. "Catch anything good?"

"Crayfish. You can have two of them. I don't really want anymore fish." Taeko said sheepishly.

"Heh, you can never get enough of them. By the way, I didn't know you were dealing with the wolves of old." Linus said.

"So, you know Moro?" Taeko asked.

"Tangled with her. Do not underestimate her. I'm surprised you hang out with the girl she adopted." Linus said.

"Well, it's complicated. Long story short, she's been in my fields after the fiasco with that totem. I beat up and I got blackmail over her. As for Moro, I have a feeling she's gunning for me soon enough. But I will be ready." Taeko remarked.

Taeko left leaving Linus concerned yet hopeful. The swordsman returned to the Farm Cave to check for mushrooms and fruits.

"Common mushroom, red mushroom, purple mushroom, an apple, an orange, and a Spice Berry…which only grows in summer…" Taeko said before rolling his eyes.

He shoved the objects into his fridge and plopped into bed only getting a few text boxes stating that Taeko's friendship with Maru is at four hearts and Sebastian's was now at five. There were no complaints about that, and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

(Grataton Kingdom, South Island)

Hikari had was leaning back in her recliner in her new place in Angora Blue. She did enough quests to get access up there and have the gondola. Hikari remembered when she spotted the deviant responsible for sucking up the houses. He escaped, but not before a well-timed rock winged him in the head thanks to Hikari. That was two days and King Ronald was livid with Helen. Poor woman could only just bow her head in shame. Hikari had to admit that king had a point in that police presences should be increase. However, Hikari stuck up for Helen admitted that the crook had wrecked several stations hampering police efforts. In the end, the king apologized for his outburst. However, the king did leave the town where two of his royal guard to aid in the hunt. At the moment, Hikari was relaxing this night and planned to turn in. And there was a knock on the door, and she opened it to get a frantic Tim.

"Hikari, I saw it…the UFO you mentioned. It just crashed into a helicopter." Tim said in a panic.

Hikari got on her hoodie and muttered under her breath.

"Looks like I'm getting no sleep now…"

* * *

 **[STATS]**

 **Taeko Kiba Maelstrom**

 **Occupation: Farmer/Freelancer Ronin**

 **Age: 20 years**

 **HP: 870/870**

 **Energy: 700/700**

 **Overall Level: Sodbuster**

 **Farming Skill Level: 2**

 **Mining Skill Level: 4**

 **Foraging Skill Level: 6**

 **Fishing Skill Level: 4**

 **Combat Skill Level: 10**

 **Gold: 40364**

 **Taeko is a former employee of the corrupt Joja Corporation. Screwing it over, he got away with it free to chase his dreams and ambitions. An anti-hero and a roughneck, he's shown the town he's no pushover. Running Shadow Farm, the ronin is thrusted into plenty of strange happenings within the valley. His favorite food is pepperoni pizza. His favorite gifts tend to center around gaming, manga, and combat. His least favorite food is sea cucumber as he can only tolerate it in Lucky Lunches as he recently discovered.**

 **[Taeko's Perks]**

 **The Gamer's Mind – Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of Mind. Immunity to Psychological Mass Effect and Hypnotism.**

 **The Gamer's Body – Grants the user a body to live life like a video game, Immunity to Physical Damage, but not the pain. Sleeping in a bed fully restores HP/Energy, Sleeping in a tent restores HP/Energy by 75% of total amount, and sleeping on an improvised surface (a couch, the ground) restores HP/Energy by 50% of maximum amount.**

 **Made of Iron – You can survive your HP going down to zero, and you only need four hours and ten minutes of sleep to function perfectly. (Downside, you have to bed before 2 A.M. or else you pass out.)**

 **Fighter – All attacks deal 10% more damage. (+15 HP) (Augmented by Anasatsuken fighting style)**

 **Brute – Damage is increased by 15% (Frozen until further noticed)**

 **Gatherer - Chance for double harvest of foraged items. (20% chance of double harvest)**

 **Matters of the Mind - Gamer's Mind has expanded your mind to where you can perform new feats. (Access to learning telekinetic abilities)**

 **Friend to all Children - You are considered a great person for kids to look up to. (This perk can have children more likely to trust you and see you as a role model. It can attract "MILF"s and make it easier to befriend motherly people.)**

 **Fruitful Multiplying - Leah lends you support! Forage finding are doubled your findings when you forage, and the growth of fruit trees are halved (V-Card Boost Doubles the multiplier).**

 **[Item's Equipped]**

 **Emerald Ring - These are from a set of rings call Stat Rings. These rings enhance a skill depending on the jewel on the hilt. The emerald is imbued with the power of speed. (Increases weapon speed by 10%)**

 **Alpha Blacklight Shirt – Body (Equip Item) – Stand apart from any crowd in this dark zip-front shirt with its own blue illumination. (FusionFall collectible) (+1 Defense)(Glow Effect Similar to a Glow Ring)**

 **Alpha Blacklight Pants – Legs (Equip Item) - Stand apart from any crowd in these pants with its own blue illumination. (FusionFall collectible) (+1 Defense)(Glow Effect Similar to a Glow Ring)**

 **Alpha Blacklight Shoes – Feet (Equip Item) – Shoes emblazed with illumination. Kick spawns in style. (FusionFall collectible) (+1 Defense, +2 Speed)(Glow Effect Similar to a Glow Ring)**

 **Rabbit's Foot – Some say it's lucky, and it sells highly. (Equipping this item lowers your chances of getting unlucky streaks.)**

 **Infrared Goggles– Glasses (Equip Item) – Night vision is yours! Get the edge over your foes by sneaking up on them in the dark. (FusionFall collectible) [Allows for night-vision in darkness] Once equipped, they can be summoned on and off at will.**

 **[Relationships]**

 **Sandy – 4.40/10 Hearts – 1100 Friendship Points**

 **Pam – 0.4/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Lewis – 3.6/10 Hearts – 860 Friendship Points**

 **Pierre – 2.4/10 Hearts – 600 Friendship Points**

 **Robin – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Abigail – 5/10 Hearts – 1250 Friendship Points**

 **Caroline – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **George – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Evelyn – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Alex – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Harvey – 1.4/10 Hearts – 350 Friendship Points**

 **Maru – 4/10 Hearts – 1000 Friendship Points**

 **Linus – 4/10 Hearts – 1000 Friendship Points**

 **Gus (and Cosette) – 3/10 Hearts – 750 Friendship Points**

 **Sebastian – 5/10 Hearts – 1250 Friendship Points**

 **Haley – 1/10 Hearts – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Emily – 1/10 – 250 Friendship Points**

 **Penny – 5.6/10 – 1400 Friendship Points**

 **Jas – 8/10 Hearts – 2000 Friendship Points**

 **Vincent – 8/10 Hearts – 2000 Friendship Points**

 **Demetrius – 1/10 Hearts – 260 Friendship Points**

 **Clint – .40/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Willy – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Leah – 10/10 Hearts – 2500 Friendship Points**

 **Marnie – 3.9/10 Hearts – 980 Friendship Points**

 **Elliot – 0.4/10 Hearts – 100 Friendship Points**

 **Shane – 3/10 Hearts – 750 Friendship Points**

 **Sam – 2/10 Hearts – 500 Friendship Points**

 **Jodi – 3/10 Hearts – 750 Friendship Points**

 **Myth – 4/10 Hearts – 1000 Friendship Points**

 **[Status of the Farm]**

 **[Column 1]**

 **Row 1)**

 **Row 2)**

 **Row 3)**

 **Row 4)**

 **Row 5)**

 **Row 6)**

 **Row 7)**

 **Row 8)**

 **Row 9)**

 **Row 10)**

 **Row 11)**

 **Row 12)**

 **[Column 2]**

 **Row 1)**

 **Row 2)**

 **Row 3)**

 **Row 4)**

 **Row 5)**

 **Row 6)**

 **Row 7)**

 **Row 8)**

 **Row 9) Beans (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 14/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 10)**

 **Row 11) Beans (Basic Fertiziler) (Days in the Soil: 12/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 12)**

 **[Column 3]**

 **Row 1) Beans (Basic Retaining Soil) (Days in the Soil: 12/10) (Will Produce More Every 3 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 2) Ancient Fruit (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 3/25) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 3) Beans (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 11/9) (Will Produce More Every 2 Days after it's Fully Grown)**

 **Row 4) Ancient Fruit (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 2/25) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 5) Beans (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 11/9) (Will Produce More Every 2 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 6) Ancient Fruit (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 3/25) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 7) Ancient Fruit (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 2/25) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 8) Ancient Fruit (Speed-Gro) (Days in the Soil: 3/25) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 9)**

 **Row 10)**

 **Row 11)**

 **Row 12)**

 **[Column 4]**

 **Row 1)**

 **Row 2)**

 **Row 3)**

 **Row 4)**

 **Row 6) Ancient Fruit (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 32/28) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 7) Ancient Fruit (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 32/28) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 8) Ancient Fruit (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 32/28) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 9) Ancient Fruit (Basic Fertilizer) (Days in the Soil: 32/28) (Will Produce More Every 7 Days after its Fully Grown)**

 **Row 10)**

 **Row 11)**

 **Row 12)**

 **[Flower Box]**

 **Slot 1) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 7/7)**

 **Slot 2) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 7/7)**

 **Slot 3) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 7/7)**

 **Slot 4) Blue Jazz (Days in the Soil: 7/7)**

 **Slot 5) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 6/6)**

 **Slot 6) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 6/6)**

 **Slot 7) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 6/6)**

 **Slot 8) Tulip (Days in the Soil: 6/6)**

 **-Bee House (Tulip Honey) (4/4)-**

 **(Day 11 Total Profits: 750)**

 **(Shadow Farm's Total Profits (This adds all the money made by the end of each day): 38,840 Gold)**

* * *

 **[Status of the Pets]**

[Pretty much the same, no need to repost the stats of them]

* * *

 **[SAVING GAME]**

 **….**

 **….**

 **[GAME SAVED!]**

* * *

 **(A/N: Sorry this took so long. School got in the life along with other projects. It'd a miracle I got this one hammered out before finals. Taeko's cashed his v-card with his best friend finally blowing off the tension! Either way, enjoy this chapter. Please review and so on. *collapses to get some sleep*)**


End file.
